The Trials We Face
by LokiGirl
Summary: Life is is a constant journey of pain and happiness. There are no exceptions. Neither are the relationships we hold dear easy to create or maintain. This is a story about Loki and Mayura, and how they overcome the trials life gives them.
1. Cold and Wet

****

**Chapter 0: Disclaimer**

I, LokiGirl, do not own the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Nor shall I ever attempt to. These vibrate characters belong to Sakura Kinoshita and all the other people in Japan that own copyright. Since I don't intent to make money from this and I don't have any money to give, this is the first and only time I will write is general disclaimer.

Wait… can't forget the people of Northern Europe--most of the characters in Matantei Loki Ragnarok where their gods after all. (I don't know… like Loki… and his name only appears in the title…) 

Well then I guess I can take some ownership, since my ancestors worshiped the Norse gods… Cool!!!****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Cold and Wet**

He was cold and wet…again. Well, at least the water pouring on him was cold. And definitely wet. 

Yes he thought to himself cringing. 

He was quite sure of that. Now, for most people this situation would range from pleasant (running through the sprinkler in the summer heat) to inconvenient (getting caught in a cool spring rain), to depressing relief (taking a cold shower), --depending on the circumstances. But unfortunately for this sixteen-year-old young man, he wasn't the normal hormone driven teenager seeking relief thanks to some cold water. No, he was none other than Loki, the Trickster Norse god of chaos and fire. (Some, including his own family at times, would have included evil on his job description list, but he personally never considered the notion.) 

And the problem? He was wet--that he **purposely** got himself wet--with cold water.

I hate water. Loki banged his head against the tile.

When did my life degrade to this? Since when does the Norse God of Fire purposely get himself wet with cold water? Loki banged his fore-head against the tile again and kept it there this time. Letting the water pour down his back and face. 

Now steamy water, or a hot-spring would be different…No…stop that train of thought right there Loki. The quicker I'm out the better. And I should stop asking myself stupid questions. I know quite well why I'm torturing myself for the third time this week. Loki sighs and lets his head slide down so that the top of his head is now against the tile. The water meanwhile was cascading from his nose.

It all began…


	2. Something's Wrong

**Chapter 2: Something's Wrong**

Four and a Half Years Earlier

It was late in the day and Yamino had already brought the afternoon tea hours ago.  Fenrir was sleeping on the coach again, and ecchan was curled up on Loki's head per usual.  Loki looked up from his desk as he heard footsteps running up the stairs to his study.  

"Bakery delivery!!  Always fresh and with a smile."  Narugami grinned as he pushed open the door to Loki's study.

"Narukami-kun," whispered Loki as he slumped back into his chair.

Where is she?  Why hasn't she come in over a week?  It's not like Mayura.  Should I go and see if she's alright?  Maybe something has happened to her.   It won't be the first time one of the gods kidnapped Mayura to trap me.  No… no, that can't be it.  They would have contacted me already if that were true.  Anyway, Mayura-papa hasn't come over screaming about how I've caused nothing but trouble bringing Mayura into dangerous situations and filling her head full of mysteries.  

"Happy to be of service.  Well, I got to go, more deliveries and all," Narugami stated, walking out of door.  "And four-eyes, it seems like I wouldn't be able to have dinner tonight.  I'll be here for breakfast" 

"Ah, y-yes, of course," stuttered Yamino.  Loki meanwhile sighed in his chair.

"Loki-tama?"

Well, he's right.  If it wasn't for our friendship, Mayura wouldn't have gotten into the battle between Odin and me.  Let's see: there was that time Heimdall trapped her, the time Odin possessed her thanks to the Norns, can't forget the time the devil sword of Volsung possessed her, not to mention the time Hel kidnapped her.  Yeah, and those are the times I can recall off the top of me head.  Loki sighed again.

"Loki-sama?" inquired Yamino.  

Maybe if I had never met her at all…  No, because then that doll would have k-ki-ki…killed her.  But I certainly could have kicked her out that first night.  Couldn't I have?  She wasn't listening sure, but I could have been more persistent and authoritative.  But then, but then… Images of Mayura ran through his head again, seemingly teasing the trickster god.  Oh, who am I kidding.  At first it wasn't worth the effort, and then I didn't want her to go.  I couldn't give her the hairpin to erase her memories last year…  Loki sighed for a third time looking out into space.

"Loki-sama…" whispered Yamino, worried about his father's empty stare.  Yamino wasn't exactly sure what his father was thinking about so intensely, but he had an idea: Mayura-san.  And frankly, he had to admit to himself that he was worried about the girl.  She normally never missed coming over for more than two days in a row.  Today had made it the tenth.

  
  
"Loki-sama, dinner will be ready in five minutes.  Please come to the table.  Hey, wake up nii-san."  Yamino began to shake Fenrir awake. 

"Eh? Ah, yes Yamino-kun.  Come on Fenrir, time to eat."

"Coming daddy." 

.

.

.

It was dark and the house was quiet.  Neither was it unbearably hot either, although it was the middle of summer.  But Loki was still wide awake tossing and turning in bed.  After staring at the ceiling for several moments, he suddenly got up and walked over to the window curtains.  Pulling them open, Loki walked back to the bed and sat down.  Ecchan meanwhile was cutely snoring away, completely oblivious to Loki's movements.  Turning his head to the now open window, Loki's eyes are drawn to a lazy firefly.

"I should really stop worrying.  She's just probably busy," Loki said to no one in particular.

Yeah right.  When have you ever seen her be too busy for a mystery?  Can't answer--I thought so.  Chimed an unwanted voice in his head.

Huhhh, maybe I should go see her.  Even if it's nothing, I'm sure she won't mind the visit.  Anyway, it'll be fun to see Mayura-papa again.  Hehehe.  That decided, Loki lies back down and quickly falls asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning Loki woke up to the birds singing and a window full of sun.  "That's what I get for opening the window at night," Loki grumbled as ecchan flew over his head.  Realizing that he's now too awake to enjoy going back to sleep, Loki decided to start the day.

"Time to wake up… Ah, good morning Loki-sama.  Would you please come to the table?  Today's breakfast includes fried eggs, blueberry pancakes, and fresh maple syrup mail ordered directly from New Hampshire, USA.  With a 15,000 yen order they even included a complimentary five pound block of Cabot cheese.  Isn't that wonderful Loki-sama?" Yamino finished as they walked into the kitchen. (A/n: about $150, quick conversion is estimated at ¥100 per US $1)

Loki rolled his eyes.  But Yamino-kun, when are we going to use 15,000 yen of maple … glancing over to the table, Loki saw none other than Narukami-kun already on what looked like to be his fifth or sixth plate of pancakes.  And it didn't look like he had any intention of stopping anytime soon.  Ahhahahah, never mind… 

"Narukami-kun, you're going to eat me out of house and home." 

Narugami looked up from his plate for the first time to notice Loki taking a set at the table.  "Did you say something Loki?"

"No.  Nothing at all," commented Loki as his eyes rolled to one side.  Geez, and people call me oblivious while I eat.  The house could fall down and he wouldn't notice.

"Ah, thank you ecchan."  Loki picked up the glass of orange juice off the tray that was balancing on ecchan's head.

"Here you go, Loki-sama."  Yamino placed a plate of pancakes on the table as Loki smiled back.

"Ittadakimasu."  He quickly picked up his fork and brought it back down.  "Um, say, Narukami-kun, how has Mayura been?  She hasn't been around for the last week and a half."

This comment however, seemed to catch the attention of Narugami.  "What!?  I thought see was staying late here everyday.  Yelling about 'fushigi mysteries' and what not."  Narugami paused to think.  "Hmm—now thinking about it, she hasn't finished her homework and has been sleeping in class more lately.  She's had this glazed eye look since the beginning of this week too--and the teachers aren't even yelling at her!"

"Narukami-kun!  Why haven't you said something about this before!" yelled Loki as he stood up and leaned over the table towards Narugami.

"I, I—I haven't thought about it until now.  Don't worry Loki.  Its Daidouji, she'll be fine."

"Exactly Narukami-kun, its Mayura!  She's been possessed by, and randomly found more strange evil energy than is right for any one human to ever encounter in a life time, let alone in only a year and a half!  What if it's another god using her to kill me?" stressed Loki.

"Okay, okay Loki.  Calm down.  I've never seen you so worked up before.  I'll talk to her at school okay?  And don't worry about it being another god.  It seems as if Odin has given up on his little vendetta to kill you.  Especially since the Norns have changed their prophecies concerning Ragnarok." 

"Perhaps you're right Narukami-kun."  I wouldn't bet on it though.  Odin has a long memory and quite a vindictive streak.  At best he's rationally thinking about my demise.  Almost half the pantheon is down here on Midgard because they failed to kill me.  I think I'll give him a century or two to calm down.

"Well, I got to go.  Thanks four-eyes."  Narugami immediately got up, grabbed his school bag, and ran out of the kitchen.  A few seconds later, the front door was heard opening and closing.

"Loki-sama?"

"I think we'll go and visit Mayura's house if she's not here after school."  Loki calmly picked up his fork again and began to eat.  "Mmmm, it's really tasty Yamino-kun."

"Thank you, Loki-sama."

.

.

.

"Daddy, she should have been here by now, right?" inquired Fenrir from Loki's lap.

"I think you're right, Fenrir.  Even with clean-up duty, she would have gotten here by now.  I guess we better go see her," Loki said as Fenrir jumped off his lap.  "Narukami-kun, what's wrong?!" 

Stopping at Loki's desk, Narugami leaned over to catch his breath.  "I just ran… from my job… I had to get a replacement… Daidouji wasn't… in school today.  I asked one of the teachers… and he said that she was excused for class.  But he wouldn't tell me anymore.  Loki, where are you going?!"

"To Mayura's house!" replied Loki not even turning around.  

Narugami stood still, shocked at Loki's behavior.  Yamino, hearing the commotion, had walked over to the top of the stairs where he saw a determined Loki run out the door.  Fenrir and ecchan looked out the doorway of Loki's study wearing blank expressions.  Minutes passed.

"He's got it bad," commented Narugami as soon as he had regained his voice.  The grin on his face almost looked wrong on Narugami, and it forewarned of many embarrassing moments for Loki.  

"Ahem, let's go catch up with Loki-sama.  Right nii-san?"

.

.

.

He ran whole way there, including the numerous steps required to reach the shrine proper.  Looking around, he didn't notice anything out of place.  Perhaps it looked like the property had been neglected for the past couple of days.  The steps were upswept and the flower pots had been left unweeded.  But Loki ignored this and continued to the house section of the shrine where he was sure Mayura would be.  After knocking on the door, he let himself in.  

"Hello!  Is anyone home?  Mayura?  It's me… Loki… I came over to see how you're doing."  Loki began to get worried.  No one had answered him.  Could it be that she's not home?  No, those are Mayura's shoes on the floor.  She has to be home.  I wonder where she is.  And why isn't she answering?  Walking farther into the house, Loki was able to hear someone crying softly.  Crying?  What's going on?  Wait, that's Mayura!


	3. Tears of Pain

**Chapter 3: Tears of Pain******

****

Loki ran down the rest of the hallway and rushed into Mayura's room. He quickly came to a stop. The room was a mess. Clothes were haphazardly thrown on the floor, and several large stacks of official looking papers were sitting on Mayura's desk. Looking to the other side of the room, Loki saw Mayura's bed with the sheets pushed on the foot or sprawled on the floor. On top without a pillow appeared to be a sleeping Mayura.

"No… no… kami-sama… please… don't take him away…" whimpered Mayura. "Please… don't take him away from me." She began cry.

Timidly, Loki walked over to Mayura and leaned over her bed. Glancing down he saw that her tears were dry. Inspecting closely, Loki noticed that Mayura's checks were bright red and her eyes were puffy. Hair was matted to her face and it looked like she had collapsed of exhaustion. 

"Mayura, who are you talking about? No one's going to leave you." Maybe she's remembering when I left? Could this be just a bad dream? Perhaps if I wake her up… 

Loki reassured Mayura as he gently shook her. "It's me Mayura… Loki… I'm right here. No one is going to leave you. I… I love you, Mayura papa loves you…" 

"Who will take mama's place? Who will take mama's place if you're gone?" Mayura interrupted agitatedly.

Who will take mama's place? She can't be talking about that… could she?

* * *

Flashback: Episode 4 

"By the way Mayura, what would you like for a birthday present?"

"Let me think. I want to be patted under the beanstalk."

"To be patted under the beanstalk…? There are lots of pine trees in this area, but…"

"That's not it. Patted under the beanstalk."

"Alright, I got it! I'll give it a try."

.

.

.

"Mama, I can't reach the exit… mama… Mayura was a bad girl. Mayura didn't do her best. That's why mama didn't come to see me. Mama! Mama, please come. Mama!"

"Mayura!"

"Papa."

"Can papa take mama's place?"

"Papa?"

* * *

Mayura papa is leaving? No, she said 'take away'… "Mayura, wake up, you're just dreaming. Mayura…"

"Who will take mama's place then? No… don't…" Mayura's eyes opened up and brimmed with unshed tears.

"Mayura, you're okay. ............ Mayura, it's me, Loki…"

Mayura turned to look at him. "Loki-kun…" she whispered. "Loki-kun! It can't be true, but it is. He's going away… he's going away. Loki-kun!" Mayura broke down into tears and tightly hugged Loki.

............... too tight… can't breath. Loki's eyes bulged. "Mayura, a little less of a death grip." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Upon hearing the word 'death' Mayura's grip went completely slack and she cried even harder, if that was possible. Completely distraught, Mayura's body gave out and her weight fell onto Loki. Unsure of what to do, he held Mayura up.

"Calm down Mayura. Shhh, it'll be okay. Calm down and tell me what happened. Maybe I can help, " Loki said into her hair. "Shhh, shhh, its alright, I'm here and you can tell me all about it." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a friendly manner. Come on Mayura, calm down, I can't help if you don't tell me. Although it felt like an eternity for Loki before Mayura calmed down, it was in fact only a few minutes.

"Sniff, sniff… thank you Loki-kun. I'm better now, really." Loki let go and Mayura sat back on the bed.

"Please Mayura, tell me what's wrong."

"Its papa, he's in the hospital. He, he, he… the doctors say he's not going to make it." Loki sat on the bed next to Mayura and hugged her. She turned her head, confused at Loki's unusual affection. "Loki-kun, are you okay?" sniffed Mayura. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." Why is everyone shocked by my actions today? It's what anyone would do. Do I really come off that uncaring and coldhearted that even my family and friends think I'm acting strange? "What happened?"

"Well, it all started about a month and a half ago. Papa had been complaining about having some serious headaches. I was really worried and told him repeatedly to go to the hospital. A month later he finally decided to go to a doctor. I asked him about what the doctor said, but he always brushed me off. But he was always getting worse and worse… and I didn't notice! I didn't ask. Maybe he would be better if I had paid more attention." Mayura began to cry again.

Mayura…

* * *

Flashback: Episode 4

"Mama, I can't reach the exit… mama… Mayura was a bad girl. Mayura didn't do her best. That's why mama didn't come to see me. Mama! Mama, please come. Mama!"

"Mayura!"

"Papa."

"Can papa take mama's place?"

"Papa?"

* * *

"Mayura… it's not your fault. You got him to go to the doctor's, there's nothing more that you could have done," stated Loki as he patted her back. "So, what's wrong with Mayura papa? What did the doctor say?"

"I didn't know until he was admitted to the hospital last Thursday. He's got a brain tumor. And there's nothing that the doctors can do about it. It's too big. They've already tried surgery, but they couldn't get it all out. Papa's in constant pain when he's awake now. The doctors say it's only a matter of time. Meanwhile the bills are piling sky high! What am I going to do! Loki-kun!"

"I'll help. I'm sure the bills can't be that bad."

"Go see for yourself. They're on my desk."

"Later. We can do that later when you're feeling better. Okay?"

"Loki-sama, are you in there?" inquired the voice of Yamino.

"Yes, I'm with Mayura in her room!"

"Hey, four-eyes, where are you going?

"Watch out Narugami-tan. Punyaan!!!"

**.**

**.**

**###Boom###Crunch###Smash###**

**.**

**.**

Narukami-kun, can't you ever come in without such a… an interesting entrance? Sigh…

"Do they hate me?" whispered Mayura.

"Huh… Does who hate you Mayura?"

"Do the gods hate me? Do they enjoy watching me suffer?"

Oh, Mayura… Of course we don't hate you. I don't hate you. You're the reason why I stayed on Midgard. Why I had a chance to calm down and realize that attacking Odin would only foolishly cause Ragnarok. You're the reason the prophecies of Ragnarok have changed! Of course the gods don't hate you. Most of them wouldn't harm a hair on your head.

"Mayura, do you remember what I said about gods?" 

"That they're busy and change their minds?"

"Ummhum… but even if you have their attention and they want to help you… maybe they can't." I would if I could Mayura.

"What do you mean Loki-kun?"

"Well… just because they're gods, it doesn't mean they're all-powerful Mayura. Could you imagine several all-powerful beings wandering around?" Imagine an all-powerful Odin or Heimdall. Eeuughhh. Loki cringed. "And death is one of those universal laws set down before the birth of the world…" Yeah… the nine worlds are made from the dead body of 'The Great Father'… I mean Ymir. I need to work on that. Ymir, Ymir, Ymir. "What do you think would happen if no one died anymore?" 

(A/n: Ymir is the ancestor of all the frost giants, therefore "The Great Father". Loki, being the son of two giants would naturally consider Ymir "The Great Father". Yes, Loki is a giant. Just a really, really short one. Especially since his parents were probably about as tall as a 100 story building. In one adventure Loki and Thor camped inside the glove of a giant because they thought it was a cave. However, the frost giants are the mortal enemies of the Aesir and Vanir. (Norse gods) Since Loki is the blood brother of Odin (the head god) Loki is therefore also an enemy of the frost giants. (Being short and the god of fire of course had nothing to do with this… right) So, Loki made a terminology mistake.)

"I didn't say I wanted no one to die… I just don't want papa to die!" wailed Mayura.

"I know, no one wants the ones they love to die. But everyone eventually dies." Even the gods.

"Ah, there you are Loki. Daidouji! Are you all right?" Narugami had finally pulled out of whatever accident he had gotten into. Right behind Narugami was Yamino, Fenrir and unknown to Mayura ecchan. All of them had a bewildered look on them.

"She's alright now Narukami-kun. But I think she needs to take a nap." Loki responded as Mayura yawned. I'm going to have a talk about this with the Norns later. A long talk… a very long talk. "Promise me you'll go to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing Loki-kun, I promise." Within five minutes Mayura was fast asleep. Loki carefully disentangled himself as to not wake up Mayura, and motioned for the others to follow him. Loki sat down on a chair while Narugami, Fenrir, and Yamino sat on a couch near by. Ecchan landed on Yamino's head. Yamino, sitting too close to Narugami for comfort, squirmed nervously. They waited patiently for Loki to explain. Loki however just stared into space, not saying a word.

"Loki… Loki… Tell us, what happened in there? What's wrong with Mayura?" demanded Narugami. It seemed that his patience had run out.

"Alright, I'll tell you the condensed version. Mayura papa is dying of a brain tumor and there is nothing that the doctors can do about it. The surgery they tried failed. Mayura, obviously is upset. And to top it off the medical bills are piling up."

Fenrir and Narugami fell anime-style (which is really hard since they were sitting on a couch.) "Loki, a little less blunt next time if you please," responded Narugami.

Unfazed, Yamino-kun pushed his glasses up. "Tomorrow I'll come over and clean up the place for Mayura. Will that be okay, Loki-sama?"


	4. Dealing with Fate

**Chapter 4: An Inquiry with Fate******

The next day while Mayura was at school, Loki decided to have a little talk with the Norns.  He realized that the Norns rarely involved themselves in the destinies of mortals on Midgard, but he wanted to make sure that no one was 'playing' with the threads of fate.  Although he understood that all things must die and that death was a common occurrence on Midgard, Loki did wonder why Mayura seemed to have such bad luck with such things.  It was around ten o'clock in the morning when he left.  Yamino and ecchan had already left for Mayura's house with soap, buckets, and brooms in hand—all purchased by mail order of course.  Fenrir however decided walk with Loki to the park where the Norns still had their fortune-telling tent set up.  Even though the initial curiosity had worn off, it seemed like they still received a fair number of costumers per day.  

"Daddy, do you think anyone's been tampering with the Mystery girl's fate?"

"I don't know Fenrir, I don't know.  That's why I'm going to see the Norns today.  I might be nothing more than Mayura papa's time.  But I want to know if there's an ulterior motive since they're so close to me."  Especially Mayura.  "We're coming up to the tent, I wouldn't be able to talk to you for awhile, ok Fenrir?"

"No problem daddy." Reaching the tent, Loki and Fenrir join the short line.

I guess they must be really popular.  Well, they are the Norns.  Is not like their predictions are wrong… usually.  It only took about thirty minutes before Loki was at the head of the line.  Fenrir meanwhile had run off to chase a squirrel or two.  At times he's still such a puppy at heart.  Not often, but there are moments.

"Ah, Loki-sama, please come in," invited Urd.  "If you needed to talk to us, you could have come to the front of the line.  You didn't have to wait."

"No, that's okay.  I don't have pressing business to talk with you about.  It's more of a curiosity really.  You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all Loki-sama.  If you prefer, you can take your original form.  There are plenty of wards here and no one will be able to get in."

"I'm fine.  It's better to not shift been forms too much.  I think I've finally gotten used to this one," commented Loki.

"As you wish, Loki-sama.  Please sit down.  I will tell my sisters that you are here and not to disturb us."  Taking the invitation, Loki sat down in the nearest chair at the table and waited for Urd to return.  

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Loki-sama.  What is it that you want to talk to one of us about?  I know you're not one for fortune-telling and prophecies.  Nothing bad has happened I hope." 

"No, as far as I can tell, everything is normal.  I just wanted to inquire about the fate of a mortal on Midgard.  That's not a problem is it?"

"Tell me which human you want to know about, and I'll see what I can do Loki-sama."

"Daidouji Misao," replied Loki.

"Daidouji Misao, Daidouji Misao....... ah yes.  He's currently dying of a brain tumor and will in the next day or two due to complications from a surgery he recently went through.  Is that enough information Loki-sama?"

"Ah, yes it is… thank you Urd."  Poor Mayura, to loose her mother and father before she's eighteen.

"If I may ask, why did you want to know this man's fate?"

"He's Mayura's father."


	5. Inside the Mind of Urd

**Chapter 5: Inside the Mind of Urd******

Daidouji Mayura-san: the girl that Loki-sama stayed on Midgard for, the girl that changed Loki-sama's heart, the girl that changed the prophecies of Ragnarok. Daidouji Mayura-san: the girl that Odin used to talk with Loki-sama that time…

* * *

Flashback: Episode 15

.

.

.

"For fortune telling, I believe it would be best to ask about yourself."

"About… myself? Oh, the future! I do want to know about that too. Then… will papa remarry one day? Ummmmm. I'm sorry, please decide for me."

"You seem to be at the right age. How about the love you will face in the future?"

"Oh yes! I'm getting so excited! Ah, it doesn't even have to be a human."

"Then please look inside the crystal ball…

"So… I just peek inside there? Okay."

"What do you see?"

"What do I see… Nothing, really."

"Please look carefully, Daidouji Mayura-san."

* * *

Odin-sama had planned to use Daidouji-san once he saw how differently Loki-sama acted towards her. None of us knew at the time what she was to him. None of us understood why Loki-sama didn't kick her out, why he always seemed worried about her welfare. As soon as her name was spoken, the spell began. But before Odin-sama took control of the magic I had started, I saw it: Daidouji-san's future love. I remember it quite well. It was at this time that I learned the secret…

* * *

Vision 

It was black, completely black and cold. No, it wasn't even black. It was nothingness. The nothingness faded away, giving way to substance.

At first it was just a blur of colors, swirling around for no apparent reason. But they quickly settled forming a familiar scene. It was one of the many spacious fields within the walls of Asgard. The trees were just being to bloom with the beautiful flowers that promised a bountiful harvest. Zooming in upon the scene, a young woman with pink hair sitting on a bench under a cherry tree became visible. In her arms was a child that looked a little more than a year old.

"You're such a good little boy." The child giggled, waving his tiny hands over his head. "Yes you are. You have such beautiful green eyes, just like your daddy," the woman said adoringly.

"But he has his mother's smile, beautiful from the inside out," came a male's voice from out of view, accompanied by soft footsteps.

"You smile like that too," replied the woman.

"Only since I've met you, love. You're the one who taught me how to smile from the bottom of my heart." The man finally came into view, and sat down on the bench next to the woman. Kissing her temple, he placed his right arm around her waist. He wore a simple red dress-coat and a blue ribbon. His hair was a reddish-brown. "So, how are my two beautiful angels doing today?" 

"We're fine. But today is a special day."

"Oh, how so?" inquired the man.

"Timir spoke his first word today. Come on, say mama again. Say mama. Timir, I know you can do it. Try for daddy, okay?"

"Ma...... ma..... mama....... dada." The boy smiled and clapped his hands. 

The image once again became blurry and eventually reverted back to the original swirl of colors. Urd then felt Odin take control of the spell that had been placed on Mayura.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had seen. The man was none other than Loki-sama, and he was back in Asgard. He was peacefully living in Asgard. But that was impossible. All the threads of fate told of Ragnarok the next time Loki-sama stepped in Asgard. That's why the Odin-sama and the other god's were so determined to kill Loki-sama before he freed himself from his exile. But the vision kept bothering me. How could Loki-sama be in Asgard, and who was that woman that he was with. She looked like Hel-san, or that Daidouji Mayura-san person. But both of those ideas were ridiculous. Hel is Loki-sama's daughter, goddess of the world of the dead, and Daidouji-san is a mortal. The only mortals allowed into Asgard are warriors, and that's only after they are dead. This woman was definitely alive and seemed to have free range of movement in Asgard. But only goddesses were given that right, so who could she be? 

(A/n: Valkyries collect half of the souls of brave warriors and bring them to Odin's hall Valhalla. There they drink and feast at night and practice their skills during the day, preparing for the final battle, Ragnarok. The others are brought to Freya and live within her hall. (And yes, Freya is associated with war and is often described as wearing a helmet and upper-body armor while wearing a woman's dress.)

But I didn't have much time to contemplate the vision I had seen. Ragnarok was drawing steadily closer and we had a mission to complete: to kill Loki-sama. But each attempt to kill Loki-sama ended in the same fate, disaster. No matter what we tried, luck seemed to surround Loki. If it wasn't his companions or his cunning intellect, it was a shard of jaki (A/n: evil energy). In fact, I didn't have time to investigate the vision until Verdandi's plan to use Narugami-san to kill Loki was well under way.

The first thing I decided to check was the old prophecy of Loki-sama's marriage to Sigyn-san. Perhaps this was a new variation. Originally we (Verdandi, Skuld and I) foresaw Loki-sama being chained to a rock--while his ever faithful wife Sigyn-san held a bowl over him to catch the poison a giant insect was dropping on Loki-sama—until the day of Ragnarok. And that was the extent that we truly ever bothered looking into Loki-sama and Sigyn-san's relationship. Odin-sama meanwhile became afraid of that prophecy and decided to exile Loki-sama to Midgard in the form of a child. We talked to Odin-sama and explain to him that this might quicken the arrival of Ragnarok, but Odin-sama was confident that he would be able to kill Loki-sama before that occurred. This action destroyed Loki-sama and Sigyn-san's fated marriage. And no new prophecies had been made. So I was back to square one. Who was that woman with Loki-sama?

The next opportunity to ponder the vision was after Loki-sama (of all people) saved us from the plots of Odin-sama and Hel-san. It was during that terrible ordeal that I learned the key to understanding the vision that had eluded me for so long…

* * *

Flashback: Episode 22 

"The exit…"

"It's already…"

"Don't give up."

"But the exits have all…"

"Resign yourselves!" screamed a disembodied voice.

"Veeru Ugokurox!" Loki tried to capture the magic within his glass prism.

"It's useless."

"Onee-sama…"

"Skuld… Verdandi…"

"Painful, isn't? Loki… I will not let you die in peace. You will die in deep suffering."

"Who is it?"

"This is the end."

"This is our fate. Sorry Loki-sama, we were wrong."

"Onee-sama…"

"Please forgive us for what we have done till now. Aren't we pathetic…? The goddesses of fate? Being toyed around by fate."

"What happened up to now has nothing to do with fate."

"Eeh?"

"Pull yourselves together! You are all the goddesses of fate! Fate isn't something to be accepted. It is something to be grasped by your own hands! It is not the end yet."

* * *

We can't predict fate, because there is no one path that must be followed. My sisters and I can see the multiple paths that can be traveled. We can even foresee the most likely path any individual will take. But Loki-sama is right. Fate isn't something to be accepted. It is something to be grasped by your own hands. That's our fault as goddesses of fate. We who are deeply aware of the subtle changes of destiny missed the most fundamental principal of our job. It is our job to guide and direct life down the best thread, not imprison it within shadows of destruction. It wasn't Loki-sama or Odin-sama that brought the world to the brink of Ragnarok; it was us, the Norns. We created the fear and hatred that we tried so hard to avoid. 

With this new perspective in hand, I once again thought of the vision I saw in the tent with Daidouji Mayura-san. But this time I realized that I didn't see the future, but two probable paths of fate: two probable paths of Daidouji-san's. One path was emptiness, not even the black of unrequited love, but nothingness. I assumed it to be the path towards Ragnarok. The other path before Daidouji-san however, was impossible. Why would Loki-sama love her, and how was she able to live in Asgard? Could Loki-sama truly be falling in love with the girl? Putting my skepticism aside, I decided to watch and see what happened between the two of them.

.

.

.

"Urd, are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a minute," said a concerned Loki.

"I'm fine Loki-sama. I'm terribly sorry if I worried you. I was just thinking about something. Would you like me to walk you out?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you again Urd."

"Anytime Loki-sama, anytime…"

.

.

.

Interesting, it seems as if my decision to 'wait and see' is going rather well. Who would have thought that he would stay on Midgard for her? Perhaps that vision is less impossible than I thought… it's certainly a good thing that you don't care if the love of your life is human Mayura. And with each passing day the road to Ragnarok is becoming fainter and fainter. It'll probably never completely disappear, but I hope… I will make sure that it never becomes the dominate path again. 

Looking back on the visions I saw of Loki-sama and Sigyn-san, I'm glad that their fates do not cross in marriage anymore. Sure, Sigyn-san would have been a faithful wife and supportive of Loki-sama. It's true that she would have stayed by him until Ragnarok. In fact her name means faithful. But I didn't see any love in their relationship. I often saw Loki-sama with one random girl or another. Oh, there was plenty of mutual respect and understanding, but there was no love between the two of them. And neither Sigyn-san nor Loki-sama had a problem with the arrangement. Yet when I think about that vision of Loki-sama and Daidouji-san, I can't help but remember the soft looks and tenderness that passed between them and their young son. Even now when their love is nothing more than a seedling of what it will be… could be, there is a gentle and warm feeling around them. I wonder what might be in store for Sigyn-san now. I hope she finds happiness as well. ............................ Head over heels for a young god named Timir-san huh? The threads of fate have certainly become interesting to one who knows the whole story.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The prophecy of Ragnarok 

According to Norse Mythology, it was prophesied that Baldur, the god of light, would soon be murdered. Worried about her son, Frig (goddess of the home etc. and the wife of Odin) made all things promise not to harm Baldur. All the stones, plants, earth etc. swore not to harm him. Frig however was not able to get the oath from the mistletoe that grew on the wall of Valhalla to agree. Not worried about the insignificant planet because it was so young and harmless, Frig bragged that nothing could hurt her son. The gods actually found it fun to fire arrows and throw rocks at Baldur, watching them bounce off or change course in mid-air because they had all agreed not to hurt Baldur. Loki however, grew very jealous of the attention Baldur always received. (The gods had stopped associating with Loki due to his prankster/evil ways.) Changing his shape to that of an old maid, Loki snuck into Frig's home and congratulates her effort to save Baldur. He then asks if there was anything that had not agreed to Frig's wishes. Frig then tells Loki about the mistletoe by Valhalla. Quickly leaving Frig's company, Loki picks some of the mistletoe and forms an arrow/dart (depends on which story you read.) Going back to where the other gods were playing, Loki asks Baldur's twin (Hodur) why he wasn't enjoying in the fun too. Hodur replied that since he was blind, he didn't know where Baldur was to throw something at him. Loki promises to point him in the right direction and hands him the mistletoe dart. The aim is true and Baldur falls immediately to the ground dead. Loki had tricked darkness into killing the light. Hodur was quickly killed by Vali in revenge.

All the gods besides Loki were upset that Baldur was killed. So Odin sent the messenger god to the world of the dead to beg Hel to release Baldur. Hel agreed on the condition that all things cried for Baldur's death. Everything was going well since the gods couldn't think of something that wouldn't shed tears for Baldur, the most beloved god. On the way back to Asgard however, they met the giantess named Tork (coal) She claimed that since she had never seen the sun, she had no use for Baldur and would only shed dry tears. Thus, Baldur was forced to stay in the world of the dead. However, it was later found that the giantess Tork was Loki in disguise. Angered at Loki's actions the gods banished Loki from Asgard. Soon after however, the gods realized it was a bad idea to let Loki wonder around Midgard. So Thor (god of Lightening) and some others went to catch Loki. Loki tries to escape by changing himself into a salmon but is unsuccessful. Forced to return to his normal form, Loki is chained to a rock under a poisonous insect. Sigyn, Loki's ever faithful wife stays with Loki holding a bowl over him. Only when she must empty the bowl does any poison hit Loki. At those times, the Norse believed terrible earthquakes and fissures occurred.

**Please do not read this paragraph if you do not like gory information**. The gods knew that no ordinary metal chain would hold Loki captive. So they transformed Vali (Loki's newborn son—not the same Vali that killed Hodur) into a wolf and had him cut out the entrails of his twin brother Narvi. Narvi's entrails were then used to tie Loki to the stone. Still fearing that Loki could still escape, the gods turned Narvi's entrails into metal, hopefully preventing Loki from ever escaping.

At the time of Ragnarok, the chains binding Loki and Fenrir will break. The Midgard Serpent will rise from the sea and Loki will lead the giants to destroy Asgard. Heimdall will blow the horn Giallar and announce the beginning of Ragnarok. Heimdall will kill Loki, and Loki will kill Heimdall. Thor will kill the Midgard Serpent, but die of its poison. Fenrir will kill Odin and Fenrir will be killed by Vidar. After the horrors of Ragnarok, two humans will survive to continue mankind as well as a few less important gods. Baldur will be resurrected. If you want more detailed information about the battle Ragnarok itself and the names/descriptions of many of the Norse gods, read malkia-azrael's "Dearest".


	6. I Need to Talk with You

**Chapter 6: I Need to Talk with You******

Loki had Yamino call Mayura in sick from school the next day since he knew her time left with her father was limited to one or two days. Concerned about her welfare, Loki along with Yamino went to the hospital with Mayura to see her father. After much complaining, Fenrir and ecchan agreed to stay home. Loki calmly explained to Fenrir that even though he knew he would behave in the hospital, it wouldn't be good to expose sick and injured people to dog hair, especially since there would probably be many patients who were allergic to it. And to ecchan, Loki explained that it probably won't make Mayura papa feel better if he saw something supernatural. Alright, then technically Yamino-san and I shouldn't go either, but Mayura won't understand that. I think Mayura papa can deal with our presence for the sake of Mayura.

"Thanks for coming with me Yamino-san, Loki-kun. It means a lot to me."

"It's nothing. Isn't that right Loki-sama?"

"Of course Mayura. We wouldn't let you go on your own. This must be very tough for you, knowing that your father won't get better. We'll support you Mayura, you know that right? If … if you can't…" Loki didn't finish his sentence.

"If I can't what Loki-kun?"

"No, it's nothing... never mind," replied Loki. "What is that building for?" Loki stopped walking.

"Huh? Which one? Oh, you mean the one that looks like an elementary school?"

"Yeah, I thought we were on hospital property now. Why is there an elementary school here?"

"I don't know Loki-kun. I don't remember it being here, but I don't come this way very often."

"I read about it in the paper earlier this month Loki-sama. It's a new addition to the hospital, a special wing for terminally ill children if I recall correctly," informed Yamino.

"Oh, that's so sad. And I thought my life was bad. Imagine the moms and dads of those poor children. Yamino-kun, it's made to look like a school to cheer them up right?"

"That's correct Mayura-san."

"I think I understand what you were talking about two days ago now Loki-kun."

"About what Mayura?"

"When you said that the gods can't save everyone's loved ones. I mean, which child in there would they chose. And even if they saved all the children in that building, there are probably plenty of other terminally ill children in Japan alone." Mayura stared towards the building they were walking to.

Mayura… You shouldn't have to learn about this at such a young age. But then again, neither should those children. "Come on, lets go see Mayura papa." 

Still lost in her own world, Mayura didn't hear Loki talk to her. "Huh? Wha?... Eh…Wait up for me Loki-kun!"

.

.

.

"Patient's name please," said the nurse at the reception desk.

"Daidouji Misao,' replied Mayura.

"Is the young boy family?"

"Yes he is, Miss," responded Yamino.

"Daidouji Misao is in room C512, it's the third door on the left."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"Papa… It's me. Loki-kun and Yamino-san came with me. I hope you don't mind. Papa?"

"Ah, Mayura it's you. I'm glad you came. I don't think I have that much time left. It's been so hard to stay awake recently." 

"Don't say things like that papa. Let's enjoy the time we have left, right?"

"Mayura…"

"Hey papa, do you remember the time when…"

.

.

.

"This is a general hospital announcement. Visiting hours will end in thirty minutes, thank you."

"I guess we better go Mayura. We've been here all day," informed Loki.

"Yes Mayura-san, I think your father needs to sleep now," said Yamino.

Yamino, Mayura, and Loki got up and were about to leave the room when Mayura's father said, "detective, can have a word with you?"

"Ah, sure. Mayura, Yamino-kun, would you wait outside for me?" asked Loki politely.

"Sure Loki-kun."

"I'll be outside Loki-sama."

Yamino was the first to leave the room. Hesitantly, Mayura looked back at her father and Loki before following suit. Loki was silent and questioningly glanced at Mayura papa. Behind him he heard the door close quietly. Both continued to remain silent.

"I was a bit surprised that you didn't bring that punyaan thing," commented Misao.

"I thought ecchan might upset you. I wanted the last moments between you and you're daughter to be peaceful for the both of you."

"I thank you detective. I guess I should hurry up and got on to the reason I asked to talk with you alone, Trickster god."

"Uhh…."

"Yes, I've finally figured out who you are. It took awhile, I must admit… even if you didn't change your name, Loki-sama." 

"I see." Loki swallowed nervously. This can't be good. I haven't given him the best impression and if he's done any reading on the subject… There are a lot of stories that don't exactly put me in the best light… not to mention the old prophecies of Ragnarok.

"I've been doing some research lately, and have learned quite a few interesting things. But that isn't the major reason I needed to talk to you alone."

"Go on…"

"When I first met you, I didn't trust you. Your whole presence screamed of hidden agendas. And I was certain that you would lead Mayura into one dangerous situation after another. But I knew that Mayura wouldn't stay away. She was drawn to you… like a moth to a flame." Misao laughed softly. "I didn't expect the analogy to be so… fitting. Huhhhh… I didn't want to lose Mayura with another fight, so I let her continue to see you." Misao stopped talking and looked over to the window on the far side of his room. Silence reigned down on the room.

"About a year ago now, I noticed that your aura had changed. It had gained in strength and felt older somehow. That's when I really started to wonder who you really were. Previously, I had always assumed you were just some incredibly spiritually gifted child… I don't know what was going on but…"

"The gods had exiled me into the form of a child," offered Loki. "I broke the seal last year."

"So that's it. But, shouldn't that have caused… you know… Ragunaroku?" asked Misao as he tripped over the pronunciation.

"I didn't go back. I couldn't… Mayura…" rambled Loki as he looked away.

Misao straighten up and sat seiza on the bed. "I have a request. Will you promise me to look after Mayura? When I die, she wouldn't have any other family left. My wife and I were both only children, and both sets of Mayura's grandparents died when she was about two."

(A/n: Seiza is the traditionally Japanese style of sitting. Daidouji Misao sits seiza in episode one when he finished banishing the "evil spirits" from the business man's company.)

"Yes, of course. I swear upon my life." Responded Loki solemnly.

(A/n: The Norse took their oaths very seriously. Oath breakers were considered as bad as or worse than criminals.)

"I never thought I would be saying this but…" Misao placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "If you love my daughter half as much as I think you do, then I give you my consent to marry her."

"Uhh…" Loki was once again speechless. "I'm honored, Mayura… papa."

"Of course, that doesn't mean you have Mayura's agreement. And that will be more troublesome than you think. Mayura has some very adamant views on the subject. Well, that's all I wanted to say, but, would you try to get her grades up for me? I didn't finish high school, and I've always hoped that she would, although it doesn't look too hopeful now. I guess that's it. I don't want to take up all your time and they must have been waiting outside for a while now."

Loki walked to the door and was about to open it when he said, "I'll put in a good word to Hel for you."

"That would be much appreciated."

Loki could only close the door to Mayura papa's room before Mayura anxiously asked, "What did you talk about Loki-kun?"

"Mayura-san, that's rude," informed Yamino.

"Nothing really Mayura, he just had to ask me for a favor."

"Ah, boring!!!!"

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And Ytak, I looked back and realized that the flashbacks were written a little awkwardly into the story. Thank you for your comment. In the chapters that I've already finished (and haven't posted yet) I tried to make the story flow better into them. I might even fix the ones that I have posted, I'm not sure.

And if anyone hasn't noticed, I'm trying to leave the fan-girl Japanese out of this story as much as possible. Which is really hard for me because...

Nihongo ga chotto hannasemasu. Ratogaazu diagaku de nihongo o benkyoushiteimasu.

or in English

I can speak Japanese a little. I'm studying Japanese at Rutgers University.

And I keep getting phrases in my head that sound better in Japanese for this story. But it's my personal vendetta to use as little Japanese as possible because when I was just starting to read fanfiction, I had no clue what all that Japanese mumbo-jumbo was. And I won't be caught (hopefully) of doing it now to other newbies. (Not that they're reading MaLoki, but that's beside the point.) Enough of me ranting, I'll post again in a day or two. Bye!


	7. Loki on a Rampage

**Chapter 7: Loki on a Rampage**

As they were walking in the parking lot, Mayura got run over by an ambulance. In a fit of rage, Loki burned everything within a ten mile radius. As he was storming back to his mansion, Fenrir ran out into the road and got run over by a fire truck. Loki then used his full power to turn the entire realm of Midgard into an inferno. As he watched everything that wasn't a God or Goddess wither in flames, he ascended to Asgard and killed Odin (by stabbing him through Heimdall's Eye with Laevetin). He continued slaying Gods and Goddesses until he had personally created more destruction than six Ragnaroks put together. But he left Heimdall alive, just to spite the Norns. It was his own version of Ragnarok. "Loki no Ragunaroku."

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe don't you hate me?

Curtsey of one of my best friends and beta reader. Thanks Orion, or Rezo011, or Gandalf, or Alaska boy or … um… what's your name this week again?

Just kidding… I wouldn't do that to Loki. He's too cute/hot. The real chapter 7 will come out in a day or two.

* * *

**To Mikazukino Hikari (and anyone interested): **Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like my fanfic. And about the Japanese… well, we're both right. 

"Nihongo **o** chotto hanashimasu." means "I speak Japanese a little." The particle '**o**'is used to indicate that the word "nihongo" or "Japanese language" is the object of the sentence. The particle '**wa**' is used after the subject. Although sometimes the particle '**ga**' is used as well. In the sentence I posted, I ignored the subject completely, which is grammatically correct in Japanese to do. If I had included the subject "I", the sentence would have been "Watashi **wa** nihongo **o** chotto hanshimasu."

The verb I used is "hana**su**" or "to speak." When "hana**su**" is conjugated in the present tense, the '**su**' part becomes '**shi**' and '**_masu_**' is added, becoming "Nihongo o chotto hana**shi**_masu_." However, if you wish to express the ability to do something, otherwise known as the potential form of the verb, Japanese and English differ vastly in their grammatical structure. In English, the helping verb '**can**' is used, but Japanese instead changes the conjugation of the verb. The '**su**' is changed to '**se**' and then '_masu_' is added. So the English sentence, "I **can** speak Japanese a little." would be translated into Japanese as "Nihongo ga chotto hana**se**_masu_." 

And if you wonder why I changed the particle 'o' to 'ga', well… it's part of the Japanese language and I can't explain that really well. But according to my text book "An Integrated Course in Elementary Japanese: Genki II" published by The Japan Times, either particle is grammatically correct. I guess you could kind of compare it to: "I did good on that exam." Technically, the sentence should be "I did well on that exam," but no one really notices. (Except maybe your annoying English teacher.) 

* * *

**The Peanut Gallery:**

Hello, people! This is LokiGirl's Beta Reader speaking. Did you enjoy "Loki on a Rampage"? I hope so, because I typed it up when she left the room. Also, did you know there are several Omakes (extras) that have been written alongside this fic? It's true! I had a part in most of their creation. If you liked Loki on a Rampage, go Review this fic and tell LokiGirl to post some omakes! PS: LokiGirl has yet to get less than 100% in her Japanese class, so if she posts some japanese, it's completely and utterly right. Believe me, you don't want to know the length's she'll go through to ensure that. shudder And I know what you mean, Coral. The second Aikido class LokiGirl took me to, I pull a muscle in my right leg sitting seiza. Haha, this Note will never end! Behold the length! Mwahahaha... LokiGirl, what are you doing with that hammar? Where did you get... **##bonk##**


	8. Bills, Deals, and Trades

**Chapter 7: Bills, Deals, and Trades**

Mayura's father died during the night early Thursday morning. Her school sent her their condolences and excused her from school for the rest of the week. Mayura however didn't even notice this. That morning she had locked herself in her room and cried. Only Loki was able to convince her to come out and help plan her father's funeral. It was a somber event as all funerals are. Loki didn't even grumble about it raining like cats and dogs.

But Mayura's depression didn't go away after the funeral. At school she acted like a zombie and even when she went over to the Detective Agency which wasn't often, Mayura was lacking her normal exuberance in life. She no longer talked about mysteries and rarely smiled. When she did smile or laugh, it never reached her eyes. Although Mayura was perfectly healthy on the outside and constantly claimed that nothing was wrong, Loki knew she was still dying on the inside. He was scared. As annoying Mayura could be at times, Loki was afraid that he would never see the old Mayura again.

Well of course she'll never be the 'old Mayura' again. After such a tragic event, she could never be the same person again. That would be like asking me to be the same person I was before Odin exiled me to Midgard. I've learned too much… I've changed too much. I don't want to be that person anymore. That thought shocked Loki. He had never thought deeply about it before. I don't want to be who I was… Was that what Mayura papa was talking about that day? "When I first met you, I didn't trust you. Your whole presence screamed of hidden agendas." And yet, and yet… he gave me his consent to marry Mayura. Have I truly changed that much? Maybe I should ask Narukami-kun.

"Loki-sama, do you think Mayura-san will be here today?"

"I don't know Yamino-kun. She's been really busy lately, and from what I can gather the bill collectors haven't been that nice. She's trying to do everything on her own. And I'm going to let her do so for a little while still. These types of things are usually very personal in Japan from what I hear. I'm worried about her, but I don't want her to get the impression that I think she's a baby and can't do anything on her own or…"

… or become another father figure to her. I don't want that. "If you love my daughter half as much as I think you do, then I give you my consent to marry her," repeated Mayura papa's voice in Loki's head. A small smile appeared of Loki's face. Nope, definitely not that.

"I understand Loki-sama."

"Good afternoon…" said an unenthusiastic voice.

"Good afternoon Mayura," said Loki in a more cheerful tone. "Is there something you need help with?" Loki asked as he spied the large folder full of papers with her.

"Um, well actually, I… you said you'd look at the bills later? Would you? Loki-kun… please!!?"

"Sure, why don't you grab another chair and sit at the desk with me. I'm sure we can sort out the bills together. Okay?"

"Thank you Loki-kun." Mayura dropped the bills on the desk and hugged him.

"Loki-sama, would you like me to bring some tea up for the two of you and keep nii-san downstairs?"

"That would be appreciated Yamino-kun," said Loki as Yamino walked out the study door and closed the door. "Alright, let's work on these bills, shall we?"

Two hours later… Loki and Mayura were still at the desk sorting out the bills and trying to figure out how to pay them.

"I think we've finally flushed out all the duplicate bills and sorted the rest by payment date."

"I'm never going to be able to pay all this! It's highway robbery."

"I don't disagree with you. What does the hospital think you are, made out of money? I don't even think your weight in gold would pay this… But seriously Mayura, do you have any plans on how to pay these bills?" This would even make my coffers hurt. And I've been 'borrowing' a ring or two from Odin for centuries now.

A/n: Odin has a solid gold ring that reproduces itself 600 times every day.

"Yeah… kind of… I know that I don't have the money to pay for all the medical bills so I've decided to sell the shrine. I even have two offers. I hate the first one, but now that we've gotten the grand total on the hospital bills, the funeral charges and stuff, the second offer isn't enough. It wouldn't even pay all the bills let alone leave me with enough money to live off of until I can find a full time job." Mayura said dejectedly.

"What exactly are the offers?"

"The first one is from a large corporation. They've wanted to build a shopping mall and movie theater there for a while now. 'Can't waste quality land on a shrine,' is their motto. Papa has always declined to sell before. I mean, Ginga Shrine has been sacred land for over a thousand years, and… But it looks like I'm going to have to sell to them. I'm sorry papa."

"And the second?"

"Well, the other offer is from a shrine in Kyoto. It seems that they have two sons vying for the family shrine. The youngest son's wife saw my advertisement for Ginga shrine. She and her husband went to college here, and they're willing to buy the shrine and take care of it. Their little daughter is so cute. But they can't offer as much as that stupid mall." Mayura added angrily.

"The shrine means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Mayura looked at Loki questioningly.

I hope this works. "Sell Ginga shrine to that couple from Kyoto, and I'll pay off the rest of the bills."

"But Loki-kun, I couldn't do that…"

"Let me finish please Mayura. You can live here, since you practically do anyway and I've got more than enough space. That way you don't have to drop out of school. However, I'm not going to do this for free."

"Huh? But I don't have any money!"

"I never said you'd have to pay me money Mayura. I want you to study more, and no excuses either. I want results, got it? You're going to pass the exit exam."

"But that's not payment! I can't take advantage of you're kindness Loki-kun! I have to pay you back!"

"I don't care about the money Mayura."

"Isn't there at least a job around the house that I can do?"

"Well… if you really want to work… I guess you could do the laundry. Yamino-kun and I both dislike doing it. How is that Mayura?"

"Oh, thank you Loki-kun." Loki found himself once again hugged by Mayura. Not that he minded. Mayura leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Loki-sama, Reiya-san came over to see you," informed Yamino as the little girl walked into the study. He took a set in one of the couches.

"I'm going to go home and pack a few things. I'll be back Loki-kun."

Just as the front door was closing behind Mayura, a flash of light became visible.

"Loki… I'm so lonely. You never asked me to stay over here."

"Freya…"

Freya walked towards Loki. "I love you, and yet you never seem to care for me. Why? Why do you care about that girl Mayura? You even care about little Reiya more than me! Why?" She bent down and held onto Loki tightly. Loki however looked quite uncomfortable. "What does she have that I don't?"

"It's not that Freya. I… I… I like you Freya… as a…"

Yamino quickly stood up and opened the windows to the study. This was fortunate because no more than 30 seconds later Freyr had plowed through where the windows would have been, riding Gullinbursti.

Do you have a Freyr sensor Yamino-kun? If you do, it's worth the money you paid for it by mail order. Now only if you found something that blocked unwanted Freyr pop-ups too.

Cue sibling theme song

"That's' it. Stop, stop, stop!! Let go, let go! Freyr understands that Freya-chan is at an age where she falls in love easily, and that can't be helped. But you have to go for this guy, of all people…. (mumble mumble). Anyway, Freyr won't forgive that!"

"Don't get in the way onii-sama! Loki was about to confess his love for me."

Haven't we done this before? Loki sighed.

"And now you're encouraging it! This will stop now!" Freyr pointed acquiescingly towards Loki.

"Wait just a minute! If you let me finish my sentence…" Loki demanded.

"Yes, let him talk onii-sama!!"

"I don't need him to talk to know what he wants…." Unfortunately, the siblings began to intelligibly bicker between themselves again, causing Loki's patience to finally run out. Three and a half centuries of this would strain ever the most level headed.

**"I don't love Freya. I like her as a friend… a casual friend,"** yelled Loki. Some neighbors who were outside at the time swore till their deaths that the house shook.

----Stop sibling theme song---

---Silence----

----Silence---

---Silence---

---Silence---

----Silence---

---Silence---

---Silence---

---Silence---

Wow

---Silence---

They're quiet

---Silence---

The sound of nothing in my ears

---Silence---

I don't believe this

---Silence---

I'm not dreaming am I?

---Silence---

Nope

---Silence---

Well, this is a new experience

Silence

I didn't know they could be quiet

---Silence---

Maybe their brains have stopped working

---Silence---

"Fine then," yelled a quite annoyed Freya. "But you do like Reiya. So I'll win you as Reiya. Daidouji Mayura, you have a rival!!"

"Ughh… but Freya… I like Reiya as a friend. I'm just nicer to her because… well, she's only eleven and a lot less touchy-grabby."

"Huh? Who is this Reiya person?" asked a bewildered Freyr.

"Never mind Freyr," said Loki as rolled his eyes. You may be a god Freyr, but intelligence was never one of your gifts.

"I will win you Loki!"

My life sucks.

"I'm back Loki-kun!"

"How much stuff did you bring Mayura? You couldn't have packed that much in the time you were gone."

"Well, since I've been planning to sell the shrine for awhile, I've already packed up most of the house. And I thought the big furniture could stay at the shrine, now that nice young couple is going to buy it. I obviously have no where to put it."

"Does any of it have sentimental value Mayura? I'm sure space can be found for a few things."

"Not really, most of it is just nice. Anything of any sentimental value is part of the shrine proper. But, could I keep grandma's serving set Loki-kun?" Mayura looked at Loki hopefully.

"Of course Mayura, that's what I just offered. You need to listen a little more," teased Loki.

"Loki-kun! Stop making fun of me!" said Mayura as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"By the way Mayura, how did you get this all here?"

"I used the motorbike."

"But you can't drive."

"Oops."


	9. Give and Take

Hello Everyone! Sorry about not updating in over a week. I left college the day I posted the last chapter, and I had to get my internet connection up and running again at home and get in touch with my beta reader again. Good news for me this semester! I got a 4.0 pushing my GPA up to 3.89! Yea!!! Junior year here I come!

If you haven't noticed I've changed all the asterisks to blah… blah for the thoughts Loki has. Except for chapter 5, where everything is in Urd's head (obvious reasons?—look at the title) I even changed it on back chapters because (besides fanfic.net not accepting the asterisk—at least when I was posting ch. 6) I found that it's easier to tell Loki's thoughts from his speech if I use this format.

Well… enough of me blabbing to you. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Give and Take**

With Loki's help Mayura was able to sell the shrine and pay off all her remaining bills. And true to her word, as soon as Mayura had fully moved into Loki's mansion did she begin to do the laundry. Loki tried to convince her that she didn't have to do that. But Mayura was adamant, stating that she didn't want to be a complete free-loader. Loki conceded defeat there, admitting he truly did dislike freeloaders. There was nothing wrong with occasional mooching, he did it all the time, freeloading was another matter however. Narukami-kun, Narukami-kun…

Mayura continued to be noticeably different after her father's death, but it's hard to stay depressed with the Norse Trickster god Loki trying his hardest to cheer you up. Within a week of moving in the mansion Mayura was truly smiling again. Her fervor for mysteries, however, had largely diminished for which Loki was very grateful. That didn't mean she didn't continue to search for them. If anything, because she was less hyper about the whole topic, Mayura began to notice a lot more. One day, Loki's curiosity got the best of him.

"Um, Mayura?"

"What is it Loki-kun?" asked Mayura as she looked up from the textbook she was reading.

"I was just wondering, you don't seem as um… obsessed with mysteries anymore… and I was just wondering…"

"Oh…"

I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, of all the questions to lose my ability of tact.

"I always been excited about mysteries and becoming a detective since papa found me when I had wandered off to the amusement park alone. See, mama always patted me on the head when I came out of the playground called Jack and the Beanstalk. But mama had recently died and I didn't understand that she wouldn't come back… So, I went to the amusement park thinking that if I went to the exit, she'd be there. But they were doing construction on the playground and I fell into a hole. But then papa found me. When I asked him how he found me he said it was because he was a detective. That's why I've always wanted to find mysteries. So I could be just like papa. But…"

Mayura's never been this open with me before… about her past. I know this story of course but, that's because I kinda came along for the ride. This time I'm learning about this because she wants to tell me. We don't really know about each other's past at all do we? Well, I can't say I've been very forthcoming about my life.

"When papa first died, I couldn't… I didn't have the heart to look for mysteries. And during that time I had plenty of opportunity to think about my life and how easy it is to lose it. I realized that there are a lot of blanks in my memory and too many close calls in my life. I enjoy mysteries, and I'm not going to stop looking for them, but… I'm not going to plow into any situation anymore. And, well… I guess I should listen to your advice a little more huh? Something bad always happens when I don't listen to you. Loki-kun, you can see the spiritual world like papa could right?"

What should I say? I can't tell her I'm a god. Odin would definitely get angry over that, and I don't need anymore trouble on that front. But, she's being so open. I can't just lie. And what was it that Narukami-kun said about the time I was trying to leave for Asgard...?

Loki began to hear Narugami's voice in his head. "Daidouji was really worried about you Loki. She had asked me to help, but I wasn't doing a very good job looking for you. Especially since I knew we wouldn't find you, or at least the Loki that Daidouji was searching for. All of a sudden she stopped and I asked her if she had any idea where you could be. Daidouji looked at the ground and I thought she was about to cry when she told me, and I quote… 'I don't. I don't have any idea where he would be at. Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about Loki-kun. So even if I want to find him, I can't think of anywhere to go to. It's just like the story of Alice in Wonderland. How I wake up one morning and all the mysterious things disappear from me. Even Loki-kun is gone and… I start thinking that I won't ever see him again… This feeling… I felt the same way once, a long time ago.' She then turned to me and apologized for wasting my time and just took off looking for you again."

Why can't I tell her the truth? Just as long as it's not the whole truth… mused Loki. "Yes Mayura, I can. How do you know about that?"

"I always knew it was there. I just tried to ignore the fact that papa and you, Loki-kun, in fact most of the people around me, could see what I so desperately wanted to. That's why I just rushed into anything. I thought that if I was there in the middle, I'd have to see something."

"It doesn't work like that Mayura. Either you have the gift or you don't."

"I sort of figured that out when I bothered to think about it. So, that floating mysterious spirit in all our pictures together is…"

"Ecchan. I summoned ecchan the first time I met Mayura papa."

"Was that what papa was scared about?"

"Yes." Well not really, but I don't have to tell her about that do I? Nope.

"Um… can I ask a…"

"If you have something to ask, go ahead Mayura. I'll answer it, really."

"Well, remember last year when Kotaro-kun took us to the vacation house by the hot-springs? And later that night you saved me from falling over the edge?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that night I saw your eyes glow red, and… and… and it looked really scary Loki-kun! When you told me to go back to the lodge, I didn't. I couldn't go back. I wanted to know what I saw. That's when I saw your eyes glow red again and you did this weird magic stuff when you were fighting that bird. I'm sorry Loki-kun. I know you told me not to. I'm sorry."

"Mayura… So that's what you wanted to ask me about that day you were acting really strangely in the study?"

"Um hum."

"And you said something about me going somewhere far away?"

"I don't know why Loki-kun. I just felt like you were going to go somewhere far away where I could never see you again."

Could she really sense a climax approaching, or was it just coincidence.

"Hey! Stop evading my question!"

"You're not going to let me avoid this one, are you?" The stare Mayura gave Loki suggested a definite no. How should I answer this one? I don't even understand it at times. "It has to do with my abilities. If I get really mad and sometimes when I use my powers my eyes turn red. There's nothing I can do it, it's the way I am."

"Oh… Why did they turn red that time?"

"I was mad at the hawk that was attacking us. His master was after me, and yet he was dragging you into the mess."

"When you were yelling at me that day, your eyes went red for a second too. I guess I must have really angered you…" Mayura looked guiltily at Loki.

"I never got to apologize for my actions that day. I'm sorry Mayura."

"No, it's okay Loki-kun. I shouldn't have done that…" said Mayura as her gaze fell to the floor. "You still don't have people trying to hurt you, do you?"

"Fortunately no, its gotten mostly worked out. Admittedly, some of my former enemies will never really like me…" more like mildly wish to kill me.

"That's good. Loki-kun's too young to have enemies. I mean, you're only ten at most."

Loki stared at Mayura, looked down at himself, and looked back up to Mayura. His breathing sounded a little strained. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… 

**"I'm twelve!!!"** fumed an obviously annoyed Loki.

"Twelve! But you're so short! If I hadn't have know you for two years already, I would have said you looked to be eight years old. I mean, I realized that you've gotten a little taller since I first met you and all but…"

"Yes, I'm twelve—almost thirteen. Why does it matter how tall I am right now anyway!" Well, I'm physically twelve. Why does everyone make such a big deal about how short I am? I could understand mother and father's comments. I'm about as tall as their thumbnail—when I'm full grown! They had a terrible time keeping track of me when I was really little. Of course, that did keep me out of the other giants' stew pots. I wasn't worth the effort to eat.

(A/n: It's said that giants eat their deformed children, and to a giant's reasoning, shortness is a deformity. It is also said however, that the taller a giant is, the stupider it is. That would mean of course that Loki is quite intelligent.)

"Um… I guess that's true. I remember when I was taller than all the boys in my class. And then looked what happened. Almost every boy now has to bend over to kiss me! Luckily I gained four centimeters in my last growth spurt." (A/n: roughly an inch and a half)

"Well then. Maybe I'll be taller than you! I bet I'll be taller than you."

"Okay, okay Loki-kun. Sure, you'll have to bend down to kiss me too," giggled Mayura. Loki smiled mischievously. "By the way Loki-kun, when's your birthday?"

"April first."

* * *

**To Mikazukino Hikari:** No problem. I just wanted to get the information out. Long live the crazy people learning how to speak Japanese.

Author: I love kanji.

Classmate: Weirdo

**To LittleGreenWolf:** I would have fallen for it too… hook, line, and sinker. The university newspaper sometimes changes its name from the Targum to the Mugrat (the name backwards ) Guess who falls for it all the time? Me! Although lately they've gotten a lot more sneaky about it.

**To Bibliomaniac**:

1. According to my calculations Mayura would be twenty-two when Loki is sixteen. Don't worry though; I have a surprise or two in store for Mayura. And the fates have no clue what's going on!

2. Mayura wouldn't ask Kotaro-kun (at least in my story) because well… not being able to pay the bills and having to sell the shrine is rather embarrassing. She went to Loki first because they're much closer, and Mayura probably feels more in Loki's presence. (I wonder why…NOT… Loki is only in love with her.) And Mayura barely accepted Loki's offer to help pay the bills. I don't think she would have accepted any help from Kotaro-kun. There's some kind of personal pride when you don't have to ask people for money. And I imagine it would only be stronger in Japan.

3. The living conditions will be quite… interesting, especially as Loki becomes more physically mature. Angst, angst, angst… my beta reader swears I broke the angst-o-meter in the coming chapters. But don't worry; there'll be plenty of fluffy cuteness later.


	10. Tease a Little, Laugh a Little

**Chapter 9: Tease a Little, Laugh a Little**

Time elapsed for all those on Midgard. This passage of time however was most noticed by the gods who never much concerned themselves with it before. Mayura became more dedicated in school, making sure not to disappoint Loki. When she had to take her last high school final exam, Mayura was actually prepared. Although no where near the top scores, both Narugami and Mayura passed with admirable scores, especially considering their prior track record with exams. Master had finally come back from his trip around the world to learn more about coffee, and had quickly rehired Narugami as a full-time employee and partner. Mayura, not going on to college for obvious reasons, got a job at Ginga shrine. At first it was really difficult to go there everyday and work at the place she used to live. But she loved the old shrine, and realized she enjoyed her responsibilities as a miko too much to let memories get in her way. Life might have been going well for all concerned, but that didn't mean it was boring or quiet. There were too many 'mysteries' for Mayura to find, way too many comments for Loki to say, plenty of mail-order catalogs to keep Yamino happy, and a surprising amount of long awaited opportunities for Narugami to tease Loki.

Odin meanwhile was watching all of this from his seat in Asgard. Although Loki wouldn't have believed it, he had in fact forgiven Loki. Actually, he had to admit to himself that Loki hadn't done anything. But that wasn't something he was willing to share with the other gods. And as Odin watched Loki's attachment towards the human girl named Daidouji Mayura grow stronger, he couldn't help but wonder if this ordinary mortal would tame Loki. Before Loki's exile to Midgard, Odin would never have believed that a player such as Loki would ever settle with just one female. But there was something special about that girl that attracted Loki's attention. Why did Odin watch this you ask? Well, besides the general curiosity, and potential blackmail material—always a good thing to have with Loki around—Odin spied on Loki's life on Midgard because, frankly, he was bored. Life in Asgard just wasn't the same without Loki's constant barrage of practical jokes and snide comments. And Loki was always getting into funny and interesting situations.

For example:

"Nii-san, you got fleas again, didn't you? Well, we're just going to have to take care of that now won't we? Outside, now!" ordered an annoyed Yamino. Fenrir obeyed immediately.

"Nii-san? What did he mean by that Loki-kun?"

"Nii-san? Oh, well umm… Yamino-kun calls Fenrir that because… Fenrir's behavior and eating habits reminds him so much of his real bother."

"I see. That's so cute!!"

* * *

"Ah, it finally arrived."

"What did you order Yamino-san?" asked Mayura.

"Red roses, straight from England. I'm going to be planting them in the front yard. What do you think, Loki-sama?"

But Yamino-kun, it doesn't matter. You've already bought them. Loki just smiled and sipped his tea.

"It'll look beautiful Yamino-kun! I'll help plant them. I take care of the gardens at the shrine. There should be two planted on either side of the front steps and… let me think… Ah yes, perhaps they could be planted at the edges of the front sidewalk. What do you think Loki-kun?"

"Um, do you know if they'll get enough sun and won't that be a lot of work to maintain them?"

"You don't like my idea, do you? You think it'll be ugly."

"I… I didn't mean that Mayura. I was just asking…"

"I was only trying to help Yamino-san."

"I was just asking…"

"You're so mean!" Mayura began to cry.

Why is she crying? I didn't say anything… when in doubt, compliment… "I'm sure it will look nice."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…"

…and compliment some more. "No, I really like the idea. It… it will put color in the front yard, right Yamino-kun?" Loki looked over to Yamino with a silent plea to agree with him.

"Ahhhhh… why yes of course Mayura-san. Loki-sama is quite right." Yamino shook his head in agreement.

"You really think so? Yeah!! Let's go plant them. Come on Loki-kun. You're going to help right?"

When the situation is fixed, don't rock the boat. Loki let himself to be dragged out the door by Mayura.

* * *

"Oh, look Loki-kun. I think Fenrir's got a girlfriend," commented Mayura from the front door.

"What?!!!" yelled Loki from the kitchen table where he was still eating breakfast along with Narugami.

"Oh, come on Loki-kun. It's cute. It's not like it's you're going to be a grandpa or anything. I got to get to the shrine. Bye Loki-kun."

"My, my… don't we feel old now," teased Narugami. "So, how are you feeling… grandpa?"

"Na…ru…kami…kun…" growled Loki.

"Calm down there Loki-grandpa. We wouldn't want you to raise your blood pressure."

"Narukami-kun…" spoke Loki softly as his eyes were sparkling mischievously. At this, Narugami swiftly stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth and left the house with lightening on his heels—literally. Narugami wasn't about to face the cunning intellect of an annoyed, and recently picked on Loki. Narugami knew there would be comeuppance, but it was worth it. How often did someone get one up on Loki the Trickster god?

---later that day in Loki's study---

"Now Fenrir, I've noticed that you've ah… taken an interest in a certain female. You didn't knock her up, did you?" Please say no. Please say no. Having nine or ten demi-dog-gods running around Midgard is not a good idea. And I couldn't take the grandpa jokes. Odin's a grandfather but… he looks old! Whoa, that means Frig's a grandma!.... I think that's one comment even I'll refrain from saying. I like all my body parts intact.

"Of course not daddy, she's been spayed."

* * *

"What's down there, Yamino-san?" asked Mayura.

"Down where?"

"In the basement, whenever I'll get near it you always get nervous and lead me away."

"Ah, well… maybe you should ask Loki-sama about that. It's his basement after all."

"Loki-kun, what's in your basement?"

"Huh? What did you ask about?" inquired Loki he looked up from the book he was reading.

"What's in your basement. Yamino-san won't let me down there and told me to ask you. So, what's down there, huh?"

"Nothing important, you can go down there if you want." Loki went back to reading his book.

---15 minutes later---

"Boring… the only thing remotely interesting there is an empty old weird looking candle holder thingy."

Of course it's empty. I don't need to collect jaki anymore.

"And it's spotless just like the rest of the house thanks to Yamino-san. He even cleans you're basement Loki-kun?"

"Yamino-kun has some interesting personality traits. He had a rough life in his younger days and has an incredible hatred to dust and dirt." Well, living in a cave and then the bottom of the ocean will do that to you. And just for some reason, he enjoys the sunlight too.

"Oh, okay. But why wouldn't he let me down there?"

"Because it wasn't clean to his satisfaction yet?"

"Yeah, that's Yamino-san alright."

* * *

"Hey Loki, how much are you going to eat?" Narugami asked incredulously.

"Until I'm full. Why?" Loki stopped shoveling food into his mouth only to answer.

"Well, for most people the tenth serving is a little beyond full," replied Narugami.

"I seem to remember a time when you would eat anything that wasn't nailed down Narugami-kun," informed Mayura. "And even now you aren't exactly the lightest of eaters. Isn't that right Yamino-san?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I seem to recall a time when you ate all the sandwiches I had made before Fenrir got to eat anything. And what about that time you ate a whole pot of rice with Gullinbursti at the picnic we had at Kotaro-san's summer lodge?" bravely informed Yamino. Scared of Thor he might be, but Yamino wasn't about to stand around while Narugami made fun of his father, especially when it wasn't Loki-sama's fault.

"Alright, I concede defeat," announced Narugami.

"Loki-kun is growing like a weed right now. He needs all the energy he can get," Mayura teased. In response, Loki just continued to eat.

"Yep, he's definitely got a giant's appetite," whispered Narugami.

Well, I am a giant. Just because I'm a short giant doesn't mean I don't grow like one. It's not my fault giants remain at a child's height until they're thirteen and then grow almost twice their height in three years. And with that much growing, I can't help but gain an appetite.

"What was that Narugami-kun?" asked Mayura.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

"Ah, Yamino-kun, what's in this mail order box you just received? It's ticking."

"It's a mail bomb Loki-sama. Many people get them."

"But Yamino-kun, people don't order them." Commented Loki dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Other people send mail bombs in hope to injury or kill the recipient Yamino-kun." Loki sighed.

"Do you wish me to get rid of it Loki-sama?"

"Yes please." No, I want to get blown up by a bomb my own son ordered through the mail—for himself. I love you Yamino-kun, but sometimes you scare me.

* * *

"Loki-kun, would you stand up please?" said Mayura early one evening.

"Ah, sure. What for?"

"I need to take your measurements. Turn around please," instructed Mayura as she took out a long measuring tape.

Loki obeyed Mayura's directions. "But why?"

"Well, when I was doing the wash, I noticed that all your coats are splitting at the seams in the back. I think you've hit another growth spurt Loki-kun."

"Oh…"

"And while we're at it, I think we should buy you some new shirts and shorts. You're starting to outgrow them too. Or maybe we can even buy some pants this time."

"See, I told you I wouldn't be short forever."

"Well, you could be just getting fat Loki-kun. You've been eating enough."

"Mayura! I'm not getting fat!!"

"Of course you're not. See, you're two and a half centimeters taller than the last time I took you're measurements."

"I'll win that bet. I'll be taller than you."

"And what would you get if you win?"

"A kiss," stated Loki as he looked straight into her eyes. Mayura just laughed and agreed with the young man. She didn't know just how serious he was.

* * *

**Omake: Odin's a Gamer?**

So what exactly did Odin do when he wasn't watching Loki, the other gods or the rest of Midgard? He was playing RPGs of course. Never knew Odin was a closet gamer? Yeah, he's an oldie, going back past the PlayStation, X-box, or Game Cube. He was a gamer before the Nintendo 64, game boy, or Super. Sega Saturn and NES were new comers. Odin went back all the way to the heyday of the Atari. Remember when Pac-man and Pong were the most advanced games of the day? Yup, that's when he became a gamer, and he's been hooked ever since.

Final Fantasy 7: I'm a loser…

Final Fantasy 8: I'm a loser… whoa, no… that's got to be a mistake… What!... I got killed by a mortal! I… got killed… by… a MORTAL!

Final Fantasy 9: I kick ass. Call me Mr. Destructo.

**---Omake Credits---**

Author: This omake was inspired and partially written by my friend Alaska Boy… err, New Jersey Boy… depends which state you know him from. (aka. My beta reader) And yes, we're going to college in New Jersey. Got a problem with that? Sometimes we do.

Alaska Boy: But you're from Connecticut.

Author: And that makes it better… how?

Alaska Boy: Good point.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! It's time for LokiGirl's shameless plug. My Matantei Loki Ragnarok AMV was accepted for the Anime Next AMV contest… Yea!!! It's a drama characterization of Loki to the song "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan. Alright… so hit me, it doesn't quite work… but, but it was too funny to resist. And I called the AMV "But… I'm Not Just a Kid." Hehe! It's like icing on a cake.

**To Bibliomaniac:  
**1. No, it's not technically a magically-induced growth spurt. The way I see it… if Loki had to stay in child form 24/7 through all kinds of situations and emotions it would need to be a very detailed form change. i.e.: one that didn't require continuous use of energy or concentration. (Unlike the one in ep. 13 when he turned himself into a hamster, or was it a gerbil?) Staying so long in that body, (remember he didn't want to change forms inside the fortune telling tent with Urd… ch. 4) his hormones had stabilized enough that Loki's normally growing up—again. Poor Loki… going through puberty twice.  
2. Admittedly, it's not Mayura. But, you can't expect even someone like Mayura to go through something as traumatic like that and not be affected. Don't worry; she'll still say "fushigi mystery!"  
3. Yup, I just made that up. I thought it was kinda funny myself, having Loki born on April Fools Day. And since no one is quite sure when or why the tradition started—well then, it's as good of an answer as any. (Most people believe April Fools Day started when France switched to the Gregorian calendar, but some 'fools' still celebrated the old New Year's Day—April 1. I don't agree with that assessment because the dates are wrong for some areas and it doesn't explain how the holiday spread. But to each his own.)

**To bbbb:** Hmm, I don't see it personally, some of it fits, but some of it doesn't. Besides Norse legends weren't big into the astrology the way the Greeks and later Romans were. And Gemini is a Greek Astrology symbol. But when I picked Loki's birth date, I didn't really think very deeply into so… whatever works for you! (I had to look up what a Gemini was… LokiGirl cowers in shame. I'm lucky to know what my birth sign is… still don't know what it means though.)

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** Thanks

**To Ytak:** Thank you very much for that compliment. It really boosted my self esteem in writing. When I was younger, I was a horrible writer, and the self doubt is sometimes still there. And the angst coming; just wait for chapter 11!

**To LittleGreenWolf:** You're going to have to be patient for Mayura's surprise. But I think it's worth the wait. There'll be plenty of foreshadowing though, especially in the later chapters (like ch. 33 34, and now I'm scaring you… I know; it scares me too.)


	11. Cold and Wet Still

**Chapter 10: Cold and Wet… Still **

**---Present---**

Yeah, that's how I got into this situation. Well, the history behind my problem at least. The reason I'm in here now happened just this past weekend actually.

"Are you done yet?! I need to use the water!" yelled Mayura from downstairs.

"Just done!" replied Loki. I'm done now at any rate. Not that it helped very much. Loki dried himself off and put his clothes back on. He was wearing his normal dark pants, white shirt, blue ribbon, and red overcoat. But the fact that he had finally gained his original form again, although still not at his final height, brought little happiness to Loki. Mayura still thinks I'm a kid.

"Thanks!"

Loki walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. Depressed, he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Last weekend… If only I could erase last weekend…

* * *

**Omake: Junk or Treasure**

"Loki, several readers and myself as well have been wondering where you get all your money from. I worked at part time jobs all through school, mooched of you for most of my meals—still do, and now I have a full time job—while you do nothing I might add—yet you are infinitely richer than me!"

"It's really quite simple Narukami-kun…"

"I Thor, the god of lightening, justice, and the common worker will not allow this inaccuracy to go on any longer!"

"Narukami-kun…"

"I will stop your infamous creation of Japanese currency by magic!" yelled Thor in righteous anger.

"Thor" interjected Loki by crashing Laevatein on Thor's head. "I don't magically make money."

"Then where do you get it from!"

"A Swiss bank account?"

Thor sputtered. "Fine, how did you get the money then, hum?"

"Selling antiques, rare items… those kinds of things."

"So now you're stealing antiques! Loki, this reprehensible behavior must stop. And I, as your friend must correct you."

"Thor!" yelled an annoyed Loki, once again hitting him on the head with Laevatein. "We're gods. Buy a… a, a concave Sony TV—and don't use it Thor—wait a hundred and fifty years or so… it'll be an antique. You'll sell it for at least five times what it was originally worth. And because of inflation, it'll be more like seven times the original price."

"You became rich selling Sony TV's?"

"No Thor. Televisions aren't worth that much right now. Pristine Alexander Graham Bell telephones would be worth something however."

"So what do you sell Loki?"

"Quill pens I bought in the sixteen hundreds, letters from different noblemen, old handwritten books, jewelry and ceremonial swords I was given as presents from people I've forgotten their names..."

"So… your old junk?" asked Narugami incredulously.

"True… but to collectors of old artifacts, it's priceless treasure."

"Hey Loki, what are you collecting there?"

"The uncirculated yearly press of American coins straight from the Pennsylvania and Denver mints," replied Loki casually. "It'll be a fortune someday."

---Omake Credits---

The inspiration for this omake comes from one of Bibliomaniac's reviews. I was trying to think of how to answer a question when this omake was born!

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, this one is late. I was too lazy the last two days to hook up to the internet. (I was at the computer, just didn't press the connection icon and dial in. Jeez… how lazy can I be? Very...) And this chapter had to be short because it's just a bridge between time frames... that and it incorporates chapter 1 into the over all of the story. I'll update tomorrow though... unless I'm too lazy to dial in again. (sweat-drop)

Kiss next chapter everyone!

And now it's time for the author's response to the reviewers! Yea!

**To Erinys:** Thanks for the compliment, and the omake was almost solely my beta reader's child. He doesn't like taking all the credit because I typed it up, made it into a story format, and wrote the first paragraph… but… It never would have been written without him since I've never played FF. (Friends start hitting me… "Here, I'll give you the disk! Play! Now!)

**To Bibliomaniac:**

1. Somewhere in episode 25, Loki broke the seal (curse… whatever you want to call it). I don't quite get how or why that happened… but anyway. At the end of episode 26, Loki uses his shape shifting magic so he could look like 'Loki-kun' again—for Mayura. Younger boys? Can't tell you what's going to happen there. Hehe  
2. Odin's not losing the games… he's commenting about the ncp of himself programmed in the games. I can't really explain it to well… ask a Final Fantasy fan if you still don't get it.   
3. I don't intent to make Mayura into a crybaby. In the earlier chapters she was crying because of her father dying. (Quite understandable) In the last chapter she cried because… Loki's opinion of her—especially after her father's death—has come to mean a great deal to her, and she was just at the braking point. It was funny to see Loki's response to a non-Mayura action. Guess he can't stand to see her cry.  
4. I had Loki eating a lot because in Norse Mythology, Loki was very concerned about getting regular meals and was known as the biggest eater in Asgard—this is admitted by Thor in one of their adventures into Jotunheim. If you recall in episode 8, Loki was willing to stop the "Yamino Detective Agency" game because he was hungry!

**To Ytak:** Thank you. I was kind of worried about the character development I've planned to happen throughout this story. (For all the characters) I was hoping it would be believable. And this chapter marks the beginning of the angst. But don't worry… it gets much worse. Hehe There's a real bombshell for Loki at the very end of next chapter. Alaska Boy could only grin at the evilness.

**To Judiann:** Wow, I never thought it was a work of art! Thank you, thank you, thank you… (LokiGirl is bouncing around now—Nooooo! I'm acting like Mayura!) And my writing style is almost the way I talk (Or so I've been told by Beta Reader Alaska Boy.) … scary no? And I believe him because he can cue almost every time I'm going to say something. Scary! Kowaii!


	12. The Problem Begins

**Chapter 11: The Problem Begins**

**---Last Saturday---**

Loki's and ecchan's relationship was a unique one. Although Loki treated ecchan as one of his children and loved him/her/it (Loki could never tell) just as much, their relationship also had qualities of close friendship. This especially became apparent when ecchan's vocabulary, grammar structure, and pronunciation improved. Ecchan continued to call Loki 'Loki-tama' however. Probably because ecchan thought it was cute. Loki meanwhile thought it was funny that he had a special nickname from each of his children. And although Narukami was Loki's closest friend, there were things that he wouldn't tell Narukami and would tell ecchan. Perhaps it was because Loki felt more comfortable around ecchan at times, or perhaps it was because ecchan understood Loki better. Whatever the reason was however, neither Loki nor ecchan noticed this phenomenon.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and Loki was walking back from another shopping trip for clothes. Well, Loki bought the clothes and ecchan went along for the trip. Of course that meant that ecchan was riding on Loki's head the whole time.

"I hope this will be the last time I'll have to buy new clothes in a while," commented Loki.

"Punyaan?"

"Well, I only have a centimeter or two more to go, and I bought my clothes big enough so that won't be a problem. So hopefully I won't have to buy clothes again until these wear out." Loki sighed. "That's one thing I really miss about Asgard. Your clothes don't wear out there."

"Punyaan!"

"Does that mean you dislike clothes shopping as much as I do?"

"Punyaan."

"You really do like that sound, don't you ecchan."

"It's funny to say Loki-tama."

"That's as good of a reason as any other."

Loki walked down the final block and opened the gate of the detective agency. There he stopped to admire the red roses growing along the sidewalk. Mayura was right. They definitely brighten up the front of the house, even thought they are a lot of work to maintain. Loki smiled remembering Mayura coming in dirty from head to toe earlier that year after spending a whole day preparing the bed for the growing season. I should have told her she looked really cute then.

"Thinking about Mayura again Loki-tama?"

"You know me too well ecchan. Come on, we'd better get in. Mayura will start to think I got lost if we don't. And I'm sure she'll want to look at the new stuff I bought. Besides, the wind is getting a little chilly."

Just as Loki was walking up the stairs to put his new clothes in his room, Mayura came into sight. "So, Loki-kun, what did you buy? Let me see. Let me see them Loki-kun! Please?" Mayura had started to jump up and down with excitement.

What is it with girls and clothes? It's not like she'll never see them… living here and all. Not to mention doing the laundry. In a way it's cute… I guess.

Mayura had reached the stairs and began to push Loki towards his study. Fenrir and Yamino were conveniently not present; both deciding to skip the madness that they knew would ensue. That… and they both thought that their father would like to have some time alone with Mayura. Once inside the study, Mayura and Loki sat down next to each other on one of the couches.

"So… what did you get Loki-kun?"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll show you." Loki picked up the topmost hanger and removed the black protective plastic cover. Mayura gasped.

"It's red… You bought a red overcoat this time. And the ribbon's blue! That's just like the guy I met when…" Mayura didn't finish her sentence.

"Like the guy you met when…?" asked Loki. Could she be referring to the two times she saw me in my original form before? Come to think of it, I wonder why that hasn't been brought up before. It's not like I can hide the fact that I look exactly like him. Well of course… he's me. But she doesn't know that, right?

"Oh, it's nothing… you wouldn't want to hear about that… It happened so long ago."

"No, I'd listen. Would you tell me… please?"

"Well, remember when I let to pick which cake you wanted to eat and you picked the non squished one?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the 'handsome guy' as you called him, was also wearing clothes just like this."

"Oh, I see."

"And I met him one other time too. Remember when you went missing for a couple of days? The afternoon before you came back, he was here. I was outside the door to the study when I heard some noise. Thinking it was you I ran in and… but it was him. He was really nice to me and even listened to my problems with trying to find you. He even offered to help me. But I said that his thoughts were enough and I was about to go off looking for you again when he told me he was a god! And then he said that he'd grant me a wish…" Mayura's voice trailed into silence.

"Mayura?"

"I laughed because he sounded so much like you. You know, it's funny. I don't even know his name. But, I believe in god now because you came back Loki-kun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's kind of silly, but I stopped believing in god when my mama died. And then the 'handsome guy' had to tell me he was a god. I told him that if he truly was a god, all I wanted was to see you again."

"You got your wish."

"Yeah… a whole four years worth." Mayura stuck out her tongue at him.

"What… you don't want to see me anymore?" asked Loki, pretending to be hurt.

"No, no… that's not what I meant!"

"I guess I can let that slid," said Loki as he gave her a smile. Mayura giggled.

"Are you sure you're not related to him? You two look identical."

"Related is not the right word. Um, it's kind of complicated actually. And…"

"I guess it would be. You just can't be related to a god. Uncanny resemblance with family connections somewhere in the distant past? Mystery!"

"Basically…" She'd believe that?

"Fushigi mystery! …Loki-kun's associated with a god. No wonder you're so good at the spiritual stuff."

"Exactly." Of course, being a god helps.

Mayura looked back down at Loki's new clothes. "You have to put it on! Come on, I want to see you in it… please? Pretty please Loki-kun?"

"You're not going to stop pestering me until I do, will you."

"Nope."

"I'll be back in a bit then." Outside the study Loki sighed. What I do for you Mayura.

Several minutes later, Loki walked back into the study. "Um, Mayura…"

Looking up from the magazine she was reading, Mayura stared at Loki. "Wow…"

"I take it that 'wow' means I look good?"

Mayura suddenly giggled and stood up. She walked over to Loki and began to untie his ribbon.

"What are you doing Mayura?"

"You tied it crooked Loki-kun," commented Mayura as she was retying it.

Loki couldn't help but look down and watch Mayura. If feels so… natural for Mayura to do this. That thought of course brought a smile to his face.

"There, all done. Looks like you won the bet Loki-kun. You're definitely taller than me. But at least I'm at the perfect height to retie your ribbon. That's better than nothing right?" asked Mayura as she tilted her head to look up at Loki.

"Can I have my prize then?"

"Huh?"

Mayura looked into Loki's eyes and saw within them an emotion she couldn't exactly place. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Loki's mouth coming closer to hers. He kissed her sweetly and drew back for a second. Finding no obvious complaint, Loki decided to kiss Mayura again, hoping that this time she would respond. As if she had heard Loki's silent request, Mayura began to kiss him back. But as she placed her hands on his shoulders, Mayura's brain had finally processed the unexpected information.

"We can't be doing this Loki-kun," exclaimed Mayura as she pushed Loki away. "I thank you for being so kind to me and all, but what you feel for me is probably just a crush. For god's sake, I'm six years older than you. You should really look for girls closer to your age Loki-kun. I mean, how about Reiya-chan? She's nice and seems to be very interested in you Loki-kun."

"But… Mayura!"

"I… I got to go to the shrine. There's going to be an evening wedding there tonight. I really should help Nakaji-san set up the shrine. Um, I won't be back until late tonight. Bye… Loki-san…" Mayura ran out the door and closed it quickly behind her.

---Silence---

-

---Silence---

-

---Silence---

"Loki… san…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Did anyone get flashbacks to Fruits Basket while reading the retying the necktie/ribbon incident? I sure did while writing it. If have haven't seen Fruits Basket yet, I highly encourage you to. It's a slightly serious comedy about a girl named Honda Touru and the Soma family. (The Somas have been cursed by something rather unique.) What might scare both Fruits Basket fans and newbies to the show is that Touru's seiyuu or voice actress (Yui Horie) later played Mayura too! Sometimes the resemblance is uncanny.

**To Dunebird: **Sometimes even I don't know where I come up with the stuff. I'll just sit at the computer and type at the spur of the moment for most of the chapter. When writing I only have a vague idea of where I want the chapter's plot to go. The more definite the dialogue and interactions between the characters in my head, the harder it seems to write. Some of the ideas were jokes my beta reader and I had made when we were way to tired or sugar high… or both… definitely both, and I wrote down because they were too funny to forget. The mail order bomb was one of those. Fenrir's fleas… well all dogs get flees right? Fenrir's has a girlfriend came about because I wanted something that Narugami could tease Loki about—I just don't see 'the playboy Loki' wanting to think about being a grandfather. The Loki's excuse for Yamino not letting her in the basement—thinking back on it probably came to me in a re-read of Icka M. Chif's "Out of the Dark"—kinda got the old noggin going. I loved writing the growth spurt. The fat comment was completely spur of the moment, and after I had typed it, I couldn't force myself to delete it. I'm not a bona-fide gamer either. Oh well, can't be everything.

**To Dunebird:** Two reviews… two thanks from the author! I hope to keep your addiction quite strong. A corrupted mind? Never... that was by all means an angst filled **_cold_** shower. If you re-read the first chapter with that in mind… umm… yeah…  
And probably just too early in the morning. My mind comes in two modes… pure and innocent and… umm… not so… I out do my male friends at times.

**To LittleGreenWolf: ** Never used the author alert thing (at school we have fiber optic constant internet connection—you're computer's on, you're on the internet type) so I've never gotten into using it. But that's gotta stink. Hope you like the length of this chapter a little better. Unfortunately the next chapters will be short, because of the content involved. I might post two chapters at a time though. I don't know.

**To Bibliomaniac: ** In 'real chapter 7' I mentioned Odin's ring, and claimed that Loki "borrowed a ring or two" from Odin for centuries. But I had to come up with a more… umm… legitimate way for Loki to get money too. One, Odin would notice if Loki took that many golden rings. Plus Loki's on Midgard and Odin's ring are in Asgard… but Loki probably had several stashed away somewhere. I would if I prophecies stated that at some point I was going to be exiled to Midgard. Two, and most importantly… Thor's the one asking Loki where the money is coming from. I don't think it would have been wise for Loki to tell Thor he was stealing from Odin. Although I thought the ring reproduced 600 times a day… but I could be wrong… I read my Norse Mythology over winter break. Hope you like this chapter! And now I really have to see that picture! Blast it that I'm not good enough yet in Japanese to translate the manga. Hurry up ADV!


	13. That Doesn't Help

**Chapter 12: That Doesn't Help**

The room was silent, completely and utterly silent. In fact the room had been silent for a good five minutes since the door closed behind Mayura. Loki was still standing in the study stunned when Narugami walked in.

"So did you finally make a move? I saw Mayura walk out the gate blushing a few moments ago," exclaimed Narugami as Loki flopped down onto the couch. "Who's going to be asked to be a husband now huh?"

"You're not helping Narukami-kun," mumbled Loki.

"What? I didn't hear you. Don't you like the sound of wedding bells in the air?"

"You're not helping Narukami-kun," stated Loki in a stronger voice.

"Oh… and why is that?"

**"She rejected me, okay!"**

"But… but… she was blushing bright red when I saw her… and I… I assumed… I'm sorry Loki. Do you know why? Why she rejected you I mean."

"She said it was because she's six years older than me, and she thinks that what I feel for her is only a passing crush. If only she knew… but I can't tell her that." Loki looked dejectedly down into his lap. "And then she said that I should look for girls closer to my own age and suggested that I date Reiya."

"Ouch… What caused all this to happen?"

"I kissed her. She had been straightening my necktie and then looked up at me. We were so close… she was so… I couldn't help it. I kissed her."

"Loki…"

"And to top it off, she left calling me Loki-san. Loki-san, she's never called me that before Narukami-kun."

"But I was positive you two were an item. Jeez, you two have been openly flirting with each other for the past three months. Wait… did she kiss you back?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just answer my question. Did she?" persisted Narugami.

"She started to… but then she pushed me away."

"It's what I thought," replied Narugami. Loki lifted his head up and stared at Narugami questioningly. "She does like you Loki. But this is Japan. It's not proper for a girl to date a guy six years her junior. Now, if you were older one there wouldn't be a problem. It's perfectly fine for a guy to date a girl six years his junior."

"But I am older than her, several thousand years in fact."

"But she has no way of knowing that. And you've already said you can't just tell her either. You'll always be six years younger to her."

"I know." Loki's glaze fell back to the floor.

"But that doesn't mean you should give up Loki. Convince her that the age difference doesn't matter. Convince her that this isn't a passing crush… it isn't right?"

"Narukami-kun!" Loki's eyes quickly met Narugami's and turned a vivid red.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it. But it's good to see that you're feeling better."

"Funny… very funny. But how am I going to prove it's not a crush Narukami-kun? She's purposely distancing herself from me… Loki-san…"

"That's something I don't know Loki. I just don't know."

* * *

**Omake: CCS meets MaLoki**

"I have brown hair."

"I have brown hair."

"I have green eyes."

"I have green eyes too… usually."

"I have an animal familiar!"

"I have an animal family."

"I have a magical staff."

"I have a magical staff."

"I have a transformation scene."

"I have a… transformation scene."

"What's your final position?"

"Horizontal"

"Diagonal"

"I have to collect jaki."

"I have to seal cards."

"I'm sealed."

"Can I write my name on you?"

"Only on my staff."

"I'm too young for fetish porn."

"Doesn't stop the fan fics."

---Omake Credits---

Author: From my beta reader, the only guy you can see his spine from the front.

Alaska boy: But you helped write it too!

Author: Hey, why don't we call you Twiggy too?

Alaska boy: No

Author: But, but, but…

Alaska boy: Just no.

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** I won't describe Reiya/Freya and she will use both names interchangeably. I'll leave it up to the reader whether she changes between looking like Reiya and Freya, or if Reiya now looks like a younger version of Freya. But either way, Freyr is going to be just as clueless about his sister's whereabouts as ever.

**To Ytak:** Hehe… Mayura and Loki are getting on an emotional rollercoaster. Can't tell you anymore, or it'll spoil the surprise.

**To Bibliomaniac:** The school subject will be discussed in a later chapter. And as for Reiya's jealousy streak, that kiss was Loki's first real move on Mayura. True, Loki and Mayura had been flirting with each other for a while, but they probably didn't flirt around Reiya, so she wouldn't have known. And after the Loki-san development, what is there to be jealous of?

**To Littlegreenwolf:** Did you like the omake? We had so much fun writing it… so many physical similarities. I agree with you that Loki is hotter than Syoaran, if only because you don't need to use your imagination for Loki… And LokiGirl always wants more pictures. I'm kikiwillsbcglobal.net if you don't want to post the link on the review board. Picture, picture, picture… (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) It's Kirby dance time!

**To Erinys:** Nothing wrong with being greedy.


	14. An Idea

**If you haven't just read chapter 12… go back. This is chapter 13. I repeat, this is chapter 13. LokiGirl posted two chapters today because they're both so short. Gracious is the author, ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Idea**

---Present---

Last weekend… If only I could erase last weekend…

"Loki-tama, everything will be okay." Ecchan flew over and landed on Loki's chest.

"I wish that were true ecchan… but, I…"

"Mayura-chan really likes you Loki-tama."

"But not the way I want her to…"

"Why do you think that, Loki-tama? She still glances at you all the time."

"She wants me to date Reiya…uggh…" Loki shuddered. "Does she hate me ecchan?"

"She doesn't hate you Loki-tama. But if you were dating Reiya-chan, then it would be easier her to deal with the fact that she rejected you. Mayura-chan wants you to move on… she wants you to be happy, Loki-tama."

But I'm not happy without her.

"And if you were dating Reiya-chan, then she wouldn't be tempted to date you."

"You really think so ecchan?"

"Punyaan… Narugami-kun was right Loki-tama. You two were flirting for the last three months, and she probably realized what she was doing now. And since Mayura-chan doesn't want to lead you on and artificially raise her hopes for a relationship she doesn't think can happen, she's avoiding you Loki-tama."

"But what am I to do ecchan? If she won't tell me get near her or even talk to her alone, how am I to convince her that our ages don't matter?" Loki sighed while ecchan remain quiet.

"Don't let her know that it's you Loki-tama."

"Huh? How would I do that?"

"Court her… as a secret admirer," ecchan explained seriously.

"A secret admirer? Hmmm, Mayura would definitely be intrigued by something like that… the mystery and all."

"Exactly Loki-tama. And by the time you tell her that her secret admirer is you, hopefully she'll understand that this isn't a crush on your part."

"And realize that the age difference doesn't matter?"

"Punyaan."

"I've never courted someone before," mused Loki. I never HAD to court someone before. "It might be fun. Be prepared Mayura… to be swept off your feet. And to do it, I'll need a little help from Narukami-kun."

* * *

**Omake: Matantei Loki Re:Death**

**Ecchan:** tinky-winky…

It's Odin…. Dadana… Dadana… Dadana… Oh baby…

**Thor:** Man, I'm getting sick of his theme song.

**Odin**: Sorry I'm late… I've been on busssiness…

.  
.  
.

**Odin:** Plenty of women… sure, they'll do anything you want. Well… maybe not that…

.

.

.

**Heimdall:** Freyr, lets make out.

**Freyr:** Wahoo! (Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith playing)

.

.

.

**Loki:** I don't understand this Japanese twister.

-------------  
**Time-out:  
**-------------

**Loki:** That means I'm Asuka? Noooooo!

**Author:** Do you want to be Shinji?

--------  
**Time:  
**--------

**Odin:** Loki, I am your father.

**Loki:** riiiight…

**Odin:** Who's your daddy?

**Loki:** Ummm…

**Odin:** Damn straight.

.

.

.

**Loki:** What happened?

**Skuld:** I'm sorry, Loki. They had to remove your nuts.

**Loki:** What?!!!!!

**Skuld:** Just kidding.

-------------  
**Time-out:  
**-------------

**Loki:** Asuka's fine.

--------  
**Time:  
**--------

**Odin:** Attention K-mart shoppers. This is Odin. All female personnel report to my… office… for breast inspection.

.

.

.

**Loki:** Mayura… lets go make out.

.  
.  
.

**Mayura:** Oh… baby!

---Omake Credits---

Thanks RE:Death (A studio Sokodei Production)

Author: If any reading this are Eva fans, then you know where this brain child came from… watching all of Neon Genesis Evangelion straight (9pm-7am, then the movie) through with a couple of friends of course. I was a first time watcher. Then it just kind of stews in your head for several days… and you try to find the meaning of Eva and realize that you associate best with Shinji… Yeah, so I'm a Shinji.


	15. You Owe Me

**Chapter 14: You Owe Me**

It was two weeks later that month, when the first letter arrived…

"Special delivery!" announced an excited Narugami.

"Narugami-kun? Why are you doing deliveries? I thought you got a permanent job at the Twilight Café when master came back from studying coffee aboard. You didn't get fired did you? You seemed so happy at that place. And master really seems to like you."

"Oh no Diadouji-chan, everything is going fine at the Twilight Café. I'm just repaying a favor for a friend," replied Narugami. "A really big favor," he mumbled under his breath. "Here, this letter is for you."

"Haaha! I wonder what it is and who it could be from." Mayura quickly began to open the envelope. Narugami meanwhile sent an annoyed look at Loki. In response Loki mouthed "dress." This word seemed to have a magical effect on Narugami because he noticeably flinched and quickly turned away from Loki.

* * *

---Flashback in Narugami's Head---

"I need your help, Narukami-kun."

"What for Loki?"

"I've finally figured out how I'm going to prove to Mayura that what I feel for her is not a crush."

"How?"

"I'm going to be her secret admirer. And you are going to be the in-between."

"Whoa, whoa… wait a minute there Loki. I'm not going to do something like that."

"You owe me Narukami-kun."

"For what?!"

"Remember the time you lost Mollinjir, Thor?"

"No?" sweat-dropped Narugami.

"Well, then. Let me refresh your memory. You came rushing over to me one day screaming at me 'where did you put it!' I of course didn't know what 'it' was. But you kept on insisting that I must have hidden 'it' somewhere. Ten minutes later I was finally able to get you to admit that the 'it' you were referring to was none other than Mollinjir. And I had the dickens of a time trying to explain to you that I didn't hide Mollinjir on you." Alright, so on almost any other account Narukami-kun would have been right. But even I wouldn't hide the one thing that keeps my… over exuberant relatives on their side of the wall and in Jotunheim.

(A/n: Jotunheim is one of the nine worlds of Norse Mythology, and is the home of the Frost Giants.)

"You don't need to continue Loki…"

"Oh, but I have too… A day later, we got a ransom note for Mollinjir. To get it back, Freya would have to marry the frost giant who stole Mollinjir. By the way, what were you doing when he stole it anyway Narukami-kun?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Well, anyway… Freya obliviously refused to become his wife… not that I blame her. So guess who ended up dressing in drag to get Mollinjir back… hmm?"

"We both had to. And I was the one wearing the wedding gown. You didn't get kissed by the lout either!"

"You made me wear a dress, Narukami-kun…"

"I didn't make you!"

"With a low cut bodice."

"But it was your idea Loki!"

"What else were we going to do at that point? I didn't hear any bright ideas coming from you at the time."

"But… but."

"You owe me big time Thor."

"And you're cashing in now?"

"I've been saving it for a worthy occasion."

"How long?"

"As long as need be."

"No! I'm not going to agree to that!"

"I had to wear a dress."

"What about the time you had sex with that stallion? After that, I won't have thought you'd have problems wearing a dress."

"I was physically a mare at the time Narugami-kun, so it doesn't count."

"Well then, why didn't you become a female that time too?"

"Because I enjoy being male… a straight male at that. You don't know how many nightmares I have about that… sexual experience."

"But…"

"You owe me."

"Fine… I'll be the in-between."

"For as long as needed."

"For as long as needed."

---End of Flashback---

* * *

"I have a secret admirer? No, that can't be! It's so… so… mysterious and romantic." Mayura sighed in delight.

"I guess so Daidouji-chan."

"The letter says that to contact him back I should give a letter back to you. How long will you be doing the carrier service, Narugami-kun?"

"Until he isn't your secret admirer anymore, as I said, I owe him a big favor."

"Well then, I'm going to go to my room and starting writing a reply letter."

* * *

Author's Note: Thor and Loki in dresses. I laughed so hard when I first read about that. Couldn't let it out of the story.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Glad you like the CCS omake. And thanks for the links. If you want translations for them, I'll send them to you. I couldn't help it. I had to translate them once I saw em.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** If you haven't seen the fan parody ReDeath, you wouldn't understand the omake at all… sorry. Those lines are what the characters of Eva say in the parody verbatim. The cast is:

Ecchan: one of the military guys  
Thor: one of the military guys  
Odin: Gendo  
Heimdall: Misato  
Freyr: Kaji  
Loki: Asuka Shinji  
Skuld: Misato  
Mayura: Shinji

**To Malster: **Glad you liked it, and more if definitely a coming.

**To Bibliomaniac:**   
1. He doesn't necessarily want to erase it, but definitely wishes he could change it.  
2. Japan isn't really that conventional as a whole. Individuals and families on the other hand can be. And Mayura was probably brought up very traditional in some areas… being from a shrine family and all.  
3. Loki never plans to tell her. He plans to use illusions to grow old because… mortals can't be made immortal.  
4. Yes the immortal issue will be addressed but it'll spoil the story if I gave you any clues.  
5. Yup exactly. Flowers, letters, presents. Although I'm only writing two letters. But you can get the general idea from them. (the story is already going to be long enough… trust me!)


	16. Sparkles and Giggles

**Chapter 15:** **Sparkles and Giggles******

Mayura wrote many letters in the ensuing months. Her secret admirer meanwhile was just as attentive in replying. Two and three letters were often exchanged between the two per week… much to the annoyance of Narugami. But Loki was right; he did owe him a major favor. And not that he would admit it out-loud, but Narugami enjoyed bringing two of his closest friends together. Besides, it was way too much fun to tease Loki every time he received another letter from Mayura.

"Hey Loki, why look so glum?"

"It's been snowy-rainy for a whole week, Narukami-kun. What do you want me to do? Sing and dance in the slush?" asked Loki dryly.

"I got something that will cheer you up--another letter from your girl."

At that, Loki lifted his head off his propped hand. "Really?"

"Yeah, really… not that it should be a major surprise Loki. Daidouji-chan only writes to you two times a week."

"Recently she's been really busy at the shrine. This weather isn't agreeable to the older population and the shrine has been bogged down in funeral preparations and services. For the past few weeks she's only done necessary work around the house, eat, and sleep."

"And write letters to a certain secret admirer. Now are you going to open your letter or just stare at it all day?"

"Do you know you act just as bad as a girl? Next you're going to be asking what she wrote."

"No, I don't really care what you two love birds write about. But watching you read those letters is an entirely different story. The way your eyes shine and sparkle when you're reading… It's not every century that the Great Trickster god Loki puts on a shoujo sparkle display."

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do."

"This isn't an anime Narukami-kun," Loki sweat-drops.

"Could have fooled me."

"I do not shoujo sparkle."

"You want to bet on that with video tape evidence?"

"No"

* * *

A few days later--giving time for Loki to write a response—Narugami once again walks up to Mayura. "Special delivery, Diadouji-chan."

"Thank you Narugami-kun! Could you put it on the desk for a minute please?" Mayura had meanwhile run out of the study down to the kitchen--the location of the nearest phone.

"Whoa, where's she going in such a hurry," questioned Narugami-kun.

"It's her ritual, Narugami-kun. Usually though, she reads the letter first and then calls Skuld over to reread it together for hours, picking the words apart for hidden meanings," Loki commented.

"Do you?"

"Do I what, Narukami-kun?"

"Put hidden meanings in the words?"

"I thought you didn't care what we two love birds wrote to each other. Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Loki…" threatened Narugami.

"Alright, alright… I'll stop. And yes, I do write hidden meanings behind the words. Maybe she'll figure out who I am before I plan on telling her," mused Loki.

"Does Skuld-san know that the letters are from you?"

"Yes, she knew since the first letter. You can't hide much from one of the Norns, Narukami-kun. We had a little talk about it and everything seems better now. If anything, I'd say she finds the whole thing cute. I only wish Freya would follow her example," sighed Loki.

"That bad huh?"

"You can't imagine. I'm not looking forward to Valentine's Day."

"Not Valentine's Day in Japan at any rate. By the way, when do you plan to tell Daidouji-chan that you're her secret admirer?"

"White Day."

"And just how are you going to…" Narugami stops his question, hearing the voices of two very excited females.

"So, what does it say? What does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet."

"What!! What's wrong with you Mayura-chan?"

"Well, you always said you wanted to see me read one of my letters for the first time, so I thought…"

"Oh, thank you Mayura-chan. Good thing I have my camera!"

"Where do you hide all your gadgets Skuld-chan?" asked Mayura as she opened the door to Loki's study.

"The same place Kaoru hides her bouken of course… hammer space. A girl's trusted friend."

"True, true," commented Mayura as she picked up the letter Narugami had placed on the desk. "You didn't read it, did you, Loki-san?"

"No, there's no reason to."

"Oh? and why is that?" inquired Mayura.

"Because you'll eventually tell me anyway... whether I want to know or not," informed Loki.

"Oh, you're so mean!" she yelled puffing out her cheeks.

"Come on Mayura-chan… let's go into your room."

"Coming"

"So, read it, read it Mayura-chan!" giggled Skuld as she sat down on the bed next to Mayura.

"Okay…"

.

.

.

> > _**My Beloved,**_
>
>> _**I can't express with words alone the feelings I have for you. When I watch the sunset, I see your face smiling at me. When I wake up in the morning, I hear your voice as the birds singing. When I watch the flame of a candle flicker, I see the kindness of your heart reflected within it. You are my moon and stars, without the thoughts of you, the night would be nothing but darkness. You are the fire of my soul.**_
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> _**It's unfortunate, but I can not compare your person to all that is beautiful in this world… I would never finish writing if I tried. In response to your inquiry, my birthday is April 1, the day of fools. And perhaps I am foolish… to love you so much. But if that is true, then place a crown upon my head. For I rather be called the king of fools then be without the warmth of your love for even an instant.**_
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> _**I love the summer, when the sky is brightly blue, and the sunset reflects against the white clouds with dazzling shades of red. I love the warm nights, when it's possible to lie on the grass and stare at the moon shining above, or sit around a fire just to hear it laugh. And even though now the ground is cold and covered with snow, I know that the spring sun shall come and once again to awaken the earth. Just so shall our love-- hidden within the depths of these letters-- be freed to grow in the grace of light. But until that time, may we rejoice in the glow that our love creates on its own.**_
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> _**Your Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

"Wow… He out did himself this time. I… I'd never have thought that he could…" stuttered Skuld.

"Do you know him Skuld-chan? You know who my secret admirer is?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you were so depressed the first time I received a letter from my secret admirer? Do you like him Skuld-chan?" asked Mayura sympathetically.

"I did. When you received your first letter I still had a major crush on him, but he didn't return my feelings. He saw me as a good friend."

"What happened? You seem so happy to listen to my letters now."

"Well… after he sent you his first letter to you… I confronted him, and told him what I felt. I knew what he was going to say, but I loved him. I really thought I loved him. And then he said something I never suspected. He asked me why I loved him. And that's when I realized something important. I didn't really love him at all! I was infatuated with a childhood memory of him and created a personality that I loved around it. I felt so stupid, and I was sure that he was going to tease me about it. But… he didn't. He just looked at me. As if he understood what I was going through and how I felt."

"Skuld-chan…"

"No, it's alright. I've gotten over it now. And I know how much he really loves you."

"Skuld-chan!" giggled Mayura embarrassedly.

"Well it's true."

"He said that his birthday is April 1! That's Loki-ku… Loki-san's birthday too! What a coincidence!"

"You slipped Mayura-chan."

"Huh?"

"I heard you. You were about to say Loki-kun weren't you?"

"No… of course not. Why would I do something like that? He's just a friend Skuld-chan, a friend that I don't want to get hurt."

"You might not want him to love you, but you still love him."

"I do not. I never loved him. Not the way you're thinking!"

"Then why do you constantly make connections between your secret admirer and Loki-sama huh?"

"I do not. They're just coincidences. That's all!"

"Mayura-chan, I have eyes and ears you know. You can't hide that soft sound that comes in your voice when you talk about Loki-sama. Nor can you hide that cloud nine expression you get every time you look at him when you think no one is watching."

"Skuld-chan! He's six years younger than me! And even if I did have feelings for Loki-san, which I don't, trying to act upon them would be disastrous for the both of us."

"Me thinks you protest too much."

"Drop it Skuld-chan," threatened Mayura.

"Okay, okay. By the way, what are you going to do for your secret admirer? Valentine's Day is only a week away you know."

"I already got everything I need to make and wrap his Valentine's chocolate. But I'm wondering if I should do anything more."

"Why don't you get him a nice pair of cuff-links? When he tells you who he is, I'm sure he'll take you out somewhere real nice and he can wear them. What do you think?"

"I love it."

* * *

Author's Note: LittleGreenWolf's Loki Manga scan's translations are finished, so if anyone wants them, just give me your e-mail address. But they're not perfect… don't yell at me if they're wrong. I'm starting intermediate Japanese next semester, but I definitely got about 70-80%--with the help of the great Japanese/English dictionary of course.

**To Bibliomaniac: ** Sent you the translations already. Hope the attachment came through fine.

**To Ytak:** I don't have any pictures of Loki and Narugami in dresses, but I can imagine it. When I first read that part in the mythology, I was sure that Loki wouldn't let Thor forget that incident too quickly. And Mayura will learn that her secret admirer is Loki in chapter 17. Next chapter is a little Loki/Reiya—well that's Reiya's hopes anyway.


	17. Twilight Cafe

**Chapter 16: Twilight Café **

"Hi Reiya-chan. How are your plans for Valentine's Day coming? It's tomorrow after all."

"Not so good Mayura-san. I want to take Loki-sama on a surprise date, but I can't think how to get him to go without tipping him off," answered Reiya dejectedly.

"Oh, if that's the only problem, I could help you. Where do you want to meet him?"

"Master's coffee shop," blushed Reiya.

"Don't worry; I'll get Loki-san there without a problem." replied Mayura with a distintively Loki-ish grin on her face. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"Alright, I'll tell him that Narugami-kun needs to talk. And he's always well dressed, so I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Thank you Mayura-chan, thank you, thank you."

"No problem at all."

.

.

.

It was around six thirty the next night when Mayura approached Loki in his study.

"Hey Loki-san, Narugami-kun called earlier. He needs to talk with you at the Twilight Café tonight. He'll be taking a break at seven o'clock."

Loki looked at the grandfather clock against the study wall. "I'd better go now if I plan to make it there in time. Did Narukami-kun tell you what he had to talk to me about Mayura?"

"No, he didn't."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

.

.

.

A leisurely walk later, Loki opened the door to the Twilight Café. At the sound of the bell, Master looked up. "Ah, hello Loki-san, and why are you here tonight?"

"I got a call from Narukami-kun. He said he needed to talk to me. I don't see him, is he in the back?"

"No, I gave Narugami-san the night off… today being Valentine's Day and all."

"Then who asked me here?" asked Loki to himself.

"Loki-sama, what a coincidence," announced Reiya as the bell rang again.

I should have known. Loki sighed. "Good evening Reiya. What brings you here tonight?"

"Nothing to do on Valentine's Day…" sighed Reiya. "And you Loki-sama?"

"I was told that Narukami-kun needed to talk to me, but it seems that he was given the night off."

"Oh no! That's too bad," exclaims Reiya as she glomps Loki's arm. "But since we're both here, why don't we have a cup of coffee together? It'll be my treat, Valentine's Day and all Loki-sama."

"Ah, sure… why not?"

Reiya sat down at a booth by the outside window and motioned for Loki to join her. Loki made sure that he sat on the other side of the table.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they Loki-sama."

"Yeah, I guess they are," responded Loki in a monotone voice.

"I need to use the girl's room. Would you order for us Loki-sama? Remember, order anything you want. I'm paying for tonight. Be back in a minute."

"Sure"

Meanwhile, master had been listening to the conversation between Loki and Reiya as he was hand grinding some coffee beans. It wasn't a very busy night, since most couples wanted to go somewhere a little classier for Valentine's Day. As soon as the door to the woman's room closed behind Reiya, master walked over to the table Loki was sitting at.

"Pardon for the intrusion, Loki-san…"

"No, go ahead master. In some ways you're like the father I never had."

"Well… I see that you don't fancy the girl, although she really seems to like you. Have you tried to explain to her your feelings? It'll be kinder on her in the long run you know."

"I've tried, but…"

"Strong willed eh? But eventually she'll understand. Although you might want to invest in some tissues for her and ear plugs her yourself when she finally does. She doesn't look to be the break up quietly type."

"No… not in my experience."

"So, that'll be two coffees with cream and sugar and a slice of strawberry cheesecake for the young lady… it's her favorite."

"That sounds fine. And… thanks."

"Don't mention it."

But the worst thing about this isn't going to be Reiya's reaction when I tell her that this affection is uncalled for. No… the worst thing about this entire set-up is that Mayura was in on it. She's been so distant since that incident this last fall. And recently Mayura's been helping Reiya and even pushing me to date her. Everyone I've talked to insists that Mayura is madly in love with me, and I have to admit that I've seen her look at me with longing eyes when she thinks I can't see her. But then why does she try so hard to stay away from me? I'd planed to tell Mayura on White Day that I'm her secret admirer, but as the date comes closer and closer I can't help but become nervous. What if she rejects me again… just for some stupid concern about my age? I don't want to think about that… I can't…

"I'm back, Loki-sama," stated Reiya as she sat down next to Loki. "Here, it's your Valentine's Day chocolate."

"Ah… thank you Reiya," said Loki as he was pulled quickly out of his thoughts.

"Isn't this so romantic Loki-sama? Us sitting together watching the stars. If only it was warmer, then we could be sitting outside."

"Umm, about that Reiya…"

"Yes Loki-sama?"

"I appreciate all that you've done and all… but… I don't… I don't reciprocate your feelings Reiya. You're a great friend, and I will always be willing to help you Reiya… but…"

"Loki-sama…?"

"I just don't love you the way you want me to."

"You love her, don't you… Mayura-san."

"I'm sorry, really I am. But this isn't something I can control."

"What does she have that I don't!" shouted Reiya.

"It's nothing like that Reiya!" Loki tried to reassure her.

"You've always liked her more than me. Why?"

"Reiya…"

"Just one day out of the blue, she comes into your life ranting about "fushigi misuteri." And she came over to your detective agency all the time, constantly annoying you. Not to mention the fact that she kept running into one dangerous situation after another! Should I have been more annoying, or unobservant? Would you have loved me then?!"

(A/n: fushigi misuteri or in English mysterious mysteries. Reiya/Freya says it with a horrible Japanese accent to make fun of Mayura.)

"Reiya… I don't know why I love Mayura… I just do."

"I know Loki-sama. I should, after all… being a goddess of love…"

"Freya…"

"I can see the destiny of lovers… and I was never a part of that with you. Almost any other woman could have been… Some might have had longer lasting relationships… but many were just six month flings… most were six month flings. I wasn't even a one night stand…" choked out Reiya as she began to cry.

"Would you really have wanted to be a one night stand Freya?" asked Loki as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Reiya looked up at Loki. "No"

"Then perhaps it's better off this way."

"But it still hurts, Loki-sama."

"Excuse me. Here is your order. Two coffees with cream and sugar, and one slice of strawberry cheesecake. Enjoy."

"Thank you master," responded both Reiya and Loki. "Ittadakimasu"

"Thank you Loki-sama, it's my favorite."

"Thank the master Reiya, he was the one who knew strawberry cheesecake was your favorite."

"Mmmm… Delicious…" she sighed.

* * *

A/n: Master renamed the Twilight Coffee House to Twilight Café after he came back to Japan. Just in case anyone is wondering. With Narugami helping as a full-time employee and almost partner, Master could extend what he served to include breakfast food and dessert.

Yes... Mayura lied to Loki, and he completely missed it. What's going on with Loki's and Mayura's personalities? Loki-ish Mayura and Mayura-ish Loki. The world is falling apart! Or is it being saved? Hmm... But how is it happening? Ohh... you're going to have to read a lot more before even the gods find out.

My answer to anyone who thinks Reiya/Freya acted a little out of character: Remember that she's already been rejected once… and as a goddess of love, I think she would have known Loki doesn't feel anything for her. But you know how Freya can be in denial.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Yeah, it's cute and corny. I didn't think I could write anything like that. And no, Loki won't slip, but he does do a John Wayne. If you want the trans please tell me. I didn't send them to you.

**To Squirrelnoshi:** Thank you. My tenth grade English teacher loved my writing style as well. She was the one who forced me to create one of my own. Thank-you Ms. Henderson. (I don't know… maybe she's a closet otaku…)

**To Bibiomanic:** Well… according to Narugami-kun Loki shoujo sparkles. But perhaps it's true since Loki wasn't willing to take the bet. Strange this can happen when Trickster God's fall in love. And Loki can be mushy… remember they're just words on a page and Loki's one of the best sweet talker's there is. But don't worry… Loki's only going to be teeth rotting sweet one more time. He's much more of an action kind of guy if you catch my drift. Not that he won't continue to be sweet—to Mayura. He's still going to be the dry commentating Loki we know and love. There's a really nasty surprise coming for Heimdall in a much later chapter—course he will deserve it.

**To ****Melrose****:** Sorry your computer's a mess. But Mayura's face… or rather what she says will be priceless. Or perhaps should I say Loki's response… can't tell anymore. It'd ruin the next chapie! (I wrote last chapter several weeks ago… :/ so that manga scan of the Loki/Mayura kiss didn't have any effect on this chapter. I'll let the cat out of the bag… I'm currently writing chapter 39! And I'll keep posting every other day… So you guys don't get too overwhelmed with too many chapters at once. Hehe!) But please keep on reviewing. I love answering your questions and comments help me fix chapters before I post as well as give me ideas for the chapters I'm writing.

**To Erinys: **Oh, I laughed the whole time I was writing it. Loki can't always be the unemotional type. I personally think that was the sin Loki was sent down to Midgard for. He needed to learn to be more open and realize how much he needed loved the people around him. The form of a child would help him see that because his forced dependence on others. (alright… so he still wasn't hampered very much… but he eventually saw the point anyway. Ep. 25 "This doesn't taste good, Yamino-kun.")

**To Allison:** Glad you like it.

**To Malster:** Hope you enjoy them.

**Manda-chan****:** There always needs to be more MaLoki. And I love how much all the authors try to come up with new angles. More will be coming up soon. But still so much more to write… if you can imagine that!


	18. Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 17: Discovering the Truth**

> _**My Love,**_
> 
> ****
> 
> _**Nothing is considered more beautiful in the spring than cherry trees in bloom, so fragile looking and yet so strong. But I can't help but disagree with that assessment. For they fall in comparison to the beauty of your soul. I have longed to sit next to you, and say these sweet words in your ears, instead of writing them on paper. **_
> 
> ****
> 
> _**But now I may…for the snow has melted, relieving the fresh spring grass, and soon the cherry blossoms will bloom again. No longer must we hide the feelings we hold for either other from the dark coldness of winter. The sun has destroyed the winter… and when it returns our love will burn bright enough to drive the darkness away.**_
> 
> ****
> 
> **_So this White Day, I invite you on a leisurely stroll through __Mizugawa__Park__ at __two o'clock__. I will be sitting at the wooden bench by the water fountain. Please my angel, make my dream come true._**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> _**Until we meet…**_
> 
> _** Your Secret Admirer**_

****

****

****

> _**P.S. So that you know that it's me, I will give you a white rose.**_
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> _**My heart aches for you…**_
> 
> _** Your Secret Admirer**_

.

.

.

"This is so exciting! You're going to find out who your secret admirer is today!"

"I know Skuld-chan. But I'm so nervous too… what if he doesn't like me as much in person?"

"He already knows you in person, remember?"

"Ah! That's right." Mayura perked up that the thought.

"But he's probably nervous that you won't like him Mayura-chan."

"Well, there are only so many people my secret admirer could be… ummm… well there's Kaitou-san, and Kotaro-kun, or maybe even Narugami-kun himself. Wouldn't that be funny?!" Mayura began to giggle.

"Oh… Loki-sama…" whispered Skuld.

"Did you say anything Skuld-chan?"

"No…" answered Skuld, as she shook her head. "Oh my! Look at the time! You have to start getting ready!"

.

.

.

Skuld and Mayura stepped out of Mayura's room at one thirty in the afternoon feeling quiet pleased at their efforts. Mayura was wearing a loose knee length baby blue skirt and a white blouse. Over the blouse was a white single button sweater. Mayura had fixed her hair too, pulling the front edges behind her head and tying it off with a matching baby blue bow.

"Loki-san! Loki-san…!"

"He went out a little bit earlier today, Mayura-san. Is there anything you needed to tell him?" inquired Yamino.

"No… I was just going to tell Loki-san that I was leaving to see my secret admirer. Maybe he would have wished me luck. Well, see you later Yamino-san!"

"Good luck Mayura-san," replied Yamino as the front door shut behind her. "And good luck to you too… Loki-sama…"

"I'm afraid he's going to need it…" was Skuld's only response.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful spring, and although it was only March, the slight breeze was warm. It was five minutes to two when Mayura arrived at Mizugawa Park. As Mayura walked towards the wooden bench by the water fountain, she noticed that someone was already sitting there, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Mayura, what a pleasant surprise. Please sit down. Why are you here today?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here at two o'clock. And you, Loki-san?"

"I was waiting for someone too."

"Was?" Mayura looked at Loki with curiosity.

Loki reached into his dress coat and pulled out a white rose. "I was waiting for my angel, but now she's here."

"I… I…" Mayura's eyes filled with tears. "Loki-san… we can't…"

"Why? I'm not a child anymore. Do you think I don't know what is inside my heart?"

"You're still so young Loki-san…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Loki-san."

"Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I don't know about the way you look at me? Why do you continue to deny it?!" Loki stood up and looked down at Mayura.

"Because it's wrong!" stated Mayura as she too stood up.

"There's nothing wrong about it. I'm not the ten year old child you first met anymore Mayura! It's been over six years!"

"None of that matters Loki-san. I'm six years older than you! It's not allowed!"

"Who made that rule?! The only barriers between us are the ones in your thick head!"

That said, Loki tilted Mayura's head up and kissed her. Unable to command her body, Mayura kissed Loki back while her mind screamed for her to stop. Ending the kiss gently, Loki spun on his heels and left Mayura standing there dumbfounded. Several agonizing seconds passed before she collapsed to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not unemployed anymore! Yeah! Of course that means I won't be typing as fast… but you guys probably won't even notice that. (I do have quite a back long.)****

**To Manda-chan:** Sent the translations to silentangel777hotmail.com. And you're definitely right. Mayura is confused about her feelings for Loki, and if she wasn't then… she is now. I left the Reiya/Freya transformation 'thing' out so that the reader can decided if Reiya grew up to look like Freya or if the two look completely different. Yes… as annoying as Freya could be, I don't think she would have taken it too badly… given she had six years to get used to it.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** This is predominately a story about Mayura and Loki, but I won't forget about the other gods/goddess either.

**To Erinys:** Well… just because Freya didn't give the theatrical performance of her life, doesn't mean that she has given up pouting over it. And of course this is hurting Mayura, although not as much as Loki I think. The reason why Mayura is acting like Loki a little bit… zip… muhaamamamudh…

**To Bibliomaniac:**   
1. Except for special chapters, Loki's the only person we're going to hear thoughts from in this story. (This keeps the point of view consistent, although much harder to write.) In coming chapters Mayura will have several monologue type sections when her thoughts will be known however. In these chapters, Mayura's in so much denial that saying saying the only thing running through her head.   
2. Mayura is good friends with Reiya… not always the other way around. Mayura probably missed the rivalry completely. Remember as far as she believes, Loki's not an option and she therefore wouldn't feel threatened by Reiya. And Reiya wouldn't brush of any help to get Loki.  
3. Narugami's getting drunk because he doesn't have a girl. Poor Narugami!  
4. What Heimdall does is low down and sneaky. That's all I'm going to say.


	19. Distance

**This is the second posted chapter today. If you haven't read chapter 17: Discovering the Truth. Don't read this…yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Distance**

Both Loki and Mayura returned back to the house late and retreated into their separate rooms. For the following two days, both avoided each other as much as possible. And when they couldn't avoid each other, such as meal times, neither spoke. Mayura and Loki even avoided visual contact if that was achievable. And as the tension between them continued to build, Yamino, Fenrir, and ecchan could only hope that neither would do something they would later regret. That fateful event happened on the third day.

"What are you doing Loki-san?" asked Mayura as she peered over Loki's shoulder as he sat at the desk.

"Did someone speak to me?"

"Yes, I did Loki-san. And I asked, what are you doing?" retorted Mayura angrily.

"I'm filling out the application to take the Tokyo University Entrance Exam, what does it look like?"

"Tokyo University… the most prestigious university in Japan! But you never went to school Loki-san."

"I was home schooled."

"What's this… Fu…fa-ru-ba-u-ti-se-n?"

"Farbautisen. You know… my last name… I do have one Daidouji-san," said Loki in a belittling voice.

"You don't have to be so mean."

"Whatever you say Daidouji-san."

"Are you planning to go to Tokyo University to get away from me Farbautisen-san? Why don't you just kick me out?!"

"I wouldn't do that. Your father asked me to take care of you. And I do not renege on my oaths. Besides, where would you go Daidouji-san? Your job at the shrine doesn't pay enough for you to live on your own."

"Well I hope you do well on the entrance exam this weekend, Farbautisen-san," replied Mayura curtly.

"I intend to. Now, if you don't have something urgent to speak to me about, would you kindly exit my study Daidouji-san? I need to prepare for the exam."

Mayura left the study, slamming the door in her wake.

After that, the angry tension in the house decreased. Loki and Mayura were no longer giving each other the silent treatment—but they addressed each other formally and rarely said anything of important. The discussion highlight for Friday was 'Farbautisen-san, would you kindly pass me the salt please.' (The sentence contained seven words!) Never before in Loki's and Mayura's relationship of almost seven years had either acted so formally towards each other, or anyone else for that matter. As a result, their actions were awkward and forced. Nothing else seemed to happen from the incident which relieved Yamino, Fenrir and ecchan greatly. Loki took the Tokyo University entrance exam that Saturday as planned and Mayura continued to work at Ginga Shrine, although a little bit more dedicatedly. But as the first week of estrangement stretched into a second something radically changed for the worse. Both Loki and Mayura began to withdraw into themselves, and neither seemed to hold the same joy for life which they previously had. Mayura didn't smile or laugh anymore and Loki's eyes had turned a soulless gray. And it was this morbidity that greatly disturbed anyone who knew either Mayura or Loki.

* * *

Author's Note: Loki's Last Name

Yes, I know Loki's real last name is Laufeyiarson. But even Loki isn't that brave (or stupid) as to actually use his real first name and last name on Midgard. Even really slow people would catch onto that. And in the anime Kotaro was already suspicious (Ep. 25 He reads a book on Norse Mythology.) Loki can't really afford to give any more hints on who he really is. But don't worry, he'll use Laufeyiarson later. Hehe

I actually used Loki's patronymic or father-name. In the nineteen hundreds and early twentieth century many Norwegians took their patronymic name and claim it as their official last name. This was an especially common practice in the immigration records of Ellis Island. A patronymic name is literally what it sounds like.

_If a man named Anders (first name) had a son called Jon, then the boy would be called Jon Anderssen, that is: Jon, the son of Anders. In some dialects the patronymic could be Andersson or Anderssøn, but the meaning is the same.  
  
_

_If Anders had a daughter called Anne, she would be called Anne Andersdatter, that is: Anne, the daughter of Anders. The spoken form, however, was more like Anne Anderste or Anderstet. Today Norwegian genealogists often use Andersdtr as an abbreviated form. The women used their patronymic all the life, married or not, but this custom began to change around 1900 or a little earlier._

So, since Loki's father was a giant called Farbauti, if he needed to create a last name for official documents on Midgard, his name would be Loki Farbautisen.

_Italic_ text taken from http:www.nndata.no/home/jborgos/names.htm


	20. Denial and Breakage

**Chapter 19: Denial and Breakage**

She had become careless, often crossing a busy street without looking, and even when cars stopped mere feet from her and blew their horns in warning to Mayura, she ignored them. It was as if she had lost her instinct to survive. Not that she was looking for ways to kill herself; it was more like she was indifferent to the whole concept of life and death.

"Mayura-chan, what's going on? You've been wandering like a ghost for days. Ever since that one date you had with Freyr-san!" questioned an angry Skuld.

"What's going on?" Mayura rambled tonelessly. "I don't know…" Mayura slipped into a emotionless daze.

* * *

---Within Mayura's Head---

"Hello, Kaitou Freyr-san. Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Mayura flirtatiously.

"Yamato Nadeshiko! This Freyr… this Freyr is not worthy of your presence!"

"Not even for a date?"

"Whatever Yamato Nadeshiko commands…" responded a heart-eyed Freyr.

"Wow that was a close one… Kotaro-kun said he was busy and kept mumbling something about much Loki would hurt him and Narugami-kun wouldn't because he didn't want to hurt Loki," whispered a relieved Mayura.

"Are you ready to go? Freyr knows of the greatest place to take Yamato Nadeshiko."

Unfortunately for Freyr, Mayura was still lost in private thought. "But that's the point!" screamed Mayura.

"Yamato Nadeshiko… are you alright? Maybe today is not such a good day…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Freyr-kun… I was just thinking about something. Let's go!" said a cheerful Mayura.

"Freyr-kun…" whispered Freyr, once again back on cloud nine.

"I just have to forget Loki's kiss… Loki-kun's… Farbautisen-san's kiss. That kiss…" Mayura sighed.

"Freyr-kun…"

"Ah… Freyr-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Freyr-kun…"

"Kaitou-san!"

"Ah… yes Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"Let's go."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Snap out of it Mayura-chan!" commanded Skuld as she waved her hand in front of Mayura's face. "What happened on that date?! Neither of you are talking about it!" pestered Skuld once again.

"We kissed… well, I kissed him."

"And…? That wouldn't be enough to drive you over the deep end!" retorted Skuld.

"I would like to add that Freyr-san isn't acting like this Mayura-san… anymore." commented Verdandi.

"He's wasn't acting his normal cheerful self, but that's because he thought he hurt you somehow," added Urd.

"Not his normal self Urd? Heimdall-san had to take him shopping. Do you realize how serious that was?" asked Skuld.

"That is true…" responded the other two sisters.

"But Heimdall-san finally convinced Freyr-san that he didn't hurt his Yamato Nadeshiko," informed Verdandi.

"Mayura-san, why are you still so… gloomy? Even if you feel guilty about hurting Freyr-san's feelings…"

"It's not that…" interrupted Mayura.

"Is it the kiss you regret Mayura-san?" inquired Urd.

"Yes… no… I don't know."

"Tell us what you do know Mayura-chan… please…" begged Skuld.

"It was warm and pleasant… soft as anyone would image… And yet… and yet… it was cold, lifeless… And it hurt so much. I felt like a part of me was being ripped out. But I had to do it…"

"It?"

"I had to kiss someone else… To forget Loki's… Farbautisen-san's kiss…"

"Mayura-san/chan…"

"But I can't forget! It only made the memory of Loki's eyes before he kissed me… the memory of his smile… the memory of his lips as they touched mine… the memory of that surreal feeling… it was like I was becoming a flame… Loki… it only made the memory stronger!" ended Mayura as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Mayura-san why don't you take a nap on the couch," invited Urd, placing power behind her words.

"Thank you. I just feel so empty. Like I've lost something… something that was becoming a part of me… and now it's gone. I'll never get it back." Mayura cried as she started to fall asleep.

"You love Loki-sama, Mayura-chan."

"Loki… I love you Loki…" mumbled Mayura right before she lost consciousness to sleep.

Stepping outside the room Mayura was sleeping in the three sisters of fate were each lost in thought. Skuld was the first to break the silence. "What did she mean by that? What did she lose that was becoming a part of her? I don't understand."

"I don't understand that either, but when Mayura-san was talking about becoming a flame during Loki-sama's kiss, I don't think she meant that metaphorically," mused Verdandi.

"But that's nothing special Verdandi, I mean, that's just normal bodily reactions and such…" commented Skuld.

"You misunderstood me Skuld. She wasn't metaphorically describing the kiss. The impression I received from Mayura-san was that… I know this sounds absurd, but Mayura-san thought she literally was turning into a flame… I can't describe it any better… I…" stuttered a confused Verdandi.

"Urd, what do you think of all this?" asked the two younger sisters. "You relate with the past the best of the three of us."

"It's too fuzzy to tell… but from what I can see clearly enough…," Urd paused in deep concentration. "There was some sort of connection between Loki-sama and Mayura-san. A link you could say. Quite an old link too. But it's so faint… I can barely even see it," Urd paused once again. "If I had to guess I'd say it was about… six years old… right around when Loki-sama decided to stay on Midgard or just a little older…"

"What does that have to do with the current situation Urd?" asked Skuld.

Still concentrating Urd continued to speak, "It's so hard to see… too many emotions… the connection was strained six months ago… I… it's so blurry…"

"Please Urd, I have a feeling that this might be root of the problem."

"I'll try Verdandi. Let's sit down and let me use my crystal ball."

"I thought that was just for a joke Urd," replied Skuld.

"I know, but I find it helps me focus… silly as that sounds." Urd sat down and began to stare into the crystal. Her eyes slowly glazed over before she began to speak. "Even though everything is blurry, the link is stronger… Something happened two and a half weeks ago… the link's… it's become so frail and weak… almost like it was fading away or being destroyed…"

"Two and a half weeks ago was White Day when Loki-sama and Mayura-chan had that argument…" interrupted Skuld.

"It's so cloudy… I can't see… wait… four days ago… the connection snapped!" exclaimed Urd as she pulled out of her vision.

"What could have caused the link to snap Urd?"

"I don't know Skuld… I don't know. It's too hard to see with both Loki-sama's and Mayura-san's emotions clouding everything. It's like trying to see in thick fog."

"The kiss…"

"What do you mean Verdandi? What does the kiss have anything to do with it?" asked Skuld.

"That's what broke the link. Remember when Mayura-san said it felt like a piece of her was being ripped out? That something that was becoming a part of her disappeared? She didn't know what it was… but I think she was talking about the link between Loki-sama and herself."

"I still don't get it," answered a confused Skuld.

"It's like this… Loki-sama and Mayura-san's relationship wasn't doing very well at the time, causing this connection between the two of them to become stressed and very fragile. When Mayura-san kissed Freyr-san the link couldn't take the added stress and snapped."

"Ah… I get it now. But what is this link?"

"I've never seen it before Skuld, between humans, gods, or the occasional human/god pairing. I have absolutely no clue what this could mean. But I do know one thing. We need to see Loki-sama right away. If this connection thing is anything like I think it is…"

"What Urd?" asked Verdandi.

"If this connection thing is anything like I think it is… then Loki-sama won't be doing any better than Mayura-san."

* * *

Author's Note: What was that? Not going to tell. You'll find out eventually. Just remember Verdandi's discovery/confusion k? I promise it will be good.

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** Poor Reiya-chan. Completely losing the guy she loves. But that's the way love is sometimes. (Not that she had a chance) And yes, it's going to be a very long story.  
Loki did a John Wayne last update. I took the idea from "The Quiet Man" one of John Wayne's few non-military non-cowboy movies. In the story John Wayne says "The only locks between us will be the ones inside your own thick head," kisses her and pushes/throws her onto the bed. He then goes out of the bedroom to sleep in his sleeping bag in the kitchen. (They had just gotten married but because the wife's brother didn't give the wife her dowry, she feels she not a married woman… etc…) (The movie takes place in 1910's Ireland.)

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Yeah, not the greatest attitudes for two love birds to have eh? They're great with the mood swings. Ah love…

**To Manda-chan: **Loki was just frustrated. After all that work, the mortal still didn't want him. If you were a god, knew that she loved you and had been reduced to wooing a mortal, wouldn't you be upset? And they're losing their will to live for a much bigger reason than relationship angst. It's because goaingaxmnvwhlawktsav… oops, can't tell. And not quite yet, but things will get better soon.

**To Bibliomaniac:** Thanks for the compliment. Loki wasn't as sappy when he wrote that one. Hehe… no kissy kissy yet. I told everyone that my beta swore I broke the angst-o-meter. Heim-kun is mentioned in ch. 20, but Heimdall's prank comes in chapter 24.

**To Bibliomaniac: ** I don't know the real setting of the MaLoki manga or anime. I decided it would be Tokyo. They're definitely living in a Japanese city, and since I don't know where that aquarium is… probably gives the Japanese viewers the location like the Statue of Liberty or the Golden Gate Bridge would do for an American viewer. And yes, a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Just how they got there is going to be rather interesting… and the end isn't what they would have expected.

**To akuweaselgirl:** Glad you like my story.

**To Malster: **In Japanese, calling your friend by their last name—especially how close Loki and Mayura were—is considered very insulting.

**To Erinys:** Their friends won't sit by. Don't worry. Oh this story has a very happy Loki/Mayura ending. Don't fret about that.

**To Ytak: ** You'll understand why I posted these two chapters together as well. I'm glad my plot and characterization is coming out so well. Thank you. And yup, they get back together. I'm a sap at heart.


	21. Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'

**LokiGirl says to read the chapter before this... cause that was just posted too. And chpater 19 should always be read before ch 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: "Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'"**

While the Norns had their hands full taking care of Mayura, Narugami, Yamino, Fenrir, and ecchan were worrying over Loki.

"Loki… talk to me. Please, say something…anything. Tell me what's wrong… please?" begged an alarmed Narugami. In all the time he had known Loki, Narugami had never seen him act this way. Until last week, had anyone come up to Narugami and bet that Loki could stay depressed for more than five days with someone trying to cheer him up, he would have called them a fool. And yet now, Narugami was beside himself having already run out of ideas to cheer Loki up.

"Nothing's wrong Narugami-kun," replied Loki in a monotone voice.

"Sure… that's why you don't call me Narukami-kun anymore right?"

"........................"

"Loki-tama…"

"Why do the gods try so hard to live Narugami-kun? After several thousand years, what's the point of living anymore?"

"L… L… Loki" stuttered a terrified Narugami.

"Do we solely exist to perform our duties as gods?"

"Loki, don't talk like that."

"That's right Loki-tama! You're very important…"

"Fire… trickery… and chaos… do those truly need a deity? Or am I merely a fake… an imposter… neither Aesir nor Vanir… a deformed frost giant… a malformed destroyer of life… whose destiny it is to annihilate the world?"

"Loki! Get a hold of yourself! You're one of us! And the Norns changed their prophecies! There is no more Ragnarok!" insisted Narugami as he shook Loki's shoulders.

But Loki ignored this and began to recite:

> > **_TO ONE IN PARADISE_**
>> 
>> **_ by Edgar Allan Poe   
(1834)_**
>> 
>> **_"Thou wast all that to me, love,   
For which my soul did pine-   
A green isle in the sea, love,   
A fountain and a shrine,   
All wreathed with fairy fruits and flowers,   
And all the flowers were mine._**
>> 
>> **_Ah, dream too bright to last!   
Ah, starry Hope! that didst arise   
But to be overcast!   
A voice from out the Future cries,   
"On! on!"- but o'er the Past   
Dim gulf! my spirit hovering lies   
Mute, motionless, aghast!_**
>> 
>> **_For, alas! alas! me   
The light of Life is o'er!   
"No more- no more- no more-"   
Such language holds the solemn sea   
To the sands upon the shore  
Shall bloom the thunder-blasted tree   
Or the stricken eagle soar!_**
>> 
>> **_And all my days are trances,   
And all my nightly dreams   
Are where thy grey eye glances,   
And where thy footstep gleams-   
In what ethereal dances,   
By what eternal streams._**

"Ecchan, watch Loki for me." Fearful of what Loki might do to himself, Narugami raced down to the kitchen where Yamino was cooking dinner and Fenrir was hoping to sneak of with scraps.

"Narugami-san! What's the matter?" asked Yamino worriedly.

"It's Loki… I think he really might do it."

"What would daddy do? I thought Ragnarok was avoided."

"No, it's not that. There's no sharp objects in Loki's study is there? Nothing that would seriously cut?"

"Only some scissors or a letter opener… Narugami-san…?" asked a confused Yamino.

"Well, there are the drapes, but those would be a little too cumbersome…"

"Thor-san! What's going on with Loki-sama!" insisted an annoyed Yamino.

"We have to watch him four-eyes. Keep him away from all sharp objects, long rope or things that can be made into rope such as bed sheets… not to mention all types of medicine… he might try to overdose given no other option…" rambled Narugami.

"Are you suggesting that daddy might try to kill himself?! Daddy wouldn't do that!" shouted an angry Fenrir.

"I would have thought so too Fenrir, but lately… I don't know. And today he started talking about the meaning of life and that there is really no point in living!"

"Loki-sama?"

"And to top that off, Loki started talking nonsense about being a false god or something like that and that perhaps it was his destiny cause the destruction of the world. But Loki doesn't believe in destiny. He's said that often enough."

"Daddy…"

"He's starting to recite Edgar Allen Poe! I left him with ecchan watching him," informed Narugami as he opened the study door. Even though Narugami had warned both Fenrir and Yamino of what they would see, neither were adequately prepared.

Loki meanwhile was reciting:

> > ** _ELDORADO _**
>> 
>> _** by Edgar Allan Poe   
(1849)**_
>> 
>> _** Gaily bedight,   
A gallant knight,   
In sunshine and in shadow,   
Had journeyed long,   
Singing a song,   
In search of Eldorado.**_
>> 
>> _** But he grew old-   
This knight so bold-   
And o'er his heart a shadow   
Fell as he found   
No spot of ground   
That looked like Eldorado.**_
>> 
>> _** And, as his strength   
Failed him at length,   
He met a pilgrim shadow-   
"Shadow," said he,   
"Where can it be-   
This land of Eldorado?"**_
>> 
>> _** "Over the Mountains   
Of the Moon,   
Down the Valley of the Shadow,   
Ride, boldly ride,"   
The shade replied-   
"If you seek for Eldorado!"**_

Once Yamino regained function of his brain he pulled Narugami and Fenrir outside the study and closed the door.

"I think we need to take shifts. Narugami-san could you take the first?"

"Fine with me," replied Narugami.

"I'll take the second shift… Nii-san and ecchan can take the third shift during the night," mused Yamino.

"Why do we get the night shift?" asked an annoyed Fenrir.

"Because nii-san, you're both small enough to get away with sleeping in Loki-sama's room."


	22. We Need a Plan

**Chapter 21: We Need a Plan**

It was only thirty minutes after the Norns decided to check on Loki's condition, when Urd rang his doorbell. "Verdandi, you made sure Mayura-san won't wake up while we're gone right?"

"Yes, she'll be in deep sleep for a good six hours unless I wake…" stopped a shocked Verdandi. For in front of her was a ragged looking Narugami. His hair was uncombed (not something you would notice unless you know him really well—or at least stared at him often), his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes red from lack of sleep. "Thor-san! What happened? You're a mess!"

"Yeah… you could get a part in the 'Night of the Living Dead'… without makeup."

"Skuld, this is no time for Loki-ish humor," reprimanded Verdandi.

"Thor-san, we've come here to see what condition Loki-sama is in. Mayura-san is fast asleep in our house under one of Verdandi's spells because she has not been acting normally lately," crisply informed Urd in a business like fashion.

"Oh… I'm sorry… you woke me up… please come in. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep between work, my watch shift, and an almost constant monologue—complement of Loki," Narugami yawned.

"Eh?" responded the three sisters.

"I think I'll just show you. It'll be easier that way."

Narugami showed the Norns up the stairs and opened the door to Loki's study. Sitting in one of the chairs was an equally tired Yamino. Fenrir was sleeping in his lap and ecchan was snoozing away on his head. The room was completely silent for several moments and the Norns were beginning to think Narugami need something more than sleep when Loki walked to their view.

"Is th… that Loki-sama?"

"I'm afraid so Skuld… but…"

Loki reciting: Hamlet in Act III, scene i (58–90)

> > **_To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them?—To die,—to sleep,—   
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to,—'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die,—to sleep;—   
To sleep: perchance to dream:—ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office, and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would these fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,—   
The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn  
No traveller returns,—puzzles the will,  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought;  
And enterprises of great pith and moment,  
With this regard, their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action._**

Narugami closed the door, hoping that doing so will allow the Norns' to process the information they had just seen quicker. "No reason to completely destroy their brains," whispered Narugami. "Why don't we go into the kitchen were we can discuss this? Shall we?"

Settled into the kitchen, and a cup of tea later Urd was the first of the Norns to speak. "This is worse than I thought…"

"Eh… run that by me again?"

"Eh? Oh… sorry Thor-san. As I said earlier, Mayura-san isn't acting normal and we tried to figure out why, we… we found something unusual."

"It seems that Loki-sama and Mayura-san had formed a bond or link between them somehow… and it broke for days ago," added Verdandi.

"Did you say four days ago?" questioned Narugami.

"That's right Thor-san. Why?"

"It was four days ago when Loki started to be suicidal and act like… act like… THAT!" Unable to describe Loki's actions in words, Narugami pointed up to the ceiling towards the direction of Loki's study.

"So Loki-sama is suffering from the detachment just like Mayura-chan," Skuld mused.

"Are you trying to tell me that all this is just some sick kind of withdrawal symptoms?" Narugami asked incredulously.

"In a weird way… yes."

"Will they get over it?"

"If we could reform the connection between Loki-sama and Mayura-chan, or whatever it is… it might be possible."

"You don't even know what this connection thing is and you want us to reform it? How will we be able to do that?"

"If we can get them back together… hopefully they'll do that on their own."

"And what if they don't? Will they ever return to normal Urd?"

"Without the bond between them… I think it would be better if they never regained their minds," answered Urd in a soft harsh voice.

"Urd/Urd-san, how could you say such a thing?!"

"If Loki-sama regains his mind without the bond… I'm afraid we'll learn how evil Loki-sama could truly be…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Then the only question is, how do we get them back together?" asked Narugami.

"That's the problem Thor-san. Even though they love each other desperately… I'm not sure if they can get back together," answered Verdandi.

"I don't think Mayura-chan will be a problem… I heard her openly state, and I quote, 'Loki… I love you Loki.' Not even a –kun attached!" excitedly stated Skuld.

"But Loki-sama will probably be a different matter," pointed out Urd.

"Daidouji-chan rejected him twice. I don't know if Loki would… but then again, he loves her," Narugami mused.

"That still doesn't answer the question. How do we get them back together?" asked Urd.

"Tomorrow is Loki-sama's birthday," announced Skuld.

"I completely forgot… I could probably get Loki out tomorrow then."

"How?"

"I'll invite him out to drink of course! To drink on your birthday and get drunk; it's the only thing to do on your birthday when you don't have a girl."

"That's all we need Thor-san… a drunken suicidal Loki-sama."

"I didn't say I'd actually take him anywhere near alcohol. That's how I'll get him out of the house. I'll drag him past the Twilight Café. It's on the way to Cohen's. Your job," as he pointed to the Norns, "is to get Daidouji-chan there. Tomorrow night, nine o'clock."

"That'll be easy enough," responded Skuld. "Lead her around by the hand and she follows."

"It better work," complained Narugami. "Do you realize how much literature can be recited in four day's time? He's already gone through all of Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson, A Tale of Two Cities… and yes he recited it verbatim without looking— I checked… ummm… Dostoyevsky I think… and now he's working on Shakespeare—only the depressing ones of course. Too bad you girls missed Macbeth."

"Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble," recited the Norns in unison.

"You know it huh?"

"Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble."

* * *

**Author's Note: "Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble."**

**The Three Witches**

Throughout the play, the witches—referred to as the "weird sisters" by many of the characters—lurk like dark thoughts and unconscious temptations to evil. In part, the mischief they cause stems from their supernatural powers, but mainly it is the result of their understanding of the weaknesses of their specific interlocutors—they play upon Macbeth's ambition like puppeteers.

The witches' beards, bizarre potions, and rhymed speech make them seem slightly ridiculous, like caricatures of the supernatural. Shakespeare has them speak in rhyming couplets throughout (their most famous line is probably "Double, double, toil and trouble, / Fire burn and cauldron bubble" in IV.i.10–11), which separates them from the other characters, who mostly speak in blank verse. The witches' words seem almost comical, like malevolent nursery rhymes. Despite the absurdity of their "eye of newt and toe of frog" recipes, however, they are clearly the most dangerous characters in the play, being both tremendously powerful and utterly wicked (IV.i.14).

The audience is left to ask whether the witches are independent agents toying with human lives, or agents of fate, whose prophecies are only reports of the inevitable. The witches bear a striking and obviously intentional resemblance to the Fates, female characters in both Norse and Greek mythology who weave the fabric of human lives and then cut the threads to end them. Some of their prophecies seem self-fulfilling. For example, it is doubtful that Macbeth would have murdered his king without the push given by the witches' predictions. In other cases, though, their prophecies are just remarkably accurate readings of the future—it is hard to see Birnam Wood coming to Dunsinane as being self-fulfilling in any way. The play offers no easy answers. Instead, Shakespeare keeps the witches well outside the limits of human comprehension. They embody an unreasoning, instinctive evil.

The Three Witches (In-Depth Analysis)  
From Spark Notes

Author's Note: I did not write Hamlet. That belongs to William Shakespeare. This version of Hamlet's soliloquy was found on Spark Notes if you wish to understand what Hamlet is really saying in this speech, there is an explanation link on the web page above, under the quote's text. (Quote #5) Oh, and I didn't write Macbeth either.

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Well if you have to write a depressed Loki, might as go all the way. And Poe is just too funny to ignore. Loki has a good memory doesn't he? And Narugami probably wished that zombie Loki would sleep more.

**To Akuweaselgirl:** I update every other day. At least for now.

**Arysta****:** Glad you think it's neat. And go ahead a write a secret admirer story. I'd love to read it. And that's to anybody; I don't take dibs on the "secret admirer" theme or plot line. Just don't take **my** fluff letters k? And you'll learn a lot more about the 'connection' later in the story.

**To Manda-chan:** Yup, the "connection" is very important. Maybe you can guess why. It'll be fully explained in chapter 37. And don't worry, it gets fluffy again. Hehe… I love sap.

**To Erinys: **This "connection" will cause quite a few surprises along the way. Hehe… Hope you like the Norn's and Narugami's plan.

**To Bibliomaniac: **

1. Yes, the "turning into a flame" has to do with Loki's fire god abilities… somehow.  
2. Loki's and Mayura's relationship nor temporary break-up are not normal in any sense of the word. There's a very good reason Loki became suicidal. I hinted at it in chapter 19.  
3. Yes, Loki is usually optimistic, but when lose types of people become depressed it's usually pretty bad. Narugami never would have believed it possible for Loki to get that depressed either.  
4. Genki and witty Loki is back in full by chapter 23 don't worry. And nope, I won't forget about the university thing.


	23. And So They Met

**Chapter 22: And So They Meet**

**---At Loki's Estate---**

"Loki… Loki…" said Narugami as he snapped his fingers in front of Loki's face. "Come on… look at me!"

"What is it Narugami-kun?" asked an uninterested Loki.

"Today's your birthday. And I think you need some serious cheering up. What do you say we drink to your woes."

"I'm not very interested."

"'To drink on your birthday and get drunk; it's the only thing to do on your birthday when you don't have a girl.' Isn't that what you normally say Loki?" goaded Narugami.

"I don't care."

"The drinks will be on me!"

"Fine… why not," said Loki in a monotone.

"Since we're going out why don't you get washed up first, and put on something clean."

"What's the point Narugami-kun? I thought we were going out to get drunk?"

"Loki… you of all people you should know. Being drunk is one thing… being a smelly drunkard is something else entirely."

"Whatever…" Loki sighed.

* * *

**---With the Norns---**

"Alright Mayura-chan… would you please turn around."

"I think we should put her hair up."

"I know Verdandi! I could do the same style she wore on White Day… it looks so cute on her."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea Skuld." Verdandi leaned over and whispered, "Reminding Loki-sama about White Day…"

"I'll change it a little. Hmmm… I know! I'll braid the tied back portions and hold it together with a contrasting ribbon."

.

.

.

"I have to agree with you Skuld. Mayura-san looks really cute with that hair style. It almost makes the outfit. Don't you agree Mayura-san?" asked Verdandi.

"It does, I guess."

"Eh…? Look at the time Verdandi! We got to run! We're going to miss the movie." On the wall, the clock read eight forty-five.

* * *

**---Near the Twilight Café---**

"Narugami-kun, where are we going? There are lots of closer places to buy alcohol."

"It's your birthday Loki. And we're going to drink to the woes of love. There's going to be no rice alcohol in my system tonight!"

"So where are we going?" asked Loki non-interestedly.

"Cohen's… it's a small Irish liquor import pub." Loki and Narugami continued to walk in silence.

"Skuld…? Verdandi…? Where are you guys? You were just here a second ago…" Mayura turned around looking for the Norns when another person caught her attention. "Loki…"

Loki stopped at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. Turning around he saw Mayura across the street. Unable to speak, Loki stared at the sight before him.

"Loki?" asked Mayura as she crossed the street. "Is it really you? You're eyes are so gray. Loki?"

Regaining his voice, the only thing Loki could say was, "Stay away…"

"Oh no! He's going to bolt!" whispered Skuld as she watched the scene below from the second story roof across the street from the Twilight Café.

"Welcome to the Twilight Café! Would you please sit down?" A man's hand gestured to a beautiful cast iron table for two. "Your bill has already been taken care of, and your favorite dishes and coffee have already been ordered. I hope you two have a delightful time and I'm be back shortly with your entrées."

Loki and Mayura sat both sat down at the offered table, too dazed from seeing each other again to protest the implied relationship between the two of them.

"I'd didn't know Master was in on the plan Thor-san," commented Urd. She had been up on the roof the whole time, coordinating the plan from above.

"Well, when I went up to Master yesterday and explained the problem to him he agreed to help wholeheartedly. Master's even the one who came up with the plan to ditch Loki and Daidouji-chan."

"Why is he helping us so much?" asked Verdandi.

"I asked him that… Master said that Daidouji-chan, Loki and I are like the family he never had… and that's why he would help us anytime we had a problem. So naturally he wanted to help us now."

"Such a wonderful man," mused Urd.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight. Aren't they, Loki… kun." Mayura blushed a dark shade of red and looked down away from Loki, finally realizing that she hadn't been using an honorific in her address towards him."

"But they're so hard to see with all the city lights," comment Loki as he gazed at Mayura. No… I can't do this again. She's hurt me twice. I can't… I can't open my heart again… she'll just crush it. But… I love her. I can't help it. I love her with all my soul.

"That doesn't make them any less beautiful."

"I guess your right Mayura-chan."

"Here are your dishes… for the young lady we have a coffee with two crèmes and one sugar. And for the gentleman we have a dark coffee with one sugar. On the menu for desert we have a vanilla waffle crepe with raspberry sauce for you mademoiselle," said Master as he placed a plate in front of Mayura. "And for you Mistier, a slice a German chocolate cake. Please enjoy."

"Oh… I wish I brought a video camera," Verdandi sighed.

"Did and taping," announced Skuld.

"Sometimes… just sometimes… your gadgets do come in handy," teased Urd.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

.

.

.

Loki and Mayura had finished their coffee and desert before either talked, and Loki was the first to break the silence. "They set us up, didn't they? I know Narukami-kun lend me here on purpose."

"Yeah… thinking back on it, Verdandi-san and Skuld-chan ditched me right before the café and then I met you. Are you angry at them?"

"No… I guess they were just really worried about us and didn't want either of us to give up on our friendship huh? Loki asked as he stood up.

"Aaachoouuu… I guess it's a little colder out than I thought it would be," commented Mayura after she sneezed.

Loki removed his overcoat and held it out to Mayura, "Here, take this… it's better than nothing." His voice had a soft and loving sound to it.

"Loki-kun… I… you're wearing the cuff-links I gave you… even though…" Mayura stood up and smiled at Loki, and he couldn't help but smile back as she put his overcoat on. "Are we friends now Loki-kun?"

"Did we ever stop being friends Mayura? Loki asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"I think… I don't think we're just friends anymore," replied Mayura as she went up on her tip-toes, closing her eyes. Loki leaned slightly down, meeting her half away and kissed her gently. As Loki and Mayura truly shared their first kiss together whistling and cheering could be faintly heard from across the street.

The kiss dissolved into nothingness, ending the same as it started, but neither Loki nor Mayura moved away. With their lips still touching they once again opened their eyes. Eventually however, Mayura rolled back onto her heels.

"Mayura… I…"

"Loki-kun… we shouldn't be doing this…"

"No! Mayura how could you say that again! Please don't do this to me. I can't live without…" Mayura placed a finger over Loki's mouth, and stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"We shouldn't be doing this… here."

"Eh…"

Mayura rose up onto her tip-toes again and lightly pecked Loki on the lips. "It's a little public here, don't you think… Loki?"

Loki smiled mischievously. "And where would you like to go… Mayu-chan?"

"Well… the shrine grounds are closed, but, I got keys to the gardens. And the cherry blossoms are in full bloom…"

.

.

.

Hours later, Mayura and Loki were still sitting on a marble bench underneath one of the cherry trees. The moon, having risen late that night, was just at its zenith. Mayura's head was leaning against Loki's shoulder while his head leaned on top of hers. His arms were securely caught around her waist. Mayura brought her hands up, hugging the overcoat closer to her body and smelled it. "Just like Loki-kun's…" Mayura began to giggle.

"Eh? What's so funny Mayu-chan?"

"Remember the first time you let me borrow your coat?"

"Yeah… I remember." Loki smiled fondly into Mayura's hair. "Why?"

"Well… now your overcoat is too big for me," Mayura began to giggle again. "But they smell the same."

"You smelled it? When I was ten?"

"Ummhmm…"

"Is that why my age was such a big problem for you?"

"I couldn't believe I was crushing on a ten year old. It was wrong, and I had to keep telling myself that, over and over again."

I didn't help her any either. I didn't exactly act like a child. Huh, act like a child? I was crushing right along with her. "And then, when I was older?" prompted Loki as he lifted his head and tilted Mayura's up with a hand.

"I didn't want… I couldn't believe that you really wanted to be with me. I thought… I thought it was just my dreams finally affecting the way I saw reality. And I couldn't get the mantra that had kept me sane for so many years out of my head. I'm sorry Loki…" Mayura's eyes started to tear.

"Shhhh… don't cry Mayura. That's all in the past now," coaxed Loki as he dried her eyes.

"It's so warm," commented Mayura as she once again pulled the overcoat tightly around herself.

Loki chuckled. "I love you Mayu-chan," Loki whispered into Mayura's ear before he kissed her once again.

* * *

**Omake: The Quote of the Day**

"When Loki starts reciting Poe, it's time to let the angst go."

* * *

**Rezo**: I can't delete any of the Loki Ragnarok episodes.

**LokiGirl**: because?

**Rezo**: They're too cool!

**LokiGirl**: muahahahah

**LokiGirl**: and you wonder why I'm a fan girl.

**Rezo**: I found out for sure in the 2nd to last episode I watched, where Loki was in his original form. XD

**LokiGirl**: ep 13, coughs

**LokiGirl**: In the words of Animaniacs "Hellooo nurse."

**LokiGirl**: except he's a guy, but yeah

**Rezo**: I think this needs to go in my AIM profile, do you mind?

**LokiGirl**: no

Yes, this was an actual AIM conversation.

**Author's Note:** Quit my job. Hopefully I find something else. More time to write I guess. Oh well. Guess what? I'm learning how to drive. So what I'm 20 and have only driven four times. Today my dad made me drive to the store with him in the dark. Parking and everything! Alright so it wasn't really dark, just sunset and a little bit afterwards, but still.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Or so many things can finally go right. Nothing special about April first besides a great birthday present for Loki eh?

**To Ytak:** Admittedly, not the best plan. But how can you plan something when you don't even know what the thing ('connection') you want to remake is? The closet is a good idea, but they might rebel to that plan out of plain stubbornness. Usually the best end to an argument is to get them to talk while somehow making it look like it was their idea. And Narugami-kun definitely had a hard time to get Loki out… he had to offer to buy the alcohol! Tight-wad Narugami spend money? The world is coming to an end! Ragnarok!

**To Bibliomaniac:** Well, true the plan wasn't much of a plan… but it was one of Narugami's after all. And sometimes the most simple of plans work the best.  
Why didn't they get them together sooner? Because no one knew what the problem was—communication was definitely lacking.   
Loki did sleep, but not a lot—basically only when he collapsed in exhaustion.  
No more silent treatment. I love sap too much. But I probably fooled a lot of people with Mayura's line. It certainly fooled Loki and my beta reader.  
Nope, Loki doesn't know about the Freyr thing. (Honestly, I had forgotten all about it. I think I'll write it in a later chapter, or maybe an omake.)

**To akuweaselgirl:** Normal, but a lot sweeter… at least towards Mayura.

**To Erinys: **Glad you liked Loki's reciting. I thought it was a little comic relief during that really down and angsty part. Anyway, how would a depressed Loki act?

**To Manda-chan:** Loki's had a long time to re-read the classics too. And Loki's got to have a good memory… that's have the art of being the trickster god—remembering all the dirt you've seen to use it for you're advantage. But you're going to have to wait for the "connection" information… ch. 37.


	24. Tokyo University

**Chapter 23: ****Tokyo ****University**

Peace once again filled Loki's mansion and life returned to a semblance of normalcy. Narugami and the Norns, worried still about the state of their friends paid close attention to both Mayura and Loki until Urd firmly concluded that the 'bond' as they had come to term it, had indeed reformed. As a group, they decide to not inform Mayura, Loki, or Loki's children about the bond. Narugami was positive that both four-eyes and Fenrir would spill the beans, and the Norns thought it would be best to let Mayura and Loki-sama's relationship, which had already become quite affectionate, grow on its own.

.

.

.

"You have to go!"

"Since when? I didn't even respond to the acceptance letter."

"Ummm… well actually you did. Yamino-san and I ummm… kind of… filled it out for you."

"What!!!"

"I couldn't let you throw away such an opportunity!"

"Why not? It doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter Loki?! We're talking about Tokyo University here!"

"So?"

"So? So, you have to go!"

"You don't need to talk in rhyme Mayu-chan," laughed Loki.

"This isn't funny Loki. And stop trying to change the subject. You were accepted into Tokyo University, a year or two younger than most students without even going to a single cram school!"

"That doesn't mean I have to attend. Anyway, I thought in Japan it only mattered what college accepted you. No one bothers to ask if you actually went there or finished college."

"Because, because it's implied. Why are you so set against attending Loki? Are you afraid to go to the big bad university little Loki-kun?" asked Mayura in a childish voice.

"No! Of course not, why would I be afraid?"

"Cause maybe you'd get lost. The campus is so big, and it's all the way on the other side of city. What if you couldn't find your way home?" teased Mayura some more.

"Mayu-chan… I'm a detective, how could I get lost? And even if I did, I could just ask somebody for directions. I can speak Japanese you know."

"Why are you so set against this?" asked Mayura exasperatedly.

"Because I wouldn't be able to see you," mumbled Loki.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'd be living on the wrong side of Tokyo," replied Loki as if he his answer was obvious.

"Loki… we only live twenty, thirty minutes max away from the University! Take your pick of public transportation: bus, subway, or train. It doesn't matter!"

"I get motion sick!"

"Oh… is that why you walk everywhere?"

"Yes," answered Loki as he rolled his eyes.

"When's the last time you've ridden in a car Loki?

"Ummm… six, seven years ago… why?"

"Loki! Don't you know that a lot of people grow out of motion sickness?"

"They do?"

"Yes, they do!"

"And how do you know this?"

"I used to get motion sick when I was a kid too Loki. The doctor explained that I got motion sick because my inner ear was messed up because I was still growing so much. Maybe now that you've stopped growing like a weed, your inner ear has stabilized."

"And if that's not the problem?"

"There's always Dramamine."

"I detest cherry flavored medicine," pouted Loki.

"They make it in orange flavored now too, chewable even," replied Mayura sweetly.

"I hate you."

"So, is that a yes Loki?"

"Sure, as long as I get to see you," answered Loki as he pulled Mayura into a hug.

"I promise." Mayura kissed him on the cheek.

**---A Month Later---******

"Yamino-san?"

"Yes Mayura-san?"

"Why is Loki taking exams today? I thought he was already accepted into the University."

"He was but because this is the fall semester, Loki-sama didn't take the normal prerequisite courses and the University just wants to make sure he wouldn't have problems in his classes."

"Oh… I get it."

"I'm home," announced Loki as he opened the study door.

"So, how did you're placement exams go?" asked Mayura.

"Fine, I got into the classes I wanted without any trouble," answered Loki, sitting down in his normal chair.

"May I see your schedule Loki?

"Sure." Loki handed Mayura a folded piece of paper he had in his hand. Yamino peered over Mayura's shoulder.

"Wow… these classes look really hard. But why do the course numbers all start in the three hundreds? Mystery!"

"Loki-sama, aren't those junior level courses?"

"Yes"

"But you're only a freshman Loki!"

"There's no point in taking courses I could teach."

Yamino sweat dropped. "Loki-sama…"

"An official schedule will be mailed to the house a week before classes start."

* * *

Author's Note: See, I didn't forget about Tokyo University. Poor Loki, having to go to college… and he's going to have so much fun there too… hehe.

**To Ytak:** Yeah, the 'connection' popped back into place. But they were both ready to finally become a couple as well… after reciting Poe, or acting like a doll really showed Loki and Mayura how much they relied on each other. I'm trying to give the Norns some more personality—Urd being the most reserved and Skuld being the most wild. Verdandi is somewhere in-between Urd and Skuld… I think.

**To Lare:** Glad you like the story. I've put a lot of effort into this story. I thought the idea of a suicidal Loki as something unique… and well kind of un-Lokish. But everyone has their braking point. It was really funny to write those chapters. And don't worry, I'm still writing.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** My beta reader did the same thing when he read chapter 23.

**To Bibliomaniac:** There's two reasons why as soon as Loki and Mayura meet again the "world's all rosy again":   
1. Their 'connection' was reconnected. And its breakage was the reason Loki and Mayura went all weird.   
2. Mayura admitted to herself that she was in love with Loki and was willing to act upon her feelings. Which subconsciously, Loki was able to know.  
But Mayura didn't do a 180 in front of Loki. She admitted that she couldn't forget Loki when she was talking with the Norns in chapter 19, and Skuld made her admit that she was in love with Loki. She decided it was okay to be with Loki—or rather she couldn't or didn't want to live without Loki during her zombie like behavior.  
Loki finds out about Mayura's and Freyr's kiss in chapter 40.  
Heimdall's plan is definitely worth the wait… trust me. (next chapter)

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** No, this is not the end. I'm working on chapter 40, and I know the plot for a good ten more chapters. Oh, of course I'm going to torture them some more. It's so much fun to torture Loki and Mayura. By the way, glad to have creeped you out (hehehehe)

**To akuweaselgirl:** Chapter 22 is one of my favorites.

**To deachan:** Oh, there's more. As I said before, I'm working on chapter 40!


	25. Swimming Class?

**Chapter 24: Swimming Class?**

---A Week before Classes---

It was around six o'clock and Heimdall was walking down the street whistling to himself. Although normally a subdued type, Heimdall was surprisingly quite energetic. Reaching the gates of Loki's home, Heimdall stopped whistling, and began to smile evilly. Yes, it seemed that Heimdall, the god of scheming had once again come up with something sinister. And only one god had the honored privilege of being the victim to his most elaborate or diabolical schemes: Loki. Removing the smile from his face, Heimdall knocked on the front door.

"Hello? Ah… Higashiyama Kazumi-kun, are you here to see Loki?"

"Yes. It seems that we are both going to Tokyo University in the fall and I wanted to know what classes he's taking. Maybe we'll share one even though I'm majoring in Computer Science and he's in the Forensics department."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in."

"Thank you," answered Heimdall, stepping through the wards on the front door.

"We were just about to eat dinner. Would you care to join us? Yamino-san always cooks extra. Fenrir has quite an appetite," giggled Mayura.

"I would be delighted to Mayura-san"

"By the way Kazumi-kun, how is Freyr-san doing? I… I know I hurt him awhile ago."

"Fine… I just found him another Yamato Nadeshiko," answered Heimdall as they walked into the kitchen were everyone else had already gathered.

"But I thought you liked him Kazumi-san."

"......................"

"I mean, you going shopping together all the time."

"So? What's that supposed to mean? Is it a crime to go shopping? There's nothing wrong with going shopping with Freyr!"

It means that you're flaming-- idiot. And a crime? That depends on your point of view, thought Loki.

"Wouldn't you go shopping with Freyr, Loki?"

Loki cringed. "No. I'm not into that sort of thing." Heimdall and Freyr. If they were any more flaming, I'd make THEM the Gods of Fire. And to think, both of them claim to like girls. Well, Freyr does at least. Hmm… maybe Heimdall's an it. That could explain a lot of things.

"Your friend Kazumi-kun wanted to talk with you, so I invited him to dinner. I hope you don't mind," spoke Mayura.

"No, that's fine. There's plenty of food," answered Loki as he stared at Heimdall. And if looks could kill… let's just say they would both have been permanently visiting Hel a little earlier than they wanted. Heimdall sat down and they all began to eat. Mayura was confused, not understanding why the two 'friends' were having a staring contest.

Halfway through the meal Heimdall stopped glaring at Loki and began to smile, once again remembering the real reason he had gone to his enemy's house. "So, Loki… have you looked your official schedule for Tokyo University yet?"

Loki looked at Heimdall warily. "No… not yet, why?"

"Well, I'm going to be attending Tokyo University this year too. And I just wanted to know if we share any classes," informed Heimdall.

"I'll go and get it! It's on your desk right Loki?" asked Mayura.

"Ah… wait, Mayu-chan…" Loki responded, but it was too late. Mayura had already begun to run up the stairs to the study. "What are you up to Heimdall?" asked Loki threateningly.

"Oh, nothing… But, you have a cute girlfriend Loki."

"YOU…"

"What did I tell you Loki? Every person has an opening to their heart. You seem to like the dumb and gullible types."

"Leave Mayura out of this, you here me!"

"Don't worry Loki, I won't hurt your 'Mayu-chan'," scoffs Heimdall. "You're the only…"

"I found it Loki! I didn't know you're taking swimming. That's good. You really should learn how to swim. You never know when it may come in handy."

"What?!"

"You're taking swimming too?" asked Heimdall surprised. "What period does Loki have it Mayura-san? I'm in the Tuesday, Thursday, Friday section… fifth period."

"Then you'll be having that class together! Isn't that wonderful Loki?"

"Perfect"

"You don't seem happy Loki. What's the matter?"

"I don't like a lot of water."

"Well, then this class should help you get over that fear. You'll be swimming three times a week!"

".................................."

"Can I see his schedule Mayura-san?"

"Oh, sure Kazumi-kun," replied Mayura as she handed Loki's schedule to Heimdall.

"Awe… it looks like that's the only class we have together. But I guess that's to be expected." Heimdall got up and walked over to where Loki was sitting. Handing Loki his schedule Heimdall whispered into Loki's ear, "It's the only required P.E. class that fits into your schedule. I made sure."

"You'll pay Heimdall. You'll pay."

"Oh… I very much doubt it Loki. Nothing you could do to me would equal this." Straightening up, Heimdall thanked Mayura for inviting him to dinner and left. Outside Heimdall once again smiled wickedly. "I've finally won Loki. There is no way you can beat me now."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by my wonderful friend and beta reader Alaska boy. Thank you so much for breaking my writer's block. And sorry to all the Heimdall fans out there. It's just that that line wrote itself in there and I couldn't force myself to hit the backspace key. : ) 

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Happy to make your day a little bit brighter.

**To akuweaselgirl:** There will be some more angst later, but for now it's going to be waffy.

**To Bibliomaniac: **   
1. With Japan's public transportation services, thirty minutes is quite a ways away. Loki wouldn't have been able to walk it everyday. Plus Mayura was only talking about physical time on a bus or train, not getting to the public transportation.   
2. To answer you're question, no, Loki doesn't need to go to college. But at that point it would have been rather difficult to get out of going without making Mayura curious. (Remember, Loki's trying to pretend to be a highly gifted mortal who happens to know a god.)  
3. Mayura can be rather unobservant at times. She just never thought about the fact that Loki didn't go to school. But when he mentioned it, she realized it was odd that he didn't go to school. Why does she care if Loki goes to Tokyo U? Because Tokyo University is **the** university of Japan. It would be like going to MIT or Yale in the United States, or even bigger. Every top student in Japan wants to be accepted into Tokyo University—but only a fraction do. Going to Tokyo University is like having a guaranteed job in Japan.  
4. Junior level courses are usually taken by third year college students. Not that sophomores (second year) or seniors (fourth year) don't take them. But it is rather unusual for a freshman to be taking all junior level courses.  
5. Going to have to wait for more information about the bond… sorry.

**To Malster:** I intend to finish this story. And if I don't, my beta reader will kill me… and he knows where I live. At school and in Ct! My brother's annoying me right now. Stupid high school sophomore.

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** Oh, Loki's more than a few hundred years in my story. And your other question… I won't spill the beans.


	26. Long Day At School

**Omake****: Dramamine anyone?**

Loki had put it off until the last possible moment. The fact of the matter was that he was hoping Mayura had forgotten all about it. Unfortunately, lady luck was not on his side. "Loki, this is the last weekend before classes and you still haven't figured out if you still get motion sick!"

Loki looked up from the book he was reading in pure terror. "No… I don't want to find out! I'll just take the Dramamine!"

"Awe… is little Loki-kun scared of the big scary train?"

"Train? What train?"

"The one we're taking. I got two tickets to Kyoto! I've always wanted to see the shrines of Kyoto. We can even see Nakaji-san's family shrine!"

"Mayu-chan, Kyoto is an awful long ways away."

"Oh don't worry. You'll take Dramamine on the way up and then you'll try it without on the way back."

"Yippee…" drawled Loki.

"Maybe we'll even see a ghost from the Bokumatsu! Fushigi mystery!"

"Mayuuraaa…"

.

.

.

The train ride up was uneventful and Loki had to admit that the Dramamine was working rather well. Mayura repeatedly told him that he probably wouldn't get motion sick without the Dramamine. Much to Mayura's disappointment, she didn't find any ghosts from the Bokumatsu or any other point in history either. Loki was disappointed because Mayura had booked two rooms.

.

.

.

Loki absolutely hated the ride home. He was miserable and cranky the whole way. "Mayura! Please, give me some Dramamine!"

"No, you don't need it Loki. It's all in your mind."

This conversation or variations of it, was repeated the whole trip. Getting off the train, Loki had to admit that Mayura was right. As much as he worried and… whined?... about it, he hadn't gotten sick… not even nauseous. But she didn't know that, and he wasn't going to let her win without one good prank. Tugging at her hand, Loki moved Mayura out of the main flow of traffic into a unpopulated seating area. Doubling over, he started to make… unpleasant sounds before pretending to vomit all over Mayura's legs and shoes.

"Eww! Loki! Awe… I think I'm going to throw up…" Suddenly Mayura realized that her legs and shoes weren't wet. "Umm… Loki, how…?" Staying doubled over, Loki began to laugh.

"You… you tricked me! Loki!"

Picking himself up with one hand on his knee, Loki waggled a finger at Mayura. "You… fell… for it," he choked out between laughs. "Hook, line, and sinker!"

Mayura puffed her cheeks. "Loki is so mean! I'm not a fish! I thought you were seriously sick. Mou… Loki." Loki ignored Mayura and continued to point and laugh.

----Omake Credits----

There you go Bibliomaniac, hope you liked it. I wasn't planning on writing an omake about Loki's car/train ride in adult form… but you asked so nicely, I had to oblige.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Long Day at School**

---First Day of College (Wed) ---

Loki entered the small lecture hall and sat in one of the middle rows. Troublemakers and cool guys were known to sit in the back, and therefore professors always watched the back of the class, and the front could be easily seen. But no one ever watched the middle of the room, expecting only good serious students to be sitting there, and maybe the occasional geek. And that's exactly why Loki chose the middle seats. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, at least not in a place that gathered so many studious people in one spot. Someone was bound to enjoy studying all types of mythology and Loki wasn't very interested in answering any of their pointed questions.

Not that I'm going to be very inconspicuous anyway. Loki sighed. I think some girls are already starting an 'I love that hot guy fan club.' Can't wait until they find out my name. I'd be willing to bet they're going to come up with some ridiculous sounding chant too. Loki cringed, remembering the more annoying fan girl clubs portrayed in those anime shows Mayura liked to watch.

"Good afternoon students. My name is Professor Ikari, and I'm a visiting professor from the United States. Please take your seats, and welcome to your first class of Natural Fire and Arson Analysis. Since this is the first class of the new semester, I'll call role."

"Ah, come on. We're not in grade school anymore," commented someone from the back.

"When I call your name please stand up and introduce yourself. Perhaps where you are from and why you decided to take this course."

The fates hate me.

"Akimoto Shinji-san"

.

.

.

"And lastly… Farbautisen Loki-san."

Loki stood up and immediately whispers could be heard around the room. "Oh my goodness!" "He's so hot and foreign too!"

"My name is Farbautisen Loki and I'm originally from Norway, but I've been living in Tokyo for the last seven years. I've been working as a detective, although mainly for unusual cases or the paranormal. I'm taking this class to broaden my expertise as a detective." And catch up a bit on the newest fire accelerants. I really shouldn't have let my knowledge of that subject slide.

"It's… it's the child detective prodigy! I remember hearing about him in the news… never heard his name before though." "Hey, didn't he solve that bank robbery case?" "Huhhhh… I hope he'll be my boyfriend."

**###Chatter Chatter Chatter###**

"Loki Farbautisen? May I see you after class?"

"Ah… sure professor, I don't have any more classes today," answered Loki as he sat down.

"Alright class, we're not here to talk about the accomplishments of Farbautisen-san. For my class, your grade will be comprised of…"

This is going to be a long semester.

.

.

.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

"Ah… oh yes Farbautisen-san. Well, you see… I'm a dabbler into any type of mythology, especially those of Northern Europe. And I couldn't help but notice that you have a very interesting name. I mean, Loki isn't exactly the most common choice to name a child. But, since you're originally from Norway, you've probably gotten these questions all the time. I'm sorry. This is rude. I shouldn't be taking my curiosity on you."

"No, that's okay. It's better than weird rumors getting spread around. My parents were unusual people. They were really into my native country's mythology." Literally

"Ah, I've known some people like that. But how is your last name Farbautisen? For some reason part of that name seems to remind of something I read."

Think of something… think of something. Keeping quiet will only make him suspicious. Don't want him to start investigative research. Ummm… Ahhh…. Eetooo… Anything! "Well, last names weren't very common in Norway until the early nineteen hundreds, and most people just took their patronymic name."

"Ah yes. I remember reading about that. Your last name actually means son of Farbauti. But still, that's quite a unique name in its own right. Farbauti was a frost giant if I recall correctly."

"Yes… and the father of Loki. I don't know where the name Farbauti came from but…"

"Your parents found it funny to call you, in your language Loki Farbautisen. Something the real evil god Loki might call himself if he came down to Midgard," laughed Professor Ikari.

"Ah, yeah… something like that I guess." Gulp… so close, and yet so far away… luckily. Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?

"You said something earlier about weird rumors though?"

"Back where I'm from Norse mythology is taken more seriously, and… well… people began to think I was evil and believed that I would cause the end of the world."

"You're referring to the prophecies of Ragnarok?"

"Yeah… even my friends got so obsessed with the idea that they wanted to get rid of me. Even Thor

"I saw in your files that you moved away from your family when you were only ten. I hope I haven't opened any old wounds. I'm sorry. I know I'm way to forward. It's a fault of mine."

"No, that's okay. We had some… disagreements, but we've gotten over them."

"I hope they still don't like that you would cause," Loki's professor laughed again, "Ragnarok."

"No thankfully. It's just that now I… **I** can't go back."

"Found yourself a Japanese girlfriend huh?"

"How… how did you know?" asked Loki amazed.

"Why else would a young man not want to go home to a family he hasn't seen in seven years?"

Loki blushed. "Professor Ikari…"

"Don't be ashamed lad. Love is a very wonderful thing. Cherish it for as long as possible. Oh… look at the time! I got to run."

"Professor… If you want to discuss about Norse Mythology again, I'll be more than willing to talk with you."

"Really? That'll be wonderful! You seem so knowledgeable. But I got to run. Hope to see you next class," replied Professor Ikari as she ran out the door and down the hallway.

I'll cherish her alright professor, for as long as she's alive, and her memory after that, for as long as I live. It's kind of funny but, Professor reminds me of Mayu-chan. She has the same spirit for life and what seems to be a passion for the unknown. I think I'm going to like this class.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm a day late. I had to write the Omake and I've been sidetracked by another Loki/Mayura story. It's probably going to be rated R. It's going to come out as a really long oneshot. Maybe with a second chapter Epilogue… maybe I'll just write the epilogue in as part of the story. I'm not sure yet. But it's all going to come out at the same time, and it's almost done. Yeah! Then I can get back to writing The Trials We Face chapter 41. Hhhhh… the life of a writer.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Yes, poor Loki indeed. Don't worry though… you know that this just means war… or at least revenge.

**To akuweaselgirl:** No angst anymore for a while, not until chapter 32.

**To Manda-chan:** Oh, the 'bond' is even stronger and more important than anyone realizes yet. Hehe.

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven: ** Yes, Heimdall is evil. I always thought that there was nowhere too low for the battles between Loki and Heimdall to go. Everything is fair in love and war—and I would definitely consider their relationship under the war category.

**To Bibliomaniac: **Not at Rutgers University, but I know people who have to take a P.E. class every semester in college. The administration felt that students needed more physical activity and made it a part of the graduation requirements. And Loki is taking a swimming class because Heimdall 'made' it the only P.E. class that fit his schedule.

* * *

**Sneak Preview: (Title: Locked In) **

"Loki-sama, I'm leaving!" cried Yamino.

Loki walked out of his study and down the stairs to find Yamino holding a packed suitcase. "Have a good time at your convention Yamino-kun."

..........................................................................................

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why were you sneaking around in my basement?" Loki retorted becoming angry.

..........................................................................................

"Umm, Loki-kun," questioned Mayura as she noticed that there wasn't any door knocker anymore, "how do we get out?"

"That's a very good question Mayura, but since you're the one who trapped us in here, maybe you know the answer?" replied Loki sarcastically.

..........................................................................................


	27. L O V E Loki!

**Chapter 26: L… O… V… E… Loki!**

---Third week of College---

"I'm home," grumbled an annoyed Loki.

"Loki! You're sopping wet! Didn't you have an umbrella with you?" asked Mayura.

Loki pointed down to the umbrella he was holding. "It's raining so hard, the water proof seal started to leak. My umbrella rained on me." Stupid rain. Stupid umbrella. I hate water. It's too overrated.

"Why don't you get out of those cold wet clothes and then you can tell me all about your day."

Uugggh… fan girls. "Mayu-chan why are you home so early?" asked a surprised Loki, already halfway up the stairs.

"Nakaji-san allowed me to go home early today, since we couldn't do any work outside with it raining so hard. And he told me that he could handle the few people coming into pray today. So, here I am!"

"Ah. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"I'll be in the TV room."

.

.

.

Dry once again, Loki walked into the TV room and sat down next to Mayura, putting his arm around her.

"How was it?" asked Mayura.

"Tiring," sighed Loki.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I've gained an 'I love Loki' fan club," commented Loki dryly.

Mayura giggled. "Poor little Loki-kun being chased by college girls."

"It's scary Mayu-chan. They know my entire schedule! And it's only the third week of school!"

"Did you really think you'd be able to go to school without getting an obsessive fan girl club? Silly Loki," said Mayura as she poked his nose. "You're much too good looking not to. I'm actually surprised it took three weeks. Mystery!"

"It's an actual club: with membership, rules, and executive board! All day they kept following me around saying this stupid chant. It's not even an original one."

"Chant?"

Loki stood up. "Remember the Yuki fan girl club from Fruits Basket?"

"Yeah," answered Mayura fearfully.

"L… O… V… E… Love Me! Loki!" sang Loki in falsetto as he created English letters with his arms. "Gibberish gibberish gibberish love! Gibberish gibberish gibberish love!" Loki finished his display in a feminine victory pose replacing the customary V with an L.

Mayura stood up, rushed over to Loki and pulled on his arm. "Never do that again! Ever! Please! I'll have nightmares!"

"Sorry. But that's what I had to deal with all day. And it'll only get worse. Ten more weeks to get worse," sighed Loki as he flopped onto the couch. Mayura sat down at his feet.

"I hate fan girls," commented Loki as he put his arm over his eyes.

"Really? But they're not _all_ bad," commented Mayura. Loki looked up, not trusting the intonation he heard in Mayura's voice, and he saw her eyes sparkle mischievously. "And right now this fan girl wants to see if her boyfriend's ticklish!"

"Don't! Stop that!" laughed Loki.

"And what if I don't?" questioned Mayura as she moved to a more comfortable position.

"You're going… to regret this… because… this means… war," choked out Loki between laughs. Shifting his weight, Loki flipped Mayura onto the couch and began to tickle her relentlessly.

.

.

.

"Loki! I… I can't breath!" laughed Mayura hysterically.

"Do I win?"

Mayura nodded her head, and Loki stopped tickling her. "I… concede," answered Mayura after she got her breath back.

"You can start a tickling fight whenever you want Mayu-chan. Just know that I'll always win," grinned Loki.

"It's not fair! You're not as ticklish as I am!"

"It doesn't have to been fair Mayu-chan. And I like it this way," responded Loki as he winked at Mayura.

It was at that moment both Loki and Mayura realized the embarrassing position they were in should anyone walk into the room. Mayura was on her back and Loki was leaning over her on his hands and knees.

Mayura turned a light shade of pink. "Loki… would you get up please? What if someone comes in?"

"What would happen Mayu-chan?" asked Loki grinning. He received no answer. "Anyway, who would walk in? Yamino-kun is making dinner and Fenrir is probably in the kitchen with him hoping to get scraps." Mayura giggled. "And anyone else would ring the door bell… even Narukami-kun." Sorry ecchan, but its just easier not remind Mayu-chan about you.

"I guess you're right," admitted Mayura, blushing deeper.

"So, I don't think I'll move. As I said before, I like it this way."

Trying to keep her mind off the situation she found herself in, Mayura decided to abruptly change the subject. "I was thinking. Perhaps I could come into school with you tomorrow. Then at least they'll be mad at the 'not good enough for him' girlfriend. They'll make an 'I hate that ugly girlfriend' club, instead of stalking you," giggled Mayura.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Loki surprised. "But wouldn't that make your life difficult?"

"No, not really. It's not like I go to school there. And we do live a twenty-five minute commute there. Since most of the students live on campus, they won't be able to bother me out of school either. And anyone who does live around here has already given up on you."

"Oh?" inquired Loki interestedly.

"It seems that the whole area had marked us off as a couple for years! Most claim that as soon as you were old enough to notice girls you had your heart set on me," stated Mayura as she began to blush again.

Old enough to notice girls? Not quite Mayu-chan. That was a few thousand years ago.

"And a couple of the older women that come to the shrine think that you've been in love with me since you were ten, and were just waiting to grow up!"

"And what if that's true?" asked Loki softly into Mayura's ear.

Mayura blushed even brighter. "Loki…"

"I think I started to fall in love with you since the first day we met, even though I didn't notice it until much later. And by the time I realized I loved you, there was no way I could stop. You've ensnared my heart, Mayu-chan. And the wait was well worth it." I just wish you could be with me forever.

Mayura didn't have a chance to comment. Before she was able to open her mouth to speak, Loki had lifted his head away from her ear and kissed her. This kiss however, was different than any they had shared previously. Perhaps it was because of the intimate position they had fallen into, or perhaps their relationship had grown to a new level. But whatever the reason, neither Loki nor Mayura cared. The only thing Mayura was aware of as she ran her fingers through Loki's hair--besides Loki himself-- was the soft supernatural energy radiating through her body. Her blood tingled like the few times she had helped Nakaji-san create purification scrolls at the shrine, only much stronger. But Mayura didn't pay too much attention to this, writing it off as another fushigi Loki mystery, which wasn't an unusual occurrence after she learned that he was related somehow to a god. She was much more interested in what Loki's tongue was currently doing.

* * *

**Omake****: Dead Man's Float**

Loki sighed walking into a building that he normally avoided at all costs—the pool. He had come early, hoping that he could get changed without the presence of Heimdall. Perhaps he could look at the water and get over that queasiness before the taunting began. Unfortunately for Loki, Heimdall had gotten there two periods early just so he could be there when Loki walked in. After all, he wanted to start his heckling as soon as possible.

"Hello Loki, I heard the water is nice and balmy today." Loki sent Heimdall a death glare. "Awe, you don't look excited to go swimming and get all wet. Isn't that a shame?"

"You will pay for this."

"Oh, I very much doubt that Loki. You may not even survive today's class. Too bad it has to be a beginner's course though. Some of the advanced classes have to dive as well. But you wouldn't even put your head under the water and you'd be removed from the class in a day or two. Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Loki didn't respond.

.

.

.

"Alright class, I realized that this is a class for beginning swimmers, but everyone here probably still has different skill levels, so for today, I'll be testing everyone individually.

.

.

.

"Higashiyama-san, you seemed too advanced for this clas."

"Yes, but this is the only Physical Education class that will work with my schedule, so the dean allowed my to take this class."

"Ah, I see. When then, you can help me out with some of the more instructional needing students."

.

.

.

"Alright Farbautisen-san, you seem to have a decent ability in the most basic of strokes even though you look very uncomfortable in the water. Would you please perform a dead man's float?"

"A what?!"

"Hold your breath, put your face in the water and let your arms hang freely. This is one of the several survival floating techniques used in open water."

"No… I can't… not underwater…" protested Loki incoherently.

"Farbautisen-san?"

It was too much. He needed something to hold onto. The water… too much water… Loki scrambled as fast as he could to the edge of the pool and held onto the side for dear life. His face had gone pale and was almost ready to pass out. Heimdall smirked internally—this was better than killing him.

"Higashiyama-san, helping me get him with out of the pool! We need to get him down to the nurses' office quick."

"No, he'll be fine once he gets out the water. He just has an irrational fear of dunking his head underwater. That's why he's in the beginner's class even though he knows how to swim."

"Higashiyama-san, you know Farbautisen-san?"

"Yes, he's one of my best friends. A while ago he had a really bad experience and has been afraid ever since. He hoped that by taking this class he could overcome his fear," informed Heimdall looking concerned.

The teacher was relieved, Loki's color was already coming back and he had regained coordination. "Don't worry Farbautisen-san; I'll do the best I can."

Loki groaned. You will regret this day Heimdall. I swear.

**---omake credits---**

This is for Alaska Boy cause he asked for it so much. Hope you liked it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! Sorry I'm slow on this chapter the other story took a bit longer than I thought. It's posted now if you didn't notice, or haven't read it yet. I decided to call it "Locked In", and it's only PG13.  
Here's something interesting. I watched "classic baseball" today on Classic Espn—and not a re-run game either. It was a live game from Massachusetts with the Hartford Senators and the Pittsburg Hillies. They were using the rules from 1892—including 7 balls and 3 strikes! The Senators won 14 to 12.

**To Bibliomaniac:** Oh, I have more surprises in store for Loki.

**To Ytak: ** Sorry you got confused with the omake. I had to do it that way because it wouldn't have made sense for me to put it at the end. This chapter the omake is at the end, although its long enough to be a real chapter—almost. And that was one of my favorite lines too.

**To akuweaselgirl:** No need for the sneak peaks. Now you can read the story.

**To deachan: ** Well, I updated. And I'll start writing this story again.


	28. A Girlfriend and Oil Fires?

**Chapter 27: A Girlfriend and Oil Fires?**

Good to her word, Mayura went to Tokyo University the next day. Loki walked his normal route to classes. He knew that at least half the 'I love Loki' fan club had would be waiting for him. Deciding to make known their relationship as soon and as loudly as possible; Loki pulled Mayura into his side and held her around the waist.

"Loki! What are you doing?" asked Mayura alarmed. "We're in public."

"I know. But I thought you wanted to create an 'I hate that ugly girlfriend' club?"

"I do, but could we just hold hands please?" begged Mayura.

"Alright," conceded Loki. Loki sweat-dropped and placed his hand behind his head. "Sometimes I still forget I'm in Japan."

"How Loki? You've lived here almost half of your life."

Ahhh… think Loki, think Loki.

"Are you okay Loki? You feel nervous for some reason."

"Oh… it's just that sometimes the people here remind me of my first home so much that I forget. And I feel somewhat silly for making that mistake." That's the third time today she's known my emotions when I was positive it wasn't on my face. What's going on?

**"L… O… V… E… Love Me… Loki!"** sang a group of girls dancing something between the YMCA and the chicken dance. **"Gibberish gibberish gibberish love! Gibberish gibberish gibberish LOVE! L… O… V… E… Love Me… Loki!"** Twirling around each girl ended in a different victory pose holding strange hand signs. Mayura was able to recognize a single V.

"Umm… Loki? Why making weird shapes with their hands?" whispered Mayura into Loki's ear.

"Its sign language," replied Loki in the same manner.

"What are they saying?"

"Love me Loki."

"You were right. They are scary."

"Excuse me!" screamed one of the fan girls and dragged Mayura away. "What were you doing within five feet of Loki without another female present? Don't you know the rules? I think they need to be explained to you again. Obviously one of our sisters did not inform you properly…

> _**One, we do not steal the Prince's belongings.**_
> 
> _**One, we do not invade the Prince's home.**_
> 
> _**One, when addressing him, more than two must be present.**_
> 
> _**One, the titles of the Prince are as follows:**_
>
>> _**For seniors… Loki!**_
>> 
>> _**For juniors… Loki-kun!**_
>> 
>> _**For sophomores… Loki-san!**_
>> 
>> _**For freshman… Loki-sama!**_
> 
> _**Live long the Prince.**_

Loki clapped from behind. "I have to congratulate you on your originality. Weren't those exact words taken from Fruits Basket by Takaya Natsuki?"

"There's nothing wrong with taking the bylaws of a great society!" answered the strange girl as she turned around. "Loki! I didn't know it was you. My humblest apologies."

"Ah… president?"

"You know who I am? I didn't know…"

"It's written on that big button your wearing," commented Loki pointing.

"Oh… ohohohohohoho… of course it is."

"I just wanted to know, what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Girl… girlfriend? For how long?"

"Oh, almost six months now, but we've known each other for years. Come on Mayu-chan," stated Loki as he grabbed Mayura's hand again. "We'd better get moving or I'll be late for class. Nice talking to you president."

"Ah… yes, oh course Loki."

Loki stopped and turned around. "And by the way president… I'd prefer it if you called me Farbautisen-san. We don't know each other very well after all. Have a nice day." Loki and Mayura walked away.

"You're going down 'Mayu-chan.' I'll make sure your studies at Tokyo University will be hell. Ohohohohohohohoho"

.

.

.

"Mayu-chan, I talked to the instructor. Since this class is co-ed and on Friday's we have free swim, he said you could join in on the class."

"Co-ed? But gym classes are always separated."

"Originally there was too classes, one for the males and one for the females. But they're teacher came down sick and is in the hospital, so they had to join our class."

"Hooray! I just love swimming. But aren't there 'I love Loki' fan club girls in your class then Loki?"

"Fortunately all their rules stop them from annoying me in class."

"Let's get ready to go swimming! Yeah!"

This is going to be a long period.

.

.

.

"Hey, check out that new chick," stated one of the guys floating at the end of the pool.

"She's hot."

"I wonder when she transferred into this class," Heimdall mused.

"She's a supermodel."

"She's my girlfriend," commented Loki.

"No way! Mr. I have every girl in the school drooling over me has a girl friend! I'd a thought you'd stay single for as long as possible while dating as many girls as possible."

"Why did you bring her here? Now you wouldn't be able to cheat on her, like you know you want to," prodded Heimdall.

"Shut up Kazumi-kun. You're playing with fire."

"And should that scare me? Not in a pool," Heimdall snickered.

"Hey, why should we complain guys? If the leader drops out of the race, that puts us one car closer to the top."

"Will you stop comparing everything to auto racing Ken?! You're my friend since elementary school, but sometimes you freak me out."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong?! It's creepy Ken. That's what. Don't you agree with me Kazumi-kun? And besides…"

"And besides what?"

"I'm going to talk to my girl friend. Umm… bye." Loki quickly swam away, not wanting to get stuck in another argument between those two. Have fun Heimdall.

"Loki, do you like the one-piece swim suit?" asked Mayura as she spun around to model for Loki.

Trying to notice other things besides her well shown off figure Loki commented, "You braided your hair."

"Of course! It's too awkward to not too. But I guess most guys wouldn't have experience with that. Watch out I'm coming in," called out Mayura right before she cannon balled into the deep end of the pool.

Loki peered up out of the water sputtering. "Why'd you do that?" asked Loki as he replayed a mantra in his head. My head is above the water. My head is above the water. My head is above the water. My head is above the water. My head is above the water. My head…

"Loki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Loki lied.

"No your not, you're lying. Something's scared you."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Loki," Mayura whispered forcefully. "I don't know why I know you're lying. I just do. So tell me. Please… I'm worried about you Loki."

"Let's go over to that side of the pool first, okay."

"You're not getting out of this Loki."

"Alright, I promise I'll tell you. But let's go over where they're no other people please?" How did she know I was lying? I can keep a straight face through almost anything, especially when I'm lying. Am I losing my abilities as a trickster god?

Arriving at the area he specified, Loki leaned against the pool edge with his arms over the side and stared at the folded bleachers against the wall. "Aren't you going to tell me?" asked Mayura.

Loki sighed and looked at Mayura. "Do you remember the conversation Professor Ikari and I had after class?"

"You were talking about a Trickster god called… called Loki!"

"Hush… I don't want everyone to hear this Mayu-chan," whispered Loki.

"Sorry. But how do you have the same the same name as a god? Are… are you saying that… that that god I met, the one you're associated with is the Norse god Loki?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well, if you look like each other and you've decided to dress like him too, why not have the same name. Mystery!"

Sometimes your insights are so accurate its scary Mayu-chan, and yet you take them in the completely wrong direction. Luckily for me that you're so trusting Mayura. "Well, Loki isn't just the god of tricks. He's also the god of fire."

"And you don't like water because of that? Because Loki-sama doesn't like water?" asked Mayura.

"Exactly, fire's mortal enemy is water. And well, when my head's underwater, I become really weak." Loki-sama?!

"Why did you take a swimming class then?"

"Kazumi-kun thought it would be funny and fixed my schedule so I had to take this class."

"That's really mean. But why don't you just beat your problem with water? That would show Kazumi-kun."

"But how can I Mayu-chan? Fire always loses to lots of water," comments Loki as he waves at the pool.

Mayura stared off into space, concentrating. "Pretend you're a fire that water hates."

"Eh?"

"When I was little, they taught us in school about all the types of house fires and how to put them out. Most used water, or dirt and if it was on our clothes we were told to 'Stop, drop, and roll'. Our teachers made us sing this cute little song too."

"You don't have to sing it Mayu-chan. I believe you. And I think we should at least tread water now, or I'll get in trouble."

"Okay, but it was a really cute song Loki! Ah… does that mean if you were buried in the sand at the beach you'd start to feel bad?"

"No… coal fires can last for hundreds of years underground."

"And you just think about coal fires?"

"No not actually. It's a really complicated procedure to describe."

"Oh."

First I have to realize which type of fire would be best in a given situation and then I internally shape shift the fire I'm currently associating with to the type I want. And everyone thinks I developed my shape shifting ability just to pull pranks and hide. It's an added bonus sure, but without shape shifting almost anything could destroy me.

"Well anyway, our teacher told us that water was very bad to use against electrical fires because the electricity would go through the water and hurt us. Special fire extinguishers are made for those types of fires."

"I still miss the point Mayu-chan. You don't use water to put out that fire because it would be dangerous to you. Not that it wouldn't stop the fire."

"I'm getting to that Loki! And finally we were told that there was one fire you should never, ever put water on. And it was one of the most common causes of fire in a house too."

"Well?"

"A grease fire Loki. Adding water only spreads it and makes the flames taller."

Why didn't I think of that?!!!! It was staring me right in the face! A grease fire… the answer couldn't be anymore obvious. There have been plenty of fires on the ocean. The Exxon Valdez, the fires in Kuwait… Oil burning on water! The water can't mix with the fuel, and therefore is ineffective! "And how do you remember all this information so well Mayu-chan?"

"I didn't believe my teacher and tried putting water on a grease fire at home," Mayura replied shamefully. "Luckily papa was home at the time and knew to put baking soda on it and cover the pan."

"That was real dangerous Mayu-chan."

"I know that now. But I was only seven and it was a fushigi mystery!"

"You must have driven your father crazy when you were younger."

"Yeah, I probably did. But now you should be fine in the water, unless you also get pounds of baking soda dumped on you! Let's test it!" Mayura jumped up in the water and pushed Loki's head under. Seeing that Loki wasn't injured, she started to swim quickly away.

"Mayu-chan! I can still drown you know! I'm going to get you for that!"

"But you have to catch me first Loki!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Would have been up sooner if I was given a server. Oh well  
I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun. I realize that I took away Loki's weakness, but the other Norse gods don't seem to have such obvious weaknesses—it's not fare! Anyway, these turn of events will be used later in the story. Hehe…

I fixed the weird signs/characters in "Locked In" if anyone hasn't noticed. Sorry, wasn't loading and posting the same way. It was fine on quick edit and messed up on the actual post. But it's okay, everything fixed.

**Fix from last Author's Note:** The two teams playing were the Hartford Senators and the Pittsfield Hillies, not the Pittsburg Hillies. And the rules were from 1882 not 1892. Everything else was right though.

* * *

**To Master:** Loki in a swimming suit… yeah.

**To Manda-chan: **Tickle attacks are fun. And of course Heimdall is a meanie, that's the reason for his existence as long as Loki lives.

**To Kitiara de Astaroth:** Glad you love it.

**To Melrose**** Stormhaven: **I copied it fan club verbatim. I have Fruits Basket on my computer and watched that part over and over again until I had it all typed down.

**To akuweaselgirl: **Heimdall is going to get comeuppance, and I'm a Loki fangirl so…

**To Erinys: **Glad that the title gave you shudders; it gave my beta reader shudders too. Course, he knows me way too well and already knew what I had written and was dreading it—I couldn't have pulled him away from the computer if I tried.

**To Bibliomaniac: **It's going to be cute for awhile, but with definite plot progression.


	29. Revenge

**Chapter 28: Revenge**

Heimdall didn't like the events of the past ten weeks. Not only had teasing Loki in swimming class become dull after a while, it also became less and less effective too. It almost seemed that Loki wasn't terrified by the vast amounts of water surrounding him. Heimdall wasn't surprised about that however. He knew that Loki wouldn't let anyone see him distressed for prolong periods of time and had probably come up with some kind of mental barrier. But ever since that class Mayura had gone to, Loki's attitude in the water changed. Loki was enjoying the class! Sure, Heimdall expected Loki to not be depressive during the whole thirteen week semester--laughter was the primary mental protection for the Trickster god. But Heimdall knew that the only way Loki could have possibly have pulled down his swimming trunks on the last day of class was if he was actually swimming underwater. Loki… swimming… **under** the water… just didn't make sense. Loki would never, ever swim underwater. No matter the reason. Unless he shaped shifted into an aquatic animal, like a fish or something, and Heimdall knew that Loki hadn't done that either. So that left only one option, and it scared Heimdall. Loki, his mortal enemy, had somehow overcome his susceptibility to water.

Still lost in thought Heimdall opened the door to the house that he and Freyr shared. All the lights were off except for those in the dinning room and he didn't hear the normal noise that accompanied Freyr where ever he went. "I'm home," announced Heimdall as he tossed his coat onto the sofa. Now, if Heimdall wasn't so worried about the situation with his mortal enemy, he would have realized that something was wrong since Freyr was always home to great him. But as it was, Heimdall was too busy to notice such things and walked into the dinning room.

Looking up from the floor, Heimdall gazed upon a sight that would forever haunt his sleep.

Loki was sitting seiza at a traditional Japanese table full of food and drinks. He was wearing his black overcoat instead of his preferred red one, and a white apron.

"Loki…? What are you doing here?" asked Heimdall suspiciously.

"Please, sit down Heimdall-chan! I made this dinner just for you!" responded Loki with a cute smile on his face.

Not sure what to do, since he still didn't understand Loki's plan, Heimdall followed the directions given to him. "This food is for me?"

"Sure it is," answered Loki as he held some food out to Heimdall on chopsticks.

"You didn't poison it did you?"

"Of course not, just seeing your cheerful smile, makes me ever so happy!" Loki said cheerfully. Heimdall's expression quickly changed from shock to disgust and finally to utter revulsion.

"Now, eat up."

"Ahhhhhh! Get, get… get away from me!" screamed Heimdall as he ran out of house, away from Loki as fast as possible.

Loki began to laugh. Making sure to take the apron off first, Loki stood up and walked in front of a small red light. "You might be the god of Schemes Heimdall, but never mess with the god of Tricks." That said Loki reached out and pressed the 'stop' button on the video camera.

"I have to thank you Dark Dragon Nidhogg… that was a great idea."

* * *

Author's Note: This was a long awaited chapter I'm sure. I hope I did Loki proud. I like he would have been happy. I was laughing my head off writing this.  
  
Sorry about the slow updates though. I've been in a slight writer's block and wasn't motivated to post… geez… I'm just lazy. But I'm getting back! Finally started chapter 42 and plowing (although slowly) through it. Cross your fingers and hope the writer's block is gone.

**To (well, whoever you are): **Fan girls are creepy.

**To Lare: **Yeah, the world probably should explode, but there are things happening (I will explain in the story eventually) that are causing the changes in both Loki and Mayura. And yeah, the chapters do get longer, much longer very soon.

**To Ytak: **Sorry, those other two times are not going to be explored. It was just something to explain why Loki was becoming wary of Mayura's insightfulness. About the grammar, I don't mind. Let me know so I can fix it. And why can I write fanfics? One, it's the summer and I'm unemployed. Two, I'm an obsessive Loki fan… not just Matantei Loki either. Three, anime and studying Japanese is what I do for fun. If I'm not doing science related crap, I'm watching/reading/writing anime and/or fanfics.

**To Manda-chan: **The connection will come even more into play if you can believe that! Hold onto your hat.

**To ****Shelby****: ** Glad you like my story, and translations sent.

**To Bibliomaniac:**   
1.Yes, Mayura is quite modest. I know public display of affection in Japan today has gone well beyond holding hands… but I had to make Loki suffer a little now didn't I? And I needed to set Mayura's… ah… attitude about such things so she remains in character during my story. I mean, if she allowed Loki to hold her or more in pubic, what would happen inside the house? And they live in the SAME house! Oh boy! So yeah, for now I guess Mayura's going to act a little modest.   
2. Mayura is 23/24 years old by my story line, and she looks the same. Of course older and perhaps a bit more filled out, but still Mayura.

**To Malster:** Of course not. No one was… drooling. (What's that puddle on your shirt then? Oh! Be quiet!)


	30. Forks and Dresses

**Chapter 29: Forks and dresses**

"By the way Mayu-chan, are you busy April first?

"Of course not Loki, it's your birthday…"

"And our first year anniversary," finished Loki.

"How did you remember that? I thought all guys forgot those kinds of things."

"It's kind of hard to forget Mayu-chan. I had a wonderful birthday party with you."

"Oh my god!"

I wish she would stop saying that. One of these days I know I'm just going to answer her.

"I completely forgot last year. I didn't get you a birthday present."

"But I did get one. She even had a ribbon in her hair."

"Stop Loki, you're making me blush."

"Why? You look cute that way. As I was saying however, I know of a small traditional European restaurant by the river, and I was wondering if you would like to go there for our first year anniversary."

"I've never had traditional European food before. Mystery!" exclaimed Mayura happily.

Loki laughed. "When I was ten I'd never thought I'd say this, but you look so cute when you say that, now that it's not every other word that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours."

"Loki…" Mayura blushed.

"Seriously though, I think you're going to have to buy a new dress Mayu-chan. We haven't gone somewhere this classy before. Do you know what type of dress to buy?"

"I'll just ask Skuld-chan. She always seems to know about all that stuff."

"And don't worry about the price Mayu-chan. Those typed of dresses are just normally expensive, okay?"

"I'll have Skuld-chan look at the price tags," giggled Mayura, "because it sounds like I'd freak out if I checked them."

"Alright, whatever makes you happy."

"I have one question," asked Mayura worriedly.

"Okay."

"You said the restaurant is classy right? Does that mean I'd have to use a fork?"

"Umm, that's generally how you eat European food Mayu-chan," replied Loki as he sweat-dropped.

"But I can't use a fork! "

"You've used a fork to eat cake plenty of times before. I don't understand."

"But cake just squishes on it, and it doesn't fall off. Neither do you have to cut with it. I don't get how you can cut food with a fork. How can you hold the knife and a fork at the same time?"

"Ah… practice?"

"But I did. I tried once, and I got food in everything but my mouth! Papa teased me as being 'fork challenged.' Please don't make me use a fork. Please… I'll make a fool of myself. There was sauce everywhere."

"What kind of food were you eating?"

"Spaghetti..."

Oh, give her a harder food to learn on why don't you. And I bet they didn't' tell her to turn the fork so the noodles stay on when you pick the fork up either.

"… and the noodles kept slipping off the fork. I took me forever to poke each one. I ended up using the fork and spoon as some make-shift chopsticks. Why couldn't the Europeans just have used chopsticks! They make so much more sense!"

That must have been a delightfully messy experience. "I could teach you how to use a fork Mayu-chan. People in Europe aren't born knowing how to use a fork anymore than people Japan are born knowing how to use chopsticks. You just haven't been taught and given enough times to practice. And it's quite easy to use once you've got the hang of it."

"You really think I'll be able to use a fork correctly? But…ummm… what about all those extra forks? I've heard that those really classy places give you two and three sets of everything! Why do you need so many? Isn't one fork good enough?"

"Don't worry. I'll explain that too, after you learn how to use a fork okay? Let's just take one step at a time."

.

.

.

"Don't do that Mayu-chan!" warned Loki, but it was too late. Mayura was already in the process of flipping over her fork and consequently lost to gravity. Everything that had been on her fork once again fell onto the table. Loki couldn't stop himself from sighing. "I guess Mayu-chan papa was right. You are fork challenged."

"I told you I can't use a fork! Why don't I just give up?!"

"You can't do that Mayura! If you could help me get over my fear of water, I'm sure I can teach you how to use a fork." Mayura was taken aback, surprised at Loki's determination. Why am I so acting so single-mindedly trying to help Mayu-chan? That's something she would do. Fushigi mystery… Loki rested his chin on his hand and began to think of other ways to teach Mayura how to use a fork. Ehhhhh?!!!!! I just thought fushigi mystery! Am I sick? Or have I finally spent so much time with Mayura that I'm picking up her speech patterns? Loki shuddered.

"I'm sorry Loki."

"For what?" Loki asked.

"The thought of helping me until I can use a fork makes you shudder," cried Mayura. "I'm not surprised. I'm so pathetic that I can't use a fork even after days of trying. I guess that dress I bought with Skuld-chan will be worthless." Mayura began to cry harder.

"No, I wasn't thinking that. Something stupid just popped into my head," finished Loki as he walked around the kitchen table and sat in the chair next to Mayura. Sliding over until he was flush against her, Loki placed his right hand over Mayura's.

"Loki?"

"I have an idea." Loki moved Mayura's hand, bringing the fork she was still holding towards her plate. Picking up a piece of carrot, he brought the fork up to Mayura's mouth and popped it in.

"Loki! What are you doing? I can feed my…" Mayura stopped talking, embarrassed.

Loki just laughed a picked up another carrot. But this time he brought it up to his mouth.

"Hey! That's my dinner. You're only letting me eat what I pick up with a fork! I'm hungry! Don't eat any of my potential dinner. Loki… you're so mean!" His only response was to eat another piece of food from Mayura's plate. Pulling her hand away from Loki's grasp, Mayura picked up a carrot and eat it, before sticking her tongue out at Loki in defiance. "My food!" Mayura went back to eating without paying attention to Loki. Hearing clapping, Mayura looked up and noticed Loki smiling. "Why are you smiling Loki?"

"You used your fork."

"I did?"

"Without anything falling off either."

"I… I used a fork? Thank you Loki!" cheered Mayura as she glomped him.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I know this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written—and it's so short! These last couple of chapters are just waff away from the main story line.

**To Dunebird:** Mayura's a bigger weakness than you realize. Muhahah!

**To Lare:** Unless you're a guy, please don't kiss me, but my story is mostly about love. No bad guys, just horrible situations that life dishes them.

**To LisSakura: **You get more.

**To Bibliomaniac: **Yup, took it from episode 12. Of course it was wrong. That's why Loki had to do it. And Loki made sure not to video tape himself until the apron was off. Loki's not stupid.


	31. Once in a Blue Moon

**Chapter 30: Once in a Blue Moon**

The weather forecast for the night was perfect. The chance of rain or clouds was almost nonexistent, and the temperature was supposed to stay nice and balmy. The moon was going to be full that night, and to top it off, the cherry trees were once again blooming on schedule. Loki couldn't have hoped for a better night. Of course, that's why he specifically asked for it. Thor had promised that there wouldn't be any rain, and Loki himself could control the temperature with permission from Freyr of course--since the temperature would affect the growing season. And it only took an off-handed comment by Loki in Freyr's presence to convince him to have the cherry trees bloom on time to slightly early that year. The only thing that Loki hadn't planned was the cycle of the moon. And he wasn't worried about that. Loki did find it funny however that later in the month was going to be a blue moon.

Well… what I'm planning to do would only happen once in a blue moon, thought Loki as he finished putting on his tuxedo. A knock on his bedroom door pulled Loki out of his thoughts. "Come in Yamino-kun."

"Reiya-san came over with the limousine as she promised, but… Freya-san wants to talk with you Loki-sama."

"Bring her into the study. I'll talk with her there."

"She's already there Loki-sama."

"Thank you Yamino-kun." Loki walked out of his room and entered the study. He silently closed the door before addressing the only other person in the room. "You wanted to speak with me Freya?"

"Yes I did Loki-kun," responded Freya. Loki only raised his eyebrows at Freya's use of the honorific 'kun'. "The Japanese might have come up with a few good ideas, Loki-kun. It's easier to be… to distance myself from you when I use it." Freya looked down at the floor. "I've been thinking about this crush—I'd guess you could call it that—that… that I have for you. I always assumed you didn't notice my feelings, but you knew, didn't you?" asked Freya looking up at Loki.

"Yes. You made it pretty obvious over the last three hundred years. And even if I missed your flirting… your brother stated it out in the open, during a main feast with Odin I recall once."

"I don't remember that…" stated Freya as she tried to remember the event.

"You were arguing with Frigg at the time over colors or something," offered Loki.

"Oh… that feast. Hey! The colors involved with the hand-fasting knot are very important!" yelled Freya. Loki held his hands up, palm outward and started backing up slowly. "And you better not mess up with Mayura-chan! If I hear that you're starting to recite Poe again in depression after you ignored and rejected me…! And if you hurt Mayura-chan in any way, I will personally make your life a living nightmare!" Freya flipped her hair and reverted back to Reiya as she sauntered out of the room happily. Loki could only stand there in shock.

Peaking into the room, Fenrir asked, "Daddy… what was that?"

"I don't know Fenrir."

"Loki-tama… Freya-chan has given up on you, but since she's already lost, she'd rather lose to Mayura-chan than nothing."

"Ecchan, are you sure you're not a psychologist or something?"

"Punyaan," spoke ecchan, not answering Loki's question.

"Loki-sama, I got the corsage you bought for Mayura-san," announced Yamino coming up the stairs.

"But daddy, you're not taking her to a dance."

"I know. But Mayu-chan will like it, and that's all that's important. And who knows? Maybe we will dance," answered Loki as he stepped outside the study and closed the door.

At that moment Skuld came down the hallway from Mayura's room. "She'll be ready in a minute Loki-sama. And may I ask why this date is such a special occasion? Hmm?" pried Skuld.

"Because it's our first year anniversary?"

"Oh, come on. That's not the only reason, is it Loki-sama?"

"If I told you anything, all of Asgard would know before the night was over."

"Well of course! The courtship of Loki-sama," Skuld sighed, "is the biggest event since… since… since… the time Freyr tried to swallow a whole watermelon!"

"I'm honored to entertain Asgard. And I want to surprise my viewers," responded Loki sarcastically. My love life… compared to, to, to Freyr's stupidity! But I guess by the reasoning of most of the gods I am being foolish, spending so much time and energy courting a girl that will be dead in only sixty or seventy years. Me… courting. They're probably laughing themselves silly just off that. Me, the god that can turn almost any girl—or goddess for that matter—into a heart eyed idiot by just winking at them, is reduced to courting the girl he loves. Absorbed in his thoughts, Loki didn't notice Mayura walking up to him.

"How do I look Loki?" asked Mayura shyly. "Skuld-chan picked out the cut of the dress, but I picked out the color."

"You… you look beautiful Mayu-chan. More beautiful then I imagined," answered Loki lost for words. He was flabbergasted at the cut of the dress. Loki had never been privileged to such a view. Mayura had been known to wear short skirts, especially while in high school, but this dress was different. It came almost to the floor, instead displaying her other attributes with a low cut bodice held up with spaghetti straps and a low cut back. "And I love that color. It almost exactly…"

"It is exactly the same color. Skuld-chan and I went to the same tailor and seamstress shop that you buy your clothes from. I had them use matching fabric." Mayura began to blush. "I hope you don't mind."

"No… not at all. If I had known we could have gone out matching. And seeing how stunning you look in that color, I think we will some other time." Meanwhile, Loki had picked up Mayura's left hand and kissed it before tying a white rose to her wrist. "This is for you, I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful Loki."

Holding his left hand up as an invitation, Loki asked, "Shall we go?" Mayura nodded in agreement and gently placed her right hand on his left. Wrapping his fingering around Mayura's hand, Loki began to descend the stairs. Yamino could only stare in awe at the regal air they displayed walking down a simple wooden staircase. And Loki couldn't help but imagine that they were walking down the main marble staircase for the Yuletide Feast. But that's impossible. Mayura's not a goddess. Together Loki and Mayura walked out of the house and got into the limousine waiting for them.

A mere ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination. The restaurant itself was hidden behind a beautiful garden of roses, bushes, and trees. If you didn't know the restaurant was there, you would have sworn it was a privately owned park. Small water fountains and many benches were dispersed throughout the garden entrance. Mayura stared wide-eyed at the scenery before her.

"I always thought this was a park Loki!"

Loki laughed. "I thought so at first too. It took me a while to find it, but see the building way in the back?"

"Yeah"

"That's the restaurant. But we're early for our dinner reservations, so I thought we could just sit somewhere in the front garden for about ten minutes."

"Could we walk around instead Loki? This place is so beautiful."

After Dinner

"This place is so romantic. Dinner by candle light and soft music playing in the background, I've had a wonderful time Loki. But I won't forget about your present this year. Here, happy birthday!" Mayura handed Loki a small thin and long wrapped package. "I know you don't need many things, but… I hope you like it."

Curious about what Mayura could have bought him, Loki opened the wrapping paper carefully and slowly to prolong the exciting anticipation. A wide smile crossed Loki's face as he opened the box. Inside was an old fashion ink well pen. Looking carefully Loki noticed an inscription on the gold clip. "My beloved Loki… Mayura, how did you get this written in Old Norse runes?"

"I asked Professor Ikari to write it for me and took her sample to the engraver," Mayura answered smiling and blushing.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Mayu-chan, I love it. And I have something for you too."

"But it's your birthday Loki. You didn't need to get me something," stuttered Mayura.

"But I wanted to Mayura," replied Loki as he stood up and moved around the table to stand next to her. Kneeling down on one knee, Loki pulled out a small black velvet box and held it up to Mayura. "It's only been a short while that we've been dating, and yet I know you so well. Your favorite color, your favorite food… the way you wake up in the morning and the smile that appears on your face when you're helping someone with a problem… and I love everything about you, from the bottom of my heart." Slowly opening the box, Loki looked at Mayura expectantly. "Would you make me the happiest man on this world and beyond, Daidouji Mayura? Will you marry me?"

"Yes… yes Loki! I'll marry you. Would you put the ring on my finger please?" Loki stood up and brought Mayura up to her feet as well. Taking the diamond ring out of the box, Loki placed it on Mayura's finger. "I love you Farbautisen Loki…" whispered Mayura as she rose up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Loki kissed her gently. "We shouldn't be doing this… here."

Mayura laughed. "And where do you want to go?"

"I recall you once said that the shrine grounds are closed at this time, and the cherry trees are in full bloom," stated Loki as he kissed Mayura again.

"But I don't have the keys with me this time Loki."

"I think we can manage. So, are we going? Mayura nodded her head and kissed Loki again. Disentangling himself from Mayura, Loki paid the bill plus tip and left it on the table. Mayura however, didn't like being apart from Loki and wrapped her arm around his. Loki's only response was to laugh at Mayura's exuberance.

They walked together in silence to Ginga Shrine, with Mayura leaning her head against Loki's shoulder. Upon reaching the gate to the shrine gardens, Mayura was surprised to see the gate open. Loki walked her through the gates and sat down at the same bench they had sat down on that eventful day one year ago.

"Loki, why was the gate open?"

"I asked Nakaji-san to leave it open for tonight, and I told him that I'd lock it after we left," replied Loki.

"You planned this entire night, didn't you? That's so sweet." Mayura sighed. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Ah! Look at the moon it's so bright."

"It sure is Mayu-chan. Would you care to dance under the stars?"

"I would, but my shoes are hurting my feet," admitted Mayura timidly.

"Just take them off then."

"But I'll ruin my stockings…" pouted Mayura.

"I'll buy you new ones, soon to be Farbautisen Mayura," whispered Loki into Mayura's ear.

"I can't wait until that day," replied Mayura with a large smile.

"Shall we?" Loki stood up and offered his hand to her. Placing her hand delicately into his, Loki pulled Mayura up onto her feet. They began to dance a slow waltz to music only they could hear. And as they danced, the space between the two of them became smaller and smaller until Mayura was able to comfortably lean her head against Loki's chest. "I wish we could dance like this every April for eternity," mumbled Loki, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"To do that, we'd only need to borrow the power of a god," giggled Mayura.

I would let you Mayura… if I only knew how.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yea, more cute waff. But as you can see, the plot is definitely progressing. There's foreshadowing people! All too soon there will be a lot of plot and some funny stuff too. Next chapter is entitled "Wedding Plans and Strange Events."

**To Minna-san: **I'm not sure where I came up with the 'fork challenged' idea. I think it was when I was joking with Alaska Boy about something in my dorm room

**To LittleGreenWolf:.** I won't be writing about the spaghetti incident, gomen. My fanfic writing is going a little slow because I'm showing my sister Cardcaptor Sakura for the first time… well in the language that counts. We're on episode 12. Oh, I expanded the description of Mayura's dress just for you.

**To Ytak:** I usually try to, but last chapter didn't flow out that way when I wrote it. Thanks for pointing it out though. I'll be more conscious about that when I write from now on.

**To Erinys:** Loki is 18 and Mayura is 24.

**To Bibliomaniac:** Sorry, I had this planned as another sweet chapter. She had worked really hard learning how to use a fork after all. As for the other gods, well there in this story, but they're not main characters. If I wrote everyone in all the time this story WOULD go on forever.

**To Neru:** Thank you.

**To The Liz:** Mayura already knew how to use a knife. Even overly traditional Japanese used knives! I watched the anime… about 5 times. Can't read the manga because it's not published in English yet, and although I did some translations, I'm not good enough to read the Japanese manga, maybe in another year or two.

**To Manda-chan:** The connection is coming. It's coming. Gomen, gomen.


	32. Wedding Plans and Strange Events

**Chapter 31: Wedding Plans and Strange Events**

Reiya, Skuld, Freyr, and Mayura were busy talking and eating cake at the large table in Loki's study. Loki and Narugami meanwhile, although listening to the conversation and actively participating in it, truly didn't understand why they were having this conversation… again.

"The wedding date is September 25, and we're the only wedding scheduled that day."

"The koto musicians have been hired and have affirmed the date and time."

"You've gotten your kimono and other accessories…"

"I've gotten Loki's kimono and the bridal party attire taken care of."

"The flowers have been ordered."

"So has the sake."

"Yamino-san is taking care of the food, except for the wedding cake."

"The reception guest gifts have been bought."

"Loki, have you sent out the invitations?"

"Yes, last week when you told me to Mayu-chan," he replied sighing in a bored tone.

"What about the reception at the shrine?"

"Nakaji-san and his daughter are taking care of that."

"And his daughter is going to be the miko at my wedding. It'll be her first time performing as a miko too."

"So Mayura-chan, are you excited about the wedding next month?"

"Of course Reiya-chan, although I will miss being a miko," sighed Mayura.

"Why do you say that Mayura-chan?" asked Reiya blinking in confusion.

"Well, a miko has to be pure, and after the wedding I won't qualify anymore," answered Mayura blushing furiously. Everyone stared at Mayura except for Loki who wished the current subject hadn't been brought up because it reeked of problems… for him. "Ahh! I forgot to order the cake! And I have to have it in by today at two. I'll be right back everyone," panicked Mayura as she ran out the door.

Mayura! Don't leave me alone. The color drained out of Loki's face.

"This Freyr doesn't understand. What did she mean by that? What does purity have to… do… with… it… oh!" As if Freyr's comprehension was a signal, all eyes moved to Loki.

"She's still pure!" chorused those left in the room in total disbelief--except for Freyr who seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Loki sweat-dropped and was trying to pretend he didn't exist at the moment.

"You've been engaged for over four months now and you two still haven't…" ended Reiya.

"The mighty playboy has fallen, and hard… or should I say not so hard." Skuld snickered.

"I don't believe it. YOU are going to marry her without testing out the goods?" questioned Narugami is disbelief, barely containing his amusement. "If it wasn't Daidouji-chan who said it I would have just laughed… Maybe Daidouji-chan is right. There are pod people. It's the only thing that makes sense. The real Loki has been replaced with a fake Loki look alike," teased Narugami.

"If that's true, let's keep the look alike. He might not be marrying me, but he's much sweeter than the original," added Reiya getting in on the fun.

Giggling madly, Skuld added, "and less vindictive too, but that must be Mayura-chan's doing." Loki decided that these comments didn't deserve to be responded to and hoped that they would grow bored of it without any response from him and stop. But unfortunately, the gods knew they were annoying Loki and began to press him further from a different angle.

"So… Loki, how far did you get?" pried Narugami.

"And we know you tried Loki-kun," added Reiya.

"We've seen you two snuggling together often enough to know you haven't turned into a prude Loki," antagonized Skuld.

"Ehhh…" sweat poured down from his face.

"No Loki! You defiled your yamato nadeshiko before the wedding! That's bad Loki, very bad. That's exactly why I wouldn't let you date my sister Freya," stated Freyr with conviction. Conversation stopped as everyone in the room turned their head to stare at Freyr in amazement. Relieved that he wasn't the center of attention for a moment, Loki stood up and silently left the room.

"You got it backwards onii-sama!** Loki-kun** DIDN'T make out with her, and that's what we're teasing him about… hey, where did Loki-kun go?"

"Onii-sama? Who are you? This Freyr only has one sister."

"Onii-sama!!!" Reiya snapped her fingers and pans began to rain down on Freyr's head out of nowhere.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking my wedding cake order personally Kotaro-kun. I know you've been very busy with the new store you're opening up in Osaka. How is it going by the way?"

"Just fine Daidouji. The store already seems to have a clientele, and filling out your order was no problem. You're my friend and I was in the store. I needed to talk with you anyway."

"Oh? About what?" asked Mayura stopping short.

Kotaro looked around nervously. "I would prefer to talk about it somewhere more private. Would you mind walking to my house Daidouji?"

"Of course not Kotaro-kun. I've always wanted to see the inside of your house anyway," she replied beaming.

They walked to Kotaro's house side by side down the street, but Kotaro made sure to keep a respectable distance between the two of them. He was already worried about the repercussions his decision may have, and Kotaro didn't want to antagonize Daidouji's fiancé any more than he had to—especially knowing what he knew. Mayura could only stare at the property as Kotaro talked to front gate security. There were several sets of buildings on the grounds separated into different architecture types. At the far left was well maintained traditional Japanese water garden that eventually lead to an outdoor bathhouse and a small Shinto family shrine. The main building to which Kotaro was leading Mayura into was of a European style very similar to Loki's house.

"It's a mansion!" exclaimed Mayura.

Kotaro laughed. "And Loki-san's house isn't?"

"But you have so much land, and that… that house is bigger than Loki's!"

"Well, it is true that the Kakinouchi family has always owned a significant amount of land. And instead of moving from our ancestral home, we've expanded our grounds as the family became more affluent," finished Kotaro as he gestured for Mayura to take a seat in the informal parlor. They sat in silence for several minutes while Kotaro rallied up the courage to tell Mayura what he needed to say. The silence didn't bother Mayura. She was still to busy fawning over the material comfort blatantly displayed throughout the rooms she had seen. "Daidouji… in one of your recent letters, you told me that you got engaged to Loki-san."

"Kotaro-kun, you didn't need to bring me over here to congratulate me. Practically the whole area knows and is in an uproar talking about the 'cute couple' getting married. But I thank you for the… consideration of not mentioning the engagement out loud. Loki is six years younger than me." Mayura blushed prettily and smiled.

"I didn't bring you here to congratulate you on the engagement. I… you need to know something about your fiancé. I've known this information for a long time, but I've kept quiet because it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt you in any way. But… you have the right… you need to know this before you marry that… man. Loki-san isn't what he appears to be." Mayura looked at Kotaro confused. "He's not human Daidouji. He's a powerful…"

"Oh, don't worry about that Kotaro-kun. Loki's already told me all about that." Kotaro sat frozen in his chair. He didn't believe that the evil trickster god that would begin Ragnarok would tell Daidouji the truth. And if he did, why would Daidouji then be willing to marry him? "He's somehow related to the Norse trickster and fire god Loki, and that's why he has the supernatural abilities he has. I've even met the god Loki-sama… twice! Oh… that means you met him too! He was that handsome foreigner I bumped into when I ran out of the cake store."

"Mayura, have you read anything about Norse Mythology? Especially about the god Loki?" asked Kotaro, not believing that Loki-san was anything but the Norse god Loki.

"No, why should I?"

"Because… because it's a… a great mystery! Don't you want to learn more about your fiancé?"

"Fushigi mystery! You're right Kotaro-kun; this is definitely a fushigi mystery! I wonder what the god Loki-sama is like. Is he anything like my Loki?"

"Oh, I'm positive they're exactly alike Daidouji. Here, why don't you borrow this book? It'll have all you need to get started," offered Kotaro as he pulled a book down from an easily accessible shelf. "I'm sure you'll find it quite enlightening."

"Thank you Kotaro-kun. I'm going to go home and start reading right away. See you later." Mayura walked out of the room, but came back only thirty seconds later. "Could you lead me out Kotaro-kun? I'm lost," sweat-dropped Mayura.

.

.

.

Heading back into her room with Kotaro's book, Mayura ran into Loki. "You ready should pay more attention to where you're going Mayura," teased Loki as he offered her a hand back up. Taking his hand, Mayura looked up at him. On top of his head was a blurry pink blob. Shaking her head and blinking a few times, the vision didn't go away. "Are you okay Mayu-chan?" asked Loki concerned. "You've been doing that often lately."

"I'm fine Loki. I just was a bit shaken from the fall. I'm probably just tired. It's been a long hectic day after all." Loki let go of her hand and the pink thing once again disappeared. "Thank you for helping me up. I'm going to take a nap in my room."

"Alright… I'll call you when dinner is ready." Loki looked down and noticed a book on the floor. "Ah, Mayu-chan you dropped your book," commented Loki as he tried to pick it up, but Mayura beat him to it. For some reason, she didn't want him to read the title. "What book is it?"

"Oh, just a collection of mysterious stories," replied Mayura cheerfully, hugging the book tightly to her.

Why is she so nervous? She's been acting strange these last couple of months, but she keeps insisting its nothing. But then why has that shaking of her head almost become a habit? Mayu-chan, are you sure you're okay? I'm worried. And it's not like you to be so closed mouthed about something… anything… it's more like something I'd do. "If something is bothering her, why can't she tell me?" Loki heard the door to Mayura's room close.

"That pink blob has never been there for so long. It's always gone away before when I blinked or shook my head. Maybe it's getting worse." Mayura's voice was quiet and hysterical. "Should I see a doctor? Maybe something is wrong with my eyes… But all of them say I'm perfectly fine. And it can't be any magic, even though I wish it was… I don't have the ability to see that…" Mayura mused sadly. "This is one fushigi mystery I wish would just go away! Loki would know what to do; he always solves my mysteries…" Mayura smiled. "… but, I don't want to know the answer. What if the answer is I'm crazy? Then Loki won't want to marry me. Who would want to marry a crazy person? Or someone abducted by aliens… or someone who has been exposed to some kind of dangerous radiation and is mutating… or, or, or… No, I'm just stressed. Planning a wedding is a lot of work." Mayura felt better, having rationally solved her mystery. "Now it's time for a real fushigi mystery! The tales and prophecies of the Norse Gods: Chapter One… Odin the Allfather."

.

.

.

"Creepy guy! Why would you want to know everything? And hanging yourself to learn how to write? He never did anything halfway did he?"

.

.

.

"Oh… so that's Freya-sama. Why did Yamino-san lie? The goddess of love and fertility and maternity… and… wow, lots of things. She must be really beautiful, and a warrior too?" she said to herself dreamy eyed. "Eh…? That was mean Loki-sama, calling her the slut of the gods… eh? She slept with four dwarves to get the Brising necklace?!..." Mayura looked up from the book with a disgusted face, as if she had drank a whole bottle of lemon juice. "Alright, so maybe he's right. But he probably had no problem sharing the same bed though. Men!" Downstairs, Loki sneezed and shuddered at the same time.

.

.

.

"Haahahaha!" laughed Mayura, kicking her legs widely into the air. "They had to wear dresses! I bet Loki-sama never let Thor-sama live that one down."

.

.

.

"And now the final chapter, Loki: The Trickster god and bringer of Ragnarok. Ragnarok…? What's that?" Mayura began to read, "Loki, the Norse god of fire and trickery…"

.

.

.

"He's a mother too?!!!!" yelled Mayura in disbelief, her lemon juice face returning. "Eewwuu… That… that… means he was really a female! Cross-dressing… ah… cross-shape shifting Trickster god Loki?!" Loki sneezed a second time and a third. "An eight legged horse? Geez, that's got to look funny, mystery!"

.

.

.

"The eldest was a large wolf named Fenrir… the Midgard Serpent… and Hel, the pink and blue goddess of the underworld Niflheim. A sn… sn… snake! Didn't he ever have normal children?" Downstairs Loki once again sneezed. "I hope my Loki didn't inherit that particular capability… snake children. I hate snakes!"

.

.

.

Mayura's face softened as she read further. "But… he loves them so much, doesn't he… except for that colt—Selphinir, Loki-sama doesn't have any contact with his first son… why?" Mayura shrugged her shoulders, unable to come up with an answer. "Still… Loki-sama is a really good father. He stayed in a cave with his children protecting them from the other gods until Odin-sama took them away. Let's see… it says Fenrir was chained up in Asgard, never to be released again until Ragnarok… that's so sad, but at least our Fenrir can have fun for him!" Mayura brighten at the thought. "The Midgard Serpent was cast down to the bottom of the ocean where he grown large enough to circle the world… Ewe… snakes…" she shivered before shaking her head and continued to read. "And Hel was cast out to Niflheim to become the queen of the dead… …the queen of the dead…" Mayura paused to think. "I… I met Hel-sama! She was the one who said her father hated her! But Loki-sama's actions say that he does… Why would she think he hated her? And when I met Loki-sama when I was looking for my Loki he seemed so worried and really wanted to help me. How could someone like that hate his own child?" Mayura continued to read.

.

.

.

"No… no… NO! That's not possible!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kotaro-kun has finally made his appearance! Where was he all this time you ask? Well, since this story mainly centers on Loki and Mayura (otherwise this story would NEVER end) Kotaro-kun hasn't had much need to show up. Besides, this story takes place after Mayura has graduated from High School and Kotaro-kun would definitely have gone to college—unlike Mayura. Plus, any extra time he had would be used working for his father's store empire. And perhaps he's just a tad afraid of Loki hmm?

So, what has Mayura discovered about Loki? Will she understand and forgive Loki? Or better yet, how will Loki explain!

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf and **Yeah, Freyr would do that, although I have no clue how thought it up.

**Erinys:** Are you psychic? Cause you'd have to be to see where my plot line is going… hehe.

**To Lare:** Where does the angst come from? Oh, I think you have an idea now. And about Loki hot reciting Poe… Loki's hot… it's that simple.

**To Bibliomaniac:   
**1.Loki's moving fast because she ain't getting any younger! A 24 year old Mayura!   
2. Loki planned to never tell her the truth. His reasons will be explained later.  
3. I haven't even started with the connection thingy yet. Hehe…


	33. Lokisama and Ragnarok

**Chapter 32: Loki-sama and Ragnarok**

"No… no… NO! That's not possible!"

.

.

.

"It can't be true!" Mayura stared at the book in disbelief. She even read the section twice to make sure she hadn't read wrong, and she desperately clung onto that hope. "No… that's nothing like the Loki-sama I met. My Loki wouldn't associate with a god like that." But she hadn't made a mistake. On the third reading, Mayura had to face facts… she didn't like what was written, but it was the truth. "So that's what Kotaro-kun wanted to tell me. My Loki-sama, Loki, Loki-sama… Loki-sama is a murder! An evil, vindictive, sinister, jealous, violent, incorrigible, lying villain who will cause the end of the world because he wants the power to rule the gods!" screamed Mayura as she threw the book onto the floor and began to weep in her pillow. "Why did you have to be so nice to me Loki-sama? Why do you have to be connected with the god of lies and evil, Loki? Why Loki? I… I can't marry you now. I can't… I can't love you anymore." Mayura broke down into uncontrollable tears.

.

.

.

The world was being turned into a giant ice cube, or at least that's how Loki felt. He had been sneezing rather uncontrollably when suddenly a painful freezing, much like the way he felt the time Hel claimed to hate him, seeped through his soul.

"Loki-sama, are you okay?" Yamino didn't receive an answer. "Loki-sama…?"

"Daddy!"

"Loki-tama…," exclaimed Ecchan, landing on Loki's head. Fortunately, Ecchan's sudden extra weight snapped Loki back to reality.

"Someone's talking about me…"

"Why would that bother you daddy? People talk about you all the time. Some people just don't understand your role as the trickster god and call you evil. But it's always been that way."

"Loki-tama, which 'you' are they talking about?"

"Both…" Loki responded.

"Eh? But who knows besides the other gods both your identities daddy?" Fenrir's ears twitched. "Daddy I can hear mystery-girl crying."

"Mayu-chan…" Loki whispered, falling into his own thoughts once again. Opening his eyes wide in comprehension, Loki rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Fenrir and Ecchan with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Fenrir asked.

"The reckoning has just begun," murmured Yamino.

"Punyaan?"

"I think Mayura-san has finally done some research about Loki-sama," he explained further putting down the dish he had been drying.

"But some of the information about the gods on Midgard is wrong! Especially the chapters about daddy! They wrote some of those stupid prophecies as history! Odin and Bragi didn't even bother to correct that stupid poet. Assuming that, 'Oh, it's not worth the effort to change it… it'll be truth eventually. The Norns are never wrong,'" finished Fenrir in a condescending falsetto. "And now those prophecies are no more, but they're still hurting daddy!"

"Nii-san… I thought you didn't like Loki-sama's and Mayura-san's relationship."

"I didn't. It felt like he was betraying mommy…"

"Nii-san…" Yamino looked sadly at his brother.

"He never considered marrying her, but daddy wants to marry mystery girl. He even waited over six years and went through all those troubles just to be with mystery girl. Why couldn't he have loved mommy like that? Then we could have been a family…" Fenrir's eyes clouded over.

"Fenrir-nii-san…"

"We are a family nii-san! Only Loki-sama loves Mayura-san…"

"And I hated daddy for it. I always loved daddy, but… I hated him too!" Tears fell from his eyes. "How could he leave mommy like that? I at first thought mommy went away because daddy didn't care for her and she had to leave to get away from daddy. …"

"But?" prompted Yamino.

"But… I can't think like that now. Mommy could have come to see us while were imprisoned, but she never cared. Only daddy cared about us, only daddy protected us, only daddy defied Odin for us. I know its silly, but I just figured that out," Fenrir finished lowering his head.

---Silence---

"Sure daddy loved us and was happy enough while we were all together in the cave hiding from Odin, but… I've never seen daddy like this before. Daddy's so happy now. And I can't hate him or… or, Mayura-san for loving each other." Fenrir paused in contemplation. "Mayura-san is really nice to me too. Even if she can't hear me, she doesn't treat me like I'm a pet. She treats me like the mo…" Fenrir stopped speaking abruptly as he stood still in shock. Without another word he ran out of the house.

"Nii-san…?"

"Fenrir-nii-san just realized something important Yamino-nii-san. Give him some time. I just hope Loki-tama can help Mayura-chan. They'll both be real sad if he can't, and it'll hurt Fenrir-nii-san badly now too," explained Ecchan ever all knowing in the matters of the heart.

"Eh?"

* * *

Loki had rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Mayura's room. As he got closer, he was able to hear the crying coming from inside her door. Loki paused; realizing that even if Mayura was in some kind of distress, rushing in without knocking on her door wouldn't facilitate his cause to help her. Taking a deep breath, Loki raised his hand and rapt on the wooden door. "Mayu-chan… Mayu-chan, are you okay?" His voice was only answered by a fresh onslaught of tears. "Mayu-chan, can I come in?"

"Go away Loki," sobbed Mayura. "I can't talk to you right now. Not ever…"

"Mayu-chan, we need to talk. We can't deal with a problem if you wouldn't tell me about it." Loki hesitated before he spoke again. "Mayura… I'm coming in…" announced Loki as he turned the door knob and opened the door. Walking quietly into the room and shutting the door behind him, Loki noticed the book that Mayura had thrown on the floor. The Tales and Prophecies of the Norse gods... She must have read the section about me and Ragnarok. Loki became fearful as he sat down next to Mayura on the bed. Can I convince her of the truth? Will she listen to me? It's silly, but I worry about her impression of me as a god. I… I need her to love me… all of me, my past and my present. Loki began to stroke Mayura's back, but she stiffened and rolled away. Taken aback, Loki dejectedly pulled his hand back. Loki sat in silence and Mayura sniffled quietly to herself.

.

.

.

"Mayu-chan, that book isn't completely right… a, a lot of the prophecies have changed since the last time anything was written on Midgard about the gods." Mayura lifted up her head and questionably looked at Loki with wet glistening eyes.

"Ragnarok?"

"It's not going to happen. I… the god Loki never wanted to cause Ragnarok and never understood why the Norns thought he would. But, recently the prophecies have been changed and Ragnarok is no longer going to happen… or at least Loki isn't the instigator anymore."

"Really?"

Loki turned around so he could face Mayura. "Really."

Afraid that she would be helplessly drawn into Loki's eyes, Mayura looked down and stared at her blankets. "It's nice to know that the end of the world is no longer decided, but that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't love you anymore."

Loki placed his hands on Mayura's shoulders. "Mayu-chan, I don't understand. What have I done to…"

"Don't touch me!" shouted Mayura.

Loki brought his hands back and looked at Mayura with tears forming in his eyes. "What have I done that's so wrong that you're willing to force yourself to stop loving me? Tell me, please… Mayu-chan," whispered Loki, "Mayu-chan, I love you. Tell me why you don't want to love me… I thought we were getting married…" Loki's head turned to look at the blankets away from Mayura.

Loki's soft tone affected Mayura more powerfully than any shouting could have done. "Don't do this to me Loki please! I can't be with you. I… I can't marry you. I shouldn't love you! You freely associate with a jealous vindictive villainous creep of a god. The only god I really believe in… the first god I trusted since my mother died turns out to be the god of evil! And even if Ragnarok doesn't happen…" Loki turned his head back to look at Mayura. "Even if Ragnarok doesn't happen, he's still a cold blooded murderer! And yet you name your dog after one of his ill begotten children!"

Loki's eyes burned crimson. "Don't you ever talk about them that way! Ever!" Mayura leaned back away from Loki in fright. "Fenrir, Midgardsormen, and Hel had no choice about the way they were born! You're just as bad as the other gods, hating them before you ever got a chance to meet them!"

Mayura sat back up and lowered her head in shame. "Sorry…" Loki's eyes changed to a less violent shade of red. "I'm sorry. I… It was wrong. What I did was wrong and completely uncalled for. It's just that they sounded so big and scary. The only thing written about them is what god they're going to kill."

"If you were cast into the ocean or chained up in the cold until Ragnarok, won't you be mad at the gods that put you there? Or maybe you would prefer to be forced to be the god of the dead and never leave Niflheim without using your very life energy!" His eyes remained a vivid red.

"I didn't know… I didn't think about their feelings. I… then how did I meet Hel-sama? Was I dead? I remember she took me from the shrine and tied my up with this multi-colored string. And she told me that I was there so she could hurt her father the same way he hurt her. I told her that there was no parent who would hate their children, but she didn't believe me and slapped me."

"She did that?"

"No, it's okay. She was just really upset, just like I was a little while ago."

"Oh…" responded Loki as the red continued to fade out of his eyes.

"But why would she kidnap me if she wanted to hurt Loki-sama?"

"Umm… well, you see… Loki-sama and I are really close and I… I didn't know it at the time, but I really cared about you Mayu-chan. And because I was distressed, Loki-sama was distress too, and…"

"Oh, I see. Umm… Loki, you know Loki-sama's children?" asked Mayura as she fidgeted with her clothes.

"You could say that…"

"Maybe I could see them sometime. You know… umm… to say sorry and such. I'm sure they won't mind a visitor or two, right? Even though I'm really afraid of snakes… really detest snakes…"

Loki stared at Mayura stunned. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. She apologized? Of her own free will? His eyes returned to their normal emerald green, and held a softer look within them. She's willing to see Yamino-kun's true form even though she's terrified of snakes? "I'm… I'm sure they'd appreciate that a lot Mayu-chan, but to see them you'd have to be with Loki-sama." Talking in the third-person sure is awkward, and confusing. How does Freyr do it?

"Oh… right, the evil god."

"I wouldn't call him evil Mayu-chan," responded Loki still keeping his distance, but a playful tone had entered his voice.

"But the book said that he killed Baldur-sama, the god of light and joy and lots of other things. Just because he was jealous! If that's not an evil god, I don't know what is… but then why was Loki-sama so nice to me when I met him…" Mayura rambled.

"I agree with you Mayu-chan. A god that killed another just because he was jealous definitely is an evil god." Even if Baldur's an over energetic, cheerful harpy…

"Such a mystery! And a mystery I don't want! Why couldn't he just be a nice god, or have been evil to me! Then I wouldn't be so confused!" whined Mayura.

"He is a nice god. Oh, alright, so Loki-sama loves his practical jokes. Some would say a little too much…" Like Odin, and Tyr… the party poopers… Hodur too, he really needs to lighten up. Lighten… ahahahaha "… but I wouldn't consider that grounds to hate him huh? Or call him evil?"

(A/n: Tyr is the god of war. Hodur is the god of darkness and the twin brother of Baldur.)

"But what about the murder of Baldur-sama? You said that only an evil god would do that," retorted Mayura getting defensive once again.

"Prophecy," he stated matter of factly.

"Huh?"

"Everything written about the gods after Odin cast Midgardsormen into the sea and chained up Fenrir is prophecy."

"Everything? But the book said it was history and only Ragnarok was prophecy." Mayura tilted her head at Loki confused.

"Yes… everything. Loki-sama isn't married to Sigyn, in fact he's about to get married to someone else very special to him. He has three living children of the six that he has had so far, and Narvi and Vali haven't been born—if they ever will be. Besides, how could you have met Loki-sama if he's still tied to that stupid boulder until Ragnarok? The world isn't crumbling as far as I can see," teased Loki as he poked her on the nose.

"That's right!"

"Moreover, I would never associate with an evil god," Loki stated adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And as long as I'm around, I'll make sure Loki-sama doesn't go evil.. I promise."

"But then why are the books all wrong?" Mayura pressed on leaning a bit closer.

"Ahh… that's actually kind of embarrassing for Loki-sama. Ah, you see, back when the first records of the gods were made on Midgard, Loki-sama couldn't read and didn't care if he could. He umm… didn't see the point in spending all that time and effort it took to learn. Sort of like you and your math senior year. You needed an extra push to sit down and study it." Loki lifted his hand to his head, looking every embarrassed.)

(A/n: Imagine Goku from DragonballZ… ko-wa-i!)

"I see. So what happened?"

"The problem was… the poet who was compiling the deeds of the gods and the prophecies of the Norns made a mistake in writing the final version. He wrote the prophecies of Loki-sama's fall into evil and darkness as history! And since Loki-sama couldn't read, he didn't know until it was too late about the mistake that had happened. It took him several centuries in fact to learn the truth. And by then, multiple copies had already been made and too many people knew the wrong story for Loki-sama to fix it himself. Only Odin had the power to change man's memory, but over the centuries since the original prophecies of Ragnarok, Loki-sama's and Odin's relationship which had always been strong, had become weak and tentative at best."

"That's horrible! What did Loki-sama do?" asked Mayura as she leaned into Loki.

"Determined to never to be caught like that again when only some work on his part could have prevented the whole problem, Loki-sama went down to Midgard and learned how to read and write in several different languages. Every once and a while he would come back down to learn any changes in the dialects. It was on one of those trips when he found his latest style in wardrobe." None of the goddesses noticed me before that either, especially Freya. She claimed to love me, but I knew that was false. How come she didn't love me until after I 'cleaned up' and became the 'hottest' god in Asgard? ............. Would Mayura have loved me before? Would she have loved me if I was still the scruffy scamp I used to be?

"Next time I see him, I'll have to tell him he has excellent taste in clothes," commented Mayura as she ran her hands up Loki's arms and down his chest to the first button. "Not that you need any help in the looks department; you'd look good in a rice sack," she finished as her hands went down to the second button. "Perhaps I should apologize for all that unnecessary drama—somehow," Mayura continued seductively. With agonizing slowness, she carefully unbuttoned each one before sliding her hands underneath to toss the red overcoat aside. Leaning in closer, Mayura pushed Loki onto his back and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Farbautisen Loki…" Picking herself back up, she began to untie the blue ribbon at Loki's collar. Breathing heavily, Loki stayed still, enjoying the first time Mayura had initiated intimate physical contact between the two them. "You won't be needing this either, Loki-anata."

It's true that we haven't gone all the way yet, but… Mayu-chan and I are both incredibly creative Thor. The end of this month is going to be very enjoyable to say the least. Loki thought before he completely gave in to Mayura's attentions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

When I read the descriptions of Loki in the Norse Mythology books I found in my library, the first impression I had a Loki didn't remind me of the Loki in Matantei Loki Ragnarok. He was described more like a wayward and mischievous stable boy wearing a simple peasant jerkin and uncombed hair. The few pictures I found only seemed to augment my first impression. And although Loki is portrayed as being rather intelligent, he didn't strike me as the type to be very studious, or literate for that matter. But quite obviously, Loki knows how to read and has much better fashion sense in the anime. I hope you like the reasons I came up with for Loki's character development!

I wondered why Loki truly looked uncomfortable in Episode 13 in the diner, to the point that he had to ask Narugami if he felt uncomfortable too. If all that attention had only started a few hundred years ago, Loki still won't be completely used to it. Remember, Loki has been alive at that point for a very long time, so if he had been a 'nobody special' for several thousand, all that attention would be weird. But, it's Loki, so eventually he just goes with the flow. But it's probably mostly an act.

By the way, kowai means scary. Kawai means cute for anyone who was going to flame. Ja!

* * *

**To The Liz:** You nailed it on the head.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Kotaro only did what he thought was right. But let's hope for his sake Mayura never tells Loki who gave her that book.

**To Lare:** The up coming chapters are all about that length or longer. But… it takes longer to write… boo

**To Erinys: **Chapter 31 wasn't originally going to be a cliff hanger but chapter 31 and chapter 32 were just TOO long together, and wala! Cliffhanger

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** Loki? Tell the truth? The sky would have to fall. And Heimdall isn't making any moves because he's still licking his wounds from that video tape incident.

**To Bibliomaniac: ** I was writing this chapter at the same time the 'Tea Time Party' was just getting started. I had already mentally planned for Kotaro to give Mayura the book on Norse Mythology back at chapter 17. I will admit that a lot of the dialogue was influenced by 'Tea Time Party' however. And 'past records' are not always what they seem.


	34. The Wedding

Hello everyone! It's time for the wedding!

Just in case anyone forgot, Nakaji-san bought Ginga shrine from Mayura back in chapter 7 (the real chapter 7) and Keiko-chan is his daughter, now old enough to help at the shrine.

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Wedding**

"Stop fidgeting Mayura-chan! I can't tie your obi right if you keep on moving like that," admonished Skuld.

"I can't help it Skuld-chan. I'm so nervous! What if I mess up during the ceremony? What if I trip over my kimono? What if I forget what I have to say, or pass out drinking the sake, or, or, or…" Mayura rambled anxiously.

"Don't worry Mayura-chan. You know that ceremony forwards, backwards and sideways. There's no way you'll make a mistake. And Keiko-chan will be so cute that anything she does will be adorable. Oh, I can't wait to see her all dressed up in her miko kimono and hakama," Skuld gushed. "And Loki-sama will do just fine too. Nakaji-san has gone over the whole ceremony with him several times in the last few weeks." Skuld growled at Mayura again. "What have I told you, stop fidgeting!"

"But what if…" Mayura was stopped by Skuld's finger.

"No more what ifs. If ifs and ands were pots and pans, the world would be full of them," stated Skuld arrogantly. "Besides… that's Freya's department," she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Skuld-chan?"

"Eh… ah, no Mayura-chan, why'd you ask? Umm… ahhhh! I got a great idea! Why don't you think about how Loki-sama is going to look in that formal kimono? I know you saw him in a formal kimono when he only appeared to be eight years old—you told me he looked so adorable in it. Can you imagine how handsome he'd be now?"

"Loki…" sighed Mayura as her eyes sparkled. Skuld waved her hand in front of Mayura's face, but got no response.

"I think her brain's gone on vacation," teased Skuld. "I hope it comes back in time for the ceremony." For the next two hours, Skuld busily worked on tying Mayura's obi and arranging her hair.

* * *

"There is an expectant feeling in the air."

"Yes… and the powers are gathering."

"The paths of fate are changing."

"But to what extent?"

"That is uncertain, for the future paths have yet to be rewritten…"

"We have come to a marker of time. Old paths will be destroyed a new ones shall be created."

"Crucial decisions will be made in the near future."

"I sense that Odin-sama is the key to this world's destruction."

"Will Ragnarok still be made to commence then?"

"That will be answered one day."

"Yes, by the ones who guide the hands of destiny…"

.

.

.

"Odin-sama, be wise in your decisions… the fate of the world is within your words and deeds."

* * *

"So, how are you feeling in your last few moments as a bachelor Loki?" asked his best man as he jabbed him in the ribs.

"Fine… I've been married before you know."

"Nervous?" prodded Narugami.

"… A little… The ceremony is a lot different from the one we use in Asgard."

Narugami laughed. "Yes, but a lot simpler too, I can barely imagine Daidouji-chan stumbling through all the Old Norse. And you know father would require it to be in Old Norse too. Just be glad you didn't have to plan an Asgard wedding Loki."

"Why?" asked Loki in an attempt to think about anything but the all too quickly coming wedding. "It wasn't bad last time."

"Yes, admittedly, but last time was an arranged marriage to a relatively minor ah… who was your wife again?"

"Glut"

"Oh yeah… that was her name. Sorry Loki. More importantly however," Narugami paused to emphasize what he was about to say, "The goddesses haven't had the opportunity to plan a wedding in over a thousand years now. And you know darned well that they're just itching to get their fingers involved in another one. Not to mention the ruckus that would be caused all over the nine worlds. The guest list would be enormous!"

"That's true."

"Just make sure to watch out with that ceremonial sake. It really packs a punch."

"Oh? And how would you know that Narukami-kun?"

"Ah, never mind."

"You offered the information Narukami-kun," retorted Loki in singsong voice.

"When you were off looking for the bride the last time we went to Ginga Shrine for the wedding, Daidouji-chan noticed that I could… umm… pretend to be Anaya-san to fool the guests. And I kind of drank too much of it and… umm… passed out," answered Narugami sheepishly.

"The mighty Thor lost in his cups?!" Loki raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Unbelievable! And after only one dish of ceremonial sake? You really can't hold your rice liquor, can you?"

"Shut up Loki! Who would want to drink rice liquor anyway! It's so bitter! Now give me some mead or some other type of real alcohol and let's see who's in their cups first hmm?"

Loki lifted his hands up in defeat. "I believe you, I believe you. You've drunk me under the table on several occasions while I could have sworn you're still sober!" he stated in an attempt to appease Narugami. Although quick to anger, Loki knew that Narugami was just as quick to forget it.

"That's right!" responded Narugami triumphantly. All traces of anger had vanished.

"Farbautisen-san, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Thank you Keiko-chan. We'll be out in a second," responded Loki.

"There now, are you nervous?"

"Actually… no. Thanks Narukami-kun."

"Don't mention it Loki."

* * *

The young miko, Keiko, walked first in the procession followed by Loki and Mayura. Next came the closest family members: Yamino, Fenrir, and unbeknownst to Mayura, ecchan too. Behind them were Loki's and Mayura's closest friends, Narugami, Skuld, and Kotaro. It might have been a miracle, but Loki had actually convinced Narugami to wear a black suit instead of his definition of formal wear which only included his old school uniform. And since Skuld was attending, that of course meant that Urd and Verdandi were attending as well. In fact, all the gods on Midgard, even Heimdall—after he had been dragged there by Freyr—were present. The koto musicians began to play as the head of the precession rounded the first set of stairs to the shrine.

"Oh! It should be me walking in white and not Mayura-chan!" Reiya sulked. "Loki-kun, I saw you first!" Silently she added to herself, "Cradle robber…"

"I'm confused," whispered Freyr. "I thought you were happy for Yamato Nadeshiko and Loki. And didn't Yamato Nadeshiko know Loki before you?"

"Onii-sama!" Reiya softly growled before only hitting him on the head. Jealous she may be, but there was no way Freya was going to ruin such a beautiful and romantic wedding. She wasn't the goddess of love for nothing after all. And she just adored weddings.

"Huh? Onii-sama? But this Freyr still doesn't understand why you call him that. He only has one sister, his beloved Freya-chan," insisted Freyr.

"Onii-sama," Reiya sighed lowering her head in despair. Reiya knew she wasn't the brightest torch in the mead hall—not that she would admit that out loud—but her brother at times even astounded her with his naivety and denseness.

The procession continued into the shrine. Keiko walked up to the front and turned around to stand next to her father. Mayura and Loki stopped only a few feet in front of Nakaji and his daughter. The rest of the guests formed a half circle behind them. Narugami and Skuld were together and Kotaro was on the other side in the front. Positive that everyone was in the right places, Nakaji performed the purification service for all present, before he turned towards the altar and began to pray in thanksgiving to the gods.

.

.

.

"Since there is no matchmaker present, would Farbautisen Loki-san and Daidouji Mayura-san please exchange their marriage oaths to one another now," requested Nakaji formally.

"I, Farbautisen Loki, do pledge to my love, Daidouji Mayura, to honor and protect her for as long as we both shall live. In doing so, I will stay faithful and obedient to our commitment to each other for all our married life. May our thoughts and deeds become one as our souls join together this day and here after."

Mayura had started to cry at Loki's touching oath to her. "I, Daidouji Mayura, do pledge my loyalty and trust to Farbautisen Loki. I will faithfully and obediently perform the duties and accept any blessings of married life." Mayura paused as if she was considering saying anything more. "May our thoughts and deeds become one as our souls join together this day and forever more." Mayura smiled at Loki, and he happily smiled back.

Moving towards Loki and Mayura, the little miko brought forward the first of the nuptial sake cups. Okay… you've been told how to do this Loki… no need to panic. You pick up the cup like so… Loki picked up the sake cup and held it by his fingertips. Then take a small sip. See that wasn't so bad, right? Only eight more times to go, thought Loki as he placed the cup back down onto the tray Keiko was holding so that Mayura could take her sip. Two more cups and three sips for each per person later, Loki's nerves were shot. See, nothing to be afraid of. I didn't drop the nuptial cup like I did in the practice. No problems… eheheh…

"And now the rings will be exchanged. These circular shapes symbolize the unity you have sworn with each other, a union with no beginning and no end." Keiko was now standing next to her father holding a tray with two identical gold bands on it, although one ring was larger than the other. Picking up the larger ring, Mayura slide it onto Loki's finger. Whole heartedly smiling, Loki took the second ring and slide it onto Mayura's finger as sparkling tears could be seen running down her cheeks.

Loki raised his hand to wipe the tears of joy from Mayura's face. She looks beautiful enough to be a goddess. I'd almost swear Mayu-chan's glowing from within. Meanwhile the audience and officiators were clapping their congratulations.

"Hey, Loki…" whispered Narugami. "The little miko over there is trying to hand something to you."

Snapping out of his blissful thoughts, Loki quickly took the 'sakaki' or 'sacred tree' twig and walked up with Mayura to the sanctuary in offering to the gods. Ironic… isn't it? A god offering twigs to the gods.

Finishing the formal part of the wedding ceremony, everyone moved into the side reception room were all of Loki's 'close' relatives exchanged drinks of sake between each other. Mayura still didn't quite understand how, but Loki had assured her that Yamino, Narugami, Skuld, Urd, Verdandi, and grudgingly Heimdall were all blood related to him. It made much less sense to Mayura however, when Loki had tried to tell her that Freyr and Reiya were 'close' relatives as well. Clueless on what to say, Mayura had thrown up her hands and commented about how she always wanted a big family, and now she was going to get it. Without any close family of her own, Kotaro had generously offered to play that roll for Mayura.

"Yamino, is the food all ready at the… Farbautisen house?" asked Narugami formally, causing Yamino to flinch at the unexpected address and Mayura to slightly blush.

"Ah, yes Narugami-san. All I have to do is heat it up a little bit and set out the first round of appetizers. But I'll be finished with that before Loki-sama and Mayura-san get back downstairs after changing. Anyway, we have to wait for the other invited guests show up before we can start the main course."

"Wait! No one can go yet! We haven't taken the pictures!" insisted Skuld. "Mayura-chan, Loki-sama, outside… now!"

"Coming Skuld-chan, I'm coming!"

Loki walked alongside Skuld and whispered, "That's the non-biodegradable film from Asgard right?"

"Nope, even better, it's digital. Now hurry up and get in place before I miss my perfect shot because you dallied so long that the sun started to cast horrible shadows."

"Yes ma'am," saluted Loki.

"Less mouth and more smile Loki-sama," retorted Skuld. "Alright, stay there. Smile..."

**##Click##**

"Perfect! Okay, umm… Keiko-chan and Nakaji-san, would you join in on the picture please? No, I think Nakaji-san should be next to Loki-sama and Keiko-chan should be next to Mayura-chan. That's good… say cheese!"

**##Click##**

"Now why don't we have a picture of Mayura-chan alone by the pillar over there? A little bit more to the right. Ahh! To the left now… hold it, hold it…"

**##Click##**

"Wow Skuld-chan. I didn't know you could do professional photography!"

"What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents. Alright, your turn Loki-sama…"

.

.

.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san, all the guests have arrived. We're only waiting for you two to change out of your formal kimono and the dinner can begin."

"Thank you Yamino-kun. We won't take to long."

"We would have been back sooner if someone didn't insist on taking so many pictures," commented Mayura looking directly at Skuld. Loki guided her up the stairs.

"I did it for the future Mayura-chan. One day I'll be thanked," Skuld replied.

At the top of the stairs, Loki kissed Mayura before commenting, "She's right Mayu-chan. We'll be very thankful one day." I know I will. It won't feel like a long time at all before you're gone.

"Hey! Will you guys hurry? I'm hungry down here."

Loki swatted Mayura's behind. "Better hurry up Mayu-chan. We wouldn't want to make Narukami-kun wait for a second more than we have to."

"Loki!" squealed Mayura as she turned around, but he had already entered and closed the door to his bedroom.

"Come on… hurry up Mayura-chan," insisted Skuld as she pulled Mayura into her room to change.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs, Narugami cleared his throat before speaking to all the guests gathered in the front room. "I would like to thank you for all attending the wedding reception of Farbautisen Loki and Daidouji Mayura. And I guess at this time I should introduce the new husband and wife." At that moment Loki and Mayura stepped out of the study door. The room gasped at the couple before them. Mayura was wearing a pure white Western wedding dress that almost seemed to shimmer in the light. Loki was wearing a classic black tuxedo. "Would you give a nice round of applause to Farbautisen Loki and Mayura."

Taking her hand in his, Loki walked Mayura down the stairs. Mayura's dress didn't touch the ground—rather it seemed to float above it. The guests followed the bride and groom into the main dinning hall, which before then had only been used for gatherings at major holidays.

Standing up from his set at the head table, Narugami once again addressed all those present. "I would like to thank you again for coming to Loki's and Mayura-san's wedding. As best friend, and best man to Loki, I can say that this union is one of the best things that could ever have happened to him. I'm sure that both Mayura and Loki will greatly gain from the dedication, trust, and love they had pledged to each other this day. I propose a toast to Farbautisen Loki and Mayura." Narugami raised his glass high into the air. "May their house have no need, may their family have no want, and may their love transcend time."

"Cheers, cheers!" chorused the room as glasses clinked.

"And now let's eat the food Yamino graciously prepared."

"Ittadakimasu!"

.

.

.

An hour and a half or so later, Loki and Mayura were standing in front of the cake ready to cut it. This time several cameras were focused on them, but Skuld of course had the best angle to get all the 'action'. Cutting a small piece from the bottom tier, Loki popped it in Mayura's mouth, making sure not to get any on her pretty face.

I'd swear that every time I look at her, she's become even more stunning today.

Reciprocating Loki's actions, Mayura cut a small piece of cake and feed it to him. As she was pulling her hand away, Loki licked clean one of her fingers, causing Mayura to shudder in excitement and anticipation. Lost in each other's eyes, they stood transfixed while Skuld was busy clinking away.

"It's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife!" shouted someone in the back. Shaken out of their solitary world, Loki escorted Mayura to the center of the dance floor and waited for the music to begin.

"I love you Mayu-chan."

"I love you too Loki."

Both gracefully danced for several minutes before other couples joined them. Kotaro and his fiancé were the first, followed soon after by Inspector Niiyama and his wife and the Nakaji's. Wanting to have fun too, Fenrir jumped on Keiko's lap and began to 'play puppy'. Next to join the dancing was Professor Ikari and her husband Gendo. The gods present just stared at each other wondering what to do. Except for Freyr, none of them were married, or at least currently married, and they didn't have any partners on Midgard to dance with.

"Verdandi? Would you care to dance?" Narugami asked with a wavering voice.

Blushing pink she answered, "I'd love to Thor-san." Narugami took her hand and escorted her onto the dancing floor. Skuld, Urd, Reiya, Freyr, and Heimdall stared at each other in disbelief.

"I don't believe it."

"If I hadn't had seen it with mine own eyes…"

"Who would have thought?"

"I think they'd be a cute couple."

"The perfume of romance in the air…"

Looking around the room uncomfortably Urd noticed something. "Eh? What's Yamino-san doing in that corner all by himself?" she asked to no one in particular and began to walk towards him. "Yamino-san, why such the gloomy expression?"

"Its couples dancing and I don't have a…"

"Care to dance?" Urd asked offering a hand.

"Urd-san… I…" Yamino looked down.

Urd smiled. "Just for today?" Yamino looked up and nodded his head.

Watching their interaction, Skuld bristled. Determined not to be outdone by her stoic sister, she grabbed Freyr's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I guess that leaves only you and me," commented Heimdall.

"I guess so."

"Care to dance? Freya," asked Heimdall bowing gracefully.

"I would be delighted."

* * *

Hours later the party was just about finished. Loki and Mayura were once again at the top of the stairs. Narugami once again cleared his throat at the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you all for coming, but before the party is over; it's time for the bouquet toss. Would all the eligible ladies please come forward? You can join in too Keiko-chan," assured Narugami. "Daidouji-chan… er… I'm mean Farbautisen-chan… umm… can I call you Mayura-chan?" Mayura nodded her head as everyone laughed at Narugami's mistake. "Alright… Mayura-chan, throw the bouquet whenever you're ready!" Turning around Mayura threw the bouquet over her head into the middle of the crowd below her.

"I got it!"

"No it's mine!

"It's mine!" they shouted.

"It looks like you're both wrong," commented Urd as she looked at the person who had caught Mayura's bouquet.

"Verdandi!" pouted Reiya and Skuld. "Awe, that's not fair!"

"And next is the garter toss! Will all the bachelors please come forward now? Oh, and I guess that includes me too!" announced Narugami laughing at himself. Looking around Narugami added, "I guess there's not a lot of competition, only Kazumi-kun and me."

"Wait… Yamino-san is eligible too. Come on Yamino-san!" insisted Urd.

"That's right! Come on Yamino… come on up here," Narugami added. Yamino looked up at his father, but Loki only smiled. Shrugging, Yamino joined Narugami and Heimdall at the front.

"We're ready Loki. Toss it whenever."

Taking the garter out of his pocket—Mayura had taken it off in private moments before—Loki turned around and tossed it over his head. Narugami jumped up to make sure he was the one to catch it. "Yes! I got it!"

"You better start planning the wedding soon Narukami-kun. You know how the women there are just itching to plan a wedding. And just think of the ruckus this will cause," teased Loki.

Beet red Narugami shouted, "Loki! You get down here and say that to me again face to face!" But Loki and Mayura had already excused themselves from the party by the time Narugami's brain had come back from lala-land. Those who hadn't left already laughed as Narugami cowered sheepishly. Meanwhile Verdandi was blushing furiously.

.

.

.

By the time Loki and Mayura had changed back into normal clothes all the guest had gone and Yamino had started cleaning up.

"Have a safe trip you two. I'll have the house spic and span by the time you get back from your honeymoon."

"Thank you Yamino-kun. I really appreciated everything you've done," replied Loki before hugging his son.

"It was no trouble Loki-sama. I enjoyed it," he responded shakily at the odd show of affection from his father.

"Bark bark!"

"And thank you too Fenrir," added Loki laughing. Kneeling down he petted Fenrir's head. Standing back up, Loki patted the air saying, "I didn't forget you either Ecchan."

"So Loki, where are we going?"

"I thought you wanted to be surprised Mayu-chan."

"I did, but I can't wait any longer! Anyway, if you let me here I can still pack anything else I'd want to bring."

"Okay" responded Loki handing her the plane tickets.

"Norway?! Isn't that where you're from?"

"Yep" Well, close enough

Mayura hugged Loki and kissed him sweetly on the lips before running back up the stairs.

"What are you getting Mayu-chan?"

"More film!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wooh, finally done! This chapter took a long time to write and I was thinking about actually splitting it into two different chapters. One for the wedding and one for the reception, but I couldn't force myself to do that. It's too much fun to read as one big chapter. I had this chapter vaguely planed since chapter 5!

Hope you liked this chapter and didn't think it was too boring. The dialogue was really hard to write in this chapter because it always ended up so boring or repetitive.

And if anyone's wondering, the wedding was a traditional Shinto Ceremony. Here's a basic outline of a Japanese Shinto wedding that I copied from:  
education.mcgill.ca/433-661bw98/g04/japanceremony.html (add the www)

**1) Shinto weddings:** Usually, Shinto weddings are considered to be traditional Japanese weddings. However, the first Shinto wedding was only held in 1908. Nevertheless, in 1992, 63 % of weddings were Shinto weddings. The reason that Shinto weddings are so popular is that the ceremony is a short service, and despite the simple procedure, it is full of solemn atmosphere. The Shinto wedding is performed before a Shinto sanctuary. It is presided by a Shinto priest. Such a wedding is usually attended by members of both families and close relatives in addition, to the couple to be married and the Matchmakers (Nakodo). Matchmakers are often selected more for ceremonial purposes from among elderly couples known and close to either or both of the families to be united in marriage.

**Steps of Shinto Wedding**

**1. Purification service of all present by the Shinto priest**

**2. Report and prayer at the altar**

**3. Oath by bride and groom:** to keep faithful and obedient to each other in the married life. The oath may be given by the matchmaker in behalf of the new couple.

**4. Three-times-three exchange of nuptial cups (San-San-Kudo):** Both bride and groom exchange nuptial cups three times, pledging marriage. The meaning of San-San-Kudo is to form a stronger connection through exchanging cups several times.

**5. Exchange of rings**

**6. Offering of springs of sacred tree to the gods:** The bridegroom and the bride proceed to the sanctuary to offer twigs of "Sakaki"(sacred tree) to end the main part of the wedding.

**7. Relatives' Pledge over cups of sake:** Drinks of Sake are exchanged between the family and close relatives to signify their union through the wedding. Sake is served by Miko maidens who wear red and white dresses accompanied by the traditional music.

**Receptions:**

After the wedding ceremony, a reception is held to which company colleagues, supervisors, respected teachers and friends of both sides have been invited (Only the family, and close relatives attend the wedding ceremony).

The scale and style of wedding receptions in Japan vary depending on budgets and other factors (family background etc.) involved. However, the usual procedures are:

**1. Greetings by the matchmaker**

**2. Congratulatory address by the main guest**

**3. Toast**

**4. Cutting the wedding cake**

**5. Oironaoshi:** The bride and groom both change their garments to furisode, evening dress, tuxedo, etc.

**6. Congratulatory addresses by the guests.**

**7. Candle service, etc**

The guests who attend the ceremony bring Oshugi. It is a gift of money, and usually it is wrapped in a special envelope, Shugibukuro with red/white or gold/silver cords called mizuhiki.

At the end of the ceremony, there is a gift to the guests from the couple called Hikidemono. There is a variety of things that are given as a Hikidemono, but usually it is tablewares, sweets, sugar etc. Today, some couples just give a list of gifts so that the guests can choose what they want from that list.

During recent decades, Japanese couples have introduced many Western elements to Japanese weddings. Many brides chose to wear white, Christian style dresses, and some religious ceremonies are even held completely in Christian style at a Christian church even though the couple may not be Christian. The ritual of cake cutting, the exchange of rings and honeymoons are a few other very common adopted elements. )

It is also very common for the bride to wear a traditional kimono for the wedding and change into a Christian style dress for the reception. It is not unheard of for the bride to change clothes three or four times!

Other sites that I used: I can't post. Stupid fanfic net. I can't properly give credit to the people that wrote this information. I'm sorry. Don't yell at me for plagerism. I know the sites. I couldn't put them up like I could the first one by dropping the www, poo! I did however get so much information about Shinto weddings for this chapter that I wrote my Japanese report (in Japanese) on Shinto weddings. Kill two birds with one stone.

Author: Please tell me if you don't like me posting my research at the end of the chapters!

* * *

**To ****Melrose**** Stormhaven:** XD

**To Sarit:** Thanks for the compliments. I was worried if Loki's character development made sense. Glad you like it. There will be more character development, especially for Mayura.

**To Ytak:** I'm going to explain more about Loki's past in slow increments during the story. That was jus the first of many. And since nothing is known of his childhood (even in the mythology) I have free reign. Mahahaha!

**To Lare:** It's not anything concrete about Loki being a stable boy. That was just my first impression. A children's book from my library had a picture that made him look like that.

**To Bibliomaniac: **Naw, I'm in a fluffy mood. Well, when I wrote these chapters I was. I think I'm in an evil mood now. Hehe… Everyone is going to LOVE chapter 44. Hey, Mayura is very modest. She's been a relationship with Loki for a year and a half, engaged for five months and he hasn't gotten a homerun. I wouldn't call third base very promiscuous for an engaged couple, although I personally won't have sex until I'm married. Anyway, Loki's had quite a while now to… convince her. Besides, she's only really proper in front of public, being in her own bedroom is a completely different situation. And I did say it was her first time starting it.


	35. Honeymoon in Norway Day 1

**Author's Note:** Four different languages are spoken in this chapter! To keep it all straight, I typed each one in a different style.

"This is Japanese."  
"_**This is English."  
**_"_This is Norwegian."  
_"**This is Old Norse."**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Honeymoon in Norway... Day 1**

They had been on the plane for several hours, and both Loki and Mayura had gotten some sleep on the last flight before landing in Oslo Norway. The trip hadn't been bad, except for the extremely long transfer wait in Russia... something about a stress fracture in the left wing detected during pre-flight inspection. That didn't really boost Mayura's confidence in foreign airlines, and consequently, had been jumpy as soon as the plane took off until exhausted, she fell asleep.

"_**We will be landing in Oslo Norway shortly. Would you kindly..."**_

"Mayu-chan... Mayu-chan..." whispered Loki as he shook her. Mayura opened her eyes sleepily and tried to focus on Loki. "Time to wake up sleepy head. We're about to land" he informed her as he kissed her temple.

Mayura quickly brighten up, although still very sleepy. "We're going to be in Norway?"

"Yup and when we get off and collect our luggage we can pick up our room keys and take a well deserved rest. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me Loki," replied Mayura as she pulled her seat back to the full upright position yawning.

The plane landed uneventfully. **_"Attention, attention please, the time in Oslo Norway is now one forty-five pm. I repeat. The time in Oslo Norway is now one forty-five pm. Thank you for using..."_**

"Loki, what did the lady on the intercom say? She was speaking too fast."

"It's one forty-five."

"Oh"

"_**All passengers please exit the plane in a safe and orderly fashion. Have a nice day."** _

.

.

.

Taking the electronic card key the front desk had given him; Loki opened their hotel room door. Inside was an average hotel room. There was one king sized bed, a desk, two end tables with lamps, a reclining arm chair, television, alarm clock, and a phone by the bed. Mayura went over and inspected the end table with the alarm clock first.

"Mayu-chan, what are you doing?"

"I want to see if it's true," replied Mayura opening up the end table's the top draw.

"To see if what was true?" asked Loki confused.

"If there really is one in every hotel room," she answered Loki, as if that should have solved all his questions. "It is!" Mayura exclaimed pulling out a Christian Bible.

Loki sweat-dropped. "But Mayu-chan, you don't even believe in that religion. Why would you care?"

"Because it's a fushigi mystery of course! Everyone says it's true, but you have to check to see if it's true Loki! It's like a law or something." Mayura paused. "Umm, Loki..."

"Yes"

"I never asked you before, because... you never seemed to bother with it, and you didn't say a word when I asked for a Shinto wedding. What religion do you believe in? Or are you atheist?"

Loki was taken off guard by this question. Atheist? Me, atheist... umm, I don't think so Mayu-chan. It's kind of hard to not believe in your own existence.

"I'm sorry Loki. I shouldn't have asked that. I..."

"No, it's okay Mayu-chan. We're married after all right? Don't you think I should at least tell my wife what I believe in? I thought you already knew so that's why I didn't tell you before. I believe in the Norse gods. I'm definitely not atheist Mayu-chan. Remember me, connected to the Norse GOD Loki?"

"Oh yeah, oops... It's just that it's hard to think about Norse Mythology of a real religion, because everyone calls it mythology! I guess I should be a little more careful about that huh? Especially since the first god I began to believe in again was Loki-sama," giggled Mayura.

"That would probably be a good idea Mayu-chan. Now hurry up so we can get some sleep ok?" So naïve and unobservant at times... and yet at other times she can see the center of a complex tangled problem. You're definitely your own mystery Mayu-chan.

"Cute pajamas Loki. What's the occasion?"

"I don't trust the maid service to not come tomorrow morning," answered Loki already in bed.

"How do I look?" asked Mayura twirling around.

"Beautiful as always, but very sleepy, come on into bed." Loki yawned.

Climbing in, Mayura laid down next to Loki. She sighed, "I'm sorry. We've already been married two days almost and I promised you but we still haven't..."

Loki placed his finger over her mouth, stopping Mayura from finishing her sentence. "It's not that important Mayu-chan. We're both tired and neither of us would enjoy it. Besides we have the whole vacation... I'm sure we can make up for it, hmm?"

Mayura giggled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good night." Loki wrapped his arms around Mayura and held her tight to himself as they both fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Loki was the first to wake up the next morning to the sounds of quiet cleaning. Opening his eyes reluctantly, Loki saw the maid cart full of dirty towels. Getting up out of bed, Loki walked over to the room's bathroom where the maid was currently cleaning. **_"Excuse me..."_**

"**_Yes sir?"_** asked the maid turning around.

"**_We had put the do not disturb sign on our door early last afternoon after we got in from Japan..."_**

"**_Oh! I'm so sorry sir. Someone must have taken the sign. Here's a new one. I keep plenty in stock,"_** replied the elderly maid pointing to the basket full of 'Do not disturb' signs. **_"You said you're from Japan? Why have you come to Norway?" _**

"_**I'm originally from this area and my wife and I are on our honeymoon."**_

"**_That's wonderful to hear. I'll just put you on my special no not disturb list,"_** she stated writing down the room number on a clip board. **_"I'm the only maid for this floor, so don't worry about losing that silly little sign again. How many days will you be here?"_**

"**_Five days."_**

"**_Well I'll leave you and your wife alone now. Sorry for the rude morning awakening. You must still be tired after traveling from Japan. I hope you have a nice stay in Norway young man."_** Winking, the maid left the room. Down the hall Loki could hear the maid talk to herself, _"They just seem to get younger and younger. Oh silly girl, you've just gotten older. There was a day when I was as spry as the wind in March and the young men were dying to get my name..."_

Loki shut the door and locked it before returning to Mayura who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Not feeling tired; Loki laid back down and began to softly stroke Mayura's hair. A mere twenty minutes later, the sun had risen enough to shine through the gap in the curtains and fall into her eyes. Trying to hide from the sun, Mayura curled up and buried her head into Loki's chest. But his low chuckle woke her up anyway.

"Good morning fuzzy head. You slept right through the morning maid service."

"Loki's warm," stated Mayura, hugging him tight as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Not quite up yet? Don't worry I can fix that," commented Loki playfully. Rolling over, Loki positioned himself above Mayura and gently kissed her on the lips before repeatedly kissing her neck teasingly. Mayura sighed and he stopped.

"Loki, why did you stop?" asked a now annoyed and fully awake Mayura.

"You're awake now aren't you?" he replied with a mischievous smile. Kissing her one more time Loki straightened up to sit on the bed.

"Loki!" whined Mayura as she sat up as well. Picking up a pillow she began to hit him repeatedly with it. "Don't tease me like that." Loki meanwhile, was doing his best to block her attacks. Taking a huge swing, Mayura raised the pillow over her head. Seeing an opportunity, he lunged in and kissed Mayura squarely on the lips with enough force to push here back onto the bed. His hands began to roam. Forgetting what she had been doing, Mayura let go of the pillow to wrap her arms around Loki's neck.

He eventually stopped the kiss to breath. Smiling possessively, Loki poked Mayura's nose and commented huskily, "I'm you're husband. I'm allowed to tease you as much as I want to. And it's so much fun to tease you Mayu-chan," he finished whispering in her ear, before he began to kiss down her jaw. "But... now that you're awake," he added between kisses, "I think I'm in the mood for a little bit more. And you still owe me that promise..."

"Please Loki..."

Loki kissed Mayura again as he slid the spaghetti straps of her nightgown around her shoulders and down her arms. "You're wish is my command beloved."

* * *

Later in the day, Loki and Mayura were walking hand in hand around downtown Oslo. Loki hadn't planned for them to do anything more that day than just walk around and take in the city. Mayura was quite content to do just that, since everything seemed new and exciting to her. This also gave Loki a chance to catch up on the local dialect—as he hadn't been in any of the Scandinavian countries in several decades. He even found the general cityscape sightseeing they were doing enjoyable. It had been over a century since he had been in Oslo itself, and he was fairly impressed. At the current moment, they were window shopping in a strip that had a little bit of everything.

"Even though this is a city... it's seems so small and personal Loki. Nothing like Tokyo," commented Mayura in wonder.

"That's not really surprising Mayu-chan. Oslo only has a population of 500,000 or so. The whole country only has an estimated 4,500,000 people. The population of at least two Norways could be stuffed into Tokyo!"

(A/n: Tokyo has a population estimated between 8 and 12 million people. It depends on what population map I use and if you include the suburbs or just the city proper.)

"Wow, I knew Tokyo was big, but I didn't know it was that big!" Mayura giggled. "The costumes on these dolls look so funny."

Loki chuckled as well. "I have to agree with you Mayura."

"If they were really people, how would they stand up? I'd fall over backwards. If you sat down, you'd never by able to get back up! Fushigi mystery!"

"I don't think anyone really wore those types of clothes Mayu-chan. They're made to look pretty on the doll. But it is funny to think about." Together Mayura and Loki laughed, pointing at one thing or another in the various windows.

"Oh! Let's go into this store," stated Mayura pointing. "It'll be neat to see how they dressed!"

"How do you know what's in this store?" asked Loki confused, "You can't read the name." He nevertheless allowed Mayura to drag him towards it.

"The picture of course, everyone one knows that picture right?" Looking in the direction Mayura was pointing too, Loki finally understood. On the window was a large poster of Hagar the Horrible with the word 'clothes' written in English underneath.

Loki wanted to smack his forehead. Hagar the Horrible... I should have known. Either this is going to be very painful or extremely hilarious. "Lead the way Mayu-chan."

Mayura opened the door, causing a bell to ring. **_"Hello, is anyone here?"_**

A large crash was heard before a young man, no older than twenty-five, ran to the front desk. _"Sorry I wasn't here when you came in. Today's the first day of business and well... everything's not quite as ready as hoped for,"_ rambled on the man trying to catch his breath. _"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Welcome to 'The Clothes of the Vikings'. You two are my first costumers,"_ continued the man amiably.

"Loki, what did he say?"

"He welcomed us to the store, and told us that we're the store's first costumers."

"_You can understand me sir? I can try to speak English, but it's not that good unfortunately. I've never been serious in my studies. Always something more interesting to work on,"_ he began to ramble again.

"_I can speak Norwegian. My wife can't however,"_ replied Loki. _"She does know some English though."_

"_**Ah... and who was interest in try something on?"**_

"**_That would be me,"_** responded Mayura shyly.

"**_I think something we have that will look quite nice on you. How about it? Free of charge."_**

Mayura looked back at Loki. "If you want to, go ahead Mayu-chan. We don't have to be anywhere today." Looking back at the man from the store, she nodded her head in agreement.

"_Helga... Helga! We have a costumer that needs your help."_ Walking in much more sedately was a woman about the same age as Mayura, and although much taller, she was of a similar build.

"**_Hello, my name is Helga. You want to try on one of our costumes?"_ **asked the woman in much more fluent English. Mayura once again nodded her head. **_"I think I know which one would suit you best. Please follow me to the changing rooms Miss...?"_**

"**_Mrs. Farbautisen,"_** corrected Mayura as she followed Helga into the next room.

"_How long have you to been married if I may ask?"_

"_Two days. We're on our honeymoon."_

"_Congratulations Mr. Farbautisen. I got married only last year... beautiful ceremony... By the way, what language were you and the young Mrs. speaking?"_

"_Japanese"_

"_Ah, I study the dead languages. My wife thinks I'm nut, and insists all the time to learn a useful language... like English, but I never listen."_

"_Oh? What languages do you study?"_

"_Ancient Greek, Latin, Hebrew..."_ he answered counting on his fingers. _"I know, I know, Hebrew is still spoken, but how many people are you going to find speaking it around here? But my favorite has to be Old Norse, considering my name and all. Oh I'm so sorry. I haven't told you my name yet. I had what I was going to say all prepared and practiced, but I'm just so excited today it's fled from my mind. And here I am still rambling to you. I'm Thor Olsen, a pleasure to meet you."_

Loki laughed, _"I don't mind. You remind me a lot of my wife actually."_ A certain other Thor too. _"And I'm Loki, Loki Farbautisen."_

"_Nice to meet you Loki, I've met plenty of Odins, several other Thors, a handful of Freyrs—including my older brother, and a Freya or two, but I have to admit... it's the first time I've met a Loki. Although with your last name, my mother wouldn't have been able to resist either,"_ laughed Thor good naturedly. He turned, hearing his wife just about finished. _"I'll be back in a second. I have to at least get your wife's entrance right huh?"_ Thor ran out of the room and left Loki alone. Coming back in a minute later he announced, **"I would like to introduce Mayura Misaodatter, wife of Loki Farbautisen."**

Loki was speechless. Opposite of his first impression upon the store—due to the Hagar the Horrible poster—the garment's work was emaculate and completely accurate. He stared at Mayura in awe. She was wearing an ankle length dress of linen with a bright red apron attached to it by two broaches. At the top of the apron to the left side was a broach with a knife, a pair of scissors, and a set of old fashion keys hanging from it. Behind her back was a shawl made from the same material as the apron. It too was fastened by a broach centered at the base of her neck. Finishing the garment, Mayura was wearing a tight scarf that was knotted at the base of each ear, symbolizing that she was married. Not knowing what else to do, Loki stepped forward to stroke Mayura's face gently. **"I never thought I would see you in something like this Mayura. You look so beautiful. The feelings I had when I heard your name pronounced as my wife in my native language... they were surreal. If only I could here those words pronounced by Odin himself... somehow allowing us to live together for more than your mortal years. I love you Mayura, stronger and deeper than I ever thought was possible."**

"Loki, are you okay?" asked Mayura.

Her Japanese words brought Loki out of the almost trance like state he had fallen into. "I'm alright. I was just singing your praises Mayu-chan."

"You think it looks good on me?" asked Mayura lifting up her arms and looking down at herself.

"Exquisite," he replied before kissing her gently on the lips.

"**_Can I assume that you like it?"_** inquired Helga.

"**_It is beautiful..."_ **began Mayura.

"**_We'll buy it,"_** informed Loki.

"**_Oh no, it on me. Think of it a present between Thor and his best friend,"_** he insisted_. **"Would you please sign our guestbook before you leave?"**_

As requested Loki went over and began to sign the shop's guestbook. He paused and thought for several minutes before writing anything. Just as he had put the pen down, Mayura came out of the back room holding a paper bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, everything is fine." Mayura turned towards Thor and Helga. **_"Thank you so much, you've really made today wonderful. I'll never forget you, I promise! Can I take your picture?"_** Thor and Helga stood together in front of the Hagar the Horrible poster for Mayura. **#Click#**

"**_We'll never forget you either, Mr. and Mrs. Farbautisen,"_** replied Thor and Helga together as Loki and Mayura walked down the street.

Back inside the store Helga asked her husband, _"What was that young man saying? It was in Old Norse wasn't it?"_

"_He was talking really fast, like he was fluent or something. I don't think I heard it right, or at least I misunderstood bits and pieces of it. I wonder what he wrote."_ Thor walked over to the guestbook and stood speechless for several seconds. Looking over to the names column he read, _"Loki and Mayura Farbautisen."_ Still not believing his eyes, Thor picked up the pure gold ring left on top of the comments section. Underneath the ring was a paragraph written in Norse Runes. Speaking slowly, Thor deciphered what was written, **"The ring is courtesy of Odin, but don't worry, he gets six-hundred new ones a day. He doesn't notice one, two, three... a couple of thousand missing. Trust me; he has entire rooms filled with them. Best friends forever Thor, Loki Farbautisen Laufeyiarson."**

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that we were graced with the presence of a god... Loki Laufeyiarson was our first costumer, and in his own way has given us his thanks."_

"_The Loki Laufeyiarson?"_

"_The one and only..."_

"_His thanks for what?"_

"_I didn't misunderstand what he said in Old Norse then... It all makes sense now..."_

"_What does?!"_ asked his wife impatiently. _"I think I need to sit down..."_

"_Really a nice guy, not what you would expect from the god responsible for Ragnarok."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I loved writing this chapter.And I hadn't even intended to write it! I was sitting at the computer typing and all of a sudden this extra chapter happened. I originally intended this chapter to be a paragraph in the next chapter. Oh well.

**To Bibliomaniac: **Fluffy fluffy stuff of course, with a little foreshadowing.

**To LittleGreenWolf: **Not quite evil foreboding stuff, but there is something that has yet to be revealed.

**To Ytak: **I understand what you're saying. But there will be more mention of Loki's 'scruffy' past later.

**To Lare: **For now at least my chapters are going to be about this length. And as for the difficulty in writing the chapter, it really wasn't bad. I knew what had to be done and then just wrote dialogue in-between. But trying to make it sound real and not like a school report was a challenge—especially since I've never seen a Shinto wedding!

**To I really luv Thor: **I know. I do quite a bit of Loki smashing. Especially considering I like him the best. Loki, Loki, Loki...

**To Kuroi Kitty: **malika-azrael's "Dearest" is story #36 in the MaLoki section when I'm writing this 08/11/04.

**To Melrose Stormhaven: **You don't have to wait too much longer.


	36. Day 2,3 and 4

**Author's Note:** In case you forgot:

"This is Japanese."  
"_**This is English."  
**_"_This is Norwegian."  
_"**This is Old Norse."**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Day 2, 3... and 4**

They're second day in Norway began the planned sightseeing around Oslo. They first went to the National Theatre and saw the statues of Bjornstierne Bjornson, the writer of the Norwegian National Anthem and a receiver of the Nobel Prize for literature. In the same complex they saw Rococo Hall which was built to stage Norway's most famous writer Henrik Ibsen's plays.

"Imagine a whole hall built just so your plays could be performed! He was a real good writer!"

"Mayu-chan, do you know who he is? Read any of his works?"

"No"

Thought so

They next went to Akershus Fortress. "Loki, what does the plaque say?"

"Akershus Fortress is Norway's most important medieval monument - built around 1300. Overlooking the harbor, the fortress is used today for state occasions. The Akershus Castle contains dungeons, plush upper floors with banquet halls and staterooms, and the chapel used for royal events. The chapel holds the crypts of King Haakon VII and King Olav V."

"Dungeons, royal crypts... Fushigi Mystery! Loki let's go on the tour. I want to see the dungeons."

"Where to next Mayu-chan?

"To the Royal Palace!"

"And then something to eat."

"After that, there's only one more place we intended to see today... the City Hall."

"Come on... if we hurry, we can get to the palace in time to see the changing of the guard at 1:30," added Loki after he seeing the time in a shop window. "It's only up Karl Johan Street."

"Who was that?"

"The king of Sweden and Norway from 1818 to 1844, but the palace wasn't finished until 1848."

"Thank you encyclopedia Loki."

"Yea! This plaque is written in English... **_"City Hall: This mod... modern twin-towered landmark was opened in 1950 to celebrate the city's 950th anniversary."_** Mayura turned to Loki, "Wow... this city is really old! They know that it was called Oslo and was right here since 1000 AD!" Mayura went back to reading, **_"It's inter... interior has colourful frescos and murals depicting daily life, Viking gods, and Norwegian cultural figures. Loki, what does colourful mean?"_**

"_**Colorful Mayu-chan, you just learned the American spelling of the word and they're using the British spelling."**_

"**_Oh, okay. Many leading Norwegian painters and scul... sculp..."_**

"_**Sculptors"**_

"I would have gotten it meanie!" retorted Mayura sticking out her tongue at him. **_"... sculptors cont...ri...buted... contributed to the decorations. The Nobel Peace Prize is handed out in the Main Hall each December."_** Mayura looked towards the walls on the far side. "These must be the murals they were talking about. I wonder were he is?"

"Where who is Mayu-chan?"

"Loki-sama, the plaque said that they had murals of the Viking gods. One of them has to have a picture of Loki-sama right? Even if he's not really well liked, he's an important god you know."

"I know Mayu-chan, I know. Ah... over here Mayu-chan."

"Where? Let me see." Mayura giggled, "They got his hair color wrong." Reaching up, she grabbed a little of Loki's hair and placed it in front of the mural, dragging Loki's head along with it. "Nope, definitely the wrong color."

"Warn me next time you want to drag my hair somewhere, will you? And it would be the right color if his hair was full of dust."

"Why isn't he wearing the same type of clothing as the other gods?"

"He wasn't the warrior type. Not that he couldn't fight or defend himself, he was just..."

"More of the rambunctious stable boy type, who never liked to take a bath?" inquired Mayura. "Now I know why Loki's day of the week was also called washing day... because his bath must have been a major production!" she teased.

Loki laughed haltingly. Mayu-chan, why do you have to be so insightful with anything embarrassing?! He thought sweat-dropping.

Back in the hotel room, Loki and Mayura were relaxing after an enjoyable day. "Where are we going tomorrow Loki?"

"The Norwegian Folk Museum, here's a broacher I found in Japanese if you want to read about it," answered Loki handing her the pamphlet.

Curious, Mayura began to read, "Imagine a museum where you can "tour" much of Norway in a day! At Norsk Folkemuseum - the Norwegian Museum of Cultural History, Norway in a nutshell is presented with 150 houses and numerous exhibitions from all major regions. The open-air display includes wooden barns, stables, storehouses and dwellings from the 17th - 19th century. Here is also the famous 800 year old Stave Church from Gol. Various home crafts are demonstrated, including weaving, sewing and national costumes. Ongoing events during summer include folk dance, concerts, etc. The main building has displays of national costumes, Henrik Ibsen's study, Sami crafts and much more..."

* * *

**---Two Days Later---**

"Where are all the tourists Loki? I thought you said this was one of Norway's most popular tourist attractions."

"It is Mayu-chan, but the tourist season ends tomorrow, and a lot of the tourists have already stopped coming for the year. And we didn't get here when the Hadeland Glassworks opened, so probably most of the tourists are already inside."

"Well then, let's get going," stated Mayura dragging Loki behind her.

"Mayura! Hold up!"

"That's a really pretty pink candle you dyed Mayu-chan."

"Thanks, I was planning on giving it to Skuld-chan in gratitude for all the photography she did for our wedding, and for all the film she gave me for this trip. She was real insistent too. 'Now Mayura-chan, you have to use this film got it? Only this film will do the best job, you here me?'" imitated Mayura. "And she threatened me that if I didn't take a lot of pictures, she'd... she'd read my diary!"

"I'm sure she'll love the souvenir, and it is true that Skuld is the photographer of the family. But you're going to have to thank Verdandi for the film; she's the one who supplies Skuld with it." I'll have to thank you too Verdandi, I don't want to know how much time it must have taken to make all that film.

"We'll have to get Verdandi-san something then too... Do you think she would like a blue candle? Then we could get an orange candle for Urd-san and they could have a set!"

And knowing the Norns, they'll think it's cute. "Sure Mayu-chan, sounds like a good idea to me. You make the blue one, and I'll make the orange one."

"Wow! Your vase came out perfectly straight, not like mine," pouted Mayura holding up a slightly deformed vase of light blue glass."

"Well, I don't think laughing while blowing the glass is a recommended procedure," replied Loki with a smirk.

"You don't have to point it out!"

"Why not? Maybe you could sell as a modern art? If people will buy splatter painting for hundreds of thousands of dollars; why not your piece of work? You only need the right kind of advertising," he teased.

"Meanie," replied Mayura, once again sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that Mayu-chan. You'll give me ideas on what I could be doing with it. And all of them are rather enjoyable," Loki spoke softly while smiling flirtatiously.

"L... L... Loki!" sputtered Mayura.

"But," continued Loki flipping her nose, "if you want to see a real masterpiece of glasswork, you have to watch them work," he stated pointing to the floor below from the balcony like area they were standing.

"Awe, there's too many people to see anything. I still think their work is pretty, even if I can't see them do it," Mayura sighed depressed. "Huh...? Why doesn't he have anyone around him? Come on Loki, let's go talk to him."

"_Another cracked work... What have I done to annoy you? I've never seen you so temperamental before. Your mood so fickle and destructive..."_ conversed the master glassblower to himself.

"_Umm... excuse me sir. Can we talk to you, or will it bother you?"_ asked Loki politely.

The master turned around to face Loki and Mayura. _"No, not at all... please take a seat if you want to watch. My name is Anders."_

"_My name is Loki, and this is my wife Mayura."_

"_Mayura isn't a name from around here. May I ask where you're from?"_

"_I'm from around here, but Mayura is Japanese."_

"**_Can you speak English Mayura? My name's Anders by the way."_**

"**_I can, if you speak slowly enough. Why aren't there tourists around here like all the other master glassblowers?"_** asked Mayura bluntly.

"**_I haven't had good luck with my work recently. Everything has been coming out cracked,"_** he answered holding up his latest cracked work. **_"Some say I've lost my knack, but it's not that... I've lost the connection with my partner. That's what's destroying my work."_**

"**_You're partner? Who?"_ **Mayura questioned.

"_**He's always there when I work. In fact, you're looking right at him."**_

"**_But no one's there!"_** "Fushigi mystery! The ghost partner! Or perhaps it's more like a spirit... maybe a wisp," rambled Mayura.

"**_Do you mean the fire?"_** Loki asked incredulously. Mayura stopped rambling at Loki's words.

"_**Huh? I don't get it."**_

"_**People used to say that I was the most gifted glassblower the company had seen since the time of my grandfather. But the truth is... he taught me how to interpret the mood of the fire."**_

"**_You mean it gets happy and sad?"_ **asked Mayura excitedly.

"**_In a way... a fire could be playful or serious... mischievous or sincere... And my grandfather's first rule was to never try to make a piece that was contrary to the mood of the fire. Sure, you can produce beautiful creations... but never a masterpiece. A true masterpiece comes from when you and the fire as one pour emotions into the glass. It's not from the glass itself, or craftsmanship... it's when you can look a creation and see life seeming to glow from within it. That's a masterpiece, and anything else is just a beautiful lump of melted sand."_**

"**_You seem to understand the fire so well, what's the problem then?"_** inquired Loki.

"**_We lost our closeness, that bond between friends... and I don't know how to get it back. It has become as fickle as the wind and cracks all my attempts. I can't even make beautiful lumps of melted sand..."_** Anders sighed.

Puffing her checks, Mayura strode towards the fire and placed her hands on her hips. "What's the meaning of this? Anders is one of your good friends. Is this how you treat him, hmm? Is this how you treat friends? Would you rather have no friends and only be seen as an enemy? Something that brings destruction in its wake? You're the force that keeps everyone warm and safe... that mikos pray upon and lovers cast their wishes before." Mayura turned her back and continued to speak, "But, do as you like. It's not my place to force you into making beautiful works of art that brings joy to the hearts of others." And with those final words she sat back down.

"**_I don't know what you said Mayura, but the fire seems to be quite taken by you. Perhaps you have the same gift. You could be quite a glassblower if you practiced."_ **Anders stared intently at the fire. **_"Yes, let's try that..."_** he spoke more to himself than anyone else, or perhaps it was to the fire. Whomever he was talking to however didn't really matter as Anders began to work. Mayura watched enthralled as seeming did Loki. But something else besides fascination with Anders' work was running through his head.

What happened back there? Did Mayura really talk to that fire? But... that's impossible. She can't see or hear the spiritual world. And even if she could, I highly doubt she would be able to touch the elemental level. Not even all the gods can do that. And even the gods can only touch an element, or at most closely related ones. I'm sure if Thor tried he could command fire, just as I can control lightening... But then why did the fire calm down and become almost remorseful during Mayura's impromptu lecture? Could I have done something without realizing it? Perhaps her words where heeded to in deference to my relationship with her? But the fire shouldn't have been able to hear her... Loki's thoughts continued to loop around themselves in similar fashion.

Placing the finishing touch on his work, Anders moved the newly created glass sculpture away from the heat to harden. **_"There now, it should be cool enough to handle now. So what do you think Mayura? Like it?"_**

"_**It's beautiful! A swan right?"**_

"**_Indeed it is missy. Here... hold it."_**

"**_It looks so fragile, and yet I could swear it was going to fly right off my hand!"_ **"Fushigi mystery!"

"_**Not the greatest in craftsmanship, but a masterpiece none the less... and I owe it all to you Mayura. Please accept this glass swan as a token of my appreciation."**_

"_**But... but sir! I couldn't, it must be valuable enough to sell."**_

"_**True, I could get a handsome sum for that little swan there... but, without you that swan would never have been possible. Nor is that a gift from just myself. My partner put in as much effort as I. And for truth, there is no other way we can repay our gratitude."**_

"_**I accept your generous offer. I just wish I could repay you with more than just words..."**_

"**_You have done more than enough already. I wouldn't wish to be in your debt!"_** he laughed in good humor.

"Should we go Loki?"

"Yes, we probably should. It's getting late if we plan to eat dinner at a reasonable hour," he replied standing up.

"You and food... Who needs a clock when we have your stomach to keep time?" teased Mayura.

"Haha... is there anything wrong with enjoying regular meal times? At least Narukami-kun agrees with me." Loki turned his head to look back at Anders' fire and whispered under his breath in Old Norse, **"Creation is more powerful than destruction." **With that, he turned back around and left the Hadeland Glassworks with Mayura.

* * *

Author's Note: That was definitely a hard chapter to write, but the glassworks part was really fun too. All the places the Loki and Mayura went to are in the downtown Oslo area. But since I haven't been to Norway, all the writing about Hadeland Glassworks is fictional as is the descriptions of the murals in The City Hall. However, anything that sounded like 'boring facts' is true. And all the plaques Loki and Mayura read were actually the paragraph descriptions of the places I got from **www. norway. com (remove spaces) **But it is true that you can dye your own candles and blow your own glass at Hadeland Glassworks. The part about the master glassblowers was a fiction however. (As far as I know)

Loki's day of the week is Saturday—day of recreation, god of recreation—makes sense to me. In England it was once commonly called 'washing day'. But that has nothing to do with Loki's dislike of water (or baths in my story).

* * *

**To Amaya Shinkuyoake: **You're so right. Thanks for the compliment on the recreationist stuff. And yes, I did research for it too.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Hope this chapter was just as cute.

**To Bibliomaniac:**  
1. I added the "in Old Norse" for you. I put the language information at the beginning because it gets rather tedious and hard to read if I described what language they were speaking in. I realize that four languages is a lot. But if Loki and Mayura really did go to Norway for a honeymoon, they'd have to deal with the four way language barrier. I thought including that difficulty would make the story seem more realistic.  
2. Misaodatter means 'daughter of Misao'. In Old Norse that would be Mayura's full name—Mayura Misaodatter. Unlike nowadays, Viking women did not change their last names when they got married. They didn't have "last names", only a second name to clarify their parentage and perhaps a third if they came from a specific region or farm. If Mayura lived at a farm called Glenwood, she might be known as Mayura Misaodatter Glenwood. Get it? I wrote about this in an earlier author's note, but I really should have re-informed the readers about it. Gomen.  
3. Unfortunately it's more complicated than Odin just saying okay. Poor Loki and Mayura.

**To Ytak:** Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thank you.

**To Malster:** Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one just as much.

**To No 1 You Know: **Fluffy stuff is good.


	37. Surprises

****

Chapter 36: Surprises 

It was late at night when Loki and Mayura arrived back home. Both were almost dead on their feet as they climbed up the stairs to bed. Mayura was halfway asleep resting her head on Loki's shoulder, and although more alert than Mayura, he too wished to hit the sack—and preferably wake up around noon—the following week. In his opinion, any day shouldn't start before ten am, and anything earlier than that was a crime... but no one cared about his opinion on such matters. Reaching the door to his bedroom, Loki stopped to open the door. Not thinking, Mayura continued down the hallway to her old room.

"Mayu-chan, where are you going?" You haven't gotten tired of my company already have you?"

Mayura stopped walking and turned around to stare at Loki. "Huh? But my room is that way," she stated confused, pointing to her bedroom door. "I thought that was your room."

Loki, too tired to even tease her, replied sincerely, "Yes, that is your room, just like the study is mine... but this is our room."

"There's a bed in there right?" she asked yawning.

"There is, unless Fenrir ate it for breakfast one day while we were gone."

Loki was still asleep when a very pleasant feeling invaded his dreams. The landscape around him changed, and Loki found himself being kissed by Mayura. Now, this wasn't an unusual occurrence—in fact, Loki had had many such dreams—but the imagination can only do so much and this was definitely better then anything he had imagined before... which meant only one thing. Loki opened his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Loki-anata." 

He rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "So, you finally remembered huh?" Loki teased her while stretching.

"Remember what?"

"Last night you were ready to make me sleep all alone Mayu-chan." She blushed. Sitting up, Loki yawned. "I'd get up at six if I was woken up like that every morning."

"Let's stick with the seven o'clock Yamino-san graciously let's us sleep to?"

"Sure thing," he laughed. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty... Yamino-san must have let us sleep in because he knew we would be tired after our flight back to Japan."

"I'm surprised the welcoming committee let us sleep in this long though." As he spoke, Loki saw Ecchan float into the room. "Speaking of the little devils... here comes one now. Good morning Ecchan."

"Good morning Loki-tama!" replied Ecchan, landing on Loki's head. "We missed you Loki-tama. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes we did," he replied turning his head. "Right Ma..." Loki stopped talking, noticing Mayura staring at the top of his head. "Mayura?" asked Loki concerned. Mayura however completely ignored his voice and continued to stare at the pink thing that had landed on Loki's head. She blinked a few times and shook her head but the pink thing—which wasn't blurry anymore—didn't go away. Instead, it flapped its... ears? "Mayura?" asked Loki again, "Are you alright?" She's doing that shaking of her head again... what could be wrong with her?

Tentatively, Mayura lifted up her hand and moved it over Loki's head. Loki meanwhile, watched her intently—still quite confused. Her hand stayed above his head for only a split second, but to Mayura it felt like an eternity. Somehow she knew that something monumental was about to happen. And as much as she loved fushigi mysteries, they scared her too—especially when they directly involved her. At that moment, Mayura could never recall a moment she had ever been more afraid. Even when that processed doll tried to kill her. But something deep within her—something that she loved and cherished, and now considered part of herself—was calling, begging her to take this final leap into a world beyond her own. Closing her eyes, Mayura brought her hand down.

Loki didn't know what to think. It was as if he had been sent back to the first time he and Mayura had met. On that day she had walked right up to him and placed her hand on his head—a quizzical and disbelieving look plastered on her face. And here he was once again staring wide eyed at a disbelieving Mayura with her hand on his... Comprehension flooded his dark green eyes.

That's not a hand... Mayura's hand didn't pass through Ecchan! She's staring at Ecchan! Disbelief quickly replaced the understanding he had gained however. But that's... that's... that's impossible! She doesn't have the gift! She's spiritually blind! And nothing can connect an insensitive to... nothing is strong enough to connect... it would take a direct link with a god to connect... a direct... link...

"Punyaan?" sounded Ecchan in confusion. Ecchan's voice cut through the daze within Mayura's head. Terrified, she scampered to the very edge of the bed, threatening to fall off. Her quick motion caused Loki to pull out of his thoughts. Picking Ecchan up off his head, Loki repositioned the shikigami in his lap.

"Mayu-chan, this is Ecchan. He, she, it..." Loki looked apologetically towards the shikigami, "sorry Ecchan. Umm... Ecchan likes to be petted." Ecchan's ears flopped angrily at Loki's comment.

"Cute fushigi mystery!" squealed Mayura, completely forgetting about her previous fear. Crawling back, Mayura sat back down next to Loki and began to pet Ecchan's head. "You're so cute Ecchan... yes you are. A cute fushigi mystery!"

Ecchan began to purr, "Punyaaaaaaaaan..."

"And Ecchan's a she Loki, can't you tell by her colorings? Boy shikigami have dark red tipped ears."

"Punyaan!" affirmed Ecchan, still looking annoyed at Loki.

"I don't' know what happened, but somehow you've been opened to their world—the spirit world—and I think I'm responsible somehow. I'm sorry Mayu-chan."

Mayura leaned into Loki. "Why? I've always wanted to see Ecchan besides in pictures! Ecchan's so cute!"

"But most spirits aren't cute Mayu-chan, and they're controlled by evil. And now you're going to be able to see them, and be much more affected by them. Because this sight is a two way door... you can see and influence them, but they can much more powerfully now affect you."

"You mean vengeful ghosts, and demons, and poltergeist, and the grim reaper, and..." she hugged onto Loki tightly.

"Yes," he replied remorsefully. "And because I might have accidentally forced open a latent talent, it's possible that you don't have any protection against spirits."

"Is there anyway to shut it off?"

"Maybe if we had spotted it earlier... but no, not now.

"Maybe I can only see Ecchan, being so near to her all the time. Just like Spock began to understand human emotions after spending so much time around them."

Loki laughed. "I guess that's possible."

**##bark bark bark##**

"Ah! Here comes Fenrir to welcome us back too," he stated trying to sound more cheerful than he felt.

Jumping up onto the bed, Fenrir licked Loki's face and wagged his tail furiously. "Daddy, daddy... I missed you so much daddy!"

"Daddy?" asked Mayura, staring back and forth between Loki and Fenrir. "Fenrir can talk too! And... and Loki's you're daddy?"

"Daddy, daddy! Mommy can her me! You're going to be my mommy right? Not just my step-mommy? Please, please, pretty please... will you be my mommy?" asked Fenrir beseechingly.

"Mo... mom... mommy?" stuttered Mayura as her brain shut down. "Fushigi mystery" she stated incoherently before she fainted into Loki's arms.

"Daddy, she's going to be alright, right? I didn't hurt mommy did I? I didn't mean too."

Loki patted Fenrir's head in reassurance. "No, you didn't hurt Mayu-chan Fenrir. She's just had a big shock this morning that's all. And being asked to be the mother of the great wolf beast Fenrir was just a little bit too much for her. She should be fine in a couple of minutes." Loki moved Mayura into a more comfortable position. "Fenrir?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Did you really mean it? Wanting Mayura to be your mother? I always... I've recently... I've finally noticed your feelings about my relationship with Angorboda." Loki finished looking apologetically at Fenrir.

"Even though mommy thought I was just a cute puppy, she... I want mystery girl to be my mommy. She... she loves me more than mother anyway." Fenrir looked up at Loki hoping he understood what he meant.

"I'm sure she'll love you as much as you love her Fenrir. But give her some time okay? Mayura might not take the idea very well at first."

"Okay"

"But, if she doesn't run away from these events, I think the truth will have to be explained now," Loki mused.

"Loki-tama, you mean...?"

"Yes, with the recent events, I think she has a right to know." Lovingly Loki stroked Mayura's soft hair.

"Mommy..."

Several hours and quite a few cups of tea later, Mayura had finally calmed down enough to really begin to deal with her new talent. And even though everything looked the same, nothing quite felt the same. The kitchen, her old bedroom, Loki's study... even the bathrooms had their own unique... something. Mayura just couldn't put a word to what she was feeling. Loki was sitting quietly beside her, ready to answer the barrage of questions he knew was bound to come. Ecchan and Fenrir were absent from the study for Mayura's sake. They didn't want to push her into one decision or another with their presence.

"Loki... can I ask... umm... never mind..." Mayura finished lamely looking down into her tea.

"Go ahead and ask Mayu-chan. I'll answer any questions you have. Ignorance will only put your life in jeopardy."

"But... you've always told me it was dangerous to stick my nose into things I didn't understand just because I'm curious..." she replied looking away.

"I did. But that was when you couldn't see ... couldn't truly understand what you wanted to know, and running into the thick of it would only have put your life at risk. Now..." Loki sighed. "You have two options Mayura. One is to disregard the spirit world completely in hopes that they will pay no attention to you like your father tried to do... and the other is to acknowledge the spirit world completely and deal with whatever comes your way."

"What should I do Loki?"

"I can't decide for you Mayura. That's something you have to do one your own."

"But I don't know!" she wailed. "What about Ecchan and Fenrir? If I took the first option, would I have to forget about them?"

"Yes"

"And you too?"

Loki gasped in shock at Mayura's question. It was something he hadn't thought of. He didn't want to think about it. "Yes" he whispered reluctantly.

"I don't want to leave you! I'll accept anything..."

Loki cut Mayura's speech with his finger. "Before you make any decision... there are a few things I have to tell you." Loki hesitated, fearful that Mayura wouldn't understand... wouldn't forgive him for what he was about to reveal. "Since the beginning of our association you've been used as a pawn in plots to kill me or cause me great pain. You've been kidnapped, cursed, possessed on multiple occasions and almost killed before my eyes because of who I am."

"I already knew that associating with you brings lots of dangers, and I've accepted them. I want to be with you. I wouldn't run away because this new ability of mine may cause more problems. I love you Loki, and nothing will change that."

"I'm not who you think I am..."

"What do you mean Loki? Of course I know who you are."

"I've been lying to you Mayura. Ever since I met you, I've been lying. Yamino-kun doesn't call Fenrir nii-san because he reminds him of his older brother. Fenrir is Yamino-kun's older brother.

"Yamino-san's brother is a dog?! Fushigi mystery!"

"A wolf actually," Loki didn't pause after answering Mayura's question and plowed into the next topic. "You weren't allowed in the basement because we were storing jaki down there while I was trying to regain my true form."

"True form?"

"Yes, true form. When you met me I had been sealed into the form of a child, and I was collecting jaki to gain enough power to regain my adult body."

"Adult body? But you were still a kid when I was allowed into the basement. And there wasn't anything there!"

"I had already regained my true form by then."

"But Loki... I watched you grow up!"

"Yes you did, but that was the second time I've grown up. I used my magic to shift back into the form of a child."

"When were you not a child?!"

"That day I ran into you by the cake store, and the time you were looking for me as Loki-kun."

"But that wasn't you! That was Loki-sama!"

"Yes, you did meet the Norse god Loki those days. In fact, you've been in the company of the god Loki for a very long time." Loki looked into her bemused eyes. "At first you were an annoying thorn in his side, and it seemed like every second he was saving you from one dangerous situation or another." Mayura looked down in embarrassment. "Eventually freed from his imprisonment, he planed to return to the world of the gods. His departure was delayed however, by you. Distressed at your frantic search for his child form, the god Loki at first planed to erase all your memories of the gods you had met during his acquaintance." Loki placed his fingers underneath Mayura's chin and forced her head up to look at him. "But somehow, during his exile on Midgard as a child, you had weaseled the way into his heart. Unable to leave you, the Norse god Loki reverted back into the form of a child by his own free will to be with you, and love you, and kiss you, and marry you."

"That doesn't make any sense! If that were true, then you would be... you would be..." she stuttered, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"A god?"

"Then you're..."

"Loki, the Norse god of fire, mischief, and chaos. I've been hiding my true identity from you the whole time, with stupid lies and half truths." It was Loki's turn to lower his head in embarrassment. "At first it was to keep you safe and out of the way since it wasn't your concern. Later I didn't tell you because... I kept telling myself it was because I was afraid of Odin's displeasure, but it was really because I was afraid of your reaction." Loki looked at Mayura's eyes for a second before dropping them in shame.

Mayura stayed quiet for a while, trying desperately to understand and process all the information she had been shocked with that day. Naturally however, she was finding it quiet difficult. It's not often the man you love turns out to be a god after all. "You're Loki-sama."

"Yes"

"And Fenrir calls you daddy because..."

"I am his father."

"Then Fenrir is..."

"The great wolf Fenrir of Norse mythology. You found him in puppy form after my daughter Hel somehow released him from the chains that bound him in Asgard."

"If Yamino-san is Fenrir's brother, then who is he?"

"Midgardsormen"

"The Midgard Serpent?! I hate snakes!" Mayura shuddered.

At that moment, Yamino had opened the door to the study. He was hurt at Mayura's words even though he knew she didn't really mean them. She was just reacting by first impulse to everything at this point, and Yamino knew that Mayura hated snakes. But that didn't change the fact that her actions hurt him deeply. He wasn't ready to call her mother yet... but he highly valued his relationship with his father's new wife and he didn't want to think about her hating him on account of his natural outward appearance. "Loki-sama, I received a call from the Norns. They'll be over after dinner. And on that note, dinner is served. I cooked Mayura-san's favorite, shimeji rice and shrimp tempura."

"Come on Mayu-chan, let's go down for dinner. Talking is hard work on an empty stomach."

Mayura giggled and allowed herself to be dragged down for dinner, although in truth she didn't feel that hungry. Walking into the kitchen, Mayura couldn't help but see Fenrir and Ecchan, but she remained silent and sat down in her seat. Loki greeted Fenrir and Ecchan as usual. They were just about to start eating when Narugami ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late. I got tied up at work," he apologized sitting down at the table.

"Don't you have anywhere else to eat Narukami-kun?" asked Loki continuing his almost weekly ritual.

"Yeah, but eating here is so much more fun. And besides... four-eyes makes better food." Loki rolled his eyes at that comment, but said nothing else.

Dinner continued in an uncomfortable silence. Narugami, clueless as to what caused such tension in the air, decided to start conversation on a hopefully safe topic. "Mayura-san how was the trip to Norway?" Mayura's eyes lit up and Narugami congratulated himself on his lucky choice.

"It was wonderful," Mayura gushed. "First we just walked around Oslo looking in the shop windows were we found a store with Hagar the Horrible on the front window...

The fourth day we went to Hadeland Glassworks and we were able to dye our own candles, and blow glass. We met a really cool master glassblower named Anders too. He..."

On the fifth day we... we went to Aass Bryggeri, the oldest beer brewery in Norway! We bought you a souvenir from there. It should be in the refrigerator, right Yamino-san?"

"Ah, yes it is Mayura-san."

"We bought Yamino-kun a cooking variety, and although the brewery was out of it while we were there, it should be coming in the mail in the next day or two."

"Thank you Loki-sama," replied Yamino excitedly.

"After the brewery, we went to the Viking Ship Museum. Everything there was really old and you weren't allowed to touch anything, but I didn't mind. There were really cool stories about where they found each ship and what archeologists think the ship was doing when it sunk! For the last two days of our trip, Loki took me to a farm called Rime Gard. There's no electricity or gas heating there. Everything was cooked on this big fireplace that was heating the rooms too!"

"What town was the farm in Loki?" Mayura asked him innocently. Narugami-kun's inquiry about her honeymoon had made her completely forget the recent discussion she had had with her husband and god.

"Norefjell"

"Yeah... whatever he said. And on our last night there we saw the Aurora Borealis, also commonly known as the Northern Lights. They were so beautiful! Loki said we were lucky to see them since at that latitude the Northern Lights appear about three times a month. And we were especially lucky because it was only October 2."

**### Ding Dong###**

"That must be the Norns. I'll go invite them in," stated Yamino.

"What are the Norns doing here Loki?" asked Narugami tilting his head.

"A few things have happened since we've seen you last Narukami-kun," Loki explained. "Come on Mayura, let's go met the Norns. Yamino-kun's probably taking them up to the study."

Everyone was in Loki's study. Verdandi, Urd, Skuld, and Narugami were sitting on one couch, while Yamino, Loki and Mayura were sitting on the other. Fenrir was sitting on Yamino's lap and Ecchan was on Mayura's. She found it comforting to pet Ecchan's head... and Ecchan wasn't about to complain about that. "Loki-sama, why did you ask for us to come so urgently tonight?" asked Urd.

"Earlier today it was discovered that Mayura can see the spirit world. I asked you here to see if you three could find out how extensive her new abilities are, why she recently received them, and if they can be shut off or lessened. As you know, these questions required abilities beyond my province to answer."

"What type of powers have you observed so far Loki-sama?" asked Verdandi.

"She can see and hear Ecchan as well as Fenrir. That's all I know right now. I haven't been able to test her abilities as of yet of course. But on our honeymoon, I think she communicated with fire."

"But that's a feat only you and perhaps I could do!" insisted Narugami standing up.

At Narugami's statement, Mayura looked questioningly at Loki. "Narukami-kun is Thor, Mayu-chan."

"Oh"

"Loki! What are you doing?!" he demanded, steam rising from his ears.

"Don't worry Narukami-kun. She knows that I'm a god."

"Oh" The air seemed to deflate out of Narugami and he flopped back onto the couch.

"And I know that only you and I should be able to command fire, but that doesn't change the fact that I saw Mayura communicate with it."

The Norns and Narugami looked at each in shocked agreement. "Loki-sama, if this happened because of what the four of us think is the cause..." Verdandi didn't finish her sentence to consult with her sisters. "If the cause is what we think it is... then the answer lies beyond even the providence of my sisters and I."

"Then who would be able?" asked Loki, visibly worried.

"I think a meeting of all the gods currently present on Midgard should be called. Perhaps working together an answer may be found," Urd informed.

"Could the meeting be after dinner?" asked Verdandi. "That will give me enough time to run the tests I wish to do on Mayura-san's current physical condition."

"Sure," Loki replied. "That'll give Mayu-chan more time to deal with this situation... in whatever way she chooses."

"Mayura-san, I'd like to take a strand of your hair and a blood sample if that's alright with you."

"Sure Verdandi-san. What do you need them for though?"

"Since your hair is so long, I'll be able to get a long term record of your physical condition. Any changes to your system since you've known Loki-sama will show in the top half of your hair. Anything that happens in more recent months will show up in the last few inches of growth. The blood sample is the best source for current information however."

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking."

The Norns looked at Loki and laughed. Narugami meanwhile was staying very quiet. "Mayura-san, even though Loki is one of the more prolific gods in Asgard, he's still a god. And gods are no where near as fertile as mortal males. Goddesses are close to their mortal counterparts, but gods aren't. We've never quite figured out why. But it keeps the birthrate down to next to nil, so we've never bothered to fix their... infertility."

"Oh"

"Right Narugami-san, Loki-sama?" Blushing furiously, Narugami and Loki were wearing twin expressions of embarrassment on their faces.

"But there is compensation for them Mayura-san, and I'm sure Loki-sama will show you eventually... multiple times. In fact..."

"Of course some of the males need some help and since Freyr isn't good at potions, but Verdandi is..."

"Unfortunately that new fangled human medicine isn't strong enough for them to use."

The Norns talked with Mayura late into the night about things Narugami and Loki thought should never be uttered in a male's presence. And as a result were desperately plugging their ears, singing songs to themselves, and trying not to remain the tomato color they had achieved in a little less than five minutes into the Norns' conversation. Loki didn't interfere however, knowing that as much as disliked the conversation, Mayura found it enjoyable. Besides, it was definitely getting her mind off her current problems, which Loki knew would be difficult for the next few days.

"We better get going." "Yes, it's really late now." "And I still have to run those tests tomorrow," stated the Norns as they were leaving the house.

"I'm sure with all of us together we'll find the answer Loki. Do you want me to invite the other gods?" asked Narugami.

"Please Thor... I'm going to have my hands full tomorrow explaining things to Mayu-chan. She's been really quiet all day and I know there must be a million questions in her head by now."

"And they're all going to come out tomorrow morning before breakfast, after a night's sleep huh?"

"Most likely."

"Alright, I'll tell the others to come by at around six thirty. See you tomorrow."

"See you later Narukami-kun," replied Loki before shutting the door. It's over... it's over! I swear, another fifteen minutes of that conversation and I would have run out of the room screaming.

"Loki-sama?"

"Yes" Loki turned around and was surprised to see Mayura. Loki-sama?

"Can I sleep in my old room tonight? I really need to be alone for a little while to think things over."

"Okay Mayu-chan, whatever you want." I hope you don't run away from me Mayu-chan. I need you.

* * *

* * *

**Omake: Chapter 36 Outtakes  
  
**Director: Alright, scene 27 and action!  
  
Mayura: "You're Loki-sama."  
  
Loki: "Yes"  
  
Mayura: "And Fenrir calls you daddy because..."  
  
Loki: "Luke, I am your father."  
  
Loki: "I'm his sugar daddy?"  
  
Director: Cut!

Loki: (respirator breathing) I couldn't help it.

* * *

Director: Scene 154 

"But that's a feat only you and I do!" insisted Narugami standing up.

At Narugami's statement, Mayura looked questioningly at Loki. "Narukami-kun is uke, Mayu-chan."

"Oh"

"Loki! What are you doing?!" he demanded, steam rising from his ears.

"Don't worry Narukami-kun. She knows that I'm bi."

"Oh" The air seemed to deflate out of Narugami and he flopped back onto the couch disappointed.

Director: Cut, cut, cut. Can't you guys ever get serious?  
  
Thor: Once he and I were a VERY serious item. The scandal of all Asgard.

Loki: Heimdall's better.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note: **Unlike some Omakes in this story , this one is not part of the "Trials We Face" plot line. It's just something really funny. Sorry Heimdall/Loki fans. 


	38. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 37: Questions and Answers**

It was only five o'clock in the morning, but Mayura didn't care what time it was as she ran into Loki's bedroom. Climbing onto the bed she hugged Loki tightly in fear. "Loki-sama... please... make it go away."

"Unhh... whaa? Mayura?" asked Loki opening up his eyes groggily. He hadn't been sleeping well—worried as he was about Mayura—and consequently her near death grip had woken him up. "Make what go away?"

"The funny feeling things moving all around the house," replied Mayura.

Loki sat up and yawned. Giving his eyes a final rub Loki looked at Mayura and asked, "Can you say that again now that I'm awake..." Loki yawned again, "More awake?"

"The funny feeling things moving all around!" Mayura hadn't let go of her death grip, although she had changed positions as Loki had sat up.

"Huh? There isn't anything moving..." Loki paused to concentrate. "Oh... you mean them. I don't even notice it anymore..."

"What are they?"

Loki placed his chin on Mayura's head and slowly began to stroke her hair. "They're just benign spirits that hide during the darker hours of the night under the house's wards and leave again at the first sign of false dawn. I don't even pay attention to their movements anymore. If the wards let them through, they're not a threat."

"But they feel so... strange." Mayura loosen her grip and leaned into Loki's chest.

Loki let out a sigh of relief as he felt Mayura relax. "I'm sure a lot of things feel funny, and it'll be that way until you've learned what their auras are supposed to feel like."

"Everything does feel funny. The kitchen, my old bedroom, the bathroom, your study... this room... And they all feel funny differently! Why can't they all have only one funny feeling?!"

"You can feel the aura of individual rooms?"

"Yes, the funny feeling..."

"Aura," Loki interrupted.

"The aura is different in each room."

"And how do they make you feel... emotionally?"

"Safe, warm... protected..." listed Mayura as she nuzzled into Loki's chest. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her to bring Mayura closer to him.

"Do these feelings make you scared?"

"No... they make me happy."

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of is there?"

Mayura lifted up her head to look at Loki in the eyes. "No... I guess not..."

Loki smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's go back to bed hmm? You can ask me more questions after seven o'clock and breakfast okay?" Loki yawned loudly and dragged Mayura down onto the bed with him. Feeling safe from all the new and strange auras around her, Mayura fell asleep in Loki's arms.

* * *

Yamino walked into Loki's bedroom—well Loki's and Mayura's bedroom—at seven o'clock as always. He was a little bit surprised to see Mayura there that morning, since he knew that she had asked to sleep in her old room last night. However, he was no where near as surprised—or embarrassed—as he was the first time he had found Mayura sleeping with Loki. That day he had gone into Mayura's bedroom first to wake her up and found an empty room and an un-slept in bed. Fearing the worst, he ran into Loki's room only to find the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms and clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor. Yamino laughed, remembering the look on Mayura's face when she had woken up. He also recalled his father's smirk at his obvious surprise and embarrassment—or perhaps his father was just very pleased with himself. Either way, Yamino had decided it was better not to ask. "I should have been expecting it though... they had been engaged for two weeks already by then," he said to himself as Yamino pulled open the window curtains. "Loki-sama, Mayura-san, it's seven o'clock. Morning has arrived. Today for breakfast are Belgium waffles with strawberries. Please ready yourselves for the day. Breakfast will be on the table." That said, Yamino left the room for the two to get dressed. 

Entering the kitchen, Mayura once again saw ecchan and Fenrir. "Good... good morning ecchan. Good morning Fenrir," stated Mayura politely and as confidently as possible.

"Good morning mommy and daddy."

"Good morning Mayura-chan... Loki-tama."

"Good morning Fenrir, and good morning to you too ecchan.

Mayura was half way through her breakfast before she commented, "Loki-sama, why do..." Mayura paused and then rushed on, "Why isn't Narugami-kun... I mean Thor-sama here today? He's almost never is late."

Again with the Loki-sama? "Narukami-kun offered to do a few things for me today Mayu-chan, so he probably won't be here for breakfast at all. But don't' worry, he'll be here for dinner as usual."

"Ah" Mayura looked down at her plate and stared at it.

"Mayu-chan, what did you really want to ask?"

She was silent for a little while before speaking. "Why do the rooms have different auras Loki-sama?" she asked looking back up.

"Each room has its own distinct aura because different people use each room for different purposes and different emotions are associated with each task or make-up of occupants. So the room's aura is basically the long term residue of emotions and personality left in the room."

"Is that why sometimes people walk into a room and immediately for no good reason dislike it, or fall in love with it?"

"Ummhmm" agreed Loki. "A room's aura isn't permanent either. The aura changes according to the current actions or feelings in the room as well. New strange emotions in a room feel sharp and disjointed. But these are also very weak and you may or may not be able to perceive them. And even if you can, you'll have to concentrate on feeling the room's aura... or at least I do. Perhaps it comes much easier to Verdandi since she is the fate of the present," mused Loki. "Does that make sense?"

"Sort of, but how do you know if I can sense the constantly changing part or not?"

"Once you've become familiar with the room's general aura either you'll be able to sense it or not. Only time will tell."

"Oh, okay. Why was Narugami-kun shocked when..."

Loki cut Mayura off. "Mayu-chan, it looks like Yamino-kun wants to clean off the table. Why don't we go into the study and you can continue to ask me questions there. I have a few questions of my own to ask you."

"Sure. Yamino-san, you don't need any help do you?"

"Not right now Mayura-san. Besides, the conversation with you're having with Loki-sama is much more important. Nii-san and punyaan-san can help me."

"Okay"

Seated comfortably in Loki's study Mayura began her barrage of questions once again. "Loki-sama, why was Thor-sama so shocked when you said I communicated with Master Glassblower Anders' fire? I was... it was just something silly I did. Wasn't it?"

"Before I answer that Mayura, I have a question for you. Have you decided how you want to deal with your new ability?" he asked looking directly at her.

"Yes. I was thinking about it for a long while last night. And I realized I had two important decisions to make. I... I've made my mind up about one, but not the other yet." Mayura paused and fidgeted with the rug on the floor before she looked up back up with determination. "I'm not going to pretend the spirit world doesn't exist. I've always believed in it when I couldn't see it, and to run away now that I can would be hypocritical, even though a lot of it may be scary... really scary."

"You realize that your choice will require you to learn about and met things that will probably frighten you?"

"Yes"

"Alright Mayura, I respect your decision. Narukami-kun was shocked at my statement, because what you did wasn't silly at all. Or rather—what you did would normally be considered very silly, except for the fact that it worked." Loki paused to let what he just said sink in. "Elemental magic is very difficult and only a select few of the gods can use it. And even for the gods capable of using elemental magic, they can only command a single element or perhaps very tentatively a related element. Get this so far?"

"Uhuh"

"As the god of fire, I can naturally use fire elemental magic. Since lightening is very close to fire—Thor can command fire under the right conditions just as I can command lightening. But you... you shouldn't be able to communicate with the elements at all. And yet, somehow you did."

"Is that bad?"

"No... just not expected. You might not have done anything at all. It's possible the fire began to behave because it felt my presence, or perhaps it paid attention to you because of your close relationship with me. You didn't really command it either... it was more like you gave it a stern scolding and it felt ashamed." Loki paused in contemplation. "There have been extremely powerful mortals that have been able to receive messages by staring into the flames of scared fires. That's low level elemental magic..."

"How will we find out if I used fire magic or not?" inquired Mayura.

"That's what we'll hopefully learn with everyone tonight. What your new abilities are how powerful they are without conducting a lot of messy and potentially dangerous live tests." More importantly though, I hope we can figure out where these abilities have mysteriously come from... and for how long they've been growing already.

"Loki-sama..." Mayura started.

Loki grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. "Why are you calling me Loki-sama?!"

"Because you're a god, Loki-sama. It would be rude to call you anything else."

"You don't have to call me that Mayu-chan. Narukami-kun just calls me Loki you know."

"But Loki-sama, Thor-sama is another god and your best friend. Skuld-sama, Urd-sama, and Verdandi-sama even call you Loki-sama, Loki-sama," rushed Mayura. Loki's eyes had begun to swirl after hearing 'sama' so many times in the four seconds Mayura took to speak.

"Loki-sama... are you alright?"

"Ulllghhh..." was his only reply.

* * *

As Narugami had promised, he had informed all of the gods currently on Midgard of the meeting taking place at Loki's house. He had even told Heimdall, despite the enmity towards each other, he knew that Loki would grudgingly deal with Heimdall's presence in order to learn more about the unusual recent events. The Norns were the first to arrive—after Narugami of course, but he had come early enough to eat dinner. Next to arrive was Freya, who was trying to look happy and failing miserably since she kept sighing as she stared at the wedding ring on Loki's finger. And last were Freyr and Heimdall— who was dragged in by Freyr. 

Yamino had brought them all into the formal dinning room since it was the only room that had a table large enough to sit everyone comfortably besides the main dinning hall. But Yamino had thought that room to be too big.

"I guess we should start with formal introductions for Mayura." Loki motioned to his right. "This is Thor, god of thunder and lightening."

"Justice and the common worker!" added Narugami.

"To his right is Verdandi, one of the Norns and Fate of the Present. Next to her is her sister Skuld, the Fate of the Future."

"Hi Mayura-chan..." replied Skuld sheepishly.

"And to Skuld's right is Urd, the eldest of the Norns and Fate of the Past. To your left is Freyr, the god of fertility and the harvest. To his left is Heimdall..." Loki paused here, trying to keep and sarcasm out of his voice. "...guardian of the Bifrost Bridge and god of schemes. Last but not least is Freya, goddess of love, fertility, and maternity.

"Where, where? I don't see Freya-chan anywhere!"

"Onii-sama!!"

Freyr turned his head to look at Freya. "But that's Reiya-chan. This Freyr is confused! Why do people keep calling Reiya-chan Freya-chan's name? Besides, Reiya-chan is too nice to be Freya-chan—as much as I love her."

"Onii-sama!!" yelled Freya as she snapped her fingers causing pots and pans to fall on Freyr's head. "I am Freya!"

"Freyr you idiot! Reiya is Freya! Remember when Odin punished Freya for speaking up on Loki's behalf?" yelled an annoyed Heimdall. He wasn't in a very good mood to begin with, dragged into his—not closest of friend's house. And then forced to listen to Freyr's stupidity... Let's just say he was short tempered.

"Yes, that's when Freyr went looking for Freya-chan."

"That was her punishment! He sent her down to Midgard to be Reiya. Originally without any memories of you or Asgard you imbecile!"

"Oh, but Freya-chan's alright now?"

"Yes," Heimdall sighed. Mayura began to giggle, unable to contain it anymore. "But Loki, you missed an introduction. Mayura, sitting right next to you and the guy you married under false pretenses is Loki, the god of evil, chaos, trickery..."

"I think it would be best to start this meeting with Loki-sama telling us about last morning," interrupted Urd, trying to begin what was likely to be a very long meeting.

"Last morning, around ten o'clock I guess... ecchan had come in to great us back from our honeymoon..." Loki stopped.

"It's not fair!" grumbled Freya childishly.

They waited for Freya to finish pouting... "As I was saying, ecchan came in and landed on my head. Mayura had taken a great fascination to the top of my head and I was clueless as to what she was looking at. When she placed her hand down over my head, I realized that her had hadn't gone through ecchan—although it should have. That's how both Mayura and I realized she could see ecchan. Fenrir came in soon after and Mayura was able to hear his speech. At that point Mayura fainted from the shocking events."

"Have you learned anything more about Mayura-san's abilities since last morning?" questioned Urd, unofficially becoming the meeting's officiator.

"She's able to sense the benign spirits that seek refugee under the house's wards during the deep night, and she's also able to sense a room's aura. I haven't shown her any evil energy yet, so I don't know how she fares with that. The other event that might deal with Mayura's abilities is too unreliable to bring up at a meeting such as this."

"Fair enough, thank you Loki-sama. Verdandi, could you please tell us what you've discovered?"

"Last night I took a hair and blood sample of Mayura-san after we had decided to call this meeting. And I noticed something strange in a test I almost didn't bother to perform."

"Stop the melodrama Verdandi and get on with it!" insisted Freya.

"Mayura-san had a growth pattern and as an adult had a natural cell deterioration pattern of a mortal female until about five months ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki worriedly.

"Five months ago, the reproduction of Mayura's cells became erratic. Sometimes causing almost no errors at all, while at other times creating three or four times the expected amount."

"What does that have to do with anything Verdandi?" asked Heimdall annoyed. "We're here to figure out what weird powers Loki's mortal has picked up somewhere."

"Verdandi-chan, could you explain that in understandable Japanese? No scientific mumbo-jumbo please," commented Thor.

"Cell deterioration, or the errors cells make in reproducing themselves, is what makes humans age after they've reached maturity. As the errors build up, the cells don't work as well anymore and is perceived as old age. Nor are the cells able to reproduce as fast anymore, forcing imperfect cells to work longer, and injuries are not healed as quickly either."

"I still don't see..."

"Gods don't have cellular deterioration, and any imperfections gained over time are fixed by Idun's apples. In other words, gods never gain the imperfections that cause old age."

"So you mean Mayura-san was aging really slowly and then really fast back and forth for the last five months," asked Thor.

"Exactly, but that alone didn't mean much since it could just be a peculiarity, since her erratic aging balanced out to a little less than average. Mayura-san, how old are you?" questioned Verdandi as politely as possible.

"Twenty-four, almost twenty-five," replied Mayura embarrassed. Everyone around her looked younger than her now—the oldest being Freyr who looked to be about twenty-three—and yet they had lived and would live eons beyond her.

"According to the blood sample I took last night, your twenty-three right now Mayura-san, with no signs of continuing aging. In fact, you're still getting younger."

"But... but that's impossible! You can't age backwards! How could I be getting younger?!"

"We... I don't know..." Verdandi answered.

"We do have an idea however, but we have no idea what it means or what it really is. That's why we asked for this meeting to be called," informed Urd. "We noticed it a year and a half ago, but it wasn't causing any harm so we didn't bother to really investigate it."

"We nicknamed it 'the bond.' It was... I don't really know what it is... but it's some kind of connection between Loki-sama and Mayura-chan. During their... umm, nasty break-up it snapped, and Mayura-chan and Loki-sama started to act really weird," supplied Skuld.

Loki looked at the Norns questioningly, but Thor answered for them. "When you were really depressed and reciting poetry Loki."

"Oh"

"When they got back together," continued Thor, "the 'bond' had been reconnected."

"Verdandi, could you make a vision of the 'bond' in the tea cup. It'll probably be the most stable and strongest right now. I'll project it in the center of the table so everyone can see."

It took a bit of time and coordination between Verdandi and Urd, but they were finally able to project the 'bond' in the center of the table. Freya immediately jumped back in surprise when she saw the 'bond' Thor and the Norns were talking about. "That's... that's a lover's link!" she exclaimed.

"A what?" Thor asked.

"A lover's link. Generally it's used when two people are too stubborn to accept what they're feeling. You know... the couples that swear they hate each other and end up marrying? The lover's link allows small bits of emotions from each party to the other in order to, well... jump start their love life! It's removed however, soon after they realized their feelings for each other."

"But you didn't make a link between Loki-sama and Mayura-chan did you?" inquired Skuld.

"No... not like they needed it anyway. Besides, I won't have left it for so long."

"Why does it matter how long it's been there Freya?" asked Hemidall, actually interested in the conversation.

"Everyone's soul is looking for companionship. That's the reason we love. Given a connection such as a lover's link and enough time... two souls will slightly join together until they both consider the other's soul their own as well. Separation at that point would be impossible. I avoid connecting two souls together for too long because even at the lower levels of connection it's extremely painful for both if something doesn't work out or one of them dies."

"But Freya-chan, only you can create a lover's link. How did Loki and his Yamato Nadeshiko become connected if you didn't connect them?"

"That's not completely true onii-sama. Under the right conditions, the lovers themselves can create a link between their souls. Or rather, some large event causes their souls to touch and for one reason or another they don't let go. These lovers are commonly known as soul-mates. On very rare occasions, their souls had already begun to combine before they're lovers at any sort of level."

"I'm soul-mated with Mayu-chan? Why didn't I notice?" Loki asked blinking.

"It's a very gradual thing Loki-kun. The links I make are so slight that I need to put my energy signature on them on order to find them later when they need to be broken. Urd, how old is their link?"

"Seven and a half years or older now. I know it's at least been around since Loki-sama almost left to return to Asgard."

"If you could see it then, it most have been formed much earlier. Loki-sama, was there anytime you touched Mayura-chan's soul?" questioned Freya.

"There was that time with the copying curse..."

"No, not strong enough," she replied shaking her head.

"I ah... before even Freyr had found me, I had taken Mayu-chan and Mayura papa into their memories from ten years ago... now eighteen years ago," Loki answered squinting his eyes in consentration.

"That would do it. Did you love her Loki-kun?" Freya asked softly.

"I... I don't know. She was cute and annoying. Ever so annoying."

"I noticed you starting to like her way back with the tree of the gods incident Loki. And I heard from ecchan that you helped Mayura-san out on her math test the next day even though you had claimed you didn't care if she didn't come to the detective agency for a whole month. That you won't miss her... that you wouldn't cry..." goaded Thor.

"I would have missed her... even back then. But not the way you're thinking Narukami-kun!"

"I wasn't thinking anything Loki. What was your dirty mind thinking of?"

"Thor!!"

"Ah hem... Loki-sama seemed quite content getting glomped by Mayura-san when he told her he was keeping nii-san. Tea and cake anyone?" Yamino smiled.

Loki turned his head to get away from the smirk on everyone's face in the room, and noticed that Mayura wasn't blinking. "Mayu-chan, Mayu-chan... This is Loki, come in Mayu-chan," he teased waving his hand in front of her face. Although she blinked, she still had a dazed expression on her face. "Alright, I'm going to have to eat your cake then..." he threatened playfully. Narugami and Yamino weren't fazed at all by Loki's actions, being used to Loki's new behavior. The other gods' reactions however, ranged from mild amusement to total disbelief—Heimdall was in the later category.

All of a sudden Mayura burst out, "I didn't glomp Loki-kun! It's not my fault that Loki-kun was so short that any hug looked like a glomp. Loki-kun was so short he almost didn't need to bend over to look under my skirt!" Mayura paused and continued in a much quieter and a slightly nervous voice, "you didn't though, right?" Loki looked away biting his lip guiltily. "Loki-sama!"

"It's not my fault your skirt was at eye level. I was bound to see a flash or two."

"That's... that's why you started to read lying down on the couch isn't it?!" Mayura retorted sputtering.

"That skirt was so short! It was too tempting!" responded Loki in vindication. The room burst out into laughter at Loki's and Mayura's antics. "Anyway," he whispered in her ear, "I can still see under your skirt lying down on that couch, and now I'm allowed to do so any time I want to."

"Perverted Loki-sama!" The room rose up in laughter again. It was several minutes before any serious conversation resumed.

"Although it explains the slight changes in personality... it doesn't explain Mayura-chan's new abilities," mused Freya.

"What does... what doesn't?" asked Freyr confused.

"The lover's link, it isn't strong enough to transfer that kind of energy... not without Loki-kun purposely sending it.

"So it looks like we're back to square one," Skuld sighed.

"It does appear that way," commented Heimdall moodily.

"Mayura-san, when did these abilities start to appear? Was it gradual, or did you all of a sudden see ah... ecchan?" questioned Urd.

"A little bit after we got engaged, but it wasn't until after the wedding that I saw ecchan clearly." Mayura admitted.

"So that's why you were blinking and shaking your head all that time. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Loki.

"I... I was afraid I was going insane or something, but I convinced myself I was just nervous or worked up about the upcoming wedding."

"Urd, bring up a vision of Loki-sama's and Mayura-san's engagement night. With oaths of promised marriage and expectant feelings between the two of them, it might have been enough to transfer abilities," commented Skuld excitedly.

"That's right. I used the powerful feelings of a bride to trap Loki-sama not that long ago. And if they were using their own feelings... the magic would have been much stronger," added Verdandi.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san, you don't mind do you?"

"I don't Urd. Mayu-chan?"

"No... if it will help everyone to figure out what happened." She was however blushing furiously.

The projected image flickered for a moment before the events of six months ago appeared. All the females sighed as they watched Loki propose to Mayura and when he asked her to dance in the shrine gardens. They became quiet as the conversation between Loki and Mayura became softer.

"I wish we could dance like this every April for eternity," mumbled the projected image of Loki.

"To do that, we'd only need to borrow the power of a god," giggled the projected image of Mayura in response.

The image faded with Mayura and Loki dancing together.

"So I did send it. Even though I didn't know what I was doing." Loki turned to Mayura. "I'm sorry Mayu-chan. If there's a way to undo what I've done... if you want... I'll do it. It doesn't matter how much it may hurt. I'll do it for you."

"Thank you Loki-sama."

"No, by that point the seed of power had already been planted, and her soul had been purified of any other auras—such as the Norns copying curse. That was just the touch of spring." Those at the table looked at Freyr very confused. "In other words, after the engagement, enough power was being transferred to start germination. Heimdall, I want you to see how big the seed is now," informed Freyr.

"What are you talking about? This isn't gardening! Power doesn't literally come in the form of a seed. That's just an expression, you moron!"

"Of course power starts as a seed Heimdall. Why do you think small bits of jaki look like small crystals? They reverted back to their seed form. All power has a seed form, but as it gets stronger the seed becomes smaller until it seemingly disappears."

"Oh"

"Now since you're the only one with eyesight able to see something that well hidden and small, would you please look."

"Alright, alright... never say I didn't do anything for you Loki," grumbled Heimdall. "About 3 nanometers Freyr."

"And how large was it six months ago?"

"Humph... Urd, would you put the image back up? ... Thank you... 7 nanometers."

"Freyr, why is this seed thing so small? Jaki shards are big enough to pick up," stated Skuld.

"Yes, that's true. But we're not talking about jaki shards here. This is the power of a god, and well big things sometimes come in small packages."

"Heimdall, how did you get your right eye back? I thought it was destroyed on the bridge..."

"It was Loki, but when your daughter rescued me, she also rescued my right eye. Convenient huh?"

"Indeed"

Meanwhile Freyr was doing weird calculations on the table. "What are you doing Freyr? It looks like he's calculating how long it'll be before Mayura-san's rip to eat... but Loki's already done that," added Heimdall rudely.

"Say that again you..." threatened Loki raising a fist in anger.

"Boys, boys... settle down will you? I don't think Yamino-san would like you to mess up his neat and tidy room," chided Urd.

"A year ago. The seed of power was planted a year ago, and so was the last purification," announced Freyr.

"Why is the purification thing so important Freyr-sama?" asked Mayura.

"It's important because Loki's power wouldn't take root in you unless there were no other power signatures on you. That's fortunately why everything in the world is not possessed by jaki—well okay, so jaki can also possess objects that contain great hatred or anger but anyway. Something like Loki's abilities need an empty vessel to grow in. If you had had any spiritual powers at all, like your father, none of this would have been able to happen. But because you were completely void of magic ability you're going to become more powerful than any other mortal before... or after you."

"Would this umm... purification feel anything like a purification scroll?"

"Exactly the same Mayura."

(And I didn't know I was doing it... how embarrassing.) "Do you have any idea when that may have happened last year?" Loki asked looking at Mayura.

"It was probably that kiss..."

"Kiss?"

"That kiss where we umm..." Mayura leaned over and whispered in his ear, "the one after the tickling fight, where we ended up in a certain position..." Loki still looked confused. "You ended up on top of me on the couch in the TV room, and you decided not to get up because you liked it there."

"Oh! That kiss..."

"What did you mean by that Freyr? How will she be more powerful than any other mortal before her?" worried Heimdall.

"She's gaining... growing the power of a god within her. Mayura is a very appropriate name for her..." Freyr mused, "She definitely is a good cocoon."

"How can that be stopped? We don't need TWO gods of evil wandering around!" shouted Heimdall, loosing his cool.

"Loki-sama isn't a god of evil Heimdall-san! He's the god of fire, trickery, and chaos. Should you be evil because you're the god of schemes?" defended Skuld.

"It's not a problem everyone," commented Freya.

"Eh?"

"As soon as the hand-fasting vows end, their link will go back down to normal levels and will be unable to maintain the transfer it is currently doing," continued Freya.

"But won't it be too late by then?" asked Skuld.

"No because the changes to Mayura's soul won't be complete, let alone there long enough to permanently alter her being. To continue with onii-sama's analogy, losing the close connection they share now will be like a permanent winter, effectively killing off any godly powers she may receive. Mayura-chan would once again become mortal, albeit with strong human spiritual abilities, but only human abilities."

"A hand-fasting... but Freya, we had a wedding," remarked Loki.

"Loki-kun, you're a god. Any wedding vow made without the approval of Odin and not done in the ancient ceremony of eternal marriage is a hand-fasting. And as such, the oaths will be voided a year and a day from the date of the hand-fasting," informed Freya factually.

"And if we didn't want to lose our close bond?"

"Then you would need to get hand-fasted once every year and a day or get permission from Odin to have a traditional wedding in Asgard Loki-kun. You know the rules as well as I do. Well... maybe not as well. It is my job to know these things after all. But this is basic knowledge Loki-kun."

"But mortals aren't allowed in Asgard!"

"I guess that would be a problem if you wanted to have a wedding there then..."

"If we were to hand-fast every year and a day, would Mayura be immortal?" asked Loki hopefully.

"Yes, because she would be connected to your immortality. Given enough time she might become immortal on her own right. I don't know... I've never seen a situation like this before."

"I think we've gained as much as we're going to gain in one night, and it's getting late. I'm sure there are plenty of things that Mayura-san and Loki-sama will need to discuss," interrupted Urd at the first opportunity.

"Yes... it is getting quite late..."

"I have work tomorrow."

"Leaving sounds good to me."

Loki got up and walked everyone to the front door. "I thank you all for coming to figure out that mystery."

"Oh, it was no trouble of all Loki-sama," replied Verdandi.

"Good night!"

Outside, Skuld stopped. "What's the matter Skuld-chan," asked Freya.

"The future doesn't look happy for Loki-sama. So much suffering I see... why can't he ever be happy?"

"Skuld, we all make our own happiness. And sometimes before there can be happiness, there must be suffering," comforted Verdandi.

"But all Loki-sama seems to do is suffer!"

"Perhaps, as goddess of fate, we can help. But we must choose our wars wisely," warned Urd.

Loki walked back into the dinning room to find Mayura still sitting in her chair staring into space. Moving in front of her, he once again waved his hand past her eyes. "Mayu-chan, are you here?"

Mayura blinked and found herself looking at Loki. "I'm sorry Loki-sama. I was just thinking about the other decision I have to make."

"Oh? Have you made a decision?"

"No, not yet... What was wrong with Freyr-sama tonight Loki-sama?"

"Nothing was wrong. It... it was the first time in a long time something was right."

"Huh?"

"The Freyr you know isn't the Freyr of old. Several hundred years ago, something terrible happened to Freyr, and he hasn't been right in the head since. It's been so long now that it's hard for us to remember sometimes that Freyr wasn't always the bumbling idiot we see today."

"Oh, okay."

"Coming to bed Mayu-chan?"

"Coming!"

Outside of Loki and her bedroom, Mayura stopped and backed up to the opposite wall. She looked down and began to fidget with her shoes.

"Mayu-chan, what's the matter?"

"Loki-sama, why did you give Slepnir away?"

Loki was taken aback. It was the second time in two days that Mayura had asked him a question that he hadn't expected nor really wanted to think about.

"You can take your time in answering Loki-sama," continued Mayura noticing that Loki was at a loss on what to say.

Where did this come from? What does it have to do with anything? Why... why did I give Slepnir away? I've never wanted to think about it because it always brings back such horrible memories...

"I'm sorry I brought up such a painful topic Loki-sama. I... I just need to know."

Huhhhh... when has she become so good at reading my emotions? Ever since we've been bonded you stupid idiot... and you know you love it too... Loki sighed. "I... I gave Slepnir to Odin because... because I knew I couldn't be a good mother... father... I don't know. Slepnir was my third child and the eldest of those still alive. I care for him, I always will... but I can't, it hurts to be near him—it brings back too many painful memories that I try to forget..."

"You don't have to answer then Loki-sama. It was rude..."

"No... I should talk about it with someone. I've been running from it for so long. It's been a thousand... two thousand years since it happened? I forget... But I've yet to really talk about it with anyone. You know the story behind Slepnir's birth right?" Mayura nodded her head. "I knew what I was doing. It was the only thing I could think of to stop that giant in disguise from finishing the wall around Asgard in the time allotment. But just because I knew what I was doing, didn't mean I enjoyed it... or didn't leave the experience emotionally scarred. Sure, I might have been physically a mare... but mentally I wasn't. It was still me in that female horse's body! It felt as if I was being ra..." Loki finally lost his composure and began to cry.

"Loki-sama..."

"And every time I look at Slepnir, all I remember are those horrible nights with that stallion. But the worst is probably the lack of gratitude from the other gods. They blamed me for the choice we made together as if I knew that we would lose the bet. I know I made a lot of poor decisions in the past, but none of them were ever on purpose! And I never let any of my jokes endanger Asgard. But the absolute worst... the absolute worst was that they had the audacity to assume I enjoyed it!" he practically screamed.

"Oh, Loki-sama!" cried Mayura as she ran to him. "It's okay," she soothed, hugging him for several minutes. "That was a long time ago in the past. You're not the same people... gods... that you used to be. They've changed. You've changed, Loki-sama. And as much as they may hurt, memories can't really hurt us. We can only learn from them and move on. Holding the pain will only cause more suffering."

Loki looked into Mayura's eyes. "When did you become so smart and mature?"

"When you needed me to be, Loki-sama."

"Thank you Mayu-chan. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. It still hurts, but not as much."

"I'm glad Loki-sama." Mayura tip toed up to Loki's ear. "I'll tell you something that'll probably make you feel better Loki-sama."

"Oh?"

"I've come up with a decision for the last thing." Loki looked at Mayura eagerly. "I've decided that I want to stay with you Loki-sama, and I don't want to lose our connection when the hand-fasting thingy is over. I don't even want to think about being apart from you. And although you're a god that doesn't have the best history behind him, if you want to be with me for all eternity, I'll gladly spend an eternity with you."

"Of course I want to spend an eternity with you. Why else would we be in all this mess in the first place?" asked Loki, closing the door to their bedroom.

"I'm happy Loki-sama."

"But there are a couple of things that need to be fixed."

"Huh?"

Loki spun Mayura around and pinned her against the bedroom's wall. "There will be no Loki-sama from you Mayu-chan..."

"Loki-ku..." Loki broke her off with a hard passionate kiss.

"No Loki-kun either—unless you're talking about the not even four feet tall me—my wife and mother of our future children," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"But Loki, I'm not pregnant!"

Loki once again kissed her roughly and carried her to their bed. "That's the second thing we're going to have to rectify, although it might take a little longer. But if we don't succeed tonight... we have all eternity Mayu-chan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! Is this a heavy chapter or what? I apologize to anyone whose native language is not English. Well, now the 'bond' stuff has been revealed! But don't worry, the story hasn't ended yet. And sorry about not thanking my reviewers last chapter. I was really busy starting my third year at college and I didn't even have an internet connection for about a week and a half. I was training to be an ACP (Academic Community Programmer) for one of the freshmen dorms. It's kinda like being an RA but for academics without being able to discipline people. (I'm the nice guy!) Anyway, now that my responsibilities are settling into a rhyme routine, I hope to be able to post more. 

Oh, this chapter was written back when I translated LittleGreenWolf's scans. Ie: where the Loki looking under Mayura's skirt idea came from. Teehee

* * *

**For Reviews of Chapter 36:**

**To Bibliomaniac: **I don't try to portray Mayura as shy, it's just that I'm trying to keep this a PG-13 fic. And yes, it's gonna be complicated.

**To No 1 You Know: **cool. Thanks for reading.

**To Neru:** I'm glad you like all the research I put into this fic. It's hard and definitely not fun all the time (don't get me wrong, I enjoy learning the stuff) but if I'm going to write about something, I always feel it's best to be as informed as I can. Especially with the internet so close at hand.

**To Rubydream: **Thanks for liking my story. I love fluffy stuff too. As for more angst, well... you'll just have to wait and see what's in store for the two of them.

* * *

**For Chapter 37:**

**To LittleGreenWolf: **I'm a nice kind author... for now.

**To dnangel-girl:** Yeah, I admit I kind of dragged Mayura's not knowing of Loki being a god and all... Loki has a good explanation. Really he does.

**To Bibliomaniac: **I try to keep the characters 'in character' even though my story is all about how they change as people, gods, whatever. Mayura's going to go through a big characterization period. Of course gaining the abilities of a god would do that.  
  
And no, Loki wasn't careless. Mayura probably knew about Ecchan for a long time but never put one and one together. Mayura thought he was connected 'somehow' to a god, so talking to the air wouldn't upset her. She probably thought it was a fushigi mystery. You did make a very good point however. I kind of left that part ambiguous. Break your heart? Mmmm... not yet at least.

**To Neru: **Now you know. That is, if you could follow this chapter. I know it gets a little involved and confusing.


	39. Living with the Consequences

**Chapter 38: Living with the Consequences**

Several days later, Mayura had become comfortable with the auras of the house and local area. As a test, Loki had taken her out for the whole day blindfolded asking her where they where at different intervals. To anyone who asked what they were doing, Loki politely informed them that he and his wife were participating in a blindness awareness compaign, and at the end of the day they had collected a can full of 50 and 100 yen coins. One lady had even donated a 1,000 yen bill. It was the next day that Mayura walked into the study to find Loki busy writing something.

"What are you writing Loki?"

"A letter to the Blindness Awareness Association telling them I'm donating 20,000 yen to their cause. Do you realize we received 19,250 yen yesterday? I hadn't expected to get that kind of a response. So, I'm donating their money like it should be."

"And people call you evil," teased Mayura hugging him. "You should really do something about that."

Loki turned his head to kiss Mayura sweetly before going back to his letter. "It doesn't matter as long as the people I love don't think I'm evil. Besides, it would be pointless to change it now."

"Why's that?"

"About six hundred years ago, the gods decided that it was easier to let the mortals of Midgard believe whatever they wanted instead of constantly coming down to prove that we were the gods of the nine worlds. They just die and forget so quickly, unlike the elves, fairies, dwarves, ogres, trolls, giants, ex cetera. It seemed like every generation we'd have to put on some big display to make them believe in us again. Since we're just legends of a people long dead, Odin doesn't get anymore petitions to win wars; neither does Freya, or Tyr, or almost any other warrior type god you could think of. Instead they get to pick what side they want to support. I was never considered the warrior type, which suited me just fine—don't care about such things anyway. I usually received petitions when something important needed to be hidden or during the winter months for warm fires. Now I just get the occasional 'Please destroy the world, I hate my life' petitions which I ignore of course."

"But do the gods still hear all the petitions of mankind?"

"Nope, and believe me, it makes sleeping a lot easier. And we all get a lot less headaches. That time of the month for Freya with a petition headache is not a happy sight. I swore that if anything, goddess PMS would cause Ragnarok."

"Loki! Not every female mood swing is caused by PMS. Men!" grumbled Mayura throwing up her hands.

"You've never seen Freya with a bad case of cramps and a petition headache either."

"Whatever... how do you still hear petitions then?"

"I hear them if they call me by name, so naturally I don't hear a lot of them. And being the 'god of evil' really does help, as crazy as it sounds. Although there is a rise in my actual worship," Loki mused. "Some mortals have gotten so tired of modern society's constant grid that they want a bit a chaos and mischief in their lives. I can't blame them."

"How come you told me you were a god eight years ago if all the gods had decided not to tell the 'mortal realm' huh?"

"Every god is entitled to tell whomever they want. It's looked down upon though. Too many people knowing about the gods could cause a religious revival. The unwritten rule is that we don't tell anybody. And telling you didn't really count because I was planning to have your memory erased a moment later. And I would have too, if you hadn't laughed and said I sounded like Loki-kun."

"Oh"

Loki folded the letter and placed it and a check in a pre-addressed envelope. Adding a stamp, Loki stood up. "Ready for the next step in your training?"

"I guess. You seem to think I am."

"Walk with me to the mailbox? This next part will have to be done outside anyway."

Thirty minutes later, Loki had the backyard set to his liking. He had drawn a twenty foot diameter circle made with chalk on the grass and three weird symbols around its circumference. Inside the circle was another one of fifteen feet, and a five point star inside of that.

"What are those?" asked Mayura pointing to the symbols.

"Those are wards, and in that large circle is where I'm going to summon an evil creature. The wards will confine the creature and stop its evil aura."

"Is that safe? Calling something evil?"

"Not exactly, you need to be confident it your ability to control the creature. Normally, I wouldn't use any wards for a summoning of anything smaller than a fire elemental, but with this being your first encounter and all... If a summoning fails, you get nothing or sometimes a lesser creature. When I summoned ecchan, I wasn't trying for a shikigami," Loki added lamely.

"You messed up a summoning?" asked Mayura incredulously.

"Hey! I was in reduced form, and it was a spur of the moment kind of thing," Loki defended looking hurt.

"What were you trying to summon then? Wasn't it to scare papa?" Mayura tilted her head to the side.

"One of the wandering dead, the demonic beast, Audram, and yeah, I was trying to scare him. It was right after he yelled at me for filling your head up with stories of ghosts and evil spirits. Like I did that... I kept on telling you that you shouldn't look for the stuff."

"And now you're teaching me."

"And now I'm teaching you."

"In fact you're forcing me to take these lessons," she stated placing her hands on her hips.

"You're the one that decided you wanted to deal with these abilities Mayu-chan," Loki replied nonchalantly. So you have to take the lessons. I'm not about to let a budding chaos goddess walk around Midgard without training."

"Chaos goddess?"

"What else can I call you? These aren't exactly mortal powers you're growing into. And chaos because those will probably be the first ones you pick up. They're easier. The trickery part comes from the use of your old noggin," stated Loki as he rapt Mayura's head.

"Oh..." Mayura sighed. "There's so much to learn!"

"Well, that's why we're starting now. But don't worry; you're still developing normal human abilities right now. It'll be awhile before the first chaos abilities start coming in."

"How do you know they haven't already?"

"Trust me... when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge we'll know." Loki laughed. "We'll definitely know."

"How do you know that?"

"When I was young, I had to grow into my powers too you know. Just because I'm a god, doesn't mean my abilities came with an instruction manual, or that they were instinctual. Let's just say there was a lot of trial and error." Loki scrunched his face in distaste as Mayura laughed. "You get it easy because I'm here to teach you. Alright now, what should I summon? I know, I think I can call him now."

"But Loki, it's getting dark," stated Mayura as she looked at the setting sun. "Shouldn't this be done in the daytime?"

"I don't want to hurt the creature Mayu-chan, and sunlight for the jaki using beings can be quite harmful."

"But I thought you got rid of jaki—killed it or made it go away. Evil energy is bad."

"In places it doesn't belong, you're right. Evil spirits hiding in Midgard or jaki controlling objects in the mortal world must be destroyed. But there's nothing wrong with jaki if it is where it belongs."

"Jaki has a place to live?"

"Umhmm, remember reading about Nideavellir and Svartalfheim? The dwarves live on Nideavellir, the dark elves live on Svartalfheim, and the dark fairies live in the connection between those two worlds. They call it Nidalfheim—although it's not an official world. And we leave them along if they stay in their given world."

"So you don't want to hurt the creature you're summoning because it's not its fault for being somewhere it doesn't belong?"

"Right, and I have this to give the dark fairy I'm going to summon as payment," stated Loki holding up a thin shiny silver colored metal."

"But that's tin foil!"

"Yes, but a dark fairy won't care. They're ever so covetous of shinny objects. I'd give him a whole roll, but he'd probably drop dead in pleasure." That said, Loki walked towards the center of the five point star he had made in the grass, being careful not to touch any of the chalk lines. "I here summon one of the Nidalfheim brethren. King Stevrion, come forth to me!" annunciated Loki. Slamming Laevatein into the ground, a puff of smoke surrounded him.

Through the smoke, Mayura saw Loki walk backwards towards her. When it had finally cleared she saw a two foot tall flying man with black wings. He looked like a miniature vagabond since his clothes were made of bits and pieces of different glittery material, although he did have a dull metal crown on his head. "Who dares to summon me with such a ridiculous language?" asked the flying man holding his head up high.

"I do King Stevrion," stated Loki undauntedly.

"And who would you be?" commanded King Stevrion.

"I am the god Loki."

"Loki!" King Stevrion backed away in shock. "But I thought you were exiled into a diminished form."

"A few things have happened since then."

Flustered at when he realized he had backed away, King Stevrion flew towards Loki confidently. He looked quite angry as he ran into the circle of wards holding him in. "I demand you to let me go at once. I have done nothing against you Loki! Why have you summoned me from my rightful domain?!"

"You were summoned here tonight for my wife's next magic lesson. You should be honored to be the first creature of the nine worlds besides Midgard and a handful from Asgard to meet Mayura."

"I will not be used for such a degrading..."

"Not even for this?" asked Loki holding up the piece of tin foil.

"Give me, give me, give me!!! I must have shiny metal! Must have shiny!" begged the king.

"Alright..." replied Loki, handing the dark fairy his piece of tin foil.

The king snatched it out of Loki's hand and held it in awe. "Pretty shiny... yes you are. You're such a pretty shiny. What should Stevrion do with pretty shiny? His clothes are very much shiny already!" The fairy looked mightily concerned about his inability to find a suitable place for his newly acquired shiny object. "I'll make my crown shiny! Yes, shiny metal to cover ugly dull crown!" The king immediately began to apply the tin foil around his crown, but was only able to make it half way. He put it back on his head happily.

"If you help us well, I'll give you another piece of shiny metal, to finish your crown perhaps?" prompted Loki.

"Yes, yes"

"But you're going to have to behave."

"Me behave. Me behave for shiny."

"That's a king?" asked Mayura incredulously.

"Mayu-chan, I like you to meet King Stevrion of the dark fairies. King Stevrion, this is Mayura, my wife."

"A pleasure to... to met you," replied Mayura timidly.

"Come closer... I can't see you."

"Why?" asked Mayura looking at Loki to see if it was okay to do so.

"Dark fairies have bad eyesight but extremely good hearing. He would be able to see you by your aura as well, but with all the wards I've put up, that ability is probably diminished," Loki informed Mayura.

"It sure is. Where am I, a bastion? ....... Ah, so this is your wife. A mortal fancy eh?" asked Stevrion coming to the end of the circle to inspect Mayura closely.

"She's becoming immortal."

"You're going to cause lots of ruckus up in the world of the gods again, aren't you?" asked King Stevrion, looking past Mayura.

"I try."

"Yes, you sure do."

"Onto the lesson, Mayu-chan, do you feel his aura? Can you feel that he's close by?" questioned Loki, moving next to his wife.

"Yes"

"This is what very small pieces of jaki or very weak sprits feel like. It's important to know the difference between the feeling of a weak dark energy close by and strong dark energy a distance away. You can get into a lot of trouble if you don't. Even weak creatures if you're not paying attention can be harmful and potentially deadly. The next part of your training will be purifying these types of sprits on Midgard."

"You're not going to purify me are you?" asked Stevrion as he backed up into the center of his circular confinement.

"Of course not. I summoned you here to show Mayu-chan a dark aura, and I didn't want to worry about it trying to kill or possess her. When we're finished I'll let you go, or I'll send you back if you want. I don't want any quarrels with your people."

"Yes, killing me would anger my people wouldn't it," mused Stevrion like it was a new idea to him. "So young Miss, excuse me... young Missis, how did you manage to catch the trickster of the gods? He's so hard to impress and not very talkative. But somehow you've managed to not only impress him, but got him to flap his lips at someone long enough for it to be considered a conversation. I must congratulate you on you're accomplishments."

Mayura blushed. "I don't know what I did," she admitted.

"Being your annoying and over exuberant self," commented Loki, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"If I'm going to get a show, can I at least get some ale, or that new fangled popcorn stuff? It's not shiny, but it does taste good."

Loki let go of Mayura and walked over to one of the three wards. Raking his foot across it, the ward's energy sputtered and faded. Loki waited for Mayura to become used to the stronger aura before continuing to speak. "This is what the common evil spirit possessing jars, vases, or haunting attics feels like." Loki walked to one of the remaining two wards and broke it as well. But unlike last time, the ward didn't slowly fade away. It died quickly, allowing a blast of dark energy to wash over Mayura. Loki once again let Mayura become accustomed to the increases aura before he continued. "This is the aura of more advanced cases of jaki possession found on Midgard. However, with more power comes a slight bit of intelligence and as such they are much more difficult to deal with. Some may even be able to suppress their aura—such as that doll you found the day we first met. Stevrion, would you fly up? I'd like to see how large Mayu-chan's range is."

"I'll get the shiny?" he asked beseechingly.

"Yes King Stevrion, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Alright, here I go!" he yelled. "Signal me when I'm high enough up!" Stevrion soared up into the sky.

"Mayu-chan, I want you to concentrate as hard as possible on his aura. Tell me when you can't feel it anymore, okay?"

"Uhuh..." answered Mayura distractedly. Her face crinkled in concentration before she stated, "I can't feel him anymore Loki." She wasn't sure how he did it, but Loki must have signaled the king because she was soon able to detect his aura coming down towards her. "How did I do Loki?"

"About a third of my range. Not bad considering your abilities are still growing, along with the fact that you're new at it. In time your range will increase due to familiarity if nothing else." Mayura sighed in disappointment or exasperation, Loki wasn't quite sure. "Don't worry, you're already as sensitive as Thor, if not more so. I have the longest range of all the gods in Asgard."

"You should. You had enough chances to practice as a child," added Stevrion as he landed on the ground."

Mayura rushed over to the edge of the chalk circle and knelt down. "You knew Loki as a child?"

"I sure did." Loki gave the king a look. "Ow, all right... no, I personally didn't know Loki as a child. One of the many previous King Stevrion's was his foster father. But I carry the memories of all the King Stevrion's of the past, so it feels like I knew him as a child."

"I thought Loki was a giant, not a dark fairy," stated Mayura.

"He is. A rather short giant no? But a giant nonetheless. His mother Laufey and his father Farbauti couldn't take care of him when he was very small. Can you imagine giants the size of your skyscrapers taking care of a new born the size of a human baby?"

Mayura giggled. "Not really."

"So they brought him to... I think it was the first King Stevrion, maybe the second... I'm not quite sure. Neither are we quite sure why they didn't kill him right after he was born. Perhaps they knew he was special... Anyway, we raised him until his thirteenth year, when he all of a sudden he started to grow straight up. By his fourteenth year, he was too tall to live in our tunnels. So he went back to Jotunheim to live with his parents. Fortunately by that time he was old enough to fend for himself and yet still small enough to escape giants who wanted to cook him."

Mayura giggled again. "I know all about his thirteen through sixteen growing spree."

"Ah, I was wondering why his aura seemed younger than I last remembered it to be. You're physically eighteen and half now aren't you?" asked Stevrion looking at Loki.

"Yes"

"And you're wife's twenty-two. Stealing from the cradle a little aren't you Loki? You should probably add the word thousand to her age to get yours eh?" teased Stevrion.

"Did you say twenty-two?" asked Mayura worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sorry if you're still twenty-one. I round to the nearest half year." King Stevrion was shocked when this statement didn't ease Loki's wife. If anything it only increased her anxiety.

"Loki, how did I lose another year in just a couple of days?!"

"Huh? I'm confused. You want to be older?" inquired Stevrion scratching his head.

"If you're losing these years because of my immortality, you should stop de-aging at twenty. That's my eternal age."

"You're going to grow some more?" Mayura asked in disbelief.

"No... I still need to fill out a little, but I'm as tall as I'm going to get."

"That's good." Mayura stood up and walked towards Loki.

"Oh?" he questioned. "And why's that Mayu-chan?"

"Because right now you're at the perfect height," Mayura replied as she rose up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "...to do this," she finished right before kissing him. Loki, not inclined to refuse any affection from Mayura, kissed her back enthusiastically.

Stevrion laughed heartily until they had finished kissing. "Much different from the little Loki I remember running away from the girls screaming about girl germs the entire way through the tunnels."

"I wasn't afraid of girl germs. They wanted to wash my hair, and I hated getting wet," replied Loki airily.

"But your hair was and is so shiny when it's clean." Stevrion paused, "We always used to wonder about that as he was growing up... getting older. He didn't actually grow up until later."

"Ha ha."

"Loki is a frost giant by heritage, so we expected him to like the cold and snow. But he absolutely hated it. Getting him to leave the tunnels when it was winter or raining was next to impossible. He didn't mind the dark though, which we thought was kind of odd, since the night is generally colder than the day. But we assumed that had to do with our nocturnal lives as dark fairies. Then his fire abilities started to emerge and everything made sense. Those were some pretty exciting times. Never knowing what fire-brand would do next. I could tell some pretty interesting stories..."

"**Don't you dare,"** warned Loki in Old Norse.

"What was Loki like as a little kid?" asked Mayura excitedly.

King Stevrion smiled at Loki gloatingly, knowing that Loki wouldn't do anything to him now, since it was Loki's wife who had asked him to tell stories about the god's childhood. "He was a quiet baby, named after Utgortha-Loki although some people have this weird notion that they're the same person or something. I don't get it. Anyway... he was always bigger than his playmates as he grew up and there was the normal sibling teasing about his height, and bullying too. Loki was a child of few words and often used his mind instead of physical violence to get back at them. I think it was in the children's ward where he developed his sense of humor and love of tricks. It was evident that he was growing intellectually much faster than our own children and consequently we had to keep placing him with older and older children. By the time he was eight, all the young girls had a crush on him and wanted to wash his hair—not that he washed it unless he got caught...'

"Why did all the girls want to wash his hair? I met him when he was ten..." Mayura turned to Loki. "You must have been so cute when you were eight."

"I'm sure he would have looked cute, if he was clean. But Loki hated taking baths; and we weren't about to force an eight year old one and a half times our size to take one. We hadn't been able to force him into one after his fifth year. No, that frenzy had all started after an accident with his chaos abilities. One night, a whole mud puddle—out of nowhere mind you—fell on Loki's head. Forced to admit that he needed to take a bath..."

"I found the hottest hot spring waterfall I could find and jumped under it," interrupted Loki.

"Yes, well however he decided to clean himself, Loki came back spotless, and as he sat by the central fire which was a common practice for him to do, all the girls noticed how his hair sparkled in the light. Getting closer, they instantly fell in love with his good looks. It only took a matter of days however, for Loki to return to his good old dirty self. The young ladies, distraught at his relapsed appearance endlessly tried to get him to wash his hair, and if they caught him, tried to get him all the way clean."

Mayura giggled. "What did you do with a gaggle of fairy girls wanting to give you a bath Loki?"

"I ran away. It was during one of their chases when I got trapped into a corner that created my imprisoning magic, Veeru Ugokurox."

"Yes, but trying to find the un-imprisoning word took a lot more effort as I recall."

At least we found Kyubas before Kerios," Loki mumbled under his breath, looking away.

"Why, what does Kerios do?" asked King Stevrion, hearing what Loki said anyway.

"Destroys the prism."

"Ouch..." was all Stevrion said before he continued his story. "A year or so later, we began to worry if Loki would ever mature. He was already intellectually as advanced as our young adults, but was quite obviously still a young child physically, and mentally."

"Were you a precocious child Loki?" teased Mayura.

"No, dark fairies are the most immature reproducing species I have ever seen. By the time a dark fairy has the wits of a sixteen-year-old, they're already past their reproducing stage. That's why the community takes care of the children as a whole and not the parents."

The king ignored that last comment completely, knowing it wasn't wise to argue with Loki, especially when what he had said—although not tactfully—was true. Besides he really wanted that shiny metal to finish covering his crown. "I wasn't until he was twelve did his fire elemental powers first appear. I don't know what had angered him, but something made Loki snap and his eyes turned a crimson red. Then he started to glow until he was engulfed in flames. But he wasn't harmed by them at all! Anything next to him was scorched, but Loki... Loki was untouched. That's when we realized just how powerful and important Loki was going to be someday. He was the god of fire! No wonder he hated water, and coldness... but he loved the dark because that's when fire is its most beautiful and passionate."

"Yeah, he's passionate enough at night alright. Although he doesn't really seem to care what time of day it is," teased Mayura.

"Can we get back to the lesson now? Yes? Good..." Loki walked over to the last ward and raked it over with his shoe. And although this was the largest increase in dark energy, Mayura recovered faster than the other two previous times. "I'm proud of you Mayu-chan. You're quite the learner with this stuff. You barely even flinched that time."

"So this is what a dark fairy's aura feels like?" asked Mayura.

"This is the strongest they get. Remember, Stevrion is the king. Younger or less important dark fairies have weaker auras. If you spend enough time around them, you can tell apart each individual through their aura—along with their age and rank."

"Wow, fushigi mystery!"

Loki laughed. "Now I know you're accepting everything just fine."

"Shiny! I want shiny now. You promised," commanded Stevrion.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Loki pulled out a second piece of tin foil and handed it to Stevrion. The king quickly took of his crown and finished covering it with his second piece of shiny tin foil. Waving it in front of Loki and Mayura, Stevrion flew up into the air and disappeared.

"Oh... and Mayu-chan, if you ever feel something stronger than that... run and duck for cover. That's what the rest of us will be doing as Thor beats it to death with his hammer. Or have lots and lots of wards... or worst comes to worst... hope it doesn't find you tasty."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another one done, still so many more to do. Geez, I still don't know at what chapter number this story will end! Kowai desu ne? Oh well.

* * *

**To Bibliomaniac: **Loki tolerates Yamino calling him Loki-sama because: one, Yamino is very formal person to begin with and two, its part of his disguise as Loki's caretaker. Another example would be Wei calling Syoaran, Syaoran-sama in CCS. However, none of his other children ever use –sama. Even Yamino calls Loki chichiue (another word for father) in his true form. Loki really disliked Mayura calling him Loki-sama because it was already putting a cold distance in their relationship. And his mistress wouldn't have called him Loki-sama either because they would have spoken to each other in Old Norse! But yeah, if she was in Japan, I think she would have used Loki-sama too. But (at least for this story) there is no love lost between Angerboda and Loki.

**To dnangelgirl: **He is rather lucky isn't he? But I think he deserves it.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Oh, the impending doom... I mean drama will be coming soon. Sorry about the math class thing. I'm in Calc V and still math class is difficult to sit through. Except for this year... but then again my professor admits to being insane so... Anyways, yeah, I took a lot of time to think about everything said in the last chapter. I didn't want it to be 'because the author says so' kind of a fic.

**To Ytak: **I wanted to write Freyr a little differently. In the mythology he's definitely nowhere near the way he acts in the tv series. Don't worry, I'll explain all about Freyr's problems. But bare with me, you won't know for 10-15 chapters! You'll understand why soon. Sorry about the confusion, writing these chapters has really been a toll on my patience.

**To ruby-dream:** hasn't been nice to me either. The formatting has gotten even stricter. But, remember it is free. We should be thanking the team for the huge fanfic data base they run. Thanks for loving my story. It really warms my heart.

**To ruby-dream (again):** Loki's a little hentai, or should I say a big hentai now that he's back in Kakusei form?

**To Neru:** It was definitely all Mayura's fault. She was just begging to be eye candy. As I told Ytak, I'll explain more into Freyr's character, but you're going to have to wait for it k?


	40. Odin's Challenge

**Chapter 39: Odin's Challenge**

"Loki, have you noticed that Narugami-kun hasn't been coming over for breakfast and dinner for the last three days?" inquired Mayura.

"Sure did. Peace and quiet at the dinner table is hard too ignore in this family," Loki drawled.

"I wonder why he's missed so many?"

"Probably the giants have finally realized that Thor's missing from Asgard and tried an attack. It would take them about this long to figure it out too. I think that human theory may be right... the taller the giant is, the stupider it is."

"You're not very complimentary on your own heritage are you?"

"No reason to be... they're the ones who wanted to boil me into soup to eat."

"That's true."

"Except for Utgortha-Loki... he's insufferably clever. At least he is with thought out plans. I'm not sure how clever he is thinking on his toes though..."

"Mommy, mommy... Mommy!" barged in Fenrir. "Please don't make me! It smells funnier than usual!"

Mayura was taken aback. She still wasn't used to the Great Wolf Fenrir looking like a cute little puppy calling her mommy. But outwardly, she didn't seem to flinch. "What smells funnier than usual?"

"My bath water! It smells all funny. Not like normal water."

"Nii-san! You have to take your bath,'' called Yamino walking into the room. "Ah, there you are nii-san."

"No, I wouldn't take a bath in that yucky water!"

"Yamino-kun, what did you put in Fenrir's bath water," Loki asked.

"It's a stronger flea dip, so I only have to wash nii-san once."

"You got fleas again! Fenrir! You march straight outside and take your bath, you hear me? I don't care how smelly it is. If you don't like how it smells... wear a flea collar, or better yet... don't get fleas!"

"Yes mommy..."

* * *

**---Meanwhile in Asgard---**

"And that's what has happened on Midgard," finished Urd, erasing the visions of the past off the smooth water of her well.

"I wouldn't have believed it."

"Loki has a wife! No Freya! Say it isn't so!" wailed one of the many goddess gathered. As a mass, the unattached goddess and their ladies began to mope and pout or cry.

Thor stood up and walked towards Odin. "Father, on behave of your blood-brother and my best friend, I ask you to consider a formal union between Loki and his currently hand-fasted wife Mayura."

"You have presented him with the past, but you have yet to give father a reason to consider such an audacious proposition. Not only is Loki banished, you ask Odin to allow a mortal to step foot into Asgard!" protested an outraged Heimdall.

"Father! Loki is not the same person he was when banished. And as you could clearly see, destroying the link between Loki and Mayura could cause irreversible and harmful damage."

"This is a one sided argument however. Thor... you have never agreed to Loki's banishment, and on Midgard found no reason to kill him when Ragnarok was still a threat. In fact, all the gods speaking for my blood brother have at one point or another supported and argued Loki's behalf. But I can not look upon this matter in the jaded light of friendship, for the betterment of Asgard and the nine worlds. Heimdall—the fated enemy of Loki—what have you to say about this matter?"

"The only thing you will learn from him is lies! He hates Loki—you have seen with your own eyes Loki's actions for the last seven years."

"I will listen to both sides. Loki's actions are very often false leading and hypocritical."

"And you are full of pride! Too much to admit that the Great All-father was wrong!" retorted Thor losing his cool.

"Silence Thor, you have overstepped your station."

"I will not be silent when I look at the sight of..." Thor faltered as he felt Verdandi's hand upon his shoulder. Much like his Sif would have done had she...

"Now Heimdall, what is your opinion upon the matter?" asked Odin amiably.

"It's true about Loki's changed behavior around his hand-fasted wife, Mayura. He is much more... open and forward. However father, his behavior is still the same towards anyone else. Loki's and Thor's relationship hasn't changed, nor has even the relationships between Loki and his children. He may have cleared his most current sin, but he will continue to be a problem in the future, causing havoc and endangering Asgard. Nor do I believe this change in his behavior to be permanent. How many young women have we seen Loki with?" Heimdall paused for response.

"Too many to count," replied a god in the back.

"And what happened with each one?" Heimdall pause again, this time for theatrical effect. "In six months to a year he got bored with them and tossed the girl aside. Now it's true that this mortal has attracted Loki's attention for a longer period of time, but like always he'll become bored and leave her as well. Then we'll have the same old Loki once again free within Asgard. Is that what you really want? Well is it Idun? Remember when he led you to become captured so he could save his own hide?"

"No" responded Idun, still shaken at the memory of her imprisonment.

"Perhaps Thor has forgotten who had shaved Sif's hair in the middle of the night? And how was Loki able to cut your wife's hair anyway? Was he already sharing her bed?" prodded Heimdall.

"I... I... That was... that has nothing to do with the current situation," sputtered Thor.

"Nor can we forget that time Loki encouraged us to make a bet against that giant in disguise. We almost lost not only the sun and moon, but the lovely goddess Freya as well." The gods gathered begun to murmur. "But there's no reason to need to dig up such ancient past. Remember what happened just last century? When he burned all of Tyr's clothes?"

"Yes... that's right."

"I forgot about that."

"Can someone like that really change?"

"It would be wise..."

"And everyone always forgets the good that Loki has done!" interrupted Thor.

"Like what? Name one thing good that Loki has done that wasn't a cover and or fixing up one of his trickery."

Thor paused in thought, and began to squirm under the pressure Heimdall's challenge created. "The time I... I lost Mollinjir. Loki was the one who created and saved the whole plot to get it back. I... I almost blew it three or four times," answered Narugami lowering his head.

"That doesn't prove anything! He might have been the one who stole your hammer in the first place! We still don't know how that slimy oaf of a gia..." retorted Heimdall, before he was irrupted by Odin.

"Enough... I have heard all I intend to hear. I will make my decision alone. Thor, tell my blood brother that I will speak with him and his hand-fasted wife tomorrow at noon. I will have my judgment then. You may all leave; I wish to think in solitude." The majority of the gods began to walk back to the central part of Asgard either towards their own homes, only a few walked towards the rainbow bridge to return to Midgard. Thor was also walking that way since he had left his goat pulled chariot back by the rainbow bridge. Only the Norns stayed, but they were already at home.

After the other gods had left, Odin began to walk towards Yggdrasil the world tree in silence to contemplate the questions before him. He had to admit that the sin upon Loki had been cleared, but Heimdall's and his own words rang true in his head. Loki's behavior in the past was not very commendable and these past seven years could have easily have been a scam on Loki's part to get within the good graces of the gods once again. Should he, could he take the risk of letting Loki back into Asgard? Odin didn't know. But if Odin was confused about this problem, his mind was doing nothing but loop-de-loops with the second. A mortal was becoming a god... and not just any god, but a second god of chaos, trickery and fire. It seemed impossible, completely audacious, but Odin had to believe it since Freyr had no reason to lie. The thought of having two unscrupulous gods of chaos and tricky knotted his stomach.

He had been sitting in quite contemplation for over an hour when the Norns approached him. As one they spoke:

_**Cleared is the weight of sin upon the soul  
Dark or light, unknown future it will be  
**__**Until the bell of time will toll  
**__**Flowing shall his path be free**_

_**Untouched and yet forever altered  
From choices not his own  
Still heart un-faltered  
Intentionally truth may be hidden or known**_

_**Always give for success  
**__**A price there must be  
**__**For valued less  
**__**Is the honor given for free**_

_**Beware, beware to the plight  
**__**Pride, Hate, Enmity  
**__**Forgiveness make to right  
**__**Prevention of extreme calamity**_

_**Destruction avoided may  
For hope anew has shined  
Find the way  
As love eternal bind**_

The Norns walked away, leaving Odin unsure of what they had meant, or truly even said.

* * *

"Loki, why are we going down into the basement?"

"Because that's where we're going to tall with Odin," explained Loki.

"In a basement..." she replied disbelievingly. "But there's nothing down there, I checked it several years ago!"

"Ah, but you didn't know what to look for," he stated as he walked up to a large over-full length mirror. Giving the candle to Mayura, Loki tapped on the glass.

"But Loki, this is just a really big mirror!"

"Not everything is what it seems." As he talked, the image on the mirror changed. Mayura was no longer able to see the wall behind them. The mirror had taken on a uniform brown color, although their reflections and even shadow remained, nothing else had.

"What happened?"

"I opened the mirror for communication," replied Loki.

"You mean that that's how we're going to talk to Odin-sama? Through a mirror?! Fushigi mystery!" squealed Mayura jumping up and down excitedly. Loki just laughed, and saved the candle from Mayura's grasp. Mayura stopped jumping and stuck her tongue out at Loki, "Meanie... I've never talked through a magic mirror before! And everyone said they were made up for fairy tales. Hahah... are fairy tales the actual stories of fairies Loki?"

"Of course. Unfortunately some preposterous guy named Hans Christian Anderson got hold of them before they were ever written down and he gave them all unhappy endings. Grimm's Fairy Tales... yeah they're grim all right. "

"You mean the Disney endings are closer to the truth?"

"Yes... although they weren't quite that sugary sweet either. But the fairies don't mind. They rather have a little teeth rot than their heroes turned into pathetic losers. No one tells stories about losers after all."

Behind them Yamino smiled. His father's and... step-mother's behavior had relieved him of the tension and nervousness within him at the thought of seeing Odin for the first time since his entrapment under the seas of Midgard. Completing the family present on Midgard was Fenrir and ecchan also standing or floating—whichever the case may be—behind Loki.

The mirror shimmered again, and a man's silhouette could be seen. As the man walked closer, Loki recognized him to be Odin, his blood brother. "Greetings Loki, and greetings to you too my blood brother's hand-fasted wife. I have come to speak before you to present my judgment." Odin noticed Loki's blank or somewhat baffled look. "It seems as if your friends have petitioned on your behalf to my presence. And before all the gods of Asgard, I make my decision to their request."

At these words Loki became quite nervous. What could they have requested? On my behalf no less... I hadn't planed on confronting Odin for several more decades...

Mayura on the other hand was reasonably calm considering her total fascination with the 'magic' mirror. She was trying her hardest not to touch the smooth glass, but it was so very tempting. Unable to control her curiosity any longer Mayura poked the glass causing waves to run through the image in the mirror. "Mystery!"

Loki lowered his head and slapped his forehead. "Mayu-chan..." he sighed.

"It's really a magic mirror! Wow!"

"I'll tell you how it works later. Could you stop poking it now please?" asked Loki, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes—hoping to convey how important this interview could be.

"I see you have an energetic wife Loki. She's very much your type." At that Loki snapped his head back towards Odin surprised. Odin laughed. "I see you missed that. Yes, she's quite your type... ever curious and impulsive. I've been told she's even had the boldness to lie to you on multiple occasions."

"Odin-sama, how can all the other gods of Asgard see this discussion? I can only see you, mister Odin-sama sir." Mayura fidgeted, unsure how to address the all-father of the gods after all.

Odin laughed. "Such a charming young mortal... isn't she Loki. But that's the subject of our discussion isn't it? She's not just an average mortal anymore. It's not everyday that a god marries a mortal. In fact, I believe this is the first case of such a union—unless my memory is failing me."

"No Odin, you're memory has yet to fail you," replied Loki calmly.

"Not only has this mortal married a god, I've been told she's becoming immortal through this bizarre hand-fasting."

"Yes." Mayura noticed Loki's uneasiness. It was like he was being charged as a heretic during the Spanish Inquisition—Mayura was quite pleased with herself for coming up with such an analogy. Unfortunately the analogy was apt enough. Loki's fate was already determined before the interview had begun.

"But becoming immortal is just the beginning, isn't it? She's becoming a goddess... and not just any goddess, but a goddess of fire, chaos, and trickery—a position already taken by you Loki. And here is the real problem. Should I allow the creation of another goddess? A goddess of mortal birth no less. There have been enough troubles within Asgard with just one such god... However, I have been informed that mine own judgment may be jaded in such matters. Therefore I announce merely the consequences... you mortal," pointed Odin, "will decide your fate. Prove that you are worthy to be considered a goddess."

Loki stepped back in shock. This wasn't the judgment he had expected from Odin. Mayura was the first to respond, "How can I do that?"

"You must go on a journey to recover one of the many items that have become lost over the centuries. To complete your quest, you must demonstrate the courage and bravery within your heart. But to retrieve this item will require justice, compassion, loyalty, steadfastness, quick thinking, and a certain amount of guile."

"Odin, no one god within all of Asgard displays all these traits! What you ask of her is..."

"Only what can be expected as a challenge for a mortal daring to become a god. Do we not require our sung heroes to display many of these traits as well?"

"Yes, but not all!"

"Ah, but they do not seek godhood... only glory and honor within our halls." Loki could only nod his head in agreement with Odin. For what he said was true. "Your quest mortal, shall be accomplished alone. There shall be no intervention of good or ill by a god after the start of your quest. However, you may gain as many companions as you wish."

"But she's not ready for a quest of that..."

"Well then, you better prepare your wife well. All will gather at the bottom of the rainbow bridge at the false dawn of the spring equinox. There we will take solemn oaths upon my spear Gungnir and I will explain the rewards of success as well as the consequences of failure. I will also relieve the subject of her quest as well as the time limit. Until then..."

The mirror shimmered and Odin disappeared. Loki and Mayura were once again looking at their reflections. "Loki, what does all that mean?"

"It means we have a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** As soon as I thought about Loki running away from a gaggle of little girls trying to wash his hair, I knew I had to put it into my story.

**To Bibliomaniac:** Yeah, imagining little Loki all dirty is hard to do, and yet at the same time it's so easy to. It just fits so well into his personality.

**To ruby-dream: **Stevrion's personality actually comes from my beta reader, although it is definitely stretched a little bit.

Alaska Boy: My shiny shirt!

**To Ytak: **Yes, I did do a lot of research into Norse Mythology. The dark fairies are my creation however.

**To Lani-san:** Wow! I've done that with other stories, but I never knew people did that with mine. I'm honored.


	41. Ready Set Go

**Chapter 40: Ready... Set... Go...**

Through the ensuing months, Loki trained Mayura everyday, pushing her harder and faster than he had originally intended. But Mayura didn't complain—or at least not much, since everything she learned was a new 'fushigi mystery'. Besides, Loki's rewards were quite interesting... and she thought he had been creative before they had gotten married. Nevertheless, time passed quickly for Mayura and Loki since neither wanted to think about Odin's quest for Mayura.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" asked Mayura nervously.

"You're ready as possible Mayu-chan. I don't want to scare you, but most warriors and magicians who have trained their whole lives aren't ready. And your test will probably be much more dangerous than a hero's quest, and people on the hero's quest have a tendency to..."

"Die," heckled Heimdall from behind. "They die Mayura-chan, and just remember, you're quest will be harder. Those pathetic men only wanted the fame and the praise of the gods. But you... you dare to aspire to become a god! You should have forfeited to Odin earlier... it's too late now. You'll probably die a most gruesome death. Take care mortal." That said, Heimdall walked through the vale separating Midgard and the rainbow bridge.

"Loki, where did he go?"

"Into the vale between worlds Mayu-chan. Mortals can't pass through the boundary—or even see it. It stops them from accidentally stepping on the rainbow bridge. It's forbidden for mortal feet to touch its stones, unless they have proven themselves worthy in a hero's quest."

"Is it true what Heimdall says about all those heroes dying?" Loki looked away and remained quiet. "Loki! Please, tell me. I need to know. Loki, you're scaring me," pleaded Mayura.

"Yes... almost all the heroes who have tried a quest have died. But there are a few more rules to the game that you don't know about yet. Odin will tell you shortly."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"Because I don't know them for this quest. Each quest is different, with different requirements and provisions," stated Loki calmly as false dawn crested over the mountains. "Now grab onto my hand tightly so we can pass into the vale Mayu-chan. It's time."

Doing as Loki asked, Mayura grasped his hand firmly, and together they walked into the vale. But as she let go of his hand on the other side, bright layers of colors flashed before Mayura's eyes—white, red, green, purple, orange, brown, magenta, yellow, teal, gray, blue, and black—before the space she had stepped into began to meld with all these colors. Mayura turned her head in all directions. Everywhere was just a mass of color, and it seemed to extend for forever.

"Loki?" asked Mayura worriedly. "He told me to not tell go of his hand... I thought we were in the vale so I let go... No! I'm lost forever!"

"We're inside a void. I like to interview candidates for the hero quest here because I can interpret anyone's character by the swirling of the colors."

"I'm not lost then?" she asked the voice.

"No. You shall be returned to Loki's side as soon as our interview is finished." The voice paused and silence filled the void. "Why do you love Loki, the bringer of disaster and trickster god?"

"Because he's kind and thoughtful, Odin-sama. I know he doesn't act like it most of the time, but he really cares for everyone, and that's what I fell in love with," responded Mayura blushing.

Odin took a step back, surprised that the mortal had figured out that it was he. Stepping out into the light since there was no more point in hiding he continued, "And you're willing to embark on a dangerous quest to live with him for all eternity?"

"Yes"

"Very well then," stated Odin before he waved his hand.

Mayura blinked and found herself once again next to Loki in what must have been the vale. The grass was still the same green-yellow as outside and the trees were just beginning to show signs of spring life. But there's where the similarity ended. Everything seemed to sparkle on its own... or perhaps everything was just cleaner. Looking to her right, Mayura saw the rainbow bridge, something that definitely wasn't visible outside of the vale. And as Mayura stared at the bridge, she understood why it was forbidden for mortals to step on it. The bridge was stunning, made from sparkling pearl white marble so smooth and rounded that it seemed to be made of one solid piece. And even though the marble was white, the bridge shimmered multicolored. If she had been closer, Mayura would have noticed that each stone refracted the light shining upon it into a rainbow—thus its name—Bifrost, the rainbow bridge.

All the gods where present for the event, standing in two rows in a large semi-circle so they could all see the rainbow bridge. Meanwhile, Loki and Mayura were standing inside the ring still hand in hand. The only exception to this was Heimdall who was wearing formal military attire—even the helmet—and had a great horn at his side. He was standing alert on the bridge waiting for Odin to make his appearance. Heimdall began a fanfare moments before Odin became visible walking down the bridge. He stopped inches from the edge of the bridge and Heimdall immediately stopped his fanfare.

"Who presents the candidate to the assembly of gods?" asked Odin formally.

"I do Odin," replied Loki just as formally stepping forward in acknowledgement.

"Do you take responsibility for this candidate?"

"Yes I do."

"And what does this candidate wish to prove?"

"Worthiness to become a goddess."

"Do you feel the candidate to be worthy of our consideration?"

"Yes I do."

"Your opinion has been noted. Candidate, step forward." Mayura looked at Loki questionably before stepping forward to face Odin. "What is your name candidate?"

"Farbautisen Mayura"

"What was the name you were born with?"

"Daidouji Mayura..."

"Which do you associate most strongly with?"

Mayura was taken aback, not sure what Odin meant. However, she knew that her answer was important and was in fact the first challenge in her quest. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she wasn't about to waste time thinking about that. "Mayura... I'm Mayura." Somehow that answer felt right. She bowed her head before she continued, "I can't compare or rank my family names. Both are very important to me. One is the name of my birth, and no matter what they would never have left me save death. We share an unconditional love. But the other is a family I've made a conscious decision to become a part of. One that even though we don't share common blood I wouldn't take a second to think about risking my life to save one of theirs." Mayura lifted up her head and looked straight at Odin. "I am both Farbautisen and Daidouji Mayura, daughter of Daidouji Misao and Michiko, wife of the god Loki, and I am who I am," finished Mayura with a determination and passion that shocked, and impressed Odin.

"Very well. What is the reason for your quest?"

"To prove worthiness of becoming a goddess so that I might remain with my husband, Loki."

"Your sponsor has spoken on your behalf and your conduct has proven his words to be true. Come before me Farbautisen Daidouji Mayura." Mayura followed Odin's order, stopping only when she was standing a few feet away from him. "The rules for this journey are very simple. There will be no interference by god for good or ill," declared Odin looking back and forth between Loki and Heimdall. "Any companions you gain throughout your quest may help or hinder freely. You have from the sunrise of the spring equinox to sunset of the fall equinox to retrieve the item of your quest. Should you still be alive at the end of the time, you shall be teleported back with this magic pendant," stated Odin as he fastened it around her neck. We will meet here once again at dawn of your intended date of hand-fasting with Loki... six days after the fall equinox. Then you shall present the achievement or failure of your quest to all the gathered gods."

"Why should we wait that long?!" interrupted Heimdall. "Either she finds the artifact and returns alive or she does not!"

Odin ignored Heimdall. "Should you succeed and meet our standards, you will be permitted to step foot in Asgard and once again hand-fast with Loki. However, should you fail, I will forbid any future hand-fastings between you and Loki—for you will have proven yourself unworthy of such an honor. Nevertheless, you may live with him as husband and wife on Midgard till the end of your normal mortal life span. Should you exceed that time frame of life, I will order Loki to kill you. Do you accept the terms of your quest?" The gods stared at Odin in shock... his offer was magnanimous and vindictive within the same breath.

"I... I agree Odin-sama."

"Then prick your finger upon Gungnir to make this a sacred pact." As Mayura brought her finger down upon Gungnir she hadn't expected it to be so sharp, causing her to cut her finger instead of pricking it. "Loki... do you accept the terms of your wife's quest?"

"I do," replied Loki as he walked up towards Odin visibly crying before pricking his finger, admittedly much more carefully than Mayura.

"Do all others present swear solemn oaths to the validity and enforcement of these terms?"

"We do," chorused the gods as they formed a line to prick their fingers upon Odin's spear as well.

Once everyone had returned to their original places, Odin began to speak again. "Your quest candidate, is to find and retrieve Bragi's quill Althasil which was lost five thousand years ago. For your journey, you shall be provided with the steed Jymir to enable you to travel the seven worlds that mortal feet may touch. Are there any other boons to be given to this candidate before sunrise?"

The Norns stepped forward. "We wish the candidate luck and speed upon her journey and therefore grant her information."

Urd was the first to speak. "The quill Althasil was lost in the land of the fire giants, Muspelheim, during the signing of the most current peace treaty with them."

"However Althasil is no longer within Muspelheim. It is forgotten in the dark," continued Verdandi.

"Stealth is not the answer to learning the answers you seek from the giants of fire nor shall stealth help you within the land of frost, avoid it at all costs. This is all the information we have to give you, we hope it to be enough," finished Skuld. Together the Norns stepped back to their original places.

"I will grant Mayura-san a favor as well," announced Thor. He pulled out a rock from his pants pocket and held it in front of Mayura. "This is a lightening stone. Throw it against the ground to release the power within. It will destroy any enemies within its range." Placing the stone in her hand Thor leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'll be cheering for you... Mayura-chan."

"Oh, I know what to give Yamato Nadeshiko!" yelled Freyr joyfully. "Freyr will give her a horn of plenty!"

Mayura sweat-dropped. "Freyr-sama..."

"What about your new Yamato Nadeshiko? I don't think she would like you to be two timing her," added Loki trying to keep calm. Freyr wouldn't understand his anger anyway.

"That's true..." commented Freyr sadly.

"What does it do Freyr-sama?" asked Mayura not wanting Freyr to be sad—even if he was annoying even by her standards.

"Mayura-san will never have to worry about being hungry. Right Gillinbrusti?"

"Beeh... beeh"

"Really?! Fushigi mystery! Thank you Freyr-sama." Unexpectedly, Mayura gave Freyr a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, if Freyr got a kiss on the cheek I should too. My present was just as good!" whined Thor.

Giggling, Mayura went over to Thor and kissed him on the cheek too. "There, now you're even."

"No they're not," stated Skuld slightly waggling her finger. "You kissed Freyr on the lips that one time when you were trying to not think about Loki's two kisses."

Loki turned to Thor. "If you dare to even the score between you and Freyr I'll make it so that you'll wish you were wearing one of Freya's dresses again. Got it?" threatened Loki, his eyes flashing red in warning.

"Crystal clear," Thor gulped.

"Jealous are we Loki? Too bad I got her first kiss," goaded Heimdall. "She wasn't very good Thor. You're not missing anything."

"You didn't get her first kiss, you stole it! In the shape of a nine year old no less! So of course it was bad, why would she kiss a nine year old? Besides it was your dirty kiss. Mayu-chan probably wanted to wash her mouth out with soap!" retorted Loki.

"You had to court her! A god, reduced to courting a mortal!" scoffed Heimdall.

"Well at least I could win the love of a mortal through my own merits. I didn't sleep in the beds of married couples and do it with the wife while the husband was sleeping in the same bed unlike a certain perverted god I know of." Heimdall didn't know what to say in response to that and quickly shut his mouth.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to bestow a gift to the candidate?" asked Odin, annoyed at Heimdall's behavior—past and present.

"Yes," announced Freya, "we would like to confer a gift to the candidate." Behind Freya were four other goddesses: Sjofn—the goddess who inspired passion and thoughts of love, Var—the goddess of contracts and marriage agreements, Vor—the goddess of marriage and faithfulness between man and woman, and Lofn—the goddess of forbidden love and illicit unions. The five stopped in front of Loki and Mayura before procuring a ribbon of dark blue and a ribbon of light blue.

Sjofn handed Loki the dark blue ribbon solemnly. "Farbautisen Mayura, please extend your right hand towards your husband," commanded Var. Unsure of what was going on, Mayura followed the unknown goddess's order.

"The dark blue color of this ribbon represents wishes for a safe journey and longevity," informed Vor. "Loki, you may tie the ribbon around your wife's wrist should you wish to." Loki smiled and reverently tied the ribbon around Mayura's wrist before kissing the final knot.

"This ribbon and knot is an outward symbol of your husband's..." Lofn frowned at that word, "devotion and wishes. As long as you wear that ribbon, you shall never need to doubt his intentions."

Sjofn then handed the light blue ribbon to Mayura. "Laufeyarison Farbautisen Loki, please extend your right hand towards your wife," instructed Vor.

"The light blue color of this ribbon represents wishes for understanding and patience," informed Var. "Mayura, you may tie the ribbon around your husband's wrist should you wish to." Clumsily, Mayura tied the light blue ribbon around Loki's wrist the same way he had tied hers. She finished the final knot with a kiss since she was unsure if the kiss was part of the ritual she was performing or not. The sly grin she received from Loki as well as the soft giggles from the love goddesses behind her supported the later.

"This ribbon and knot is an outward symbol of your wife's devotion and wishes. As long as you wear that ribbon, you shall never need to doubt her safety."

At this point Freya stepped forward. "Loki-kun, Mayura-chan, please grasp each other's right wrist."

"Huh?" asked Mayura confused, but Loki knew what Freya wanted and took Mayura's wrist in his right hand and motioned for her to do the same.

"This final ribbon is red, symbolizing hope for courage, strength, and passion the two of you will need in order to complete the tests before you," stated Freya stiffly as she draped the ribbon over Loki's and Mayura's conjoined wrists. Backing up, Freya turned on her heels and dashed away crying.

"Freya-chan!" screamed Freyr, following Freya out of the vale seconds after.

"Freya-sama..." Mayura whispered.

"Are there any others who wish to present blessing to the candidate?" Odin was answered with silence. "Very well... Sponsor, after seeing the boons presented to your candidate, is there anything you wish to offer?"

"Yes. I present my sponsored candidate and wife, Farbautisen Daidouji Mayura with a weapon." Stretching out his arms, Loki called upon his summoning magic. Sparks of green shimmered around him for a second before he was holding his weapon in his right hand. Lifting it up to chest height, Loki turned the weapon horizontal. "This is my weapon, Laevatein, may it protect you well during your quest."

"Loki, I can't..."

Loki placed his finger over Mayura's mouth. "It is mine to give in whatever manner I feel fit." Removing his finger Loki continued, "Striking it on the ground will activate the imprisoning prism magic Veeru Ugokurox. Touching the prism with Laevatein will break it, while touching it with your hands will release those within the prism unharmed. But be careful, you only have three uses of the Veeru Ugokurox magic."

"Thank you Loki."

"You better pack everything on the horse Odin gave you before the sun rises Mayu-chan."

"No worry Loki-sama... it's already been done," replied Yamino.

"How do you get here Yamino-kun?" asked Loki, startled to hear Yamino's voice. I thought only Mayura and the other gods were able to attend."

"I asked Odin if I could pack Mayura-san's provisions for the journey, for although I am not a god, she is my step-mother, and I too wished to help her on her quest Loki-sama."

"Thank you Yamino-kun!" replied Mayura happily hugging him.

"Loki-sama, what do you wish to do with the red ribbon Freya gave?"

"I know," answered Mayura. Taking the ribbon from Yamino's grasp, Mayura tore the ribbon in half.

"Eh.................." Loki was speechless at what Mayura was doing.

She unfastened the red bow attached to the blouse she was wearing and tied the torn red ribbon on. Taking the other half, Mayura tucked it into the inside pocket of Loki's overcoat. "Now each of us will have a piece no matter how far away this quest may take me."

"Silly goose," chided Loki. "I'm sure that was the first time one of Freya's ribbons or cords was torn while the two still loved each other."

"Huh?"

"Tearing the ribbon usually signifies a divorce Mayu-chan. But I know you didn't mean anything by it. Just next time... don't tear it, okay?"

"I promise."

"Candidate, the sun is about to rise," informed Odin.

Loki helped Mayura up into Jymir's saddle and stroked Mayura's hand as they watched the first rays of dawn come over the mountains. "I love you Mayura."

"I promise to return Loki," replied she determinedly. Bending down Mayura kissed Loki a final farewell.

"Your quest has begun candidate. May this trial prove the strength of your heart, mind, body, and soul."

Straightening back up, Mayura took a quick glance at the gathered gods around her before staring at Loki once again. "I'll miss you."

"And I you."

"Let's go Jymir, to the land of the fire giants... Muspelheim!" Jymir neighed in response and gracefully trotted past the gods before beginning into a gallop.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey everybody! I finally updated! Yeah! And now here's the excuse. I first had an 18 hour homework assignment (in three days for Chemical Analysis) and then I got sick. But college doesn't care about things like a fever, so I still went to class. Of course I was given another 12 hour homework assignment (this time for Fluid Dynamics) and I also had a quiz that day. Plus today in the morning I had a kanji quiz, which I had completely forgot about. So last night I learned how write and read fifteen kanji and the words made in combination. Getting sick and falling behind in your work really sucks. 

But now I'm all better and caught up with my work so I actually had the time to have fun and update my story.

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Yup, the classic quest for the gods. I hope I can write an interesting mini adventure. 

**To Ytak: **Sorry, no more Kou-chan. I just can't seem to write him in. And yeah, they are like the pot calling the kettle black. Plus Loki (in the mythology even) had done a lot of good things for the gods, they just never thanked him.  
As for the Norns bit, it was fun but definitely a challenge. Did you notice the ABAB rhyming pattern?  
Sorry about the typos, I guess my beta reader is getting too involved in my story to actually proof-read it. That and ffnet isn't allowing some characters that they were before so my "thinking" sentences were probably missing quotations. And no, I use writing as a reward.

**To ruby-dream:** Nope, Heimdall doesn't change. I think it would hurt him too much to be nice to Loki. Sorry, she's not going to have lots of companions. It's so hard writing non-one-dimensional original characters.

**To Bibliomaniac: **Sorry if I made you die. Gomen

**To Neru:** Yeah, Odin's being Odin, Allfather and royal pain in the butt as always. And thanks for the compliment about Stevrion. He's based off my beta reader. Him and his "shiny shirt."

**To Serpent King:** Hel will hopefully be making a brief cameo. I'll explain why she's not able to be in most of the story when you met her okay?

**To Earth Star: **Thanks for the compliments!

**To No 1 You Know:** The adventure will have some interesting stuff in it too.


	42. The Journey to Muspelheim

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I had to use multiple languages.

"This is Japanese."

"**This is Old Norse."**

On another note, all thoughts will be now written in italics. Ffnet has driven me bonkers with its constantly changing rules of what characters it allows and characters it doesn't. And that's why this chapter has taken so long to post. I couldn't figure out who to post it! Gomen.

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Journey to Muspelheim**

"Slowly down!"

"No... watch out for that!"

"It's impossible to jump... don't!"

"Ahhhh! I'm going to die!" screamed Mayura into Jymir's ear.

Fed up with his rider's howling, Jymir abruptly came to a halt and sent Mayura flying into a warm brook. _I don't see the honor in this... carrying the chosen mare of my great grand dame. If it was such an honor, why isn't grand sire, or even one of his many children doing this quest huh? Great honor doesn't come upon the youngest of the line of Slepnir. _

Mayura was wet, soaking wet. Reaching the shore, she crawled on her hands and knees out of the water, coughing and choking. Vomiting up the water she had swallowed, Mayura's arms collapsed under her. It was thirty minutes before Mayura regained consciousness, and by that time her wet clothes were making her chilly. The sun had barely made its zenith, but Mayura would have sworn that she hadn't slept in days. Groaning, Mayura slowly righted herself on her feet... occasionally swaying from side to side.

Jymir heard his rider stirring and picked his head up from the grass he was grazing. Out of duty—and a touch of guilt—Jymir walked towards his rider. The sight that he saw was less than inspiring. _I can't baby-sit this foolish mortal. I'm barely out of my mother's stall! _Mayura staggered to Jymir and held herself upright with the saddle. _Barely on our way and she's already faltering. Now I know why I was given such an 'honor.' I have to carry this bimbo through whatever path she decides. I just hope that when she dies, I can save my own neck. _

Mayura clung onto the saddle for several minutes before she regained her balance. "Why did you throw me off like that? Do you want me killed?" accused Mayura. Jymir stared at Mayura before flipping his head aside uncaringly. "Oh, so you don't care if I get killed. Well then why don't we go back to that Vale place or better yet, back to Loki's mansion on Midgard and I'll find another way of transportation that doesn't have my death wish in mind."

Jymir vigorously shook his head no. _No, no... don't! I'll be the talk of the whole paddock. The paddock? I'd be the talk of the whole herd! _

"So you don't like that idea do you?" commented Mayura, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh... why am I talking to a horse? It's not like it understands me..." Jymir gave Mayura a dirty look—or at least his best attempt at one. "Can you understand me?" asked Mayura incredulously. Jymir nodded his head in the affirmative. "Fushigi mystery! I mean, Fenrir can talk and he's a dog... well wolf, but he's Loki's son, not an ordinary wolf so... can you talk too?"

Jymir shook his head no. _What do I look like, Mr. Ed? _

"I see. Is there some other way we can communicate besides you shaking you're head?" Jymir nodded his head. Moving over to some bare soil, he began to write with his front hoof. "Mystery, mystery! You can draw pictures!" Jymir snorted at her. "But how does that help us communicate?" Jymir snorts again and points at the ground. "Oh my! They're symbols! Fushigi mystery!" yelled Mayura quite excited. She kneeled down to look at the words before her more carefully. "But I can't read horse language."

Jymir rolled his eyes, which was quite an accomplishment for a horse, even for a horse of such a prestigious line such as himself. _Moron _

"Can you write in Japanese?" asked Mayura hopefully. Painstakingly Jymir wrote his response—yes. "Can you write in kanji and hiragana too?" Jymir shook his head yes and then no. "Huh? What does that mean?" Obviously annoyed, Jymir wrote the kanji for water.

Mayura tilted her head to the side and looked down in the dirt for several minutes in deep concentration. "You can write kanji but not hiragana?" Jymir nodded his head in affirmation. "Why?" Jymir drew another kanji.

"Money? No, I don't have any yen..." Jymir shook his head and drew a line through the kanji, striking it out. "You don't have any yen? Well neither do I so..." Jymir stamped his foot in agitation and drew the kanji again. "Money...?" Jymir once again shook his head. "Then what...!" yelled Mayura exasperated.

Jymir snorted. _This is going to be a long quest. _He pointed at the kanji again.

"I don't know.... Circle?" Jymir nodded excitedly. "Circle...? But what does that..." Jymir crossed out the kanji. "No circle... you can't draw circles?" Jymir once again shook his head. "So... you can't draw hiragana because you can't draw the curves?" He neighed. "Alright! I figured it out without Loki's help!"

_Give her a cookie. _

"Now, why were you going so fast?" demanded Mayura her excitement wearing off rather quickly.

"Not fast! What do you mean not fast?!" yelled Mayura after reading Jymir's terse reply.

"Fall moon, oh... you mean the fall equinox. What about it?" Jymir drew the kanji for fast or early. "We'll have plenty of time to complete the..."

"What!!" Mayura stared in shook as Jymir slashed the kanji negatively. "You mean we're not going to have enough time? But how hard could finding a quill in all the nine... worlds... oh..." Jymir continued to stare at Mayura. "I guess I answered my own question huh?"

Jymir didn't respond and motioned her to get back into the saddle. Mayura was up and holding onto the reins before Jymir leapt into a slow gallop. "Jymir... do you think you could go any slower?" He pushed his ears back in a definite 'no'. "Well, at least don't go any faster?" At her request Jymir picked p the speed. "Please! I've never even ridden a normal horse before!"

Jymir's speed slowed down and his gait became more even, allowing his rider more comfort. _I'll speed up later. After all, if she's never ridden on of my Midgard cousins, there's no way she could ever ride a specimen such as myself. _at that thought, Jymir raised his head pompously.

"Thank you Jymir."

_Perhaps the All-father Odin should have asked for a pony. But ponies don't have the speed, endurance, or intelligence of even the lowest of my blood line. _

"Jymir, you know the way to that fire place we're visiting, so... I trust you to guide me there."

_Yes, I will guide this poor pathetic excuse for a mortal through her quest and return her alive—whether she finishes her quest or not. I will prove my worth to the stables. _

* * *

Jymir and Mayura traveled together for days, and as they traveled, the landscape became bare, first only grass would grow, then dessert grass, and finally they traveled upon sand. Mayura was already quite thankful for the horn of plenty Freyr had given her at the vale, which also created as much water as Jymir and she needed. Even shade wasn't a problem, although she had no clue where Yamino-kun could have found a tent that worked so well and yet folded up into the sized of a medium sized pan. The days turned into a week, and the week proceeded into two before they saw the outline of a gate in the distance, and as they approached the gate, it didn't seem to get any closer—only bigger. Four days after the first sighting of the gate, Mayura and Jymir approached the foot of the wide open gate and began to walk through it, their heads cast down to avoid the scorching sun.

"**Who so dares to pass the great boarders of Muspelheim?"** roared a voice seeming to come from the sky.

"**It is I... **Mayura," she replied, following the format Loki had taught her. She had no clue what the voice had said, but Loki had assured her that the first thing out of almost anyone's mouth that she was going to meet would go along the lines of 'halt, who are you?'

"**And said Mayura, do thou deem thyself so worthy of entrance that thou doesn't look upon mine eyes?"**

Mayura gulped nervously. **"Sir, I am unfamiliar with the language that you speak. My native language is **Japanese."

"Very well, I will belittle myself to speak a tongue thou understand," he replied in a condescending voice. "And said Mayura, do thou deem thyself so worthy of entrance that thou doesn't look upon mine eyes?"

"No... I... where are you? Jymir raised his head up and motioned for Mayura to do the same. "What is it Jym... Oh, my! A... a... a giant!"

Laughter, as loud as thunder rolled down the sand dunes. "Ay... I be a giant, and thou but a mere mortal of Midgard. Afraid of my size perhaps ye be?"

"Y... yes sir."

"Now state thy business or mine foot might slip and crush ye."

Mayura gulped and looked up into the giant's eyes. "I have come on a quest, sent by the All-father Odin to retrieve Althasil, the quill of Bragi."

"Unfortunately, I have no information abut such matters. When did ye begin thy quest? Perhaps another has the information I lack."

"Sunrise of the spring equinox."

"It seems that thou have fallen from the favor of the gods, for I have not been informed of such a quest."

"That's not possible!" shouted Mayura. "I have been given boons by the gods including this blue ribbon given by Freya and tied by Loki himself!"

"Well then, if that's the case human, fire should recognize his approval upon thee and leave ye untouched. Travel through the Caves of Fire to seek audience with Aderon, the king of the Fire Giants of Muspelheim."

"Caves of, of Fire?" Mayura stuttered.

"I see that thou art nervous. If ye confess to thy falsehood now, I will kill ye swiftly, else thou shall die a slow and painful death burning in the Caves."

"I'm not lying!" affirmed Mayura, looking up at the giant determinedly.

"Then prove thyself within the Caves of Fire."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Jymir wrote his first response to Mayura in katakana, which is made up of straight lines and is the phonetic alphabet used for foreign words. Hiragana is the curving phonetic alphabet and it is used for Japanese words. Kanji is the pictographic written language used by the Japanese. Jymir can write almost all kanji because the Chinese symbols (Japan stole them) are made of straight lines unlike Korean.

As for the yen and circle thing, I was playing a game with the kanji. The kanji for yen can also mean circle.

* * *

**To Bibliomaniac: **Loki isn't more worried because there isn't anything that he could do about it. Plus, he doesn't want to show his worry too much in front of the other gods.  
And sorry, Yamino isn't going on the quest. He just packed her bags, which is a very good thing since they'll be needed at home.

And nope, Loki will be in a dark most of the time.

**To LittleGreenWolf:** But it's so much fun too.

**To yami1: **Sorry for the long wait.

**To Rubydream: ­** Thanks for the compliment, and luckily I've been healthy since.

**To Nobody:** Hell's only going to have a brief cameo. Sorry, but there will be a reason she hasn't been in the story. I promise. (Eventually)


	43. The Caves of Fire

**Author's Note:** I hope this time ffnet doesn't forget about the newest chapter I posted. So if this doesn't make any sense, please read last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: The Caves of Fire**

Guided by another fire giant since the gate guardian couldn't leave his post, Mayura rode Jymir in silence, slowly approaching the mountains where her trial awaited. It took two more days of travel before she could clearly see the entrance to the caves. Mayura looked intrepidly at the colossal red doors in the side of the mountain, determined to do anything she had to do to be with Loki. Jymir, not impressed with his rider from the beginning, was surprised at her calm demeanor and determination. He hadn't pegged her to have even as much courage as she was showing—not that this display altered his opinion about her, he merely admitted to not giving her quite enough credit.

"Well foolish mortal, here are the doors to the Caves of Fire. I, unlike my counterpart still guarding the gate, do not care about your welfare. But since it is my duty to uphold the traditions of our people, I will recite the Warnings of the Caves," the giant boomed. Clearing his throat, he straightened up to his full height and spoke to Mayura with unseeing eyes.

"Unless thou art steadfast, be warned...  
the wind of heat will turn thy enthusiasm to sloth.  
Unless thou art worthy, be warned...  
the flaming tongues of destruction will wither thy courage to cowardice.  
Unless thou art true of heart, be warned...  
the flickerings of desire will lend thy astray..  
These are the Warnings of the Caves of Heat, Flames, and Magma...  
thou have been warned."

The fire giant's eyes cleared and he once again looked down at Mayura in disgust. "Your trial now begins," he stated opening the two large wooden doors. Jymir walked past the doors and into a large cavern a good mile in diameter. "Don't get lost in the mazes now," cackled their guide as he slammed the doors shut behind them.

Without the sunlight from the outside, the large cavern to on a orange-yellow glow that seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. Tired from the journey to the caves—they hadn't arrived until sunset—Mayura decided to make camp in the large cavern and start her journey through the mazes of the Caves of Fire after she had had a night's rest.

"Jymir, have you ever been in the Caves of Fire before?" Jymir shook his head. "Oh, well... do you know anything about them?" He shook his head yes this time. "How?" Mayura asked, interested in learning anything that might get her through this particular challenge. Jymir walked over to her from the place he had been eating his evening meal courtesy of the horn of plenty and drew another kanji in the sand. "Story? Oh! You must have heard a lot about these types of adventures and places. Do you know how to get through the caves?" Jymir nodded again writing 'follow the wind.' "Follow the wind? What does that mean?" asked Mayura confused, but Jymir didn't answer—it was her quest after all.

The next morning—Mayura assumed it to be the next morning since she had slept and felt very well rested—Mayura and Jymir started their journey into the Caves of Fire. At the far side of the cavern was a tunnel approximately sixty feet wide and a good five hundred feet tall. The tunnel was probably a bit squishy for a giant child, but for Mayura and Jymir, it felt enormous. The first day of travel wasn't too bad and they made pretty good time through the tunnel. But at the beginning of the second day the tunnel it began split into two three or even four ways every five to ten miles, and by the end of the third day they were totally lost.

Days, weeks, or even months could have passed, and they were still trapped within the winding mazes of the Cave of Heat. On the fourth day of their wanderings, Jymir had stopped and fallen to the ground, his knees collapsing with muscle spasms due to the extra work it took to walk hot shifting sand with the extra weight of his rider. After that, Mayura walked next to Jymir clutching Loki's weapon, Laevatein. The first few days Mayura hadn't understood its name, but she now understood it all too well as the maze's walls continued to bake the air around her. It was always hot, unlike the desert which would cool down in the night; this place just seemed to get hotter and hotter with each passing second. And even though she had a never ending supply of water, she was becoming dehydrated and delusional.

Mayura stumbled. "Pink elephants need to go away... no blue elephants..." she rambled idiotically.

Noticing that his charge had fallen behind, Jymir turned around to see Mayura fighting the sand. _I knew I would be babysitting. _Jymir sighed. _Delusional from dehydration even though she's had plenty of water. _He had long forgotten that he himself had had trouble earlier within the cave.

Jymir began to walk toward Mayura as her head snapped up to and focused on him. Her eyes widen into large saucers before she fell back on her butt and desperately tried to get away from whatever the evil creature was. "Stay away! Stay away you evil monster! I'll... I'll trap you!" she screamed lifting up Laevatein with the last ounce of strength she possessed. Smashing it down, Jymir found himself in a mirror prism.

_I'm trapped! Wait Mayura no... no don't! _Jymir screamed inside his head. Fortunately, Mayura fell to the ground passing out from the heat, Laevatein mere inches away from touching the two dimensional glass commanding it to shatter. Jymir sighed in relief and wondered if his rider would ever regain the consciousness and sanity enough to release him from his prison.

Mayura opened her eyes heavily, her body temperature down due to inactively. "Where, where am I?" She sat herself up and her head spun dizzily. Bracing herself with both hands on the sand, Mayura sat still until the dizzy spell went away. "Jymir? Where are you?" Jymir banged on the glass and heard it crack. "Oh! Jymir, how did you get in there?" Jymir gave her a dirty look. Mayura shook her head. _I... I don't remember going to sleep. I don't remember... I trapped a monster in the prism not Jymir. I was sure... but... _"Where did the monster go?" Jymir continued to glare at Mayura with an obvious 'get me out' look. Finally catching on that Jymir would want to be let out, Mayura placed her palm on the prism.

_Why I ought to... Kuso! This girl is nothing but trouble! I could have died! It's one thing to carry her stupid baka ass around the nine worlds so she can kill herself! It's another thing for her to go around killing me! _Jymir turned his head towards the direction they had been traveling to see Mayura walking weakly up ahead using Laevatein as a cane, or more like a crutch. But she had already used much of her strength, tripping over her own two feet down into the hot sand. Or she would have had Jymir not raced to catch her on his back. _Shimata! She needs to get away from these heat stones. But even I'm lost in this... wait... what's that smell? Sulfur? But that would come from... magma from the lower caves! If I follow the sulfur smell I'll get to the exist! Now I understand what they meant by follow the wind. Humph... they could have said follow the sulfur smell. _Jymir looked over his shoulder at the girl unconscious once again. _It looks like I'm doing your quest for you, like I knew I would. Pathetic mortal. _

Self-righteously patting himself on the back, Jymir followed the sulfur smell not realizing that without Mayura's accidental help of trapping him within one of Loki's magic prisms he would never he smelled the sulfur, having grown accustomed to its scent in the air.

* * *

"Loki-sama, what's wrong?" questioned Yamino worriedly. Loki had abruptly jumped out of his listless reading to stand with his arms resting on the study's desk. 

"I felt something. Mayura must have used one of the Veeru Ugokurox spells I gave her," replied Loki pensively.

"Don't worry Loki-sama, I'm sure Mayura-san is fine. You trained her well."

"I hope so Yamino-kun, I hope so," wheezed Loki hit by sudden bout of weakness.

"Loki-sama!"

"Daddy! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just... it was only temporary," scoffed Loki, waving his son's worry away.

Ecchan sailed down to land on Loki's head, bothered by the unusual behavior of her friend and well... surrogate father. Loki had acted a lot more like a father figure since he had found out she was a girl. "Loki-tama! You're burning up!"

"I'm fine, probably just a passing phase because of the long distance magic."

Yamino the ever worry wart, didn't believe his father and rushed over to place his hand against Loki's head. "Loki-sama, you definitely have a fever. Come now, you need to get into bed and rest. That's the best medicine. I'll make some chicken soup, and bring up some aspirin to help reduce that fever."

Yamino lead Loki out of the study and put him into bed. Fenrir knew that his father must have been very sick because he didn't make any excuses or claims that he was well after the first two weak attempts.

* * *

It had been days, and Loki didn't show any signs of getting better. In fact, he seemed to get only worse. Yamino, Fenrir, and ecchan had become so worried that they had called Verdandi over in hopes that she would know what was wrong with him. But even she didn't know what to do. Gods rarely got sick, and even when they did, it always tended in be mild, but whatever had gripped Loki was deadly. 

As his illness progressed, Loki spent less and less time conscious and more and more time lost within fever induced nightmares. His skin had become pallid and his sleep restless, constantly tossing and turning within his dreams. The only thing Yamino could do was keep Loki's head cool, and hopefully keep him hydrated enough during the short spurts of wakefulness. During the worst of Loki's fits, Fenrir licked his father's cheek, hoping to reassure the unconscious fire god.

* * *

Mayura woke up to find herself lying on a cool slap of granite. She felt exhausted and weak, but at least she had broken the fever that had plagued her since the time she had fallen unconscious on Jymir's back a week ago. Jymir had done the best that he could do. He had managed to find the exit in three days time, having made a wrong turn into a dead end only once. When he had finished the maze it had opened up into another large carven, this time made out of dark obsidian walls and cool granite floors. Jymir had decided to stay in this room since it was only moderately warm, something Mayura desperately need and it contained no threats to the wary traveler as it was obviously designed as a resting spot between the Cave of Heat and the next challenge, the Cave of Flames. But without hands, he wasn't able to do anything more for her and hoped that Mayura could pull through on her own. 

Jymir woke up at the sounds of Mayura's stirring, and walked over to check up on her. He was glad to see that her eyes were no longer clouded by fever dreams. She had been screaming out the name of his great grand dame in anguish during the worst of her illness lost in the obviously rough experiences in their relationship. "Jymir, how did we get here? Did you bring me out of that maze?" asked Mayura shocked at the surroundings around her. She vaguely remembered this area as the place she had been through the last three days although her memory was very foggy. Jymir nodded his head and pushed the horn of plenty at her, not so subtlety telling her that she needed to eat. "Alright Jymir, I get the idea... I'm starving."

A day later, Mayura was on her feet and ready to start the next stage of her trial, but Jymir adamantly refused to travel with her. And anytime she tried to go around him and start on her own, he would block her way his body. "Jymir... We have to get going. Who knows how many days we were lost in that maze," whined Mayura. Jymir shook his head no and wrote 'sick' in one of the few sand piles obviously tracked into the room by previous quests. "I know I was sick, that's why we have to hurry up." Jymir shook his head again and wrote 'rest'. "I know I should but..." countered Mayura. There were no buts as Jymir stared menacingly down at her.

Mayura and Jymir continued their journey three days after Mayura's fever had broken, and she had to admit that Jymir was right. Her illness had taken a lot out of her and was only now feeling back to her old energetic self. _I don't know what would have happened to me if Jymir hadn't stopped me from traveling... nothing good. I promised Loki I would return and I most broke that promise by going recklessly into danger in bad health! Perhaps Heimdall-sama is right. I'm... I'm not worthy to be Loki's wife. I bet all the other goddesses would have gotten through that without a scratch. I'll always be a weakness to him. _Saddened by her thoughts, Mayura sniffled before silent tears fell from her cheeks. Jymir noticed his rider's distress but thought it would be better to leave her alone and continue to walk down the endless seaming spiral ramp.

The tears began to shed more freely and one fell down onto the red ribbon Freya had given her and Loki. _She said... "This final ribbon is red, symbolizing hope for courage, strength, and passion the two of you will need in order to complete the tests before you." _Mayura smiled as she heard Freya's chocked words in her head. "Thank you Freya-sama," whispered Mayura lifting her head towards the sky. With new confidence, Mayura looked ahead to the Cave of Flames.

* * *

**To LittleGreenWolf:** Yes, it's fun to write her ditzy, although she wouldn't be very ditzy much longer in my story. After all, way too many things have happened to her. 

**To Bibliomaniac:** Mayura's just started her quest so only a couple of weeks. And no, her journey is far from over.

**To Arysta: **Thank you very much.

**To Sarit: **Thanks for the compliment. I worked a lot on Jymir, trying to make him a dimensional character.

**To ruby-dream:** Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too!


	44. Flames and Magma

**Chapter 43: Flames and Magma**

The spiral ramp ran for miles descending several thousand feet before it leveled off to reveal another cavern—The Cave of Flames. Boldly, Jymir walked into the cave, not caring if Mayura was ready or not.

The second cave was quite unlike the first. There was a very simple straight wide obsidian path that obviously ran from the entrance to the exit. The cave seamed quite unremarkable really. «I don't know how they claim this to be the scariest cave of them all.» Jymir thought looking at his surroundings. There was nothing. No monsters, no feelings of dread... there wasn't even the baking heat they had encountered in the first cave. «Nuthi must have been pulling my hind legs. There's nothing scary about this.»

Mayura was looking frantically around, also surprised that there was nothing threatening them—not even the flames that supposedly gave the caves its name. But unlike Jymir, Mayura was afraid. «The more harmless looking a test is, the more dangerous its challenge.» Resounded Loki's words in her head. Mayura had never quite understood his words until her 'easy' quest had already proven challenging. «And this is only the beginning...»

Jymir and Mayura kept a steady clip until the path suddenly dropped away behind them them, wild flames filling the twenty foot gap. Jymir reared up in fear, the flames sending him into a panic. Thrashing wildly, he galloped at full tilt towards the exit, leaving Mayura—who had been bucked off—behind. Darkness engulfed Mayura's conscious as she blacked out.

* * *

"Yamino-san! Fenrir! Loki-tama's fever has broken! Yamino-san!" cried Ecchan.

Yamino abruptly woke up from the restless his slumber on a couch in the study. He had refrained from using his own room, wanting to be as close as possible to Loki should anything changed in his condition, although he was losing hope. Loki's fever had been consuming him for three weeks; not many survived fevers such as those, not even gods. Flailing his arms around, Yamino tried to orientate himself in a quite familiar room. "Where am... Loki-sama! What! What happened?!" he demanded hysterically.

"Loki-tama's fever has broken Yamino-san!"

"Nii-san! Get up!"

Fenrir cocked his head blurry eyed. "Yamino? Whaa?" he yawned. Fenrir had been sleeping soundly, overcome with fatigue.

"Loki-sama's fever has broken!" responded Yamino flying out the door.

"Loki-sama's fever broken? .......... Daddy!"

* * *

Mayura woke up with a killer headache. Moaning, she gently rubbed her head where it still hurt and felt a good sized goose egg on the back of her head. She sat up slowly, remembering from first aid class that someone who had just had a head injury might become sick from any sudden movement. This information cheered her up greatly. Not only was she not suffering from memory loss—a good sign that she hadn't hurt herself too badly in her fall—but elated at the fact that she had actually remembered something from freshman health class—not something she had done on the exam to her chagrin.

"Where am I?" she asked out load to no one, her voice echoing down the cavern. "Jymir, are you near? Jymir?" But she was answered with silence.

Standing up, Mayura stared at her surroundings in shock. All around her were moving rivers of burning lava—the flames reaching way over her head. Not asking why the lava hadn't touched her, least it realize its mistake, Mayura started the journey down through the walls of flame, hoping that Jymir was waiting for her at the end of the path.

As she was walking for perhaps two days before Mayura could hear the sound of Jymir neighing. "Jymir! Jymir!" she cried. "Where are you?"

"Mayu-chan ..."

"Mayura..."

"Mayura wa ii ko..."

"Papa wa meitantei..."

"Mayura"

"Mayura wa ii ko..."

"Mayu-chan..."

"Papa wa meitantei..."

Mayura spun around towards the voices she thought she knew... "Mama! Papa! What are you doing here? Mama!"

"Mayura... Mayu-chan... Join us... come to us... then we can be family again. No more pain, no more hurt, we can be together again..."

Mayura ran towards her parents until she thought couldn't run anymore, but they kept on moving farther and farther away from her. "Mama, papa! Stop running away! I can't get to you if you run away. Mama... papa!" she screamed overreaching for her parents. With a thud she fell hard onto the stone, cracking the already heat stressed material. Rubbing her ankle, Mayura decided to not test it until the throbbing had gone away.

"Mayu-chan, you hurt yourself. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Mama's here. Mayura wa ii ko."

"Mama..." mumbled Mayura, staring intently into the flames.

"Mayura, the rest of the family has come to see you. Don't you remember ojii-san and obaa-san?"

"From the pictures... Daidouji ojii-san and Daidouji obaa-san! Is Kimura obaa-san and ojii-san here?" Mayura asked plaintively to the flickering flames.

The flames waved and Mayura saw the grandparents she had never seen in life. They were standing far away and yet were beckoning for her to come and see them.

"Mayura... Mayura-chan... Mayu-chan..."

* * *

Opening his eyes for the first time in four days, Loki looked up to see his children and Ecchan looking worried and weary above him. "Ya...mi...no-kun... E...cchan... Fen..ri..r..."

"Don't talk Loki-sama. You've been sick for a long time. Here, try to drink some of this," instructed Yamino, lifting Loki's head up enough so that he could swallow the water. "You're very dehydrated and weak. No, no, no... don't try to get up. You'll overtax yourself," chided Yamino, pushing him back down onto his pillows.

"Daddy, I was so worried about you," Fenrir whimpered, climbing up onto the bed to cuddle into Loki's side.

"Is... is Mayu-chan aright?" Loki asked, using the little bit of strength he had.

"Yes Loki-tama. Odin-sama contacted us yesterday and told us she was still alive and pursuing her quest," informed Ecchan waggling her ears.

Yamino pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "He even sent his best of wishes towards your recovery Loki-sama."

"I'm glad..." Loki whispered before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Mayura sat in front of her parents and other family members for days, and as each hour passed that she talked with her family, another family member would come to join the not so small anymore family reunion.

* * *

Loki was restless. Yamino still hadn't let him get out of bed, and all he wanted to do was use his legs... go out on a walk... he'd even run if Yamino would allow him out of his blasted bed. To make it worse, ever since he had woken up clear headed, he had a nagging feeling that something was going wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. And that's what was really annoying Loki beyond all accounts of politeness.

"Yamino-kun, can I get up now?"

"No Loki-sama. Verdandi-sama said you shouldn't get up until tomorrow, and then only for a short while. We don't want you to exhaust yourself and relapse back into that fever Loki-sama," replied Yamino smiling from the chair he had brought into Loki's room.

Loki huffed. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going insane!" he retorted his eyes glowing a dull red.

"Daddy! We're here to keep you company."

"I know Fenrir," replied Loki, smoothing his son's hurt feelings. Unconsciously he began to stroke his son's soft short fur. "It's just that I have this funny feeling that..."

"That what Loki-tama?" asked Ecchan lifting up her ears in curiosity. It was the first time Loki had mentioned anything other inactivity being the root of his irritability.

"I don't know! For some reason the fires within the Cave of Flame are acting up," he answer tersely.

"Perhaps Mayura-san is there. After all, the Cave of Flame is in Muspelheim, correct Loki-sama?" asked Yamino evenly, pushing up his glass like he did every time he told him some information that made him feel important and truly needed in his father's life.

"Yes, but Mayura shouldn't be in there. There's no reason for her to be. We've been at peace with the Fire Giants for a while now and if she told them she was on a quest..."

"They might decide to give her a test to prove her worthiness and make her pass through the caves anyway daddy."

Loki looked down at his puppy like son. "I suppose that's possible," he mused.

"You could check to see if Mayura is indeed in the Cave of Flames through the fireplace Loki-sama. You can get out of bed to do that as long as you go straight to sleep after, do you hear me?" instructed Yamino like a mother hen.

"Yes mommy."

"Loki-sama!!"

Loki smiled impishly at his son and got out of his bed to walk over to the fireplace. His legs were unsteady, and Loki was forced to admit that he really shouldn't be out of his bed—as he was still quite weak. Kneeling on the ground, Loki called forth a small flicker of heat inside the fireplace and instructed it to catch the wood.

Ecchan flew over Loki's head. "This won't be considered interfering Loki-tama?"

"As long as I keep it as a one way viewing, then no." With Loki's guidance, a cheerful fire was burning within minutes. Staring into its depths, Loki's vision began to blur as he saw through the flames.

* * *

"So when are my great grand children going to arrive hmm?"

"Grandma!" shrieked Mayura. «First Loki and now grandma? Well, I understand why Loki wants to start thinking about that now. It might take several thousand years of practice to...» Mayura's cheeks burned at her thought.

"Rei, calm down, the girl probably isn't even married yet. Look you're making her blush." Mayura blushed even brighter at that statement. "You mean you are? To who! Why wasn't I consulted?! Is he worthy?" demanded the elderly man that was obviously her grandfather.

"Loki is..."

"What's his family name?" continued the agitated old man.

"Farbautisen..."

"That's not Japanese. And I assume you now go around with his silly name I suppose."

"He's a god."

"Oh well yes... and according to your grandmother so was I in my younger days."

Mayura blushed even redder at the comment her grandfather made. "Grandpa!"

* * *

Loki watched the events with morbid fascination. Mayura was in the Cave of Flames lost within the false world that the flames had made within her mind, drawing upon her deepest desires.

"Loki... Farbautisen... He's a god... Grandpa!"

He raised an eyebrow at Mayura's words. «Oh really... and what is her little mind coming up with to make her blush so much?» Loki sighed, stopping the vision. There were plenty of things he could do to help Mayura, but each and every one of them would be considered interference with Mayura's quest. The magic he had used had drained him sufficiently and consequently, he had to ask Yamino to support him as he walked back into his bed. Lying down, Loki silently cursed the powers that were slowly but surely emerging within Mayura. She had just enough ability for the mischievous flames to search her mind to create a utopia like dream world for her, and yet didn't possess enough to see through its illusion. Lifting up his right wrist to eye level, Loki wished upon the light blue ribbon. It was his last and only option.

* * *

Her grandfather was probably going to give her the seventh degree now that he found out she was married. Whether or not the wedding vows had been said, it looked like she wasn't married until he had given his approval. He was about to ask another question when the dark blue ribbon tied to her right wrist began to glow.

Its radiance covered her in a half blue white light and slowly expanded, destroying the visions within the flames. Mayura blinked as her eyes came into focus. "Wha? What's going on here?! Where did they go...? Mama! Papa! Grandpa!"

The energy continued to spread and worked its way into the already stressed and slightly cracked bridge below her.

**ΔΔΔ Crack... crack... CRUNCH ΔΔΔ**

The floor gave way, free falling into the unknown below. Mayura's last thought before blanking out in fear was that she had once again failed in her quest.

Ж

Ж

Ж

Groaning, she sat up and looked around. In every direction spanned a vast ocean of magma. To her left and right she could see large pillars soaring up through the magma, and if she looked up, Mayura was able to see the underside of the bridge she had tried to cross. Lava was pouring down the massive hole in the bridge creating a new pillar that would one day be the base of the latest section of bridge.

A large piece of cooling lava plummeted into the magma below creating a wave a magma that gently washed upon Mayura's little island. «Little island?!» Mayura looked down at her island floating in the sea. It was definitely smaller than it had been moments before and sinking fast. "No! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

Mayura scrambled up to her feet—more for necessity than the thought that she would be safer standing—her island was only one meter by one meter... fifty centimeters... twenty-five centimeters... twenty... fifteen... ten...

* * *

**Omake****: Really, I Am! **

In an alternate reality not too far away...

"I'm a god"

"Oh, get over yourself"

"No, really"

"Such an ego!"

"I AM a god!"

"You're not that big!"

---omake credits---

This perverted interlude brought to you by the slippery mind of Fish---yeah, the same guy as before. If you don't get it, you're too young. If you do get it... well... hehe...

LokiGirl: They called you Fish?

Fish: He, it was my first nickname ever.

LokiGirl: Oi

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know I know... I'm evil, and after 'Slaying Shadows' I was told to not do anymore cliffhangers by my reviewers. Hehe... sorry... It was just too good not to be a cliffhanger.

Sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. I was really turned off by the 'no special characters' rule. But I finally figured a way out of it thanks to Ryo Hoshi. Use the funniest letters you can find from other alphabets. Greek and Cyrillic seem to work the best from what I've found without going to the extremes. The Ж symbol I'm using for the star/pound is really a Cyrillic capital letter zhe. Neat huh? Alright, enough of my banter.

* * *

**To Bibliomaniac:** Of course we need angst. What would we do without angst!? And don't worry; Mayura will certainly show what she is really made of.

**To ruby-dream: **Poor Loki is in for the long haul. Sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter, well post the next chapter.


	45. Gomen

**Chapter 44: Gomen**

The tips of her shoes were about to be touched by the magma. Mayura lifted her right foot into the air—hoping to stave the inevitable for a few more seconds. The magma pooled around her foot but didn't touch it. It quickly rose higher and higher reaching up to her ankle, but the magma wasn't able to get any closer to her—that was until cylinder-like boundary around her foot began to fail, allowing the magma to sag closer and closer towards her very burnable foot. "Loki..." whispered Mayura lifted her gaze past the Cave of Flames towards the sky she knew was above her. "Loki!" she screamed in anguish. Tears slipped down her face, "gomen..."


	46. Memories and the Fire Giant King

**Author's Note: **A reminder...  
"This is Japanese."  
**"This is Old Norse."**

**

* * *

Chapter 45: Memories and the Fire Giant King**

The pain was too much. With tears dripping down her checks Mayura managed only a final whisper, "Good bye Loki-anata..." before passing out—falling to her death within the ocean of magma.

Yamino rushed into his father's room after hearing Loki scream. "Loki-sama?! What's wrong? Loki-sama!"

Tears were streaming down Loki's face, contorted in pain. His body was on fire. Now that normally didn't cause Loki to blink an eyelash—even in his current condition Loki could walk through a mile long pit of red hot coals and not get singed—if he could walk the mile. He had only felt this pain once before. "Yamino-kun! It... it... it... burns!" he screamed searching in his distant memories for the word that was associated with this feeling.

"Burns?" asked Yamino blinking at his father in confusion.

Loki nodded his head as he gritted his teeth together in pain, his mind slipping back into the memories of the one other time he had felt this pain, thousands of years ago...

«

«

«

A pair of emerald green eyes stared at the central fire, reflecting its bright colors to anyone who looked within his eyes. Many called it spooky... red eyes superimposed upon green, and although all the young girls loved the way his hair sparkled in the light—especially that night since they had corned him into taking a bath—none of them looked into his eyes when he was absorbed in the fire. **«I want to... I want to touch it...»** Loki tentatively stretched out his arm to touch the dancing flickers of light. His hand passed through the flames without resistance. **"Wow... it tickles,"** whispered Loki in awe, but the wonderment quickly turned into pain. He screamed.

**"He's a strange one."**

**"A frost giant who loves fire..."**

**"...Like a moth..."**

**"Red upon green..."**

**"A freak of nature..."**

**"Perhaps the pot would have been..."**

Loki heard all of this, but ignored it. There were only a few that seemed to accept him for... him, his foster-father, King Stevrion and perhaps some of the younger children who didn't really understand what there was to fear about him. Not to say he wasn't loved... that wasn't a problem, but it wasn't unconditional... he saw the hesitation within their eyes—he was different. And whenever he displayed that difference, gossip, fear, and hatred resurfaced.

**"Loki-chan... why did you do that?"** asked an elderly dark fairy, walking over to the solitary figure sitting in a dark corner all by himself still staring at the fire even from the distance he was at.

**"Loki... chan?"** marveled Loki tilting his head.

**"It's cute; don't you think so Loki-chan?"** she stated lifting her hand above his head the ruffle his hair. Loki pouted but didn't say anything. **"Now, you didn't answer my question."**

**"I wanted to touch it,"** he replied truthfully.

**"My, my, that's quite a nasty burn you got there Loki-chan. Let me take a look at it. Wouldn't want it to get infected now would we?"** she stated coming closer to him.

**"You're not afraid of me?"** asked the young Loki in disbelief, and for the first time really looked at the person talking to him.

**"No I'm not. Why should I be little one?" **she questioned him as she administered to his hand.

**"Because... because I'm a frost giant that's short and likes fire!"**

**"Yes, but that makes you... you,"** she stated, finally getting past the blackened skin to see the burn.

**"But that's why I'm scary,"** he replied in a small voice.

Looking up straight into his eyes, the elderly fairy let go of his hand to touch his check. **"All I see is a cute little boy who doesn't like to take a bath, and loves to get into mischief. Why should I be afraid of such a charming young man?"**

**"I'm... I'm not charming..."** he stammered, desperately trying to break eye contact with the elderly grandmother.

**"You're not? All the young girls seem to think differently,"** she replied once again tending his injured hand.

**"They only like me because my hair is shiny..."**

**"…when you wash it."**

**"I guess..."** Loki admitted reluctantly, lowering his gaze to the floor, **"but that doesn't mean I'm charming now does it?"** he finished looking at the elderly fairy with a look of mischief twinkling in his eyes.

**"Ah... the wisdom of a child..."** she spoke to herself. **"Well I think you have a charming personality Loki-chan, you've certainly charmed this old fairy,"** she giggled almost girlishly. **"You're going to make one special girl very happy."**

Little Loki's face contorted**. "A girl! Why would I want to make a girl happy? They're so annoying!"**

The old fairy laughed. **"Not now Loki-chan, not now. But someday, someday in the far future, there'll be a girl that will make you feel what you secretly** **desire Loki-chan. All you have to do is find her."**

**"How... how do you know? About what I, I secretly desire?"** he asked curiously.

**"You already told me." **

Loki blinked. **"I did?"**

**"Ummhmmm"**

**"Who is she?"** he pressed on, ignoring the old woman's weird answer. He hadn't said anything of the sort, but he was really curious about this girl even though he thought all girls were things made by the gods to torture him with lots of water.

**"That's a secret Loki-chan,"** she said mysteriously finishing the bandage around his hand**. "But I'll give you a little clue. To find your butterfly, you need to find Good Cocoon. Now go back and play, it looks like they've already forgotten what happened."**

Ж

Ж

Ж

**«I never saw her after that.»** **"To find your butterfly, you need to find Good Cocoon," **he spoke aloud.

"Loki-sama?" blurted Yamino, startled by his father's voice, in Old Norse no less. His hands, dexterously cooling Loki's left foot with cold water slipped and pressed against the delicate flesh.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Yamino-kun!" yelled Loki, cringing in pain. Opening his eyes a fraction, he was able to view the damage done to his left foot. It looked to be a second degree burn. He knew it wasn't a third degree because it hurt way too much for his pain receptors to have been damaged. "How bad is it?" he asked Yamino sucking air through his teeth.

"It's severe second-degree burn Loki-sama. I'm trying to cool it down. Hopefully you won't blister too badly," he replied not even looking up from his work on Loki's foot.

"Where's Fenrir?" Loki wondered, scanning the room for his puppy son.

"I made nii-san leave. Dog hair isn't good to get into fresh burns, it could cause infections. As soon as I bandage it up I'll let him in. He's really worried about you Loki-sama."

Loki nodded his head. **«To find your butterfly, you need to find Good Cocoon...** It doesn't make any sense! To find your butterfly, you need to find Good Cocoon... Mayura...» "Mayura!" Loki's eyes widen in revelation.

* * *

Pain throbbed all the way up to her left arm, and her foot felt as if it had been run over by a tractor trailer truck. She was lying on something soft and warm and it was moving. Groggily she opened her eyes; they seemed to the only part of her body not complaining of some kind of ailment besides her hair. Blinking them clear, Mayura stared at the nice view of Jymir's underside and an ocean of magma beyond.

Jymir felt his rider waking up. «It's about time.» he huffed. «If it wasn't for me she would have died. Foolish mortal. I have more fire resistance than she does, and she's trying to become a goddess of fire? Perhaps goddess of clumsiness or incompetence would be better for her... unique abilities.» Jymir lowered his ears in defense for the scream that he knew was to come.

"Ahhhhh! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" she screamed flailing her arms and legs about—even her left side. Jymir snorted. "Jymir? You're dead too?" she wailed, "Oh I'm so sorry!" Jymir snorted again, and Mayura finally lifted her head up to look around her.

It was still within the Caves of Fire, and she guessed it to be the Cave of Magma considering the vast ocean of the stuff around her. Searching ahead in the direction Jymir was traveling, Mayura saw the shoreline and the large doors that were obviously the cave's exit only a mile away. "Jymir, you brought me to the exit, and saved my life. Thank you!" she squealed excitedly. Jymir just snorted again in response. That's when she noticed that Jymir wasn't walking on solid ground. "Jy...Jymir? Do you know you're walking on red hot magma?"

«No... I walk without looking where I'm going... Hmm, what could all this red moving ocean of melted rock be? Oh, I don't know... magma?» Jymir rolled his eyes at his rider's stupidity. «God of mischief picked her to marry? Right...»

"Fushigi mystery! A horse that can walk on magma!" In her exuberance over her discovery, Mayura smashed her left foot into Jymir's leg. "Awwwww!" she yelled, her sight blinded by tears.

Ж

Ж

Ж

The last mile was uneventful although the pain didn't lessen for Mayura. Jymir shivered as he once again stepped onto solid cool ground. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had been scared, terrified of the last two caves. Horses—even those of his bloodline—hated vast amounts of fire and he hadn't been even battle trained yet, still too young to take the harsh training required. And the third cave, although not overly terrifying, set his nerves on edge. When he had once again stepped onto solid ground elation coursed through his body. «Now I can return home in honor, no matter what this feeble mortal does. I have brought her safely through a great challenge.» he thought raising his head high. Jymir trotted triumphantly through the large red doors into the long hallway which would bring them to the Hall of the Fire Giant King.

Mayura struggled into a sitting position on Jymir, determined not to look weak in front of the King. Loki had stressed to her many times about the importance of first impressions, especially among the giant races. Mayura lifted her head high as the trumpets sounded her arrival into the King's Hall. Although she knew it wasn't on her merits, she had survived the Caves of Fire, something that many before her had failed—something that no one besides Loki and his family thought she would ever accomplish—and she was proud.

The doors opened wide, revealing an immense cavern that stretch for miles without a single column in the way. Brightly burning torches adorned the obsidian walls and hung from the high ceiling. At the far end of the cavern sat a large giant wearing nothing more grandiose than that of the gate sentry, yet he had an air about him that suggested great power. Jymir and Mayura approached the throne.

"Hail conquerors of the trials within the Caves of Fire," boomed a large voice. "Welcome to my hall. Tonight we shall dine and tomorrow I will answer thy questions so that thou may continue thy quest."

"Yes of course your majesty," responded Mayura respectfully bowing her head.

* * *

"Loki-sama, what is it? Is Mayura-san hurt?" demanded an anxious Yamino, stopping his work tying the bandages around Loki's foot to look in his father's eyes.

"No Mayura's fine... somehow I just know," he rambled looking down at his injured foot.

Yamino notice his father's gaze. "I wonder how you got that burn Loki-sama. You weren't near anything that could have burned you..." he mused, returning back to tending the injury.

"I can't get burned anyway, shouldn't... haven't been since my fire abilities matured..."

"Could this have something to do with Mayura-chan Loki-tama?" spoke up Ecchan after being quiet in thought for quite awhile. "Mayura-chan was in the Caves of Fire when you last checked up on her a couple of days ago right?" she asked floating down to land on Loki's head.

"Right"

"Well, she wouldn't have the fire resistance you do. Maybe she got burned..."

"... and Loki-sama incurred the damage?" inquired Yamino disbelievingly.

"It is a possibility I suppose," commented Loki, "No one truly understands the bond that connects Mayura and I together."

"I finished your bandage Loki-sama. I'll go get Fenrir now."

Loki watched his son and adopted daughter hurriedly exit his room in search for his second oldest and puppy son, who was probably digging holes in the backyard to easy his worry. Loki gently gathered his legs together and rested his chin atop his knees. "I'll finally found you... my butterfly."

Ж

Ж

Ж

Up within the high reaches of Asgard near the great world tree, the waters of Urd's well rippled—but there wasn't even a breeze to disturb the water's smooth surface. **"I'm happy for you Loki-chan..."**

* * *

"Now adventurer, what is it that you seek?" asked the King leaning his head against the palm of his enormous hand.

"Althasil, the quill of Bragi-sama your majesty," answered Mayura gazing up at the over powering figure before her.

"Ah yes, I recall that quill. He seemed to have a special place for it in his heart as I do recall," mused the king, reminiscing on events that happened multiple life times before Mayura was born. "Unfortunately, the daughter of one of the great dwarven miners took a fancy to it when she found it several centuries later." The king leaned down towards Mayura. "I suggest thou turn back from thy quest whilst thou still hast thy life."

"I can not. I have been given this quest by Odin the All-father to prove myself worthy to live in Asgard as the wife of Loki," Mayura stated boldly looking up at the king beseechingly, "and a goddess," she added in a whisper. The Fire Giant King humphed and rested his chin on his fingers. «He looks like that famous sculpture of that guy thinking really hard.» thought Mayura in wonder.

"Very well, since thou hast passed the trials of the Caves of Fire I am obligated to give you assistance upon thy journey, least the wrath of the gods come upon us once again. Seek the derelict tunnels of the dwarves at the edge of Nidavellir. These forbidden mines of the dwarves hold the item which you search. The only entrance to the mines you seek is within the land of Jotunheim. But be warned, dwarves never leave their mines without a good reason. Nor do they leave any processions behind, yet the quill of Bragi still resides within. It is said that a great evil dwells in the deep depths of the mine."

Mayura bowed her head once again. "Great king, I thank you for your wisdom and advice."

"I was only serving my duty to a worthy adventurer according to the laws of my people. Now get out mortal, thy presence is unpleasing to me." That said, the king turned his head and rested it against his right palm, falling asleep.

Mayura and Jymir left the land of Muspelheim unescorted. «He was so rude, and he didn't even tell me his name!» Mayura puffed her checks. «He acted just like Loki-kun the first time I met him.» her face softened at the thought of the adorable ten year old detective she had first known. «Perhaps he isn't that bad... Loki-kun turned out to be a rather nice.»

**

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the answer to the riddle Loki finally figured out in this chapter. "To find your butterfly, you need to find Good Cocoon." Loki was told the riddle in Old Norse when he was a very young child—only eight or nine YEARS OLD. The riddle didn't make any sense in that language. However, when Loki thought of the riddle in Japanese, it suddenly made sense. The elderly fairy even tipped him off about what language to use when she kept calling him Loki-chan—but Loki never caught on. In Japanese the phrase 'Good Cocoon' could be said 'ii mayu' or 'Mayura'!****For those with Japanese language knowledge: **Yes, I know that 'Mayura' doesn't mean 'good cocoon' literally. However the two kanji used is 'mayu' which of course is literally cocoon and 'ryou' which means good. When these two kanji are put together for the sake of a name (they don't go together otherwise) they are pronounced as 'Mayura.'

* * *

**To Aarolye: **I don't know what to say. Thank you for all the reviews.

**To cupidelf: **Thanks

**To sushi girl:** I'm honored.


	47. Riddles in the Snow

**Author's Note:** First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I've forgotten who I've already thanked and who I haven't but each reply is special to me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. The story is finished but all of ffnet's character rules have really made it difficult for me to post the story. Gomen nasai minna.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Riddles in the Snow**

The wind blew unmercifully at the two adventurers. They weren't even in Jotunheim, or so Jymir had told her, and the wind was already bitter cold. It had just started snowing two hours ago, and Mayura could see that that was a common weather condition if the mile tall snow drifts were any indication. Neither Mayura nor Jymir knew how deep the snow was beneath their feet, and neither was going to find out if they could help it. Jymir galloped through the snow storm, moving so quickly and lightly that his hoofs barely touched the surface of the snow.

"Who would need to worry about hypothermia in a place like this? You'd drown first!" complained Mayura shivering. Jymir silently agreed, there was way too much snow. "Now I know why only giants live here! You'd need to be as tall as a skyscraper to waddle through all of this!" she exclaimed as they passed an exceptionally large snow drift.

Nevertheless, Jymir and Mayura traveled onward towards the mountains—or at least what they hoped was mountains—through the relentless storm as the sky got darker and darker. Mayura knew they would have to stop soon. Jymir couldn't see in the dark and he was probably getting tired, but sleeping in such a harsh environment would have been equivalent of digging their own graves. She didn't know what to do. The storm stopped when they passed through the tunnel of a snowy capped rock ridge.

"Jymir?" she asked tentatively, "do you know what happened? Where did the storm go?" Jymir flopped his head from side to side, a movement that Mayura had come to interpret as 'I don't know.' Mayura slid off Jymir's back. In the weeks it took to get to their current location, the second degree burn on Mayura left foot had time to heal, although it still was a little tender. "Oh look! A cave! We can sleep there tonight. In that cave we should be relatively safe from the snow and wind if the storm comes this way right?" She turned to look back at Jymir who nodded his head vigorously.

«Sleep… must sleep. Be warm… no wind… no snow… Sleep, sleep good.»

The cave's enterance was wide as it opened up into a large cavern before it split into five different passages spread out like the sun's rays. Mayura explored the cave thoroughly, not wanting to sleep in some wild animal's home, but found it to be empty. She found it slightly odd that the fifth and last short passage was larger than the other four and was twice as far from its closet neighbor than the other four as well. Mayura shrugged, how was she to know about the cave formations of this god forsaken place.

Lying down next to each other for warmth at the end of the center passage, Jymir fell right asleep while Mayura stayed awake for a good part of the night. There was something in the aura she felt that didn't… feel right, or safe. But exhaustion overcame her uneasiness and she eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

The ground shifting to vertical awoke Mayura and Jymir with a large thump as they fell less than gracefully onto the compacted snow below them. **"What do I have here? Trespassers…"** The ground trembled, and trembled again. **"A female mortal and… oh look what I have here, a descendant of that flea bitten shrimp."** A large finger came down to prod the shaken Jymir.** "Protvil will be so happy to break you into shape after what your great grand sire did to his father."** Jymir bit the giant, his eyes burning like hot embers. **"A spirit eh? Protvil will just have to beat that out of you. It seems that the little mortal is waking up… this will be quite enjoyable, and I am in the mood for a morning snack."**

Mayura groaned sitting up. «I need to stop doing this. It's becoming a bad habbit.» She looked around in confusion. "Where did the cave go!"

"You mean my glove mortal?" asked the giant leaning over the small figure in front of him.

Mayura gulped. Loki had told her about how tall the frost giants got but… thinking about abstract numbers and looking at moving skyscraper were two completely different things. «He's enormous! And I thought the Fire Giants were tall! Kyaaa! »

"Now what shall I do?" The giant leaned in closer; Mayura could feel his breath like it was the wind.

"I'm… I'm really very sorry. We were just passing through and, and the snow storm was very strong, and, and…" rambled Mayura as the bad aura she had been feeling last night intensified.

"You were just passing through on Jotun land mortal. The plenty for that is death." The giant reached out and grabbed Mayura around the waist. Mayura closed her eyes and cringed. The littlest of pressure on the giant's part would squeeze her into oblivion. "However," continued the giant releasing Mayura, "I'm a sporting sort. Answer three of my riddles and I will let you pass unharmed through Jotunheim. However, for each wrong answer there will be a… penalty," the giant finished smiling sadistically.

Mayura's face didn't lighten. Her expression turned from one of fear to despair. The giant's evil smile widened at his good fortune. «This quest is taking forever! I, I can't do this! I can't do riddles! That's what Loki is good at.» Mayura wallowed in her misery.

"Tell me foolish traveler, what is your name?"

"Fa… Mayura. I'm called Mayura."

"And I am Skroki, now let's begin," he commanded sitting down into the snow with a rather loud rumble. "Give me food, and I will live; give me water and I will die. What am I?"

Mayura's face paled. «I've never heard that riddle before! Why couldn't he have given me 'You can have me but cannot hold me; gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break. What am I?' I know that one… after Loki tormented me with it for a week! And he was laughing the whole time too! He never told me the answer either! Mou!» Mayura huffed and planted herself onto the snow. She didn't want to admit it, but that wasn't the truth—by any means of the word. Unfortunately for her, her conscience wasn't on vacation.

Ж

Ж

Ж

"What does this have to do with learning about my new abilities!" Mayura whined. "I hate riddles!"

Loki rubbed his left ear; it was starting to hurt after listening to Mayura complain for at least a good half hour about her newest 'assignment.' "It's not just you're abilities that need to be honed, but your brain as well. Not only do you have to be able to think on your toes, but you'll be required to solve seemingly impossible problems during your quest for Odin," he explained as evenly as possible with his temper ready to boil over.

"Why waste the time?" she whined again. "I couldn't do school. There's no way I can ever figure out things like that."

"Well you got to learn how to!" snapped Loki losing his cool. "Even if you survive Odin's quest you're still going to have to sharpen your mind if you don't want someone to kill you or get killed by your own powers for that matter!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!" he retorted staring at her intently.

Mayura stood up and wiped the back of her skirt. Turning to look down at Loki she yelled, "Why are you trying to change me! I know I'm not as smart as you. You don't need to rub it in my face! If you thought I was so stupid that I would embarrass you like I see it does, then you shouldn't have married me in the first place!" Impulsively she reached towards her wedding ring.

With a speed that she never knew Loki processed, he had grasped her left within his right and brought it up to his chest, squeezing her fingers tightly. Mayura never even saw him rise to his feet. "I am not trying to change you! I am changing you. Everyday just a little bit more. And you've decided to accept those changes." Loki paused taking a deep breath, his eyes randomly switching between green and red. "But my powers aren't like Thor's were he can just go around smashing things. They're just not powerful like that! Nor are they harmless such that you can walk around like the idiot Freyr!"

"What does Freyr-sama have to do with this!" she yelled back.

"It's an example of a mental state that you don't have the luxury to have! He's a clueless harebrained nitwit that has absolutely no clue of the world around him. He probably couldn't think his way out of a paper bag!" Loki replied angrily, his voice rising in pitch and volume.

"Well I hate to inform you all smart one—I'm not!" finished Mayura, planning to storm off, but Loki was still holding onto her hand securely, and if anything, his hold was tightening.

"Yes you are! You're learning, but more importantly understanding things that normally take people their whole life to master. Even if we put that aside due to abnormal circumstances, you were reading at four years old!" Loki's eyes flared red. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Mayura!" Mayura did as she was told. Only once before had she heard his voice like this—the time she had insulted his children. Usually his anger was cold and almost distant, but she swore that she felt the heat radiating from his being. "Don't you realize how intelligent you are?" Loki paused again gazed at her seriously. "No you don't do you? No one pushed you. No one expected anything from you because you were just some silly mystery crazed ditzy girl whose job in life would be to get married and take care of house and shrine. And you let them!"

"You treated me like that too!" Mayura huffed.

"I didn't know any better! Mayu-chan, you were in your second year of high school when I met you. But now I know better and I won't let you sell yourself short!"

"You're not my father!"

"I never claimed I was!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't behave like a child!"

"Loki… you're hurting me," she whispered.

Ж

Ж

Ж

"Don't take too long mortal, I want there to be meat on your bones for my snack—as meager as it will be anyway," interrupted Skroki amiably.

Mayura ignored him however, still lost in her guilt driven berating. «I was acting like a child, having a temper tantrum when told to do something not fun. » Mayura sighed. «And his eyes when I told him he was hurting my hand… They were burning so fiercely one minute and suddenly a sick shade of green the next as if a bucket of cold water dowsed out the fire… of his anger.»

"Time is a wasting little tidbit."

"I… I have my first answer," stated Mayura standing up. She sounded more confident than she felt.

"Well, what is it? I can't wait to show you your punishment. You're going to love it SO much," Skroki sung sweetly.

"A fire"

Skroki raised his eyebrow before straightening up and laughing in a bellowing fashion. "It seems that I have underestimated you, adventurous mortal. But don't be too overjoyed. That was an easy one."

Mayura stood in place dumbfounded with her mouth agape. «I, I answered it correctly? But… but I'm bad at riddles! I'm not smart like…» her thoughts were cut short. 'Don't you realize how intelligent you are? ... If I thought you couldn't do it, I wouldn't have asked you to solve it. ... No, I won't tell you the answer. Figuring it out on your own is vastly more enjoyable, and even if you know the answer, you won't feel the pride of accomplishment,' rang Loki's voice in her head. A sudden elation swept though Mayura's body. "I did it! I did it, I did it, I solved a riddle," she sung dancing around in the snow. Jymir snorted in relief.

"Did you hear me mortal?" questioned Skroki.

"Hear what?" asked Mayura cutely, having just finished her 'victory' dance.

"The next riddle," he stated gruffly.

Mayura dug her toe into the compacted snow. "No"

"Pay attention mortal. Next time I won't repeat myself." Mayura nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would miss part of her next riddle. "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" Mayura sat back down in contemplation. "You have two minutes."

"What! The first riddle didn't have a time limit!"

"No it didn't. But you took so long with the first one that a time limit is necessary or I won't get my morning snack in the morning. But I wouldn't be using my time complaining, you only have a minute thirty left."

Mayura racked her brain desperate to come up with an answer—any answer. «What can run but never walks? What kind of a thing does that? Definitely not Loki… Has a bed but never sleeps? Has a mouth but never talks? There's nothing like that!»

"One minute"

"Think Mayura, think!" Closing her eyes, Mayura took a deep long breath. Loki had always told her that you can't think if you're not calm. 'A cluttered head only spins things around in circles and gets you nowhere Mayu-chan.'

"Thirty seconds"

Mayura took another even breath.

"Ten seconds… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two…"

Mayura's eyes flew open. "A river!"

Skroki's eyes narrowed. "It looks like I underestimated you again mortal. You're not by some chance a worshiper of Loki are you?"

Mayura sweat-dropped at his comment, "No, I'm not." «...technically, I'm just married to him. Never actually worshipped him, and he stopped me from calling him Loki-sama.»

His eyes narrowed some more. «Only that shrimp of a frost giant has managed to solve all six of my riddles. Well, no matter. She wouldn't get the next one.» he thought, a feral smile appearing on his face once again. "Here's the next one. I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute. What am I?"

The two minutes passed but Mayura couldn't think of a thing. "Time up! That means I win. And I think I'll take the nice cute blue ribbon on your wrist." Mayura tried to struggle, but Skroki was just too strong. "Oh my, look what I've found here. A Freya's ribbon, and not just any ribbon but one Freya's. I'd recognize that beautiful fragrance anywhere."

Mayura's eyes clouded over with tears. «Loki…» She sniffled once before a determined look invaded her eyes. "I'll win this game Skroki! I've got to!"

"My my my, what a feisty mortal. Very well, I was going to let you have a little break before the inevitable, but if you wish for your end to come so quick, so be it." Skroki laughed, feeling much more confident. "All about, but cannot be seen, can be captured, cannot be held, no throat, but can be heard. What is it?"

Mayura didn't even take a second to think about that one. "Wind!" she exclaimed excitedly. She noticed the look of disgust on the giant's face. "I was right! It is wind!" Unable to contain her excitement, Mayura giggled uncontrollably and jumped up and down like a young elementary school girl.

"Get out of here," growled Skroki. "I don't want to see your ugly face!"

"Give me my ribbon back," yelled Mayura.

"No, I won this and I'm not going to let you have it. Be glad that luck was on your side or your hide would be mine as well."

'Fine then!" she retorted, puffing her cheeks and spinning around. "Keep the ribbon. Come on Jymir, let's go."

"Wait wait wait"

"What is it now!" demanded Mayura. Skroki was really starting to get on her nerves.

"The deal was that you were free to go. Not the animal. He's the descendant of a traitor to my people and must be dealt with accordingly." Skroki smiled evilly at Jymir. "Come, Protvil awaits."

Mayura spun around and stared into the giant's eyes. Skroki was surprised and reluctantly impressed with the mortal. "Another riddle. If I get it right, Jymir comes with me… as well as my ribbon."

"And if you should lose?" Skroki asked intrigued.

"All or nothing."

Skroki raised his eyebrow at this extremely intrigued. "All or nothing. Here's the last riddle: You can have me but cannot hold me; gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break. What am I?"

Mayura gasped. «It's the same one that Loki gave me! How, how did he know?» Mayura smiled. "That's easy, it's l…" «Wait, no it's not. Love isn't gained, it's given. But I know I'm close. Friendship? ... No, again it's not earned. ...»

"Thirty more seconds. It looks like I'm going to be the happy winner after all. Fifteen… ten… "

«Love, friendship ... what else!» Mayura began to panic.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

"Trust!" cried out Mayura at the last possible second.

Skroki tossed the small blue ribbon at Mayura's feet. "I couldn't use it anyway. It has too much of your nasty stench on it. As well as the male's who tied it upon you. Now take your beast and be gone."

Mayura smiled and picked up the dark blue ribbon that Loki had tied around her wrist. Gathering up some of her hair, she tied the ribbon into a bow since she couldn't tie it around her wrist again by herself. Proudly she walked up to Jymir and mounted. "Let's go Jymir," Mayura said quietly, "to the mines of the dwarves." Jymir followed her command without complaint, picking a steady canter.

Skroki watched the traveler and her stead continue on what he only could assume was a quest—a quest for the gods. He watched her leave with respect. After all, she was the only other being besides Loki to best him at his own game. As her figure became smaller and smaller, the last thing he saw was the fluttering of her ribbon's twin tails.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate the way ffnet has the ... become …. That's alright in Japanese, but I'm writing in English dang it! The riddles came from:

http:wwwЖrinkworksЖcom/brainfood/riddlesЖshtml

Ж means 'dot' of course.


	48. The Dwarven Mine

**Author's note: **_This is Jymir's and Mayura's mental communication.

* * *

_

**Chapter 47: The Dwarven Mine**

"It's no use, the doors won't open," sighed Mayura as she plopped down onto the ground. She leaned back and stared straight ahead at the stained cherry oak doors.

"_It's not surprising, after all this mine is forbidden." _

Mayura swung her head around, looking out in the distance for the owner of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she commanded, but she saw no one.

"_Mistress, I don't hear anything besides the two of us."_

"And exactly who are you? Identify yourself!" Mayura commanded once again, standing up and putting her back to the securely closed door of the dwarven mine, Loki's staff Laevantein in hand. Her encounter with Skroki had taught her many things including to never let her guard down in this awful wilderness. Mayura had no desire to become a morning snack—or any other type of snack for that matter ever again.

"_Mistress it is I Jymir." _

"Jymir?" questioned Mayura not letting down her guard.

"_Yes, it is I, Jymir"_ he restated again nodded his head at his rider and mistress.

"But I thought you can't speak," she replied very much confused, lowering her guard.

"_I'm not speaking."_ Jymir shook his head negatively to emphasize his point.

"Then how can I hear you speaking?"

"_Telepathic communication."_

_  
_"Are you telling me that you could speak into my mind this whole time and you decided to play pictionary!" Mayura screeched, her cheeks puffing out angrily. "Do you realize how much trouble and hardship we could have avoided… and yes, I do mean WE Jymir," she scolded like a veteran mother.

Jymir lowered his head in shame. _"I know."_

"Then why? Why did you do that Jymir? Why?"

"_I... I didn't think you were worthy enough to, to..."_ Jymir paused, frantically sorting out his feelings and reasoning. _"Speaking telepathically... it, it... I was planning on never telling you."_

"Why?" Mayura moved closer to Jymir.

"_I thought I was too good to communicate with a pathetic mortal such as you. That I had been given babysitting duty,"_ he replied in a fake haughtily voice.

"What changed your mind?"

"_The way you... you didn't have to... all or nothing for me..."_ rambled Jymir, unable to articulate what he wanted, needed to say.

Mayura shook her head. "I don't understand you Jymir. What did I do?"

"_You had...you had..."_ Jymir sighed before continuing, _"you had already won you're freedom from the giant Skroki and were willing to give up your gift by Freya and just leave, but you…"_ Mayura waited in silence for several minutes before pushing Jymir on. _"...but you looked that giant straight in the eyes and challenged him, all or nothing..."_ Jymir's voice in her head faded into nothing and just as she was about to speak she heard a whisper, something so light that she almost believed she imagined it, _"just for me..."_

"Of course I did Jymir! You're many companion, you've saved me so many times already. I couldn't just leave you there," Mayura objected vehemently.

Jymir shook his head before trying to touch his nose to the ground. _"Yes, you could have. Many steeds have been left behind to their fate in much less ominous circumstances. Anyway, I didn't save you, not like you did for me. I only helped you to help myself, to gain glory and fame—to prove to the herd that I'm not some young weakling. They sent me with you because they expected for us to die you know."_ Jymir lifted his head to see Mayura gazing at him. _"Don't look at me like that!"_

Mayura however didn't back down and instead asked, "Why do you say that? Why do you think they sent you to die?"

"_You're quest was never intended to be easy, and with you're limited training the whole herd knew that you weren't going to survive the quest. If one of us had to die with you, I... I was the most logical choice since the herd doesn't need me." _Jymir turned his eyes back to Mayura and saw sympathy and empathy? ...clearly written on her face. _"I told you not to look at me like that! I don't deserve it! I treated you as an inferior, like garbage, like a mud clump underneath my shoe! Why? Why are you being so nice to me! I don't deserve it!"_

"Because you need a friend, and I need a guide. I can't finish this without you Jymir." Mayura looked pleadingly into Jymir's eyes. "I've helped you, you've helped me. Isn't that what this whole quest, no... our whole quest about?" Jymir tilted his head questioningly at her. "Yes we need to find the artifact, but even with that in our procession we may yet fail. The honor and gates to Asgard are only open to those who prove themselves through the quest to possess godlike qualities."

Jymir blinked at Mayura in astonishment. He knew that she wasn't as ditzy as he had originally thought—that contest of wits sure proved to him that. But, he never believed her to possess such wisdom as well. «She's changing. Right before my very eyes, becoming the goddess that Odin's challenging her to be. I only hope that great grand dame likes his 'new' wife.»

"So, how do we get into the mines? The door won't open!" she whined falling to the ground.

«Then again, maybe not.» Jymir shook his head disappointedly. _"Have you tried the rock of lightening that Thor gave you?"_ he asked without the bitter tones he had always used when thinking about her before.

Her face suddenly brightened. "That's right!" Mayura ran over to the packs on Jymir's back and took out the medium sized rock that Thor had given her several months ago now. With all her strength she threw the rock at the doors. Nothing seemed to happen. Mayura's face fell. She had expected something, anything! Annoyed she started to walk back towards the door when a bolt of lightening came down from the skies to completely demolish the door mere feet before her. Landing harshly on her butt from the shockwave, Mayura sat there on the ground not moving an inch, her mouth agape, "Fushigi mystery..."

* * *

Narugami raced over to Loki's mansion as soon as his shift at The Twilight Café was over. He banged on the door only as a courtesy and let himself in, climbing the stairs up to Loki's study two at a time. Upon reaching the top, he flung the study door open, ripping its hinges from the wall.

Loki looked up from the book he was reading at his desk. "Mou Narukami-kun, you're not supposed to come in and destroy my house you know." Narugami looked at the door he was holding in his right hand sheepishly. "That's Freyr's job."

Narugami blushed in embarrassment at Loki's statement before the words really sunk in. "Loki!"

Loki was quiet, sitting at his desk with his hands clasped in front of him, his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Yes Narukami-kun?"

"Never mind," Narugami gently propped the door against the inside wall of the study. He would have fixed the door himself, but he knew that four-eyes was very peculiar about such things.

"So, what brings you here to my abode hours before dinner?" gibed Loki.

"Mayura-chan used the lightening stone I gave her today." Narugami looked at Loki seriously. "I thought you might like to know."

"What was she doing?" he questioned hiding his desperate need to be reassured that Mayu-chan was alright.

"Trying to break down a door I think. There wasn't any desperate urgency when I felt the request as that's what you mean." Narugami paused raising his hand to his head. "It took me awhile to track her though. I think she's somewhere at the boundary Jotunheim... not quite sure though." He brought his hand down and looked at Loki strangely. "It's funny. I thought the Norns told her to stay away from Jotunheim."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "They did Thor, they did." «Mayura what are you doing?» Rummaging into his coat pocket, Loki found the light blue ribbon that had mysteriously fallen off his wrist earlier that week.

Narugami of course noticed Loki's movements. "Don't worry Loki. I'm sure it's nothing. Mayura-chan... Mayura-chan always comes back scratch free from even the worst things."

"I guess you're right Narukami-kun," he replied, not wanting to think about the fact that he was the one that had saved her from all her previous scrapes.

* * *

The mine was warm, much warmer than the temperature outside and Mayura once again found herself thanking Yamino-san's kind heart and ever anticipating mind. «Even if he seemed to pack for an army.» Mayura thought to herself as she took off the final extra layer she had been wearing.

The tunnels of the mine were just as twisty and mazy as the Cave of Heat, but Mayura found it much easier to navigate without the blistering heat clouding her mind—which was quite fortunate since there wasn't a scent of wind once they went into the lower sections of the mine for Jymir to follow. _"What do you sense from that room Mayura?"_ asked Jymir as he kept his gaze towards the rear. Even though they hadn't met anything within the abandoned mine so far, that didn't mean that they felt safe. There were only two reasons that the dwarves would leave a mine. One: it had been completely stripped of everything of value, or two: something had forced them out. And the title of "forbidden mine" indicated the later.

"Another dead end, it looks like the vein stopped here." Mayura sighed. "We've been walking in the wrong direction all day!" She turned around dragging her feet. "Come on, we'd better start hiking back."

Jymir stayed silent. He knew that anything he said would just make her grumpier. «Happy one minute depressed the next, and just in a plain nasty mood the next. What's with her sudden mood swings? There's absolutely no rhyme or reason.» Jymir just shook his head and followed his mistress when she snapped again—of course the second mud puddle that had just landed on her head out of nowhere probably didn't make her feel any better.

Mayura wiped her face clean of mud as much as possible. "Why!" she asked to no one in particular.

"_At least it was wetter than last time. You're cleaner."_

Mayura turned to stare him down. "No comments from the peanut gallery. This isn't funny! What's happening to me?" she asked to the heavens, in hope to gain divine inspiration. And her prayer was answered. Perhaps it wasn't divine—since she felt her own aura doing all the work—but nevertheless Mayura found herself trapped within a vision of over nine months prior.

Ж

Ж

Ж

... I'm not about to let a budding chaos goddess walk around Midgard without training," finished Loki.

"Chaos goddess?"

"What else can I call you? These aren't exactly mortal powers you're growing into. And chaos because those will probably be the first ones you pick up. They're easier. The trickery part comes from the use of your old noggin," stated Loki as he rapt Mayura's head.

"Oh..." Mayura sighed. "There's so much to learn!"

"Well, that's why we're starting now. But don't worry; you're still developing normal human abilities right now. It'll be awhile before the first chaos abilities start coming in."

"How do you know they haven't already?"

"Trust me... when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge we'll know." Loki laughed. "We'll definitely know."

"How do you know that?"

"When I was young, I had to grow into my powers too you know. Just because I'm a god, doesn't mean my abilities came with an instruction manual, or that they were instinctual. Let's just say there was a lot of trial and error." Loki scrunched his face in distaste as Mayura laughed. "You get it easy because I'm here to teach you." ...

Ж

Ж

Ж

Mayura blinked her eyes as the vision disappeared. Although she now knew what was going on, she definitely wasn't anymore calm. The words that Loki had once spoken jovially now rang harshly in her head:

'Trust me... when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge we'll know. We'll definitely know. ... Trust me... when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge we'll know. We'll definitely know. ... Trust me… when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge we'll know. We'll definitely know. ... Trust me… when the chaos and fire powers start to emerge..'

"When the chaos powers start to emerge..." Mayura whispered under her breath, her eyes unseeing into the darkness beyond her—the mud puddle had effectively dowsed her torch once again.

Ж

Days passed and the two adventurers went deeper and deeper into the Dwarven mine. Nothing else unusual had happened and Mayura was starting to dismiss the strange events as fushigi mysteries and leave it at that. After her long association with Loki she had learned that there were some mysteries that were better left that—mysteries. Jymir was quite happy since her mood swings had lessened considerably, which he reasoned was because no more mud puddles were falling on her head.

"_Do you feel that, mistress?" _

Mayura nodded her head silently as she slinked along the rough tunnel wall towards the next large excavation cavern. They were at the lowest level of mining and if the dwarves had awakened something in the earth, this was the place it would have happened. Unfortunately, since this was where they were last digging, this was where the living quarters would be, and the quill by default. First Mayura stretched Laevatein into the cavern, testing to see if it would be attacked. When nothing happened she hesitated for a moment at the mouth of the cavern before sticking her neck out to take a peak.

Mayura gasped at the sight in front of her. The walls shimmered in the soft glow from her torch. This was the reason the dwarves had dug too deep. She could read it from the cavern's aura. In a gold mine they had found something even more precious to the gods. They had found silver gold—mythril. Mayura circled around herself, amazed at the wealth she saw. It wasn't until she looked straight down the path did she see the reason the dwarves had left their fortune behind and condemned the mine as forbidden.

In the center of the cavern was an elemental, one of the most dangerous creatures within the nine worlds, a creature that even gave Loki a twinge of fear—an elemental fire dragon. Its scales shifted in the darkness giving off its own internal glow. She was unable to see the head as the neck wrapped around the dragon's body beyond her view. Its tail however swished like that of a playful dog. The creature's wings were enormous, lifting and falling with its steady breathing. The mighty dragon was asleep.

Mayura motioned for Jymir to come closer, placing her finger against her lips to indicate the need for total silence. Mayura tiptoed silently across the floor while Jymir tried to keep the clapping of his shoes to an absolute minimum. They had made it halfway past the fearful dragon, it's breathing never changing, when the unthinkable happened—Mayura sneezed.

She held her breath and Jymir froze with one leg raised in air. Turning their heads back at the dragon in fear they were both surprised to find the beast still sleeping and it began to snore. Relieved Jymir continued on his way silently towards the other side of the cavern. But Mayura stood still, looking at the ceiling in fear, her eyes as round as saucers. Hanging above the fearsome dragon was a koi pond—complete with goldfish. As she took one fearful step backwards, the power holding the pond broke and the deluge of water poured upon the fire elemental. Without a moment of hesitation Mayura ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. Catching up to the still unaware Jymir, Mayura jumped onto his back and screamed, "Run!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** To **rubydream**, **Ytak**, and **crazy**: Thanks for the reviews! I just had to write that Mayura was really smart. I mean who would believe it! But most importantly I have to thank my "I mean real fan" who e-mailed me. I kind of needed that kick in the butt. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	49. Becoming a Grand Mommy

Just a reminder:  
_"This is the speech between Mayura and Jymir."  
_**"This is Old Norse."**

* * *

**Chapter 48:** **Becoming a Grand Mommy?**

They were still being followed, and the presence was drawing nearer. It was difficult for Jymir to run within the dwarven tunnels. The ceilings were low and he didn't know the layout of the complex twists and turns inside the mine, while their pursuer had unknown centuries to become acquainted with its design. Jymir halted abruptly as he came to a wall. They were trapped. No other options left to her, Mayura slammed Laevatein into the ground.

* * *

Loki woke up with a start. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Loki took a deep breath. He had felt Mayura's desperate call for his power even in his sleep. Taking another deep breath he released it slowly, hoping to lower his heart rate. It had been a month since Thor had barged into his study informing him of Mayura's activities, and during that month Loki's anxiety had increased tenfold. No one had a clue where she was—not even the Norns—her path was just too foggy. 

Grabbing his bathrobe, Loki walked down into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. He knew it was pointless to try to go back to sleep. As the warm winds began to cool and the summer faded in its last days of glory, Loki had found sleep to become a rarer and rarer occurrence as nightmares of Mayura's failure spawned from his deepest fears became more frequent.

"Mayura..." he sighed staring intently into the calm surface of his tea. But unlike other nights, the calmness of his actions did not quiet the unease he felt. The image of him watching the sunset of the fall equinox until the stars appeared, hailing the death of his beloved wife and soul mate, plagued him even in his wakeful hours. "Only one more week... Mayu-chan... please, please come back to me," he silently pleaded to the stars, hoping that she might stare at the same great balls of flame.

* * *

Mayura cringed, ready for the searing heat or terrible impact that would surely take her life, but nothing happened. She waited several minutes more, she had read somewhere that these violent death instances usually felt longer to the victim than they really were. But still nothing happened. In fact the only noise she could hear was a muffled pounding sound. 

Fearfully she cracked her eyes open. Not seeing her impending doom, Mayura opened her eyes fully to find a rotating floating prism containing three unhappy little persons. Stepping forward to get a better look at her pursuers, Mayura spoke, "Why were you chasing us?"

The three creatures, which Mayura guessed to be dark fairies by their aura and physical appearance, looked at each other confusedly before they all began to speak gibberish. Mayura turned her head back to Jymir. "Are they saying anything?"

"_No mistress, it's as much gibberish to you as it is to me."_ Jymir stepped forward to get a better look as well. _"They seem to be dark fairies."_

"I thought so too... but why are they here in this abandoned mine?"

"_They were probably left behind in the chaos when the mine was evacuated."_ surmised Jymir.

"But that was hundreds of years ago at least!" protested Mayura. "There's no way that these children could be that old."

"_That's not necessarily true mistress. The lifespan of the other creatures of the nine worlds is much different than that of humans Mayura. Many would be considered immortal by human standards while in truth not even the gods and the frost giants are truly immortal."_ stated Jymir matter-of-factly.

Mayura spun around completely to face Jymir. "They're not?"

"_No, everything living within the nine worlds can be killed mistress. However, gods and frost giants are the only beings that can not die of old age and are therefore the only 'immortal' beings."_

"That still doesn't explain how these dark fairies are still children," insisted Mayura putting her hands on her hips.

"_They will never grow up."_ replied Jymir with a sad voice. _"And therefore will never reach the age in which they die."_

"Why… how do you know that?" Mayura asked, her voice picking up a depressed sound as well.

"_They've lost their wings."_

Mayura turned and looked back at the two young boys and a girl trapped within Loki's magic prism. One of the boys was completely wingless, the girl owned a single shredded one, and the second boy possessed nothing more than stubs. Without turning around Mayura asked, "What is so important about their wings?"

"_Without wings, they can't participate in a mating flight. And without participating in a mating flight they can not enter the second stage of a dark fairy's life. In essence, they have gained immortality, an immortality of eternal childhood."_

Without a second thought, Mayura raised her right hand and gently placed it on the magic prism. Before they had even hit the ground she had gathered the children up into a big hug. Her eyes grew moist and threatened to shed tears.

The child's eyes gleamed with a knowing light before innocence filled them. **"Eyes shinny like grand mommy Yut." "Very shinny." "You grand mommy too?"**

Mayura pulled them tightly to her, her maternal instincts understanding their words. _"Mistress, I think they're speaking Old Norse. They're pronunciation must have strayed in the not even the gods know how many centuries they've been done here alone."_ Jymir chuckled. _"They think you're a grand mommy—one of the elder dark fairies that take care of the young ones." _he explained. _"I shall try to communicate with them."_ Mayura nodded in response to Jymir before hugging the children even tighter if it was possible and rubbing her cheek against their heads.

"**Grand mommy! Me been so scared!" **sniffled the smallest boy. One sniffle became two, and Mayura found herself holding three hysterically crying little fairies. Jymir sighed. It was going to be a while before the young dark fairies calmed down enough for him to speak to.

Ж

Ж

Ж

"_It appears that they were running away from the fire elemental as well mistress. From what I can understand, this is the smallest tunnel on this side of the great cavern where the fire elemental lives and even at her youngest she was too big to enter this tunnel."_ Jymir explained to Mayura who was leaning against his flank.

"Does that mean that we're trapped inside this tunnel until she goes away?" asked Mayura, loosening her hold on the fairy girl, who they had found out, was named Kypi.

"_No, the fire elemental has grown quite a bit since then in the ensuing years and can no longer enter any tunnels save the first few. It seems that we were safe after only our second turn. What we felt chasing behind us was these children running back to their first hiding place out of old habits and fears."_

"That's a relief," Mayura sighed as she went back to hugging Kypi.

"_However, they refuse to help us. Every time I ask about the quill they become terrified."_ Mayura looked down at Kypi, who she had just calmed down from a terror act. _"Mistress, we must be going. We have already wasted a day and the summer is waning."_

Mayura sighed. "You're right Jymir," she admitted, standing up. "I'll miss you three," Mayura added, bending down to kiss the sleeping children's foreheads.

"_Come, we must get going."_ Mayura nodded her head and walked beside Jymir, leaving the horribly fated dark fairy children within their prison. Sparkling tears fell down her cheeks and hit the cold unforgiving floor of the mine tunnel. Moments after Mayura and Jymir were out of sight, the three children were wide awake, nodding their heads with impish smiles.

Jymir and Mayura slunk through the smaller tunnels, making sure to keep out of the range and sight of the very annoyed fire elemental once again awake and on patrol, looking for the creatures that dared to invade her territory. Mayura had been searching for days, but none of the living spaces the item she sought. She had a sinking suspicion however, that Bragi's quill was in the largest dwarven quarters which the elemental fire dragon patrolled almost exclusively.

"Jymir we're going to have to go into there. It's the only room that we haven't check from top to bottom," she stated determinedly.

"_Mistress, that's suicide!"_

"Are we getting cold feet now Jymir? Where's all that bravado gone to? I thought you wanted to prove to the stables that you're something more than the youngest descendant of Slepnir?" goaded Mayura. During their wandering and exploration of the dwarven mine, Jymir had become much more open with Mayura. "Don't you want to know what's inside that room that attracts such a powerful creature? It's a fushigi mystery!" she finished, clapping her hands together and pumping her right into the air. She had tried so hard to get Jymir excited to go that she had gotten herself excited. She started to skip towards the last room singing 'fushigi mystery' to herself.

"_Ah mistress..."_

"Yes?" responded Mayura, turning around with swirly eyes.

"_The fire dragon will caught you if you walk into her lair like that."_

"Oh... yeah..." Mayura giggled sheepishly. "I forgot. So what's you're plan for getting past the elemental?"

"_On the count of three. One... Two..."_

"**No! Killed, bad monster eat grand mommy," **screamed the young dark fairy boy with the wing stubs, tugging Mayura's clothes with all of his might.

"**Geri right,"** pleaded the other boy while Kypi clung onto Mayura's leg. **"Back way, no eat. Back way, no eat. Grand mommy no get eat. Come come."**

Mayura relaxed and let herself be dragged by the fearful dark fairies. "Jyimr, what did they say?"

"_They know of a back way in."_

"Oh"

"_Geri says that Bragi's quill should be on a desk."_

"I see it," whispered Mayura. "See? The desk right across from us?"

"_Yes"_

"I'll move silently across the room and you watch out for the dragon. Signal me if you as much as hear her, okay?" Mayura instructed. Jymir nodded his head. "Good"

Mayura was halfway across the empty room before Jymir realized something. Where are the children? _"Mistress! She's coming!"_

The second after Jymir called out to Mayura, the elemental fire dragon appeared, hissing at the intruder that dared to enter her domain. Leaning back onto her hind legs, the great dragon readied to strike. Mayura was transfixed in fear, the dragon's eyes burning crimson in hate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm feeling benevolent. No cliffhanger today!**

* * *

Mayura knew that this time certain doom was eminent. She had run out of luck. But something drew the dragon's attention. Mayura stared in shock. "Kypi, Geri, Freki... don't!" she screamed, but the children and the dragon ignored her. She watched in horror as Freki and Kypi were trapped in a corner. 

Anger surged through her body pushing and stirring power that she never knew she possessed. Her form began to glow, her hair flying in the air. Striking Laevatein heavily onto the ground she roared, "Veeru Ugokurox!" Panting for air Mayura walked straight towards the rotating prism and smashed it with Laevatein. Letting her breath out, Mayura rushed to Kypi and Freki and hugged them tightly.

"_Mistress, the quill."_

She squeezed the two one more time before getting up and walking over to the desk. Mayura stopped and looked at it in awe. The quill was made completely of gold, and yet the craftsmanship was so precise, it looked to be made from truly a golden feather. Her hand trembled as she moved it pick it up. Her task was complete. Mere centimeters away from her the object of her six month quest the amulet that Odin gave her glowed and engulfed her within a ball of light.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I lied. There was a cliffhanger after all. That's 'because I'm evil. I think I do my penname proud don't you? Hehe... **


	50. Back

**Chapter 49: Back **

Loki stared at the setting sun intently. It was the day that Mayura's quest was to end, the day he would see her lovely face once more, the day he could hold her once more. Yet he was nervous. He had learned by unusual means that his wife had gone into an abandoned dwarven mine, and he knew what that meant—something really nasty had taken up residence within. Unusual methods? Well not everyone could speak squirrel.

"Hey Loki," announced Narugami thumping him on the shoulder, "why so glum?" He didn't get a response. "Hey Loki!" he said again, this time waving his hand in front of Loki's face. "Loki, you're wife is coming home today. You should be happy!" Again no response. "Alright, be like that. But mark my words Loki, Mayura-chan will return. And whether or not she's retrieved Bragi's stupid quill, she'll always be a goddess to me." Again hearing nothing from Loki, Narugami shook his head and turned to walk back to the tables of food four-eyes was setting up for Mayura's return party. But before he could leave, Loki grabbed his arm. Narugami turned back to stand next to his friend. "Any time Loki, any time." Together they watched the sun set.

Meanwhile Yamino watched the interaction between his father and the thunder god. He was glad that Narugami cared so much for his father, even though he was still nervous around his imposing strength. As much as he wanted to, Yamino knew that he couldn't help his father now. He needed the support of his peers. And although he was many things, a god wasn't one of them. Yamino was pulled out of his thoughts when someone talked to him.

"Yamino-kun..."

Yamino turned to his right to see who it was. "Urd-san! I didn't know... I mean I didn't see..." he answered flustered.

"I just came over to ask you if you needed any help setting up for Mayura's return party... Yamino-kun," she stated prettily.

«Yamino-kun... KUN!» "I... umm... I... what I mean is..." he stuttered, his face turning several shades of red. Urd continued to smile. "You… you can help me set out the plates if that would be alright Urd... chan."

She flashed him an even brighter smile if that was possible and gently brushed past him. "The plates are still in the house right?" Yamino was about to answer back when a fast flying pink pig landed between them.

"Yamato Nadeshiko is to return today Gillinbrusti!" shouted Freyr as he stepped up his pig and fell into Urd.

"Buhi buhi"

He stood up not even noticing. "Freyr is so happy. Even if this Freyr can not marry Yamato Nadeshiko, he will once again be able to gaze at the beauty of his Japanese rose. And I, Freyr, vow to never let a hurt befall her!" Yamino and Urd just stared at him speechless.

"Freyr! Why did you drag me here!" yelled an annoyed Heimdall who could finally make noise after being squished by Gillinbrusti.

"Because Heimdall, Freyr wants to have as many people possible here to welcome back Yamato Nadeshiko of course!" he gushed as flowers rained down behind him.

"Stop doing that! This is not a shoujo anime you moron! And get me untied from the underside of your flight challenged pig!" Heimdall screamed even louder than before, hoping that eventually the noise would reach through Freyr's think skull.

Heimdall's yelling seemed to have pulled Yamino out of his daze. He rushed over the other side of Heimdall and asked blushing slightly, "Urd-chan, are you okay?"

"Doesn't anyone hear me!"

"Mayu-chan!" cried out Loki, sinking to the ground. Within seconds, everyone was surrounding the shuttering god of chaos with worried expressions. Except for Heimdall, he was still tied to Gillinbrusti and therefore closer than he ever wanted to get to his mortal enemy if it didn't involve a plan to kill or at least completely humiliate him. But unfortunately he had to settle for crossing his arms and giving a scowl that would have made Vegeta proud.

But everyone else was too busy watching Loki to notice what Heimdall was doing, or that he was even there for that matter. Loki however wasn't paying attention to the gods around him. He was watching the glowing orb of light in front of him slowly materialize as the last rays of the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Plowing through the mass around him, Loki rushed towards the ever stronger globe of light, and hugged the shadowy figure within it. Tightening his embrace, the figure became more solid until he was once again holding his wife in his arms. "Mayu-chan... Mayu-chan... you've come back to me."

Mayura however tried in vain to push Loki away from her screaming, "I failed. Let go of me Loki. I failed."

Loki just pulled her tighter to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Softly, lovingly he answered her tearless sobs, "It's alright Mayu-chan. I love you and you've come back to me. That's all that matters." Mayura gave up her struggles and Loki loosened his hold upon her, drawing back so that they were an arm's length apart. His hands rested gently on her upper arms.

"I failed Loki," she whispered looking down

Loki lifted her chin with his hand. "You didn't fail Mayu-chan. You promised to come back and you did." Mayura was about to say something, but he placed a finger over her mouth, efficiently silencing her. "Tomorrow we'll discuss about your quest. Tonight we celebrate your return."

Heimdall watched the proceedings in disgust. Everyone was so worried about Loki's mortal lover that they failed to see his predicament. "Someone! Get me untied!" he fumed, but no one heard him.

The dams holding her tears finally broke and Mayura clung onto Loki for dear life. "I love you Loki, I love you," she chanted, her voice chocked with sobs.

Heimdall humphed again and moved around in his bonds before finding the most comfortable position he could find all things considered. He knew he was going to be stuck for quite a while. Gillinbrusti, exhausted from the long flight—Freyr had gone to the discount supermarket for the latest sales just before—crashed into the ground. Heimdall sighed as he once again fell into beautiful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Gomen, gomen. Two DBZ references in one MaLoki fic! Please don't throw rotten fruits and veggies at me. Veggies… oi! I know it should be Vejita, but I just can't force myself to write it that way.

**To Lazy Cat:** The Norns told Mayura to stay away from Jotunheim because she was going to meet Skroki. I know her journey takes six months and maybe it sounds a little rushed, but they did travel through four of the lands of Norse Mythology. Even though Jymir is fast, he isn't that fast. Most of the time was spent in boring traveling and stuff. Perhaps I should have written that in, but I thought the description of her tedious travel would slow the story down too much. Thanks for the reply!

**To CupidiElf: **Thankie!

**To neko-chan: **Thanks, it means a lot to me.


	51. My Immortal

**Author's Note:** It's time for the obligatory song fic chapter! But at least it'snot a horrible one. (I think)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 50: My Immortal**

"Shimatta," growled Loki under his breath. The few patrons of the Twilight Café that heard him turned their heads to stare at him. "Kutabare!" he snarled threateningly back at them. He hated that song, absolutely hated it. "Thor!" he yelled, "why in the nine worlds are you playing THAT song! Never mind the nine worlds, why in the seven hells are you playing that song!"

Narugami paled. "It's popular right now. I..." but he didn't finish. Loki had slammed the door shut as he stormed out.

«I hate that song. I hate those words. Curse them all!» He screamed within his head, his feet hitting the sidewalk so forcefully that he was cracking the newly poured concrete. Yet as much as he tried, he couldn't get the song... THAT song out of his head. And everywhere he seemed to go THAT blasted song had to be playing. It teased him... haunted him... drove him insane.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
_****_Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
_**_**And if you have to leave  
**__**I wish that you would just leave  
**__**Because your presence still lingers here  
**__**And it won't leave me alone…**_

He found himself once again at the place he hated most... the place he loved the most... the place he always ended up returning to. He knelt down and rearranged the flowers that he had bought two days ago, removing the dried out ones before kissing the bouquet and placing it back where it had been lying. He looked up, once again reading the words etched into the marble headstone: Farbautisen Mayura. Tears spilled down his cheeks as the chorus to that blasted song rang through his heart and soul.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_**_**This pain is just too real  
**__**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**__**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__**But you still have all of me…**_

"Shimatta..." he whispered hoarsely, "shimatta..." He wished the song would stop. He wished the words didn't mean anything to him. He wished... he wished... "Mayu-chan..."

**_You used to captivate me  
_**_**By your resonating light  
**__**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**__**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**__**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**_**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_**_**This pain is just too real  
**__**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**__**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__**But you still have all of me…**_

"Shimatta!" Loki screamed, his voice cracking in strain. "Curse you... curse you all..." he whispered before breaking down into another batch of tears. He couldn't help it. He couldn't. As a god he had felt the pang of losing someone several times, but never, never had it felt like this.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_**_**And though you're still with me  
**__**I've been alone all along…**_

He hated that song, absolutely hated it. He couldn't get it out of his mind. It wouldn't leave him alone. During the day, at night, when he was awake, in his dreams... it didn't matter. THAT song, THAT heinous song haunted him. It haunted him... hunted him... He hated that song. He hated it because he understood the words. He understood what it meant to have a love that when gone would never heal. He knew what pain was. He knew that there truly were things that couldn't be erased with time.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**__**And I've held your hand through all of these years  
**__**But you still have all of me…**_

But the worst, the absolute worst was the title... My Immortal. He hated his immortality.

Behind him Loki heard the soft steps of another approach him. "Loki-sama..." He turned his head to see the Norn of the Present—Verdandi. "Yamino-san told me to get you. It's rather late you know. He was worried that you wouldn't eat your dinner." Loki turned back to Mayura's grave. "Please Loki-sama?" she pleaded.

Loki sighed. It had become a routine. Every night Yamino-kun would send another one of the gods down to the cemetery to bring him back home for dinner. He rose silently and turned to walk home with Verdandi.

"Loki-sama, please use this," Verdandi asked softly, handing him a handkerchief. Loki brought it up to his eyes while Verdandi watched with morbid fascination.

Loki handed her back the handkerchief. "Thank you Verdandi. I don't know what came over me."

"That's quite alright Loki-sama. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she died earlier. I know she was important to you," she added sadly.

"No, it's fine Verdandi. You have a lot of other things to take care of besides noticing that some random mortal female had died," he responded blankly. "Yes she did mean something to me..." he continued. Verdandi looked at him with interest. "She was cute, in a best friend's much younger sister kind of cute, you know?"

Verdandi looked down at the ground in shame, but the deed had already been done. There was no point to feel guilty about it now. "Shall we return to Asgard Loki-sama?"

"Yes, let's," he replied. Loki looked back at the gravestone of the mystery obsessed girl with bubblegum pink hair one more time without the emotion he had felt moments before, returning to Asgard with Verdandi—his soul completely empty.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you understand the Japanese I'm sure you're old enough to read those bad words. If you don't understand the Japanese... umm... go look them up if you want. I'm not going to tell you what they mean. Let's just say Loki was speaking with "colorful metaphors" as according to Captain Kirk in the forth Star Trek movie.

**No, this is not the end. There will be another chapter soon! **


	52. All for Her

**Chapter 51: All for Her**

Loki bolted up in bed, his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears, his breathing heavy. Clutching his chest Loki took several deep breaths. His heart rate slowed but his fear didn't dissipate. Trembling slightly, Loki turned his head to see the form of his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. "Mayu-chan... my Mayu-chan... Don't ever leave me Mayu-chan," he whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead gently. "I don't know what I would do." Loki lay back down and wrapped his arms around her.

«What would I do? Was that dream prophetic?» Loki shook his head and drew Mayura in closer to him. «No... don't think like that.» he chided himself. «She was so close. All she had to do was pick it up! But what if Odin proclaims that she failed? Almost is not success.» Loki shivered at the thought. He desperately closed his eyes, hoping to fall into a peaceful sleep, but his thoughts and worries wouldn't let him.

He sighed and kissed Mayura again, giving into his fears. «I know I'll stay with Mayura; I love her too much not to. But... but...» Loki squeezed his eyes shut tightly before burying his face into her hair. « …what will I do when she dies?» Loki held his breath as Mayura stirred next to him. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean that she had to be awake through the night as well.

"I missed you," Mayura mumbled in her sleep as she scooted closer towards Loki as if she wanted to share the same physical space.

Loki smiled whispering, "I missed you too." Pulling back enough to view her face, «Would I start Ragnarok in my depression?» he ran a finger gently down her face and jaw line. «No... not in my depression. My anger? My anger against Odin?» He sighed. It would be a tough call. «I made a holy oath to stand by his decision as final. I pledged to, to…» He gazed at her face, his hand cupping her cheek. «No. For her... without her I'd break my oath. I wouldn't have a reason to keep it—I wouldn't have a reason to live.» Loki's eyes filled with shock. As much as he had known he loved her, he never suspected... never thought... «And after depression would come anger—Ragnarok.» "But what was that dream about? What was Verdandi doing?" he mused to himself. Closing his eyes he replayed the dream in his head.

«She gave me a handkerchief, but she was watching me so intently. Like something was supposed to happen. And then, and then...» he thought, desperately trying to remember the quickly fleeting dream. «She then apologized for not telling me about Mayura's death. Why would she have to tell me about her death? I would have been the first to know!» He shook his head in confusion. «She said something else but I... I just can't remember. And then I... then I said, 'Yes she did mean something to me... She was cute, in a best friend's much younger sister kind of cute, you know?'» Loki blinked. «Little sister! I never thought like that! Why would I say that after, after...» "… after Verdandi erased my memory," he whispered disbelievingly.

It suddenly made sense, as if the dream finally came into focus. And even though Loki had no ability to see prophetic dreams, he knew Odin too well. With the help of Verdandi's potion skills, Odin could and would erase all traces of his love for Mayura, not caring if he created a soulless animated shell if he thought it would prevent Ragnarok. And as much as Loki wanted to hate Odin for that, he couldn't. Because unlike all the other times Odin punished him or his children in fear of Ragnarok, this time he would be right.

The very thought of forgetting Mayura panged his heart. Tilting Mayura's head so he could get a better view of her face, Loki made a decision. It should have scared him, it should have terrified him, and yet he felt oddly calm. He knew it was the right choice. Mayura had risked her life to become immortal for him. And if the next few hours revealed her failure, he would become mortal... all for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Last chapter was a dream! Hehe, I know I'm evil, but I have to keep my pen name proud. Actually last chapter came to me as a rather annoying plot bunny while I was writing ch. 49: Back. Be glad that I decided only to indulge the plot bunny because it almost won and would have made that chapter the real ending with a more lucid contection betweenchapters of course. (ie. some plot points that will be in the next chapters. Like the meeting with Odin and stuff.)

**To lazycat:** I hope the chapter or my note clarified your distress. (smiling LokiGirl)

**To EarthStar:** I really think they would make a cute couple.

**To Ytak:** Yeah, the chapter was kind of randomly placed wasn't it? Orginally I had last chapter and this chapter as one, and being the evil person that I am I decided to split it. (LokiGirl runs under her desk to hide.)

**To crazy:** I love happy endings. I'm just twisted.

**To neko-chan:** I just loved Kirk's explainationofswears toSpock. One of the greatest lines in that movie.


	53. Unexpected Scenarios

**Chapter 52: Unexpected Scenarios**

Loki snuggled up next to his wife, feeling the tension leave his body. His eyes drooped sleepily. "Goodnight Mayu-ch..."

"Loki-sama," announced a loud voice, "it's time to get up. Sunrise is two hours away. Mayura-san, I..." Loki groaned. "Good morning Loki-sama. Did you sleep well?" asked Yamino in a cheerful voice as he flicked the light switch on in his father's and hopefully permanent new mother's room. Loki groaned again rubbing his eyes after they had been nearly blinded by the sudden light. Yamino took that as a no. He hadn't really expected Loki-sama to sleep well that night, but it still worried him. He at least knew that Mayura had a good night's sleep after she had worn herself out worrying the previous five. Loki rubbed his eyes one more time, cursing his luck, before leaning down to shake Mayura awake.

They stood alone together, hand in hand. The great assembly of gods surrounded them, waiting for the sun to rise. Odin stood regally at the foot of the Bifrost Bridge along with its guardian Heimdall. Loki squeezed Mayura's hand. She was glad for his comforting support, but nothing—not even the fierce wolf Skoll—could stop the sun from rising.

(A/n: Skoll is the giant wolf that chases the sun. Hati chases the moon.)

As the first true rays of sun softened the peaks of the mountains of Midgard, Odin began to speak. "Long and hard have I weighed this decision. I have consulted with the just Forseti, listening to his words wisely. Candidate, please step foreword," commanded Odin, who was still not giving any clues about his verdict. Loki squeezed Mayura's hand once more before letting go. "You have proven to possess many of the characteristics of the gods. And should my decision be solely based upon these qualifications my role in this would be easy. However, your quest, candidate, is also something I must consider. A quest assigned to you to prove your worthiness. A quest in which you failed to complete within the time allotted to you."

Heimdall smirked in triumph, confident that Odin would find the mortal unworthy to live in the world of the gods. Mayura's heart thumped loudly in her ears while her chest tightened in fear of what Odin was to say next. And Loki held his breath as the words that would decide his wife's fate, their fate, and his own passed Odin's lips.

"Therefore, in light of both of these pieces of information I find the candidate, Misaodatter Mayura un..." The brightening sky was suddenly plunged into darkness. "What the...! What's going on!" bellowed Odin above the din of the other gods.

"Something has eaten the sun!" cried one of the many gods present.

"Skoll has captured the sun!" blabbered a frightened goddess. As if her sentence was a signal, the lesser gods and goddess began to scream in terror. Loki ran to hold Mayura tightly. But the noise didn't scare the giant beast who had eaten the sun into letting it go—unlike all prior incidences.

"**Quiet!"** commanded Odin in Old Norse with a booming voice. **"Loki, something will you!"**

Loki knew what Odin meant and quickly created an orb of flame in the palm of his right hand before lofting it up into the sky. The terrified gods calmed in the presence of the softly glowing flames.

"**Now that that's taken care of... Come forth devourer of the sun, and let your demands be known,"** Odin demanded, not even taking a second to thank Loki or even check to see how the other gods were fairing.

It was in that moment that Loki realized something very important—Odin wasn't angry at him. Odin still needed him. Their bond that had been stretched and broken over the centuries could be reformed, and Odin was willing to meet half way. A smile crept onto Loki's lips. He had his blood-brother back. Mayura watched Loki suspiciously, but held her tongue. She was far more interested in what Odin was doing, and the fact that he had slipped into Old Norse only peeked her curiosity. Anyway, she could always interrogate Loki later.

"**I demanded that the quest of Misaodatter Mayura be considered complete,"** responded a large growling voice. The earth shook as a massive black paw fell to the ground. The gods looked up to the sight of a giant black wolf emitting the glow of the sun from within his belly. None of them recognizing the offender—all save one.

"**Fenrir! What are you doing!"**

"**Don't get in my way father,"** Fenrir threatened.

"**Fenrir release the sun! There's nothing you can gain by doing this,"** Loki pleaded evenly to his son.

"**No! I was told to stall Odin's decision and that's what I'm going to do!"** he growled back, crouching into a defensive position.

The gods stared in horror at the Great Beast Fenrir which had always before been bound by an unbreakable chain deep inside the coldest reaches of Asgard. As one they stepped back in fear while Thor pulled out his hammer; bringing it to a ready position in order to defend those of Asgard should Fenrir charge. Risking an attack, Thor turned his gaze full of pain and indecision towards Loki.

Only one person dared to break the eerie silence. Puffy her cheeks Mayura strode towards the great wolf not even a tiny bit afraid. "Fenrir! What are you doing!"

Fenrir didn't respond to Mayura, cocking his ear to the northern horizon instead. "He comes."

"Who?" demanded Odin, once again speaking in Japanese, as he shifted his gaze between Loki's second oldest son and wife.

A small speak of burning blue light flashed upon the horizon moments before they heard the sound of hooves hammering the earth. It took only seconds for the creature to reach them. He reared up onto his hind legs to stop his forward momentum, showering the gods with sparks from his glowing hooves. "Jymir!" cried Mayura as she rushed over to him. Jymir lowered himself back onto four legs and enthusiastically embraced Mayura's hug.

"_Mistress! I'm so happy to see you. Did I make it in time?"_ Jymir asked Mayura in her head as he backed up anxiously. _"Quickly, open the right saddle bag."_

"Candidate what is the meaning of this?" ordered Odin, who was quickly becoming annoyed with all the distractions.

"Odin-sama I... I" stuttered Mayura.

"_The saddle bag, Quickly!"_

Mayura reached carelessly into the saddle bag. "What's so impor...tan...t..."

The gods stood in shock at the object she held in her right hand. "It's... it's my quill!" exclaimed Bragi happily as rushed down to retrieve Althasil from Mayura's grasp. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I couldn't find it anywhere!" Mayura blinked at the estatic god who was now vigorously shaking her hand.

"Does... does this mean I..." Mayura fell silent, still trying to understand what was going on. "Does this mean I completed my quest?"

"Odin?" questioned Loki, wanting to make sure Mayura's thought was true before he let his hopes up.

Now this wasn't a situation Odin had prepared for. He had planed on how to deal with a hysterical candidate, an irate Loki, and even had contingencies if Loki decided to become human or some other crazy idea. But not this--no, he never thought to plan ahead in case someone finished her quest for her. "Ah... well it would seem that she has," Odin answered thinking quickly. "The terms sworn upon stated that any companions she gained on her quest could help or hinder her. Nor did I give her companions a time limit to the quest," he rambled sagely. "Therefore..."

"Wait," interrupted Heimdall. "Wasn't Jymir within the dwarven mine in Jotunheim as well? " he asked as he stepped off the Bifrost bridge to address all assembled.

"Yes, of course he was!" retorted Mayura.

Turning back to Odin Heimdall continued, "Then how did he return so quickly?" Heimdall paused to give his statement as much dramatic effect as possible. After all, he was the master of schemes, and this was one of his fortes. "Obviously he had godly help."

But Odin raised his hand to silence the guardian of the bridge. "Your accusation is unfounded Heimdall. Jymir is one of the grandsons of Slepnir himself, and possess the speed required to undertake such an arduous journey. Do you not see the sparks still flying from his shoes?"

"Very well father," Heimdall conceded with a slight nod of the head. He knew that there was no way to argue with Odin. "However, who told the wolf to delay your decision? Didn't we all swear holy oaths to not interfere with the candidate's quest for better or ill?" continued Heimdall, hoping to strike from a different angle.

"He is not a god my son, as you well know, and is therefore not held under the same oath as we. Nor is the wolf under the influence or direct control of a god seeing as that he is both self conscious and free thinking. However Fenrir," stated Odin, turning towards the glowing black wolf once again, "who told you to delay my decision?"

"Older brother told me."

"From Asgard?" asked Heimdall incredulously. "I didn't hear any such a thing."

"Of course not, but neither can you hear a dog whistle. Yet does that make the sound any less real?" retorted Fenrir rather intellectually for a wolf that generally snoozed or ate all day.

"Heimdall, stop trying to persuade Odin to make the decision you want to hear," retorted Loki. He had been quiet during the initial argument since he didn't want to look like he was pressuring Odin, which was why he could blame Heimdall for doing it now. "Fenrir, release the sun so Odin can make his decision without further interruption." Loki gave a look to his son, a look that plainly stated 'do not disobey me.' Fenrir, not willing to disobey his father twice in one day spat the sun back into the sky. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and crossed his fingers. He knew that he had taken a large risk in pushing Odin into making his decision without a word of support to Mayura's case. But he also knew that given enough time, Heimdall would come up with an argument that Odin would agree with. He had called Heimdall's bluff, now he could only hope that he played his cards right.

"Very well," state Odin clearing his throat. "With this new information I have no choice but to grant the candidate, Misaodatter Mayura entrance into the world of the gods, for she has proven herself worthy on all accounts."

Upon hearing Odin's words, Loki rushed to Mayura and twirled her around in the air before bringing her down low enough to kiss. Odin smiled benevolently, Heimdall scowled, and the goddesses sighed at the romantic sight before them. Regaining his composure, Loki set Mayura gracefully onto the ground and held his left hand up for her to grasp. Bowing slightly he asked cordially, "My lady?" With only a slight giggle, Mayura accepted his offered arm and together they began the journey across the Bifrost Bridge into Asgard.

Heimdall followed closely behind, staring into Loki's back. The other gods followed in groups. Thor of course began the short walk to his trusty goat pulled chariot.

(A/n: Thor can't cross Bifrost in fear that his great lightening powers would destroy the bridge. Instead he travels to and from Asgard in a goat pulled chariot.)

Only Odin stayed behind. Quietly he stood at the foot of the Bifrost Bridge. From the shadows came three small childlike shapes. As they approached it became clear that they were dark fairies. Two were boys, and one was a girl. The first of the boys was completely wingless, the girl owned a single shredded one, and the second boy possessed nothing more than stubs. "It looks like you three did help as I had foreseen, although not the way in had predicted, Geri, Freki, and Kypi," announced Odin to the three children.

At the sound of his voice, they're forms changed. The destroyed wings melted away, they're arms grew longer and much more muscular. "It's good to have you back, my faithful wolves. I've missed you." The wolves howled in agreement. "Let's go get something to eat for the three of you hmm? You must be very hungry."

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** Odin has two wolves in Norse mythology: Geri and Freki. I added the girl Kypi because, well… he probably got another one since it's been a long time since those old books were written right? Exactly.

For those who didn't understand the ending of this chapter, Odin has the ability to slightly know the future as long as it doesn't directly impacted him. With this ability he had seen that his wolves would somehow help Mayura on her quest but he didn't know how because this event is really close to himself.

**Author's Note 2:** I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. Me being lazy and all. (Didn't want to transfer the story from the computer I use at school to the one I use at home. But I'm back at college now, so I'm going to finish posting this story quickly.

* * *

**To all readers: **Thanks for all the reviews since the last time I posted. Too many replied for me to thank individually, but I really appreciate it. REALLY! 


	54. Asgard

**Chapter 53: Asgard**

Mayura didn't know which way to look. Everything was just so beautiful. The bridge itself was shining like a kaleidoscope and the scenery below her was just breathtaking. Beautiful blue seas and lush emerald green forests melded into a spectacular patchwork of colors as she walked higher and higher ever drawing nearer to her destination. Only in her wildest dreams did Mayura actually dare to hope that this day would become a reality. If you had asked her when she was the forever curious fifteen year old enthralled to the point of obsession with mysteries and the occult, Mayura's imagination would have fallen short. Turning her head, Mayura smiled at the man lovingly gazing at her, the man that she had married and was going to marry once again, the man that she had given everything for. Their walking pace came to a halt as he brought his left hand up to stroke Mayura's cheek.

"Lo...ki..." whispered Mayura, becoming enchanted within his sparkling emerald eyes. Loki remained silent, his small smile growing into a radiant one. Leaning into Mayura, he tilted her head up, kissing her sweetly before continuing up the Bifrost Bridge. The gods behind them smiled and sighed at the romantic sight before them, but it was lost to both Loki and Mayura who were living in their own little world.

It wasn't until they reached the top that Mayura and Loki returned from their own world. **"Welcome to Asgard Mayura,"** announced Thor, since he was the only person that wasn't behind Loki and Mayura on the bridge. **"I almost thought I missed you guys. What took you so long hmmm?"** he asked leaning towards Loki.

"**I wanted to go slowly Thor. I intend to remember this day for a very long time."**

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki's answer. The gods who were able to hear the exchange between Loki and Thor giggled or straight out laughed. **"Oh, he was doing more than taking his time!" **shouted Bragi**. "I could write a sonnet. Glimmering eyes, kisses within the rainbow, looks that would melt a blizzard in Jotunheim…"**

Thor smirked at Loki. **"Oh... you were busy."**

"**We weren't busy Thor. I don't know what you like to do in public, but..." **Thor hunched over laughing, pointing his finger accusingly at Loki. **"What!"**

Thor straightened up and shook his head side to side with a faint smile like someone who was trying to explain something painfully obvious. **"Loki, Loki, Loki..."** he said, continuing to shake his head.** "You've become so Japanese."**

"**And what is that suppose to mean?"** inquired Loki angrily.

"**Nothing, nothing at all,"** backed off Thor, still grinning. Loki rolled his eyes.

Tired of being left alone as Thor and Loki spoke to each other in a language she couldn't understand; Mayura began to gather breath to yell at them rather loudly when she thought of another idea. Had anyone been paying attention to Mayura they would have been disturbed to find Loki's patented smirk upon her face. Moving closer to Thor she got up on her tip toes and blow softly into his ear. Thor's heart beat quickened, but not in a good way.

Loki's eyes grew large in disbelief before hardening down into tiny points of green with tints of crimson red. Thor backed away stammering, **"Loki n...now, now Loki. I, I... it, I... I didn't do anything."** "Mayura-chan! Help me!"

But Thor was shocked to see Mayura stare angrily at him as well, her hands resting hard on her hips. "Oh, was that Japanese? I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention, not understanding a word of Old Norse and all. So now you'll talk to me? Maybe I don't want to talk to you Thor-sama or you either Loki," she finished, staring down hard at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mayura-chan. I just forgot. I've never spoken anything but Old Norse in Asgard before. But please!" begged Thor, who still felt the heat of Loki's angered gaze although it was mostly focused on Mayura now.

"Why did you do that Mayu-chan?" Loki asked icily.

Mayura calmly sauntered up inches away from Loki, her eyes flashing with her own internal spark. "You were ignoring me. I had to get your attention somehow," she grinned impishly.

"That's my expression you're wearing," replied Loki, his anger already dissipating. Something about her demeanor had hit a chord within him, and Loki found himself returning her grin with a smirk.

"I didn't see your name on it."

"Stealing from the trickster god isn't a good idea Mayu-chan," he warned.

"He won't mind," she answered, copying Loki's smirk.

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

"And why wouldn't he mind hmm?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Because I've already stolen something much more valuable," she replied softly, her breath teasing Loki's lips.

"So you have." Loki stood still gazing deeply into the eyes of the goddess before him. "Mayura, when… when did you become like this?"

"I…" Mayura lowered her head. She had been dreading the moment that he would notice her behavioral changes. The last couple of days had been very emotional and it was doubtful he had noticed anything or perhaps he had just shrugged it off… but now it looked like her luck ran out. "A lot of things happened in the last six months, that and your powers are melding into my personality," she answered. Loki lifted her head back up.

"My powers? Already?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not the person you fell in love with anymore." Mayura tried to turn her head, but Loki's touch held it still.

"I didn't say I didn't like it… you're just different… intriguing."

"You still love me?"

"I've always loved you Mayura," he responded, gently rubbing her check. "In fact, if Odin had decided differently I would have become mortal for you."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Do you like the changes love?" Mayura asked as she ran her fingers up his neck and into his hair, her eyes shining mysteriously.

"They're definitely something I could get used to," Loki replied grinning naughtily. As one they leaned in closer for a kiss.

"No! Wait! You can't until after the ceremony!" yelled Freya she tried to stop the two from kissing. Startled by Freya, Mayura glowed a light purple as she lost her balance and sent Loki and herself sprawling on the ground. Loki had just sat up with Mayura in his arms when hot sudsy water fell on their heads from the sky.

"Bleh... I really hated this part," Loki commented harshly.

Mayura giggled. "It could have been worse Loki. The other two times it was mud."

"I'll remember to count my blessings."

"Hurry up Mayura!"  
"Sunset is less than twelve hours away!"  
"And there're colors to pick"  
"And dresses to try on"  
"And your hair to wash"  
"And vows to learn"  
"And..."  
"And…"  
Babbled on four of the five goddess of love, Freya, Sjofn, Var, and Vor. Lofn stayed away since she wasn't into the whole lawful wedded thing.

(A/n: Lofn is the goddess of forbidden love, and illicit unions.)

"Loki!" screeched Mayura as she was dragged away by the exuberant goddess. "Help me!" Loki blinked in shock as he watched Mayura's heels lift dust into the air as the now lukewarm water still dripped from his hair.

* * *

It was hours later before all the goddesses of Asgard stopped running around. Loki—now clean and dry—was rather awed at the goddess's efficiency. Everyone had known what her job was and performed the task quickly. And they had done a very lovely job as well. Fresh flowers accented the high golden arcs of Gladsheim, while garlands of ivy twined around the white marble columns. Miniature fountains were tastefully placed in the corners. The soft sound of the water falling calmed Loki's nerves—as odd as that was.

(A/n: Gladsheim is basically the Acropolis of the Norse Gods)

"**Impressed?"** asked Thor as he came up behind Loki.

"**I've never seen them work so well together before. Not even a single argument."**

"**They've been planning and training for the past three months."**

"**Three months for a hand-fasting?"**

"**They're already working on your wedding," **interrupted Odin.

Loki snickered. **"Why am I not surprised?"**

"**I told you not to get married in Asgard Loki."**

Loki was going to reply when the gods and goddess assembled in Gladsheim abruptly fell silent. Loki turned around to face the palace's entrance. Standing in the glow from the sunset was Mayura. Her dress was Victorian white, but the color behind her made it seem to be made of the purest of white. The dress's cut was simple, without the lace or intricate embroidery of her bridal kimono and western style wedding dress from the year before. The bodice was low cut and the waist tightly fitted to allow Mayura's natural beauty work its charms. The only piece that could be deemed an accessory was the dark blue Freya's ribbon tying a portion of her hair back that Mayura adamantly refused to take off.

Mayura smiled as she walked up to meet Loki in middle of the grand hall. Stopping momentarily to graciously curtsey to Odin, Mayura took her place opposite of Loki.

Clearly his throat Odin began, **"We are gathered here today to reaffirm the vows of love Farbautisen Loki and Misaodatter Mayura made to each other a year and a day ago. Is there anyone here that wishes to speak before they once again swear sacred oaths in front of this assembly?" **Hearing nothing but silence, Odin continued. **"Freya, would you please present the cord chosen by Loki and Mayura?"**

From the back Freya gracefully walked to Odin's side. Unlike a year ago Freya was composed. Not a single tear shed down her face nor did it look like she was struggling not to cry. Crying was okay in front of the close group of gods who lived on Midgard, but crying in Asgard was completely unacceptable. She had an image to maintain after all. Instead she was regal, confident, composed, and smiling—even though her insides were tearing her apart. Grudgingly she had to admit to herself that she hadn't loved Loki as much as she claimed, but that still didn't mean she didn't like him. At first it had just been a ruse to make Od jealous, but over time she had honestly fallen for the Trickster god. She knew however that her love of the little giant would never compare in intensity or depth with the love between Loki and his soul mate—but that didn't mean that watching him proclaim his undying love for Mayura in front of the gods any less painful**. "The color chosen was gold entwined with white. They ask for unity, prosperity, and longevity to be twined with peace, sincerity and devotion within this coming year and a day."**

(A/n: Od is Freya's missing husband. Some believe he was really Odin in disguise. According to mythology, Freya is still waiting for Od to return to her.)

Odin nodded in acquiescence as Freya handed the cord to him. **"Vor, Var… please come forward to listen to the vows of commitment."** Silently Vor and Var bowed before coming to stand across from Odin. In response Odin nodded to Loki, signaling him to begin his vow.

Taking Mayura's right wrist in his, Loki began. **"I, Farbautisen Loki, do pledge to my love Misaodatter Mayura, to honor and protect her for as long as she accepts my love. I pledge to be loyal and faithful to her in the good times as well as the bad, through the mud puddles and the kisses."**

Following Loki's lead, Mayura wrapped her fingers gently on his wrist**. "I, Misaodatter Mayura, pledge to love, h-h-honor-u, and… trus-trust Farbautisen Loki,"** she said, stumbling through the Old Norse she had memorized mere hours before.

As the last words died, Odin finished tying the Freya's knot. "**I** **now pronounce you husband and wife.** **May the oaths you proclaimed today grow stronger as the days pass." **Loki's face flashed into a bright smile as he watched Mayura blush prettily**. "Well aren't you going to kiss her or something?" **asked Odin impatiently. Finding nothing wrong with Odin's suggestion, Loki did exactly that. The assembled witnesses cheered at the once again happily hand-fasted couple.

Loki opened his eyes as he felt a surge of energy from Mayura. Pulling reluctantly away from their kiss, he looked up to find flower petals floating in the breeze. "We really need to work on that."

**The End  
****Because all good endings are beginnings.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the support and reviews from everybody! Each one meant a whole lot to me. Rereading this story, I can see how far I have come as a writer and can see how far I still have to go. As I said, all good ending are beginnings, so of course there is more to this story. A whole eternity actually, but the sequel may never be written. Gomen nasai.

**Author's Note2:** All this information comes from a really cool website about hand-fasting. Although this isn't the only site I used in researching for this chapter, I thought this was the most concise version. I'm sorry if ffnet doesn't allow the web address to be posted. I have no intention to plagiarize this work. It is not mine. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had.  
-LokiGirl

* * *

wwwЖearth-dancing Жcom/historyЖ ofhandfastingЖhtm  
(remove Ж and add 'dot')

**Trivia For Lovers:**

_Freya's or Freyja's Knot. Represents fertility and love. Also known as Freya's/Freyja's heart._

**Colors of the Cord used in tying the Knot and their significance:**

**Dark Blue - **for a safe journey and longevity

**Light Blue - **for understanding and patience

**Pink - **for romance, honor, partnership and happiness

**Green - **for health, prosperity, luck, fertility and beauty

**Red - **for courage, strength and passion

**Yellow - **for wisdom and harmony

**Brown - **for healing animals and the home

**Silver - **for creativity and protection

**Gold - **for unity, prosperity, and longevity

**White - **for peace, sincerity and devotion

Handfasting at one time was the only way that couples could be engaged and/or get married because the church let the civil government of the period take care of these matters. In the British Isles, Handfasting was the old pagan ritual of marriage and it remained legal in Scotland all the way up to 1939, even after Lord Harwicke's Act of 1753 declaring that marriages in England were legal only if performed by a clergyman. After Lord Harwicke's Act, the Scottish border town, Gretna Green became a mecca for eloping couples from England who fled there to perform their own Handfastings. In those times, the couple themselves performed the Handfasting before witnesses. It was also used in Scotland for the engagement period of a year and a day before a wedding was proved.

The very word handfasting got it's origin in the wedding custom of tying the bride and groom's hands (actually, wrists) together. In some versions, this is only done for as long as the ceremony lasts, but in others, the cord is not untied until the marriage is physically consummated.

Handfasting is the marriage rite used toady by many Heathens, neo-Pagans and Wiccans. The term itself comes from the custom of shaking hands over a contract. It is a custom steeped in old tradition.

In most Pagan traditions today it may mean a non-state registered wedding or one in which a marriage license is filed. For some it is a year and a day, renewable "so long as love shall last" and for others a commitment to be together through many lives.

There are probably as many rituals for this as there are people who have joined themselves together.

The hands are generally bound with a cord as part of the ritual.

One custom is that while facing each other, the couple placed their right hands together and then their left hands together to form an infinity symbol while a cord is tied around their hands in a knot. Another custom is that the man and woman place their right hands only together while a cord is used to tie a knot around their wrists.

The ritual itself might have been led by a respected non-church affiliate such as a Chieftain, Leader, Priest, Priestess, Shaman, or Elder of the community while the couple took turns reciting their vows of promise to be engaged for a year and a day in front of witnesses. On the last day of "the year and a day promise" they would then make a promise for infinity repeating their promise to each again. A cord is tied in a knot around their hand while the ritual takes place. This is where the term "tie the knot came from" when referring to getting engaged or married today.

In day of old, records were not kept who got engaged, married, had kids, and died. Today the Sacraments of the church has the responsibility of taking care of these things. Before the church took over these duties, these things were overseen by the whole community and therefore were set in law by their witnessing what happened between the couple making the promise.

If a handfasting was performed with the two left hands together without the tying of the knot, as was the custom of rich and influential German nobility, it meant that the woman was a mistress and would not be able to claim the name, inheritance, property, etc. of the real wife and was only in the protection of the man. But her offspring would be taken care of as legal heirs second in line to the man's legal and first wife. Having lots of children was once the only form of "Social Security" in one's old age. The previous combinations were all considered legal and binding in an engagement or marriage except for the "left hand ritual."

The Handfasting gesture seems to have been derived from one of the ancient Indo-European images of male-female conjunction, the infinity sign, whose twin circles represented the sun (female) and the moon (male) or in some of the southern Mediterranean traditions it was sun (male) and moon (female).


End file.
